


Proud and prouder

by malazuzu22



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Bending, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins & Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Friendship, Did I mention Thorin is an utter idiot, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dáin ships it too, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Fem!Characters, Genderbending, Legolas ships it, M/M, Messing with everything, Multi, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Place bending, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Is an Idiot, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: A hobbit family with five daughters is nothing unusual. However a hobbit family with five daughters of whom four are dwarrowdames, that's not something you see every day. How high the odds are that a dwarven prince should fall in love with the only one who's a hobbit? Is it even possible to find your One outside of your race? And how does she feel about him?The Hobbit meets Pride and Prejudice. Prepare for lots of conversations, gossiping, misunderstandings and dwarves in skirts. And maybe a dragon.(Now with pictures, eh-heh - chapters 7, 11, 12, 13)





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first work and I have to admit that English is not my mother tongue, so please, be gentle (: Any comments, remarks and ideas are most welcome. I obviously don't own the characters, many thanks for them to our awesome Mister Tolkien. Additional tags may be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my very first work and I have to admit that English is not my mother tongue, so please, be gentle (: Any comments, remarks and ideas are most welcome. I obviously don't own the characters, many thanks for them to our awesome Mister Tolkien. Additional tags may be used.

After long and tiresome winter, spring came to the Shire at last. Snow melted and flower blossoms of all colours were to be seen everywhere. For Bilbo it meant that after dull months spent mostly in their family smial she could once more enjoy her long walks to East-farthing woods with some good book or fuss about the garden with her mother.

That of course applied to all inhabitants of Hobbiton and the Shire generally. Gardening, not running away for the day. Hobbits are creatures of comfort and leaving home for an adventure is considered a nasty disturbing business. Respectable hobbits tend to their gardens, care to have all proper seven meals a day and leave their houses only to visit some relatives a few smials down the street or to do some shopping at the town market. But the truth is that the Baggins family was not considered much respectable for many years now.

When Bungo Baggins married Belladonna, wild and adventurous daughter of the Shire Thain Gerontius Took, everybody expected the young woman to settle down and give Bungo many children. After the complicated birth of Bilbo however, Belladonna was said not to be able to have other children. Bungo and Belladonna accepted that, but fate had different plans for them.

One day, when Bilbo was six years old, a letter came to Bag End. It was sad news, Belladonna’s old friend from her adventures before marriage, dwarf lady Lori, went down with winter illness and unfortunately passed away, leaving behind two dwarflings. Being her closest friends and having no other known kin, she asked in her will Belladonna and Bungo to look after the unfortunate orphans. Of course they didn’t hesitate a second and so eight years old Ori and only one year old Dori became part of Baggins family.

Several years later Bombur and Bofur moved to Bag End as well, as their older cousin Bifur wasn’t able to look after them anymore, when he was badly injured during encounter with orcs (he worked as a city guard) and an axe now stuck up from his forehead. Mutual friend of Bifur and Belladonna, a wizard, suggested the hobbits adopting two more children and with a smial as big as Bag End, build by Bungo to accommodate many little feet, they accepted readily.

 And so it came, that Bungo had now five lively daughters, four of them dwarven kind. Not that it mattered to him or his wife; they loved all of their children immensely. Other inhabitants of the Shire however weren’t so willing to accept dwarves amongst them, for hobbits are naturally suspicious towards other races and try to associate with them as little as possible. After some time they of course got used to four girls who stubbornly wore boots and caused many mischiefs around Hobbiton but Bungo was no more deemed fully respectable much to his wife’s delight.

 

₪₪₪

 

To celebrate return of the spring, hobbits threw every year a party under their Party tree. Every inhabitant of Hobbiton was excited to show off his or her cooking and baking skills and in every smial there was a great commotion.  
  
It was no different in Bag End. Bilbo, Bombur and Dori especially shared their love for cooking and so they helped their mother in every way they could. The chaos that now occurred Bag End was a little too much for Bungo and he often vanished only to be found in their neighbour’s smial helping Mr. Holman brewing (and sampling) his famous moonshine. However the common excitement had yet to be fuelled.

 Three days before the festival Belladonna came home with Bofur from the market, both of them bouncing with excitement. ‘Oh sweet Yavanna, everybody to the kitchen!’ Belladona shouted across the whole smial. When Bilbo trailed there with a book in her hands, other members of the Baggins family were already sitting around the table, Bombur munching happily on a cookie, Ori knitting and Dori sipping on her usual cup of chamomile. With raised eyebrows, Bilbo glanced questioningly to her father, who, to her amusement, just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

‘Listen carefully, my dear daughters. We spoke to my sister Mirabella, you know she knows every gossip there is’ - at that point it was Bilbo’s turn to roll her eyes - ‘and a rumour has it that a dwarven party was invited to join us for the festivities!’ Suddenly Bofur barged in and screeched: ‘And said party apparently consists of several single well-to-do dwarves. There were even gossips about royalty included!’ Bofur then grabbed Bombur’s sleeve and the couple started whispering excitedly. Bilbo exchanged slightly terrified looks with Ori. They both knew what that meant.

With two daughters of age this was of course quite information for Belladonna, for her wish was that the girls married well. ‘Bilbo, stop making those faces! You and Ori are old enough to marry and start families of your own.’ Belladonna scolded. ‘This may be a great opportunity for you! Of course me and your father would never push you to marry just for money and comfortable life if you want to marry for love, but well… Who said one of the dwarves would not take some interest in any of you, my precious girls?’ Sheepish look from Ori and at least neutral expression on Bilbo’s face satisfied her.

What was however infuriating was total lack of interest in such news from her husband. ‘Bungo, don’t you care at all about our daughters’ fates?’ She was ready to scold him properly about that when he finally spoke. ‘My dearest blossom, I have already spoken to your father yesterday so this is hardly news for me. As you may remember, he happens to be a Thain and he is the one who invited them. You can be sure we will be introduced to the dwarven company among the first.’ The shriek of delight his wife and younger daughters produced was a deafening one so he tactically retreated to the back garden to enjoy his afternoon pipe in peace and left his girls to their antics.

 

₪₪₪

 

Three days passed and the Baggins family was preparing for the festival. Belladonna fretted about her daughters, making them wear their best dress and she intended to braid some flowers into their hair. There she got crossed with Bilbo, who rejected the idea of intricate hairstyles swiftly but after some persuading accepted to have at least two little braids in her wild mane of honey coloured curls.

 Other girls succumbed to her plans much more easily even though Bombur was much more interested in blueberry cake Bilbo baked that morning and Dori announced she hated parties (as if they didn’t know that already because she said that literally every time there happened to be a party).

 After almost four hours Belladonna finally proclaimed her family respectable enough. Bilbo was dressed in brown skirt long to her calves, white blouse and ruby red bodice embroidered with green and golden leaves. Ori was wearing long wine red skirt, white blouse, auburn vest which complimented her hair nicely and a set of knitted dark brown scarf and fingerless gloves. Dori chose to wear long dark purple skirt, lavender blouse and plum bodice with silver embroidery. Bofur was clothed in long olive green skirt, cream blouse and apple green vest, sporting her ridiculous furred hat, much to her mother’s despair. Finally for Bombur, Belladonna chose long charcoal grey skirt, white blouse and tangerine vest matching her hair colour. All of her dwarven daughters were of course wearing soft leather shoes.

 They arrived to the party meadow among the first hobbits, placed a huge amount of food of their making on the tables and helped with some last minute decorating. As Thain’s close kin they were seated near his table which he would share with awaited dwarven company.

 The party was in full swing when said dwarves finally made their appearance. Even the musicians and couples dancing under one of elevated tents stopped. Everyone regarded their dwarven guests with awe and whispered with their friends. The company consisted of seven dwarves, six males and one female (even though it would be tricky to distinguish because of the beards, was the lady not wearing dress). Gerontius Took stood up to formally greet them and they went to exchange some pleasantries.

 

Bilbo was at the moment talking with Ori (who looked exceptionally beautiful tonight in her opinion) and their cousin Lobelia. Lobelia, as a great gossiper, apparently managed to sneak upon the conversation between Thain and the dwarves and eavesdropped some information.

 ‘Good gracious, the rumours were true!’ she hastily whispered to Bilbo and Ori. ‘See that tall one dressed in furred blue cloak with long black hair?’ Lobelia asked. ‘You mean that grim person with quizzical brows?’ Bilbo chuckled. Lobelia rolled her eyes but chuckled too and nodded. ‘That is dwarven prince Thorin, son of Thrain. He is to become King under the Mountain one day. And he’s single! Imagine it, all the wealth and comforts of being his queen!’

Bilbo snorted at Lobelia’s ranting. She didn’t care very much about her future husband’s money, she was much more interested in his kind nature, brightness of mind and love for reading. For that, Lobelia often called her teasingly a hopeless daydreamer who is doomed to remain alone forever and ever.

‘Do you happen to know who the others are?’ a shy voice of Ori chimed in. Bilbo noticed she was sending swift glances towards the bald, tattooed and overall intimidating dwarf who had two axes striped on his back. Very unusual to bring weapons to a party!

 ‘Oh the bald brute in furs and leather is Mr. Dwalin, son of Fundin, Prince’s cousin and personal guard. The white-haired one clothed in red is his older brother Mr. Balin and the only lady dressed in dark green is their younger sister, Lady Farinne. The grey haired fellow with trumpet in his ear happens to be Prince’s personal healer and the other two dressed in armour are their guards.’ Lobelia spilled her obtained knowledge with victorious smirk.

 Meanwhile the hobbits grew tired of watching dwarves talking to their Thain and continued enjoying the festivities. Bilbo had to laugh loudly, when Bofur dragged Bombur to the dance floor, Bombur still holding a piece of pie in one hand and several biscuits in the other, moving clumsily and trailing crumbs everywhere while overly enthusiastic Bofur swirled around her.

 

At that point Belladonna lost her patience with her father’s eloquence of talking and ushered her husband, Bilbo, Ori and Dori to him (to Bilbo’s great envy, Bofur and Bombur were lucky enough to be currently busy dancing). After she stomped her father’s foot with a wide but thoroughly scary smile, he finally got the clue and introduced the guests to the family. Then he started introducing his offspring.

 ‘Your Majesty, may I introduce you one of my daughters, Mrs. Belladonna Baggins? This is her husband Mr. Bungo Baggins and my lovely granddaughters, Miss Ori, Miss Bilbo and Miss Dori’. Bungo bowed politely and girls with their mother made curtsies. Prince nodded slightly in acknowledgement but said nothing. ‘We are delighted to make your acquaintance Your Majesty. We have two other daughters, but they are already dancing.’ Belladonna said with a wide smile.

 Bilbo then noticed that Ori had a slight blush on her cheeks and that Mr. Dwalin regarded her with some interest. ‘Do you dance, gentlemen?’ Bilbo asked with a smile. ‘Not if I can help it.’ were the first few words she heard from the Prince. His voice was very deep and rough. He was sporting a huge frown and looked downright irritated. After several seconds of silence, Mr. Balin seemed to take upon the clue and asked the Prince if he would object had he and his brother asked these lovely ladies for a dance. Prince Thorin frowned even more but nodded in affirmation and turned his back to them.

 And so Bilbo found herself dancing with Mr. Balin, and Mr. Dwalin asked her sister Ori a bit gruffly but with a small smile. Bilbo found out that Mr. Balin was Prince’s advisor and was very pleasant company capable of engaging conversation. She also watched Ori from time to time and was content to find her engaged in another dance with Mr. Dwalin who held her like she was made of glass, which looked quite adorable.

 After a while, Bilbo noticed that while at first everyone was in awe with the dwarven Prince, no one except his own company cared about him at the moment. He was swiftly labelled as arrogant, rude and thoroughly unpleasant fellow and not even his Mountain could save his reputation amongst hobbits. She couldn’t quite disagree.

 

After a dance with one of her hobbit cousins Bilbo was ensnared by flushed Lobelia and the two of them went out from the crowd to get some fresh air. As they walked together in the darkness, they caught a few words of a discussion between Prince Thorin and his personal guard.

 ‘So how do you like local lasses, Thorin?’ Dwalin said with a rough chuckle. ‘The only one who looks quite amiable apparently caught your attention.’ replied Prince a bit sternly. ‘Aye, I find it quite surprising to find dwarven lasses in the land of the halflings and four in one family too.’ Dwalin shrugged. ‘What about her sister, the honey-haired one, though? I know she’s a hobbit but Balin said she seems to be bright lass and you know his opinion means something.’ Dwalin countered.

 Lobelia started giggling and Bilbo had to nip her arm so she would not give them away. ‘Barely tolerable I would say, but not handsome enough to tempt me. She looks like a grocer.’ Prince growled with irritation noticeable in his voice. ‘But you should return to your partner and stop wasting your time with me. Rogi and Faern are capable enough to guard me from those ‘vicious’ hobbits by themselves.’ He seemingly ended the conversation.

 Bilbo froze and felt a sting of hurt. Not that she cared about his opinion but that was rather rude remark! ‘What an unpleasant person, Prince or not, he almost deserves to be smacked with my umbrella!’ Lobelia fumed. ‘On the other hand, if he liked you, you would have to talk to him which would be a real tragedy.’ she mused and led now snickering Bilbo to get some more wine.

 

₪₪₪

 

When the night grew late and most of the hobbits were too drunk to dance without stomping their partner’s feet or hold a comprehensible conversation, Bilbo decided it was time to drag tipsy Lobelia to bed. It wasn’t anything new, Lobelia spending night in their smial, so Bilbo’s parents gathered their remaining offspring (much to Bofur’s protesting) and went home.

 Bilbo led Lobelia into one of the spare rooms she often used when invited overnight, bid everybody good night and went to her own bedroom. When she changed to her nightgown, there was a knock on the bedroom door. She opened to find Ori standing there with sheepish smile.

 ‘Oh come on, come in, you know very well that you don’t have to knock, silly!’ Bilbo moved from the door to let Ori inside. Ori settled on her bed and hugged a pillow. Bilbo sat down next to her and smiled expectantly but Ori was just staring at her hands and remained silent. Bilbo decided to start the conversation then. ‘You seemed to be enjoying yourself tonight.’ she smiled knowingly.

 On that account, Ori’s cheeks went as red as prized tomato. ‘Y-yes, it was a pleasant evening, I dare say.’ she almost whispered. After another long pause Bilbo decided she had to push a little if she wanted to get some sleep tonight. ‘What do you think of the dwarven company? It’s not everyday opportunity to meet some of your own kin.’

 ‘Don’t be silly Bilbo, I may be born a dwarf but in heart I’m more a hobbit. Even when I can’t walk around bare footed as you, mama and papa.’ Ori said hastily. ‘The dwarves seemed pleasant enough I think.’ she added.

 ‘Well, Mr. Balin seems to be a gentleman and his brother seems to be nice too, if you get through that scary appearance.’ Bilbo agreed. ‘But their Prince did not ensnare many admirers with that glaring and frowning on anyone who even glanced in direction of his majestic self.’ she chuckled.

 ‘Yes, he appears to be rather gloomy person. But after all, he’s a prince; perhaps his mind was just troubled with some… You know, ruling business. What he said about you anyway…’ Ori trailed off.

 ‘So Lobelia told you? What a gossip! Not that it surprises me though.’ Bilbo exclaimed with a little scowl. ‘Yes, he happened to say a remark or two about me. But don’t you worry your pretty head; it won’t cause me sleepless nights.’ Bilbo snorted dryly.

 ‘Are you sure?’ Ori asked hesitantly, squeezing the pillow unconsciously. ‘Yes, don’t worry about me and go get some beauty sleep. What if you happen to meet Mr. Dwalin in town?’ Bilbo teased. ‘Oh shush!’ Ori huffed and hit her with the pillow, blushing heavily. Then she hugged her good night tightly and Bilbo was alone.

 

Lying under the covers, Bilbo thought about the evening again. She enjoyed talking to Mr. Balin and was pleased to see his brother quite smitten with Ori. About their sister, lady Farinne, there wasn’t much to say because they only exchanged a few polite phrases, but she seemed to be a bit stuck-up and not that pleasant like her older siblings.

 And Prince Thorin… Bilbo sighed to herself. Well, he was quite handsome for a dwarf, with tall muscular figure and long mane of black hair. And he had undoubtedly beautiful blue eyes which reminded Bilbo of forget-me-nots. But that attitude of his! Bilbo had to admit to herself that the Prince did hurt her pride. She shrugged. ' _Whatever. It’s not that I will be meeting him regularly. No, we probably even won’t talk to each other again.'_ And with that resolution she finally drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional notes to explain my twisted mind (muhahaha):
> 
> -Ered Luin is much closer to Shire, only several hours on horseback/by carriage and one day trip on foot  
> -Erebor is approximately a two weeks travel from the Shire on horseback/by carriage  
> -Bilbo is the only child of Belladonna and Bungo, dwarven sisters Ori and Dori were adopted after their mother’s death (who was friends with Belladonna), Bombur and Bofur were adopted as well as Bifur was no longer capable taking care of them after the axe injury  
> -age meddling – Ori is made older than Dori (because of Dwalin/Ori pairing), also Bombur is older than Bofur (Nori/Bofur pairing), the only one older than Bilbo is Ori  
> -coming of age is adjusted to hobbit one (at the age of 33) - don't beat me up for that :D  
> -ages of important characters – Ori 38, Bilbo 35, Dori 31, Bombur 28, Bofur 26, Otho 40, Lobelia 35  
> -Dwalin 45, Balin 52, Farinne 37, Thorin 46, Dis 39, Frerin 42, Fili 6, Kili 4, Vili 45, Nori 42, Dain 38  
> -why so many genderbend characters – it fits original Austen story better, I also wanted some change from the usual sausage party (lol) – I certainly don’t have anything against M/M shipping!


	2. A Trip to Ered Luin - part one

Thorin was never a morning person. Even when his duties as a prince required waking up shortly after sunrise, he always hated it with passion. He sighed, rolled onto his back and started thinking about yesterday, staring into the ceiling.

The hobbits were indeed a bunch of joyous creatures, it was almost tiresome for Thorin, but they certainly knew how to throw a party. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves and even the members of his company succumbed to general merriment.

The hobbits’ Thain was an agreeable person, polite but firm. Thorin thought that negotiations with him would be much easier than dealing with the elves. His family however… It was startling to find out there lived four dwarrowdames among the halflings and what was even stranger, they all lived with the same family, who even called them by the family name, as if they were their own.

Thorin couldn’t miss the fact that the oldest of the ladies caught Dwalin’s eye. It annoyed him to no end, when Balin and Dwalin went dancing and he was left in a company of half deaf Oin and Farinne, who as usually looked like she just sucked on a particularly juicy lemon and would not stop complaining rather rudely about everything within 30 feet perimeter. It was unnerving to listen to her comments but Thorin unfortunately couldn’t just tell her to shut up already.

When Dwalin asked him about the family with dwarven daughters, his head was throbbing with pain and he was quite fed up with the whole party business. As a result, he just barked some insults about the hobbit sister of dwarrodames to end the discussion and have a moment of peace only with his pipe to keep him company.

At the moment he said that, he even believed his sharp remarks. But as the night progressed and he had an opportunity to watch the Baggins sisters interact with other hobbits and the members of his company, he had to admit he was too harsh. Miss Bilbo, if Thorin remembered her name correctly (hobbits’ names were quite peculiar for him) was at the moment talking animatedly with Balin, making his old friend bark a loud laugh with some remark. Her own laughter was a pleasant sound, warm and joyful, like a stream bubbling happily through a meadow in full bloom.

As he studied her face closely, he was particularly drawn to her eyes. They had a rare shade of green, resembling two jade stones, and were framed with long dark lashes. In combination with honey-coloured curls, which seemed to be glowing almost like gold, and creamy skin pecked with freckles, she would be quite a catch, were she a dwarf. ‘ _Actually, she’s quite a catch even if she’s a hobbit, just admit it.’_ A mocking voice on the back of his mind chirped. It suspiciously sounded like his sister Dís.

Thorin shrugged and dismissed that thought. He was a prince after all and couldn’t associate with any woman he chose. While his father was willing to make an exception, were he able to find his One, for the dwarves truly loved only once and that love would be hold above all duties, the expectations associated with his position were high. And Thorin sincerely doubted his One would be a halfling.

While Miss Bilbo’s older sister, Miss Ori, was a lovely young lady, the other members of the odd family were quite ridiculous. The youngest, wearing hideous furred hat, was too cheerful and chatty, gossiping loudly and not caring about manners very much. The ginger, _very_ chubby one, if you put it nicely, never stopped eating and spitted crumbs on everyone when talking. And the last one clothed all in purple seemed thoroughly stiff, judging by the bored faces of anyone she was talking to.

About their mother there was to be said that she was almost as loud, chatty and gossipy as her youngest and it was obvious who the girl took after. Her husband however, was a calm person. Almost too calm, one would say. He didn’t pay any attention to his daughters’ and wife’s antics, even if it was his place to say something when they behaved inappropriately. Then again, Thorin remembered dealing with his own sister and cousin Farinne and had to feel sympathetic towards Mr. Baggins, who had to deal with _six_ women on a daily basis. It had to be quite demanding on one’s mental health.

‘ _Why am I even thinking about this? I should finally get up and have some real dwarven ale to wash up that halflings’ sweet wine, it clearly clouded my mind. Just a passing fancy, nothing more. Out of sight, out of mind.’_ And with that thought he finally crawled out of his bed.

 

₪₪₪

 

When he got to the dining hall, everybody else from his company was already there. He sat next to Balin, trying to get as far as possible from his sister. ‘Ah, Thorin. Good morning, laddie.’ Balin smiled at him. _‘Ever in a good mood, how does he even manage that?’_ Thorin thought but aloud he said: ‘Morning, cousin. Any news from Erebor?’

‘Aye, a raven came this morning. A letter from Dís. Everything appears to be in order, only Fíli and Kíli almost managed to set fire to the stables.’ Balin answered and chuckled at Thorin’s terrified look. ‘Just their usual mischief, no harm was done.’ He assured overprotective uncle of two young rascals.

After a while, Balin continued. ‘I was thinking about inviting the young lady we met yesterday, Miss Ori Baggins, here to Ered Luin for a day or two. According to her sister, Miss Bilbo,’ – _‘So I remember her name right.’_ Thorin was pleased with himself – ‘she could become a good scribe, had she the opportunity. I would like to see her skills for myself. You wouldn’t be against it?’

‘ _Not, if she brings her hobbit sister with her.’_ Was Thorin’s first thought and he frowned. ‘Probably not, if you think she could be useful. I imagine Dwalin here would keep her company quite happily.’ Thorin smirked into his cup, while Dwalin choked on his own ale.

‘Are you talking about the dwarrowdames from that weird hobbit family?’ an unpleasant high-pitched voice of Farinne chimed in. Even hearing her voice was too much to deal with so early in the morning for Thorin, regardless what she had to say. ‘What a hideous bunch of people. The halflings clearly ruined everything dwarvish about them.’ She grimaced. ‘But that was to be expected, the halflings are very odd, from those furry bare feet, strange attire and hairless faces to that ridiculous amount of food they are able to consume and their overly sweet wine. It gave me toothache.’ She grumbled.

‘Farinne, dearest, we all know you like your wine as bitter as you are.’ Dwalin grinned from his sausage. That shut her mouth effectively, as she wasn’t able to answer, reduced only to glowering and making angry noises. Thorin barely managed to cover his chuckle by sipping on his ale. This was why he liked his friend so much. Every time Dwalin started sentence with ‘Farinne, dearest’, some mocking remark or insult was to follow. It usually brightened his day. ‘That’s settled then, I will send a raven after breakfast.’ Balin seemed pleased.

 

₪₪₪

 

As an early riser, Bilbo woke up long before breakfast. She went to the bathroom and then changed from her nightgown. When she came to the kitchen, she found out nobody else was awake yet, as usually. Bilbo grabbed an apron and put the kettle over the stove to boil water for the tea. After that she made a short trip to the pantry to gather some supplies. She decided to bake scones, apple pie and fresh bread. The smell of pie baking in the oven lured Bombur out of her bedroom and she helped Bilbo with cooking.

When were the baked goods ready and lovely smell filled up whole Bag End, other family members trailed to the kitchen to have a proper family breakfast and of course chat about last night events. Dori and Belladonna made eggs, bacon and sausages and after setting everything on the table, they started eating. Lobelia was slightly green and she was just nipping on a scone. Dori stood up to make her a soothing tea.

‘I had loveliest evening yesterday! I could drink wine and dance all night! Too bad we had to go home so early.’ Bofur started chatting. Bilbo’s eyes disappeared into her skull for a moment and her father had similar expression. They went home long past midnight. ‘The dwarven royalty was a bit stuffy, but me and Bombur had a nice chat with their guards, Rogi and Faern.’ She continued.

‘You should know better than disturb those men from their duty. It’s not that anyone would assault their Prince here in the Shire but you could get them into trouble.’ Dori scolded. ‘Don’t talk to me about their Prince. I’m still pissed on that peacock for what he said about Bilbo.’ Lobelia frowned.

‘What did he say about my little bumblebee?’ Bungo asked curiously with a mouth full of apple pie. Apple pies were his favourite and Bilbo’s secret recipe was beyond compare. Belladonna smacked his arm for talking with his mouth full but raised her brows in a silent question.

Bilbo sighed and Lobelia repeated the conversation they overheard. ‘What? You definitely should bang his arrogant head with that umbrella of yours. Perhaps he would see the light then. Bilbo is perfectly lovely.’ Belladonna huffed in indignation. ‘Too lovely for someone like him, actually.’ Bungo sent a fond look in Bilbo’s direction.

‘Oh, but that muscular bodyguard of his, he was entirely smitten with our sweet Ori.’ Bofur chirped teasingly. Ori immediately went a rather interesting shade of red, as expected. ‘It was quite amusing watching them dancing. He looked at her as if he could break her, were he holding her too tight.’ Bombur added. ‘Well, he could do it very easily, if he wished to. I wouldn’t want him stomp my foot!’ Bofur giggled.

‘Bofur, Bombur, I’m right here if you didn’t notice. Also, he didn’t do anything like that. He actually dances very well.’ Ori finally decided it was enough of fun on her account. ‘Does he now?’ Bilbo arched her eyebrow teasingly. ‘Not you too, traitor!’ Ori wailed and threw her arms up. ‘Well, he certainly couldn’t be worse than Otho Sackville-Baggins. My feet hurt tree days after I danced with him last year on Harvest festival.’ Bilbo cackled and everybody else burst out a laugh. That particular dance was an incident worth remembering.

 

₪₪₪

 

After a second breakfast Lobelia thanked for taking care of her, said goodbye and went home. She was still rather pale and Bilbo decided she would accompany her home and then wander a bit around the woods with a book she started reading several days ago.

Bilbo came back home just in time for afternoon tea. They all settled in parlour when they heard strange tapping sound. After a minute Dori figured out it went from entrance hall window. When she opened it, a large black raven flew inside and sat on the armrest of Bungo’s armchair. It was carrying a message bound to its leg.

Because everybody else seemed afraid of raven’s sharp beak, Bilbo braced herself and untied the message from its leg. Then she gave the bird a big piece of cheese and it jumped happily onto her shoulder. ‘It likes you. When you end up old and unmarried, you can at least have a flock of ravens to keep you company. The fauntlings will call you Scarecrow Baggins!’ Bofur snickered and Belladonna smacked back of her head. ‘It’s addressed to Ori.’ Bilbo gave her sister the letter.

‘What does it say?’ Belladonna asked from her cup of tea. ‘It’s from Mr. Balin. He’s asking if I would be willing to come to the Blue Mountains for a day or two.’ Ori looked up from the letter only to see everyone wearing puzzled expressions.  ‘It’s about a conversation we had yesterday. Bilbo here apparently praised my writing skills and Mr. Balin is interested in them. He mentioned he could use a good scribe.’ Ori explained.

‘Well, you certainly should seize the opportunity, if you need my opinion. You could visit Bifur while you are here.’ Bungo smiled encouragingly. ‘And you could get to know Mr. Dwalin better, I’m sure he would be pleased to see you again’. Belladonna chirped happily. ‘Well, I would love to go, I’m sure that working with an advisor of future king would be enriching experience.’ Ori admitted but didn’t react to her mother’s remark.

‘You should reply Mr. Balin immediately and send the letter back with the same raven which brought message to you.’ Belladonna said, obviously happy about this turn of events. ‘Take time writing that letter, Ori, this fellow needs some rest before we send him on a journey again.’ Bilbo stroked raven’s neck and it squawked as if in agreement.

‘It will take three or four hours to get here on pony. It will be safer and faster than walking. If you set out tomorrow morning, you should get there just in time for luncheon.’ Bungo mused. ‘We should make some cookies and rhubarb and strawberry pie for our dear Bifur, if Ori is to visit him. Would you lend me your hand, Bilbo? He likes your pies best.’ Bombur stood up and piled empty cups on a tray to wash them back in the kitchen.

‘Why sure, I was actually thinking the same.’ Bilbo smiled. ‘And I will prepare some tea mixtures for him to match the baked goods nicely.’ Dori decided. A moment later the three of them whirled around the kitchen in well-coordinated teamwork, the raven still sitting on Bilbo’s shoulder and watching curiously what she was doing. It looked quite content, particularly because she sneaked him bits of food every now and then.

 

₪₪₪

 

The next morning Bilbo, Belladonna and Dori went down to the stables to accompany Ori. They hired a pony for her, loaded all the packages on the beast and said their farewell. ‘You are old enough to know, how to behave properly, my dear child. And say hello to Bifur. He should visit us soon here in Hobbiton.’ Belladonna shouted while they were waving goodbye.

They went to the market then to buy supplies. With a family of seven, they of course ate an incredible amount of food and had to resupply often. When they neared Bag End with all the baskets and packages, the sky started darkening very quickly. A thunderstorm hit the village just as they closed the green-painted round door behind them.

‘Sweet Yavanna, it will surely hit Ori on the road! She will have to ride all soaked wet. What if she gets sick?’ Bilbo started to worry immediately. ‘Well, I’m sure her hosts would take care of her, Mr. Balin seemed to be a dependable person. Or she could go to Bifur’s.’ Bungo soothed. ‘The longer she stays the better. Mr. Dwalin will be over the moon!’ Bofur cackled.

Bilbo tried not to worry, but she just couldn’t stop. About an hour after supper, she heard a familiar tapping sound on the entrance hall window. ‘Hey there, little fellow, you had a busy two days, hadn’t you?’ Bilbo let the wet raven inside. The letter on its leg was addressed to her this time. She took the bird to the kitchen to give it some tidbit, and then she went to the parlour where everybody was sitting around a burning hearth. She started reading out loud.

 

_‘Dear Bilbo,_

_I know you are worrying your curly head over me so I will address this letter directly to you. As you surely presumed, the storm soaked me wet half way to Blue Mountains. When I got there and went to excuse myself to Mr. Balin before going to Bifur’s house, they wouldn’t hear a word about it. Mr. Balin and his siblings insisted that I stayed with them and the healer who accompanies them would take care of me._

_I’m currently in one of the royal chambers they assigned to me during the stay. Mr. Oin – that’s the healer’s name – said I’ve got fever and I shouldn’t leave bed at least next four days. He’s brewing me various teas (Dori would have a nice chat with him about that stuff, I imagine) and he gave me some concoction to bring the temperature down._

_Overall, I have everything I need and even more. Still, I feel a bit bad just to come here to be sick and having my hosts taking care of me. I would appreciate very much if you could come here to keep me company. Say hello to our sisters and mama and papa and that they shouldn’t worry._

_Lots of love,_

_Ori’_

‘Mama, I got to go there immediately! You will surely manage to do the laundry we scheduled for tomorrow with Dori instead of me, yes?’ Bilbo said hastily. ‘Slow down, sweetheart. It’s nigh-time already, you can’t go anywhere till the morning. Of course I wouldn’t deny Ori her wish.’ Belladonna put a soothing hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

‘Thank you, mama, I’ll go and pack now, then I will be able to set off right after sunrise. I will walk, you know I’m having a reaction every time a pony is near me.’ Bilbo stood up from the armchair. ‘What about that black bird that took liking in you?’ Bungo asked, still visibly uncomfortable near its beak. ‘It can rest in my room through the night and I will send it ahead with a message when I set off.’ Bilbo answered while the raven started rubbing its head against her cheek like it wanted to express its gratitude for not being sent away without any rest.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo woke up feeling light nipping on her pointed ear. She looked out of her bedroom window blearily. _‘Not even sunrise yet’_. When she turned her head, the raven was sitting on her pillow, looking at her expectantly with its beady eyes. ‘Oh, morning there, little fellow. Are we hungry?’ she asked and the bird hopped excitedly. ‘Fine, fine, I’m getting up already.’ Bilbo smirked.

She went to the kitchen, accompanied by the raven of course, to have an early breakfast. Then she changed to her travelling clothes – light brown skirt, white blouse with forest green bodice and red coat. She left a note in the kitchen for others when they wake up, grabbed her backpack and walked out of the door. The raven made a few circles above her head as if saying goodbye and flew ahead.

Bilbo always loved watching sun rising and she whistled a merry tune while walking. Around her, Hobbiton was slowly waking up. Her walk wasn’t very eventful. She followed The River through West-farthling woods and Rushock Bog, then through Needlehole and by the time of dinner, she crossed river Lune.

When she arrived to Ered Luin, she went to Bifur’s house first. Fortunately he wasn’t on watch tonight and he was very happy to see her. She gave him several packages from home, letters from the other family members, they had dinner together and then he accompanied her to the palace. When they got to the gate, Bifur explained to the palace guards, his friends actually, what Bilbo’s business here was, and they let them through without any problem. When they managed to find one of the royal guards, Bifur made her promise to visit him tomorrow in the afternoon, after his morning watch, hugged her tightly and went home. The royal guard then escorted her to Mr. Balin’s chambers.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was standing on a balcony smoking pipe and watching first stars appearing on the fast darkening sky when some movement down on the road to the palace caught his sight. It was dark, but he recognized Miss Bilbo and a dwarf with an axe sticking up from his forehead, walking up the hill and signing animatedly. ‘ _A hobbit signing in Iglishmêk? Very strange indeed. Why don’t they just talk in Westron?‘_ Thorin of course knew Miss Bilbo was to come in the evening but they were expecting her sooner. He went inside to tell Balin she would arrive any minute now.

After informing Balin, he sat down onto a sofa with a cup of wine and a book. It took about fifteen minutes before the guard knocked on the door and when Balin went to open, the guard announced: ‘Miss Bilbo Baggins, Sir.’ Balin smiled widely and moved so she could enter. She made a curtsy and Balin bowed.

‘We are delighted you managed to make the journey so quickly, Miss Bilbo. We started to worry you would be spending night camping somewhere in the woods. In that case, we would send some guards to find you and keep you safe, of course.’ Balin started a small talk. ‘Believe me, it wouldn’t be necessary at all. I’m used to sleep outside and I have a sword with me.‘ She pointed at a small blade swinging on her hip. It was a size of a letter opener, really.

‘I didn’t think hobbits can actually fight. May I see that weapon of yours?’ Dwalin asked curiously. ‘Of course you may. It’s made by the elves and glows blue when orcs are nearby.’ She handed him the little sword. ‘Handy thing, gives you time to hide if you don’t feel like fighting.’ She grinned.

‘Who taught you to fight, if I might ask?’ Dwalin interrogated her further while inspecting the blade. ‘My cousin Bifur. Well, technically he’s a cousin of Bofur and Bombur but he became a part of family when my sisters went to live with us.’ Miss Bilbo explained as she was putting the sword back to its scabbard. ‘Speaking of sisters, how’s Ori? May I see her, please?’ She asked, visibly eager to get to her. Dwalin coughed and his cheeks went red.

‘She’s in one of the chambers down the corridor. Third door on the left.’ Thorin finally spoke. He wasn’t quite able to untie his tongue for several minutes after her arrival. Her legs were dirty from the mud, the honey locks on her head in complete disarray, her cheeks flushed, but she was positively glowing. He was still curious about her ability to sign in Iglishmêk and now he learned she was even able to fight. This young lady was full of surprises indeed.

Miss Bilbo jumped slightly and jerked her head in his direction. ‘Uh, Y-Your Majesty, please do forgive me my bad manners. I didn’t notice you were in the room.’ She bowed deeply. ‘Thank you very much for your hospitality, it’s very kind of you to take care of my sister and I assure you, me and my family are in your debt.’ She continued. _‘Any debt shall be considered paid with one of your smiles.’_ Thorin thought and immediately slapped himself mentally. ‘Don’t mention it, it’s a pleasure.’ He waved her off. 

‘I wouldn’t want to disturb your evening. If you excuse me, I shall go to my sister’s chamber now. Please don’t bother yourself preparing any rooms for me, I can easily share with Ori. This way I will be able to take care of her better. Good night, Your Majesty.’ Miss Bilbo bowed again and Balin led her out.

‘If I didn’t know your opinion about her, I would say she left you speechless there, Thorin.’ Dwalin grinned and showed his teeth. ‘Too bad for you for I sincerely doubt a lass like this one will remain single much longer.’ He pushed further. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just didn’t feel like it was necessary to join your conversation about her _elvish_ blade.’ Thorin snarled and sent a glare at Dwalin.

‘Sure. And that’s why you stared at her several minutes like she just bewitched you.’ Dwalin laughed and left the room, probably to join Miss Bilbo and Balin in Miss Ori’s chamber. Thorin rubbed his eyes with thumbs and went to his own chambers. _‘What for Mahal’s sake is happening to me. I should just go to bed.’_

 

₪₪₪

 

When they stepped into Ori’s chamber, she was lying under a thick layer of furs and she was reading a book. She immediately threw the book away when she saw Bilbo, smiling widely. Bilbo ran to her bed and hugged Ori tightly. ‘How are you, sweetheart, how do you feel?’ Bilbo kissed her forehead. ‘As you may feel and probably even smell, I’m all sweaty. The temperature is still too high according to Mr. Oin and I also have a terrible headache.’

‘Then why aren’t you sleeping!’ Bilbo scolded playfully. ‘Bilbo, you know very well it’s impossible to sleep through the whole day.’ Ori yawned. ‘We made sure Miss Ori is resting enough and that she doesn’t have to leave her bed unless absolutely necessary. You don’t have to worry at all, Miss Bilbo, Mr. Oin is very strict when it comes to his patients.’ Mr. Balin smiled from the fireplace. Bilbo quite forgotten he was in the room.

‘I will be more than happy to relieve him in his healing duty then.’ Bilbo smiled back. ‘Are you sure you don’t want your own chamber? It wouldn’t be problem at all.’ Mr. Balin asked to assure himself again. ‘Mr. Balin, please. This bed is huge, it would probably fit all of my sisters at once and we would be perfectly comfortable. I insist on sharing with Ori.’ Bilbo refused him politely but firmly.

‘I can see I won’t be able to sway you. I think that Oin will check upon Miss Ori in twenty minutes, you will surely like to speak to him. I shall leave you to settle for the night. Good night, Miss Ori, Miss Bilbo.’ Mr. Balin bowed and started walking towards the door. ‘Just Bilbo, if you please. And good night to you as well, Mr. Balin.’ Bilbo smiled at him. ‘Then I must insist you call me Balin. I will see you in the morning.’ And with a pleased expression he left.

Not a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Well, more like someone wanted to make a hole with a fist into the door. ‘Uh, the healer is probably early.’ Bilbo mused and went to open. To her surprise, Mr. Dwalin was standing there, looking a bit out of place. ‘Miss Bilbo, I just wanted to check if the books I sent from the library are to Miss Ori’s liking. She mentioned some reading would entertain her through the day…’ He started rambling.

‘Well, come in and ask her yourself.’ Bilbo smirked and let him in. He went to the bed and sat on the edge of it clumsily. Bilbo left to bathroom to take a bath and give them some privacy. When she came out dressed in a long tunic and plain trousers she chose for sleeping, Mr. Dwalin was holding Ori’s hand. Bilbo smiled to herself.

Mr. Dwalin and Ori went both red and retreated their hands quickly, when they saw her. ‘I think I should leave you now, it’s quite late and Miss Ori should be resting.’ Mr. Dwalin muttered under his breath and stood up. ‘Good night and sweet dreams, Miss Ori.’ He smiled softly at her. Then he turned to bow lightly and bid good night to Bilbo as well and left the room in haste.

The healer came shortly after Mr. Dwalin’s retreat. He fussed about Ori for a while and then went to speak with Bilbo. By that time, Ori was yawning loudly and Bilbo felt quite exhausted too. Mr. Oin assured Bilbo that Miss Ori seems to be faring better than yesterday and she should be fit again in several days, then left the room.

‘I think we could both use some sleep now. I will tell you everything tomorrow.’ Bilbo went to bed and snuggled under the furs. The pillows were nice and fluffy. ‘Sleep well, sweetie.’ She said with a muffled yawn. Ori just mumbled something incomprehensible. The last thing on Bilbo’s mind before she fell asleep was a pair of two pale blue eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include some Thorin's POV aaaand.... Wow, this chapter turned out to be incredibly long! I had to split it in two, expect the other half uploaded in a few days :) I hope you enjoy pining Thorin just as much as I do :D Let me know, what do you think! :)


	3. A Trip to Ered Luin - part two

Bilbo woke up in the dark. She presumed it was her usual time right after sunrise but without any windows she couldn’t say for sure. She went to bathroom and then changed into midnight blue skirt, light grey blouse and royal blue bodice with silver embroidery.

Ori was still asleep and Bilbo found out that she didn’t know what to do now. Wait for some servants to bring them breakfast here? Or ask some guards outside of the chamber which way are the kitchens? She decided she would wait for Ori to wake up and took a book from the pile beside the bed.

The book was in khuzdul, but she learned from Bifur and her sisters, so she was able to read it without any problems. She just couldn’t let anybody see her reading it, for khuzdul was dwarven secret language and wasn’t allowed to be taught to anyone outside their race. But if she wanted to understand Bifur, it was inevitable to learn, along with signing in Iglishmêk. She could be reading for forty minutes, when she heard muffled noises and yawning coming from the bed.

‘Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you feeling any better?’ Bilbo stood up and went to sat on the bed instead. ‘I slept well. Even though you were kicking me around midnight. Mahal knows what you dreamed of.’ _‘Of kicking Otho Sackville-Baggins right under his knee.’_ Bilbo thought. ‘Ah, I don’t remember unfortunately.’ She supressed a laugh.

‘What about breakfast, will they bring it here or…?’ Bilbo asked then. ‘Oh, I should know you would be hungry. I can’t stomach very much and Mr. Oin decided I should have a special diet. The servants will bring it to me but you should probably go down to dining hall to have some food.’ Ori explained. ‘Just ask the guard and he will surely lead you here.’

‘That sounds reasonable. I’m starving, I even skipped supper yesterday. I hope I will manage to sneak something back here for I genuinely doubt dwarves know about second breakfast.’ Bilbo brushed a stray strand of hair from Ori’s forehead and left.

 

₪₪₪

 

One of the guards she met in the corridor accompanied Bilbo to the dining hall very willingly and even attempted to engage her in a conversation. When they walked into the hall, the guard, Twir was his name, bowed deeply, kissed her hand and left. ‘Most extraordinary.’ Bilbo murmured to herself and went to the table where she spotted a bald tattooed head of Mr. Dwalin.

To Bilbo’s delight, Mr. Balin – _‘Oh, quite right, just Balin.’_ \- was sitting next to Mr. Dwalin, and to her dismay, Prince Thorin across them. While she walked towards the table, the Prince was staring at her quite intensely with an expression she couldn’t really place. He was glowering but there was something more to it. Bilbo realized it was his eyes, they darkened from pale blue to almost midnight blue shade. _‘Is he really that furious about me joining them for breakfast?’_ She thought to herself and quickly broke eye contact with him.

‘Good morning, gentlemen. Would you mind if I joined your company?’ Bilbo smiled at Balin and Mr. Dwalin, pointedly avoiding looking at the Prince again. ‘Good morning, Bilbo. Not at all of course!’ Balin smiled jovially and patted a place between him and Mr. Dwalin. ‘I can see you’re on name-basis with my brother. I would very much appreciate if you called me just Dwalin as well.’ The other brother grinned toothily. ‘Only if you return me the favour.’ Bilbo nodded with equal expression.

‘It would be my pleasure, Bilbo! We saw across the hall that the guard accompanying you would like to have the same luck.’ Dwalin teased. They were interrupted by muffled choking sounds from across the table. The expression on Prince’s face was stormy, eyes even a few shades darker, almost black now, and he looked like he was about to explode. Before he managed to say something however, another voice barged in.

‘Dear Mahal, it’s the halfling.’ A familiar looking lady clad in expensive yellow velvet dress and _lots of_ jewels exclaimed. Bilbo felt her temper rising. ‘First of all, it’s a common courtesy to greet the person before you start talking to them.’ She started frowning. ‘And I would have you known that I’m not a half of anything.’ Bilbo heard a chuckle from the direction of Dwalin as she was looking at the rude lady challengingly.

The lady sat down next to the Prince. ‘Mouthy little thing, isn’t she, Thorin?’ She aimed for nonchalance but the anger in her voice was easily noticeable. And Bilbo’s patience snapped. ‘ _Mouthy_? Oh, don’t be mistaken dear lady, I certainly won’t stay quiet at someone’s poor attempts to offend me.’ Bilbo retorted. ‘And the last time I checked, dwarves weren’t the tallest people of Middle-Earth either.’ She finished with her chin up and hands crossed defiantly.

The burst of laughter from Dwalin was deafening and he was slapping his tights in amusement. ‘Dear sister, it seems you’ve picked a wrong person to mess with today. Unlike you, Bilbo here has a spine of mithril and a tongue of silver.’ He patted Bilbo’s back merrily. When she looked around, Bilbo noticed that Balin was snickering as well and even Prince’s eyes were back to their usual shade and sparks of amusement were twinkling in them.

On the other hand, the expression of the lady (Bilbo vaguely remembered her name was Farinne, now that Dwalin called her his sister) was exceptionally sour but she didn’t say anything else. Bilbo smiled victoriously and bit down on a strip of bacon.  ‘Did you and your sister slept well? Do you still insist on sharing the chambers?’ Balin asked, still smirking. ‘I slept wonderfully. Only Ori complained about me kicking her from sleep.’ Bilbo giggled at the memory of her dream.

‘Fierce lady, even in her sleep.’ Dwalin chuckled. ‘Would you like to join me and Thorin for the swordplay training? We will start in about two hours. I would love to see you put that pretty blade of yours in use.’ He wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Why sure, I would be delighted. Even though I think I will be _barely tolerable_ partner for you two.’ Bilbo looked the Prince right in his eyes.

Prince Thorin immediately stiffened and his expression changed from horrified to pained and finally blank. Even his eyes paled, resembling steel now. Dwalin had the decency to at least try to cover his laugh as a cough this time. ‘Well, that’s settled. I will pick you up on my way to the training field to accompany you, does it suit you?’ Dwalin rubbed his hands. ‘Brilliant. I should come back to my sister now. I will see you later.’ Bilbo nodded, stood up and walked out of the hall.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo wasn’t sure if she remembered the way back to royal chambers correctly, but after some wandering and asking about directions once, she was able to find it. She arrived just in time to catch Mr. Oin. He apparently gave Ori another jug of weirdly smelling tea and he pushed a bottle with healing concoction into Bilbo’s hand.

‘I would be glad if you could spread this over Miss Ori’s back. I’m sure she would appreciate her sister doing the job instead of me.’ He chuckled. ‘It should prevent cough and ease breathing. The tea is to bring temperature down. It’s working slowly but steadily.’ Mr. Oin explained. ‘And make sure she doesn’t leave the bed. I found her sitting in front of the fireplace with a book but there wasn’t any fire going!’ He huffed and sent a glare in Ori's direction. She just smiled sheepishly.

Bilbo assured Mr. Oin she would keep Ori in bed no matter what and he left. ‘Is your stomach satisfied yet?’ Ori smirked. ‘I would not say satisfied, but I’m not hungry anymore. I had to leave earlier than I wanted to, the tension was too much.’ Bilbo answered and sat on the side of the bed to spread the oily tincture all over Ori’s exposed back.

‘What do you mean? Was Prince Thorin here?’ Ori guessed correctly. ‘Well, yes, he was. He was acting strangely, I think he really doesn’t like me at all. But that wasn’t the worst.’ Bilbo finished and decided to nap. ‘Dwalin’s and Balin’s sister joined us for meal and she – Yavanna knows why – tried to offend me.’

‘Really? It’s hard to believe, Lady Farinne always acted politely and amiably towards me.’ Ori’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘But if what you say is true, surely you gave her a piece of your mind.’ Ori chucked knowingly. ‘That’s exactly what I did. I wouldn’t let myself being insulted by someone wearing such ridiculous amount of jewels just to show off themselves.’ Bilbo snickered at the memory of Lady Farinne’s riled face.

‘I promised to tell you everything in the morning. Mama, papa and our sisters are sending you many hugs and they hope you will recover swiftly. Though mama was over the moon with a thought you will stay longer in presence of Dwalin.’ Bilbo rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, I imagine. Mr. Dwalin is quite charming, in his own clumsy way.’ Ori blushed slightly.

‘He actually invited me to join him and His Majesty for swordplay training. I guess I should show them how sharp Sting is.’ Bilbo grinned, curling a strand of hair around finger. ‘Just don’t hurt their pride, Bilbo.’ Ori giggled and squeezed Bilbo’s hand. She saw her sister fighting many times and Bilbo was a natural talent.

‘Oh, Bifur also sends a hug. I talked to him yesterday before I came here. He actually made me promise I would come back this afternoon. I can deliver the packages you had for him.’ Bilbo remembered. ‘We should write a letter and send it home. They surely expect some news and assurances that I arrived safe and sound.’ She mused.

‘I will write it. But you will have to send it. Our hosts have several ravens and Mr. Balin assured me they are at our disposal.’ Ori suggested. ‘Great. You will have plenty of time while I’m off to the training fields.’ Bilbo was pleased. Ori was always better scribe then her.

 

‘Do you want me to braid your hair so it wouldn’t get in the way?’ Ori asked with sparks in her eyes. She loved trying to tame Bilbo’s curly mane and this was a good opportunity, Bilbo usually hated anyone touching her hair. ‘If you insist. But only because you’re ill and you look so eager. And don’t tell mama, she would be jealous I let you.’ Bilbo laughed and went to gather some leather straps and a comb.

‘I’ll get the fire going and we can sit in front of the hearth. But bring at least two blankets to snuggle under or else Mr. Oin will have my skin.’ Bilbo decided, because the chamber was quite cold. _‘The perks of living in a mountain.’_ She snorted to herself.

When the fire was burning merrily, Ori sat onto a sofa, wrapped in two thick blankets, and Bilbo sat down onto a pillow on the floor between Ori’s legs. ‘I’ll leave it to your imagination, but nothing too intricate, we will want to untangle it later again.’ Bilbo grinned.

Ori decided to braid two smaller braids on either side of Bilbo’s head, lower ones going behind her pointy ears. Then she split the section of hair on the crown of Bilbo’s head in two and braided two thicker dutch four strand braids. Finally she joined the two thicker braids with the upper two thinner from the side into one huge four strand braid.

‘Done. You look stunning.’ Ori clapped her hands, very pleased with her work, and handed Bilbo a little mirror. ‘Ori, I said nothing too intricate!’ Bilbo scolded after looking into the mirror. ‘But I do have to admit the pattern looks great. Your knitting skills apparently improved the braiding ones as well. Thank you.’ Bilbo turned around and kissed Ori on cheek.

‘Oh, knitting! I almost forgot. Would you be so kind and did some shopping for me? I’m in need of more yarns.’ Ori made her puppy eyes. ‘How could I resist you. Write me a list of which ones you need, will you?’ Bilbo stood up and started walking towards wardrobe. ‘I have to change. Fighting in a skirt is annoying and I wouldn’t want to rip this particular one.’

Bilbo picked up a cream tunic which she tucked into brown woollen pants with suspenders. She finished with a dark green vest belted with leather belt carrying her sword and a grey cloak. ‘Adorable little fierce warrior!’ Ori exclaimed when she saw her.

‘Very funny, Ori. I guess you don’t need the yarns after all.’ Bilbo teased with arched eyebrow. ‘I take it back. You look thoroughly scary. Even orcs would turn around and run for the hills squealing in fear.’ Ori raised her hands in defending gesture but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

Bilbo rolled her eyes and laughed. Suddenly they heard familiar banging on the door. ‘Dwalin is here to pick me up. You, back to bed now. Write the letter please, I’ll send it after lunch.’ Bilbo ordered and went towards the door. ‘As you command, captain!’ Ori snickered and waved her off.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was pacing around his chamber. _‘This day is a disaster right from the beginning.’_ He turned around and decided to get some wine. _‘That hobbit girl is bound to destroy my sanity and now even Dwalin ganged up with her.’_ He thought to himself grimly. ‘To train swordplay with us! What the hell was he thinking?’ Thorin fumed aloud.

When Miss Bilbo entered the dining hall that morning, Thorin’s heart stopped for a second. She looked lovely as always but seeing her wearing his house colours – even unconsciously – stroked some unknown string inside of his chest. And then the guard kissed her hand.

Thorin was furious and he felt some unpleasant ugly feeling he didn’t know. Finding out that she was on name-basis with the two brothers and their familial behaviour towards her didn’t help at all. Just as he was about to spat something at them and storm away, another natural catastrophe in a form of Farinne formed out of nowhere.

If the look could kill, Farinne would be lying dead on the floor the minute she tried to drag him into her attempts to offend Miss Bilbo. The answering speech Miss Bilbo gave her amused him to no end; even Dwalin’s remarks weren’t that sharp. Thorin’s mood improved vastly. But that good mood didn’t last more than thirty seconds.

When he heard familiar words from Miss Bilbo’s mouth, he felt like he was just stroke by lightning. _‘When…? How…? Don’t tell me Dwalin babbled it out to her!’_ His thoughts were whirling wildly. She was looking right in his eyes, there wasn’t any doubt this was a coincidence. He felt relieved she left shortly after.

Thorin replayed the morning events at least thrice and resigned internally. _‘Well, I’m doomed.’_ He sighed, drained the last bits of wine from the cup and changed into his lighter armour. Then he went to the training field. _‘I feel like I need to hit something.’_

₪₪₪

 

When Thorin got to the training field, Dwalin and Miss Bilbo were already there, causing a commotion near training targets. Several soldiers were standing around them and prattling excitedly. _‘What’s going on now?’_ Thorin whined internally and headed their way.

Miss Bilbo was holding a set of throwing knives in her hands and Dwalin stood next to her. ‘Hey, Thorin! You should see this. Bilbo here is about to show us her aim.’ Dwalin shouted across the field. ‘A hobbit who can throw knives, you got to be joking.’ Thorin murmured to himself and put on his sceptical face. ‘Wanna bet with me? Ten coins that she will hit all the targets.’ Dwalin drew his brows up challengingly. ‘As you wish. I say she will be lucky not to hurt herself.’ Thorin retorted.

Miss Bilbo snorted and started throwing. Thorin’s eyes widened in surprise. She hit bull’s eye every freaking time. ‘Such perfect aim!’ Dwalin roared cheerfully and patted her shoulder wildly, almost knocking her to the ground with the impact. Thorin had to admit, he was impressed as well. But his mouth was apparently working on its own will.

‘Just a beginner’s luck. And not very useful in the middle of the battle, where the targets are moving and trying to kill you.’ He grunted. The whole group including onlooking soldiers turned to him. ‘What about a fight then, me and Your Majesty, if you still doubt that some hobbits are capable of fighting?‘ Miss Bilbo grinned at him. There was something devilish about that smile.

‘I accept your challenge, but I’m sure you will regret it.’ Thorin smiled back confidently _._ The crowd started chattering excitedly and most likely placing another round of bets. ‘Dwalin, give her some armour, we don’t want her to get hurt.’ Thorin commanded his friend.

‘Just a short chainmail would be enough. More armour would slow me down.’ She took off the hood and unbuckled the cloak. The braids on her head looked awesome. A moment later, she was standing there wearing only a tunic and putting on the chainmail. _‘Focus, don’t get distracted.’_ Thorin forced himself to rip his eyes of her. Miss Bilbo adjusted her clothes swiftly and nodded at him.

‘You can still give up and save yourself from the shame, Your Majesty.’ She winked cheekily. Thorin had to swallow his anger. _‘Who does she think she is? She needs a lesson.’_ He fumed internally. ‘Oh, you wish. Do not think I will go easy on you just because you’re a woman.’ He said in return. He couldn’t lose this, it just wasn’t possible. _‘I’m one of the best fighters of Erebor after all. That foolish girl doesn’t know what she just got into.’_

‘Well, you can’t say I didn’t give you an opportunity to back up.’ She smirked again and drew her little sword. _‘What a short blade. Combined with the reach of her arm I’ve got a huge advantage here.’_ He thought to himself seeing her blade up close for the first time and unsheathed Deathless. They both took fighting stances and the fight begun.

 

They were just circling around for several moments, then Thorin shouted a battle cry and advanced first. He had height and strength advantage over the little hobbit lass. He swung his sword mightily, but she was surprisingly swift. Miss Bilbo just dodged his blade and smirked. ‘One would think you imagine an orc instead of me.’ She grinned impishly.

He kept advancing, lunging at her from every angle, trying to end the combat swiftly, but she always dodged and fended his sword off. After a while he was all sweaty and started to feel tired. _‘So this is her tactics, to wear me down. Sneaky.’_ Thorin realized. Suddenly, Miss Bilbo charged forward and went offensive. Her blade was dangerously quick and he had a problem to repel it after a while. She danced around him with smug expression.

That enraged him and he used last bits of his energy to penetrate her defence. Thorin swung his sword forcefully and the impact of it clashing with her own sword knocked the hobbit to the ground. Just as he raised his blade to deliver the final blow, she rolled quickly, jumped up, fended his blade off and before he realized it, a dagger, produced out of thin air, was aiming at his throat. The crowd watching them exploded with cheering and shouting.

‘That’s cheating.’ Thorin frowned, panting heavily. ‘Maybe a little. But were we _in the middle of the battle_ , that excuse would hardly save your life.’ Miss Bilbo smirked and put the dagger off of his neck. ‘Thorin, you have to admit now that there’s at least one hobbit who can fight.’ Dwalin barged in and scooped Miss Bilbo up into bone-crushing hug. ‘Aye, I guess I do. Even if they cheat.’ Thorin said begrudgingly, pretending to be sulking, but secretly he was astonished.

‘Thank you for the fight, Your Majesty, it was fun. You were capable and respectful opponent.’ Miss Bilbo bowed with a small smile and then turned to Dwalin, saying something about lunch. Thorin had to admit to himself he enjoyed the fight as well. It was good to find a worthy opponent. He couldn’t miss that the bystanding guards regarded Miss Bilbo with interest. _‘This will spread like a wildfire.’_ He realized. Then he smelled himself and decided it was time to get a bath.

 

₪₪₪

 

After lunch with Dwalin and Balin, Bilbo went to change and check up on Ori. When she retold Ori the events from the training field, her sister burst out a laugh and said: ‘I told you not to humiliate them. Poor Prince Thorin. You realize the soldiers will now tell everyone that their soon-to-be-king was defeated by a hobbit?’ She was shaking her head, still amused.

‘He didn’t take the defeat that bad. I guess even if he doesn’t like me, he still at least respects my fighting skills now.’ Bilbo fumbled with laces of her bodice. ‘Give me that letter and the shopping list. I will send it after visiting Bifur, I’m pretty sure he will have some responses for our family as well.’ Bilbo gathered letters and packages that needed to be delivered, placed a kiss on Ori’s forehead and walked from the room. She almost collided with Dwalin at the door. She winked at him, which made him all flustered and her snickering to herself.

Bifur opened enthusiastic as ever, when she knocked on his door. After a minute, Bilbo found out that Ori’s predictions were right. Bifur already knew of the dwarven prince’s defeat and he was praising her skills proudly. ‘Well, it was mostly you who taught me all the tricks. I learned from the best.’ She patted his arm gratefully. It turned out that Bifur needed to visit the market as well so the pair went there together after afternoon tea.

They bought everything they needed (Ori’s order was ridiculously huge, she could knit at least three sweaters with all that yarn) and Bifur accompanied Bilbo back to the palace gate. There he gave her his letters and Bilbo invited him to have afternoon tea tomorrow in Ori’s chamber. ‘Ori will be very happy to see you, I’m sure, now she’s feeling better.’ Bilbo signed to him. Bifur grinned and nodded in agreement. Then they hugged and left separate ways.

 

Balin told Bilbo that she would find the ravens in one of the palace towers. When she climbed up the tower, she was surprised to find Prince Thorin here. ‘Your Majesty, it seems we meet again.’ She bowed slightly. ‘Miss Bilbo.’ He nodded. ‘I’m here to send some letters to Erebor. This one is to my father and the other two for my siblings.’ He showed her three messages.

‘I didn’t know you have siblings. How many?’ Bilbo asked curiously. ‘I’ve got a brother, Frerin, and a sister, Dís. They are both younger than me.’ He answered while he was bounding the letters to raven’s leg. In that moment, a familiar raven flew down from its nest and sat on its usual place on Bilbo’s shoulder. ‘Hello, my little friend. How are you faring, huh? Here, I’ve got something for you.’ Bilbo smiled widely and produced a cookie out of her pocket. The raven took it and flew to sit on the railing.

Prince Thorin turned to her with arched eyebrow. ‘Uh, he delivered several letters to Bag End and back here and I may have spoiled him a little while he stayed in our house.’ She smiled sheepishly and the Prince actually chuckled. ‘He’s still too young to speak but I’m sure he would be singing praises on you if he could. A cookie!’ He tried to stroke bird’s head but it attacked Prince’s finger with its beak.

‘Ouch! I guess his alliances now belong only and only to you.’ Prince Thorin chuckled again. ‘I think you should keep the rebellious bird.’ He glanced at Bilbo. ‘I have several ravens and I didn’t even gave him a name yet. We usually name them when they are able to speak, but I didn’t have time to teach him.’ Prince turned to the window and was now staring out of it.

‘Uh-oh, I couldn’t possibly…’ Bilbo started, her cheeks burning red. ‘I mean… I can’t rob you of your raven!’ She threw her arms up in frustration. ‘You are not robbing me; I’m giving it to you. You wouldn’t reject a gift from a prince?’ Prince Thorin turned to her again, frowning. ‘Besides, he seems to obey only you. What use do I have for him now?’ He crossed his arms. ‘A skilled warrior like you should have their own raven. That’s my final decision.’ He nodded firmly and pursed his lips a little.

‘Well, if you insist… I’m very grateful and I thank you for your generosity. You can be sure he will have the best care in my hands.’ Bilbo felt still threw off balance. ‘I think I will call him Sméagol.’ She smiled as the bird squawked in agreement. ‘You’re welcome. It’s a nice name. I will leave you to your business now.’ The Prince inclined his head and Bilbo felt his hand on her shoulder for a second, a feather-like touch. Before she could say anything, Prince Thorin was gone.

 

Bilbo felt a bit light-headed. She tied hers and Bifur’s letters to Sméagol’s leg, gave him another cookie and send him on his way. Then she came back to the chamber she shared with her sister. ‘Bilbo? Is something wrong?’ Ori asked immediately when she saw her. ‘Ah, no, nothing’s wrong. Here, your wool.’ Bilbo gave her the biggest package, feeling a headache forming in her temples. ‘Are you sure? I sent a servant to bring you dinner here. I thought it would be nice to share a meal with you for once.’ Ori informed, but her voice was concerned.

After dinner, Bilbo finally gave up on resisting Ori’s anxious glances and told her about the encounter with Prince Thorin. ‘I just don’t understand. What does he mean by this? Why would he give me a raven? Or anything on that matter.’ She started pacing around the chamber. Ori stood up and poured a cup of tea for her sister.

‘Here, Mr. Oin brew me chamomile this time. It should soothe your nerves.’ Ori pushed the cup into Bilbo’s hands. She took it with a small smile and sipped on it. It was pleasantly warm. ‘I’m sure he just wanted to be nice. Especially after you basically told him that you know of those insults he told about you. Perhaps it's just his form of apology.’ Ori hugged Bilbo from behind.

‘Maybe you’re right.’ Bilbo placed her hand on Ori’s and squeezed, then untangled herself and sat down on sofa. ‘Though, it reminds me oddly of… Uh, never mind. I think it was just a rare act of kindness from his part. Don’t think about it anymore.’ Ori kissed Bilbo’s forehead and retreated to bed. Bilbo tried to read for about an hour, but she couldn’t focus. She pinched the bridge of her nose and went to bed as well.

 

₪₪₪

 

‘You did what?! You idiot, you gave her a raven, just like that?’ Dwalin howled, his hands on his hips, shaking his head wildly. ‘Thorin, laddie, do you realize it looks like… Well, like you just gave her a courting gift?’ Balin asked with a serious face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is getting ridiculous. The story apparently lives its own life inside my head. I wanted to squeeze several days into the second part of Bilbo's stay in Ered Luin and it ended up to be only one day. I guess I should change the number of chapters to unknown for my outline is ruined now... -.- 
> 
> Now, Bilbo warrior! I always loved AU's where Bilbo was a capable fighter. This is another proof the story just unfolds on its own. In original outline she was supposed to find Sting much later, lol. And Sméagol! As this is AU without any ring business, I just had to sneak him somewhere. 
> 
> I'm working on the - hopefully - last part of this Ered Luin endeavour and I will upload it asap, promise. As usual, feel free to write me any questions, ideas, requests etc. ;)


	4. A Trip to Ered Luin - part three

Thorin’s eyes widened in shock, mouth hanging agape. He was silent but his expression was speaking volumes. ‘You don’t. Of course you don’t realize anything.’ Balin sighed and shook his head. ‘If _she_ realized, do you have any intentions to do something about it?’

‘Of course not. She may be quite extraordinary hobbit, but still _a hobbit_. And that family of hers, I would never tangle with someone who has such ridiculous relatives. Do you think I’m mad?’ Thorin growled, glaring at Balin. ‘Mad? No. Stupid? Without any doubt.’ And with a hard look Balin left Thorin’s chambers. ‘He’s right Thorin. You’re not only stupid, but blind as well.’ Dwalin sent him a disapproving glance and followed his brother.

Thorin went to pour himself a cup of wine. ‘This whole endeavour will make an alcoholic out of me.’ He chuckled bitterly. ‘I guess I should just avoid her until they leave. After that I won’t see her at all and everything will be back to normal.’ Thorin decided. _‘No, it won’t, fool of a dwarf!’_ His internal Dís screamed. ‘It has to be.’ He whispered, suddenly feeling oddly sad.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo woke up in the morning feeling even more tired. When she finally managed to fall asleep, she kept tossing and waking. Next to her, Ori was knitting and watching her with concern. ‘Good morning, sweetheart. You didn’t sleep well, did you? Those dark circles under your eyes look terrible.’ Ori put aside her work and started caressing Bilbo’s hair. ‘Mmm, that’s nice, do not stop. Was I waking you too?’ Bilbo moved her head into Ori’s lap and relaxed but she still felt a bit guilty.

‘Only once or twice, don’t worry.’ Ori smiled at her. ‘I thought you would appreciate if the servants brought you breakfast here. We can eat it in the bed if you want.’ Ori winked playfully. ‘You’re a real treasure, Ori. Yes, that would be great. I don’t feel like leaving bed any time soon.’ Bilbo rolled over to snuggle with her.

The servants came in about ten minutes later carrying several trays filled with food. Bilbo identified several fruit pies, seed cake, strawberry muffins, scones and fresh bread. All was accompanied by scrambled eggs, bacon and various cheeses. ‘One would think this chamber holds a whole hobbit family, there’s so much of it!’ Bilbo exclaimed, mouth suddenly watered and her stomach rumbling. ‘Mr. Oin said that I’m almost fine now and I should start eating properly again. Do not think you will eat all of this by yourself.’ Ori laughed and they dug in happily.

‘What was in that letter I sent yesterday? I didn’t think of reading it before I sent Sméagol with it.’ Bilbo asked, munching on a piece of blackcurrant cheesecake. ‘I wrote about you arriving safe and sound, as you requested. And that I’m feeling much better and Mr. Oin thinks I could leave bed today afternoon. I asked papa to send a carriage to pick us up tomorrow and take us home. I don’t want to stretch our hosts’ hospitality any longer than necessary.’ Ori replied with a mouth full of honey and raisin scone.

‘Brilliant. I can’t say I fancy living surrounded by rocks. I’m looking forward to do some gardening at last!’ Bilbo stretched and her back cracked loudly. Ori smacked her arm lightly for she didn’t like the sound of cracking joints. ‘Yes, I’m feeling a bit homesick as well. Oh, I almost forgot, Mr. Balin will come here around eleven to check my scribing skills at last.’ Ori fumbled with the last bits of eggs.

‘Speaking of visits, Bifur is going to join us for afternoon tea. He’s asking about you every day.’ Bilbo swallowed a huge piece of emmental. ‘That’s great. Do you have any other plans for today?’ Ori brightened at the prospect of seeing her cousin. ‘Not really. I guess I will stay here and read. I don’t feel like wandering around.’ Bilbo sipped on apple juice and patted her stomach contently.

 

₪₪₪

 

Exactly at eleven, Balin knocked on the door to their chamber. He looked a bit dreary but brightened immediately when he saw Bilbo’s smile. ‘Good morning Bilbo, Miss Ori.’ He bowed politely. Then his eyes wandered to the book Bilbo was holding. ‘You can read that? It’s written in Khuzdul, if I’m not mistaken.’ He raised his white eyebrows curiously. ‘Ah, I learned from my cousin. He lost his ability to speak Westron after his head injury. He’s now able to speak only in Khuzdul or sign in Iglishmêk.’ Bilbo’s cheeks reddened like a tomato and she cursed mentally. ‘I’m so sorry, I know outsiders are forbidden to learn but I can speak Sindarin as well and I’m interested in languages and… I wouldn’t want to get Bifur into any sort of trouble.’ She rambled.

‘It’s all right, I won’t tell anyone.’ Balin put a soothing hand on her shoulder and winked. ‘Is he the same cousin who taught you to fight?’ He continued. ‘Yes, that’s the one. He will come around four for afternoon tea, if you want to meet him personally.’ Bilbo huffed a relieved breath. ‘I would be delighted. Now, you mentioned you also speak the language of the elves?’ Balin’s curiosity was obvious.

‘Yes, of course. Ori speaks Sindarin as well, we are both interested in languages. Even though she’s much better, she’s a natural.’ Bilbo pretended to be envious playfully. ‘Stop it Bilbo, you exaggerate as always.’ Ori chimed in from the bed, cheeks slightly pink. ‘That’s a useful skill indeed! As I said, I could use a good scribe back in the Mountain.’ Balin clapped his hands and went to sit on a chair next to bed. Bilbo then retreated to sit in front of the hearth to continue reading and give Ori and Balin some privacy to discuss their matters.

Around lunch time, Balin assured them he would send the food to their chamber again and promised to come back for the afternoon tea. Ori and Bilbo feasted on a fried chicken, roasted potatoes with herbs, a meat pie and roasted vegetables. The rest of the afternoon was quite uneventful, Bilbo finished her book and Ori continued on her knitting.

 

₪₪₪

 

Just in time for the tea, Bifur knocked on the door. He scooped Bilbo up into wild hug just as she opened the door for him. ‘Where’s the patient, huh? I think she could use some amiable company.’ He signed when he barged into the room. Ori stood up and jumped into his opened arms. ‘It’s so good to see you again, Bifur! You look as good as always.’ She backed a little to kiss him on his bearded cheek.

‘I’ve got something for you, Ori. I heard there’s a possibility for you to become an Erebor scribe. If it comes to that, you will surely need these.’ Bifur produced a small package out of his coat. ‘Come on, open it!’ He pushed the package into Ori’s hands and grinned. Ori carefully unwrapped the paper and her mouth opened with a shriek of joy. Inside the package, there were three fluffy raven quills, a notebook wrapped in leather case and beautifully carved wooden inkwell, obviously whittled by Bifur himself.’

‘It’s breath-taking. Thank you Bifur, I love it so much!’ Ori jumped up and squeezed Bifur again, tears of joy forming in her eyes. ‘You’re welcome, my little daisy.’ Bifur seemed pleased his gift was to Ori’s liking. ‘I didn’t forget you, Bilbo. Here, something for my cheery coreopsis.’ He handed Bilbo a small carved box. Bilbo snorted at the nickname. She taught Bifur the language of flowers many years ago and he loved to call his girls after flowers ever since.

The box was made of dark, almost black wood, various flowers carved with incredible detail all over it. Inside the box, there were sitting two hair beads on a pillow made of white velvet. They were made from polished red cedar wood, tiny oaken leaves and acorns carved with precision only Bifur was able to perform. Thin silver veins were streaming where the branches were, emeralds placed carefully over leaves and acorns were made of tiny rubies. ‘Bifur, that’s the most beautiful thing anyone ever made me.’ Bilbo whispered, overcame by emotions, tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘Hush now, I wanted to make you happy, not crying.’ Bifur chuckled and hugged her. Bilbo held him tight for several moments, then she swiped away the tears. ‘I love them, I really do. I guess I’ll have to wear braids now.’ She giggled still a little watery. ‘I saw you yesterday with all those braids Ori made on your head and they suited you well. I thought a set of beads would encourage you to wear them more often.’ Bifur grinned toothily and the three of them sat down to have tea and various types of biscuits and little cakes.

‘Would you do me the honour and braided them into my hair?’ Bilbo asked Bifur from her apple and cinnamon tea. ‘Why sure. Come a little closer.’ Bifur swiped strawberry jam off of his fingers and patted the pillow next to him. He decided to go for two fishtail braids just behind Bilbo’s ears. When he finished the first one and secured it with one of the beads, there was another knock on the door.

 

‘That should be Mr. Balin. I’ll open.’ Ori jumped from her seat. To her surprise, Mr. Dwalin, Miss Farinne and Prince Thorin stood behind Mr. Balin. ‘They insisted to go with me, we are all curious about the famous warrior trainer.’ Balin smiled apologetically when they stepped inside. Dwalin was grinning impishly, Lady Farinne had her usual haughty expression and Prince Thorin was glaring angrily at Bilbo and Bifur, fists clenched. _‘What’s wrong this time? Did Balin force him to meet Bifur? Is he annoyed to meet peasants?’_ Bilbo was wondering, feeling a bit irritated.

‘Here, all finished. You are beautiful, lily.’ Bifur signed proudly, caressed Bilbo’s cheek and stood up to greet the royalties. ‘This is Bifur, son of Thrafur, our cousin.’ Ori introduced him. ‘At your service.’ He signed and bowed with a hand over his heart. ‘I guess you already are at our service. I remember now I saw you several times on guard duty, correct?’ Dwalin signed to Bifur. ‘You don’t have to sign, Bifur understands Westron, he just can’t speak it anymore.’ Bilbo explained and Bifur grunted in agreement.

‘That’s a nasty wound. Orcs, from the type of the axe, I reckon?’ Dwalin continued and a moment later Bifur and him were talking animatedly about the incident and fighting generally. The others sat down and helped themselves to the tea and cookies as well. ‘That’s a nice scarf you are knitting here, Miss Ori.’ Balin complimented Ori’s skills. Ori went red as usually when someone praised her and mumbled thanks.

‘I would almost forget, your raven came back after lunch. I took liberty of feeding him. Here’s the message he was carrying.’ Balin handed Bilbo folded paper. Bilbo saw in the corner of her eye that Prince Thorin tensed at the mention of the raven.  ‘Thank you both for feeding Sméagol and delivering the message to me.’ She took the letter and opened it.

‘What does it say?’ Ori lifted her eyes from knitting. ‘Papa agreed but apparently mama and sisters insisted they need to visit Bifur and they will come here for us personally.’ Bilbo folded the letter and sighed. ‘Your family is travelling here? When?’  Prince Thorin asked with carefully controlled voice but didn’t look at Bilbo. ‘Ori is feeling much better and Mr. Oin said she should be able to travel. Our father is sending carriage to bring us back home tomorrow.’ Bilbo answered as casually as possible.

‘Are you leaving us so shortly after your arrival?’ Balin sounded genuinely disappointed. ‘We didn’t want to overstay your welcome. And we have much to do back at home. It’s spring after all, garden just woke up and I need to plant my prized tomatoes.’ Bilbo grinned at him. ‘Digging in dirt, how tiresome it must be.’ Lady Farinne snorted.

‘Well, yes, it’s a hard work, but it pays off with a little thoroughness.’ Bilbo forced a smile. ‘You have to understand, farming and tending after our gardens is very important for us hobbits, alongside eating and undisturbed peace. Rake, hoe and shovel are the most dangerous tools most of the hobbits will ever hold in their hands.’ She chuckled, genuinely this time.

‘But I heard that you are capable of producing daggers out thin air. I told Thorin here, of course, that you are hardly a wizard and he just probably got lost in your eyes he tends to compare to jadeites…’Little self-centered speech of Lady Farinne was interrupted by her shriek. An elvish dagger was pointing at her nose. ‘He may have been right.’ Bilbo smirked and the blade disappeared into its place – a secret pocket inside her bodice.

‘Are you an assassin or something? Do all hobbits carry around hidden elvish weapons? You looked like a harmless bunch. How un-lady like!’ Lady Farinne wailed, her voice tremulous. ‘Don’t mind her, Bilbo, she’s just terribly naïve. Our father spoiled her rotten and the sharpest blade she ever held was a cutlery knife.’ Dwalin huffed a laugh from behind them.

‘Now, jade stones?’ Bilbo raised her eyebrows and turned to the Prince. ‘It’s funny you dwarves have this kink for precious stones. My father always described my eyes as mossy. That’s our kink for plants I guess. But thank you for the compliment nevertheless.’ Bilbo inclined her head and smiled cheekily. ‘It-it’s nothing short of truth.’ Prince’s voice sounded strained and he was stubbornly examining his hands.

No one said a word for several moments. Finally, Balin cleared his throat and said: ‘I promised to show you local library. It can’t compete with a library back in Erebor of course, but I suspect you and Miss Ori would appreciate to see it.’ Everyone seemed relieved the awkward silence was broken. ‘Sure, tomorrow after breakfast would be great. We will have to pack our belongings then and our family should show up after lunch.’ Ori sounded excited about seeing some ancient volumes. ‘We can return all those borrowed books while we are there.’ Bilbo pointed at the high column beside their bed.

Not long after, one by one their guests excused themselves and departed to have dinner or attend to other personal matters. Dwalin bowed to Ori and promised to fetch the meal up to their chamber by someone. Then he left, Bifur trailing behind him. ‘I’ll help you with your packages tomorrow. I expect your momma and sisters for lunch and we will pick you up here.’ He kissed both of the sisters on foreheads and the door closed behind him.

 

₪₪₪

 

Avoiding Miss Bilbo turned out to be surprisingly easy, because she stayed hidden whole morning inside of her chambers. It wasn’t a reaction Thorin expected and he almost felt anxious about it (not that he would ever tell anybody). Shortly before lunch, Balin came knocking on his door. ‘I’ve just returned from Miss Baggins’ chambers. Miss Bilbo didn’t look very healthy. She didn’t sleep well according to her sister.’ Balin sent him meaningful look. Apparently, Thorin wasn’t that successful in covering his worries.

‘I discussed the matter with Miss Ori briefly. Bilbo returned yesterday from the Raven tower very distraught. She’s convinced that you dislike her greatly and she couldn’t figure out why you acted suddenly so civil.’ Balin continued his speech. He sounded like a parent reprimanding disobeying child. _‘She thinks I hate her? Do I really act that awful towards her?’_ Thorin felt a sting of remorse.

‘Miss Ori had the idea that your gift suspiciously looked like a courting one but didn’t say anything to her sister. Luckily for you, she calmed Bilbo down and persuaded her that it was probably an act of apology from your part for what you said about her at the festival in Hobbiton. Mahal bless that woman, she has more common sense than you do.’ Balin ended his lecturing with his arms crossed and head shaking.

‘Miss Bilbo invited me to join them for afternoon tea, by the way. Their cousin will be present as well, if you still want to find out more about him and how does it come that Bilbo signs in Iglishmêk. I’m sure they won’t mind more guests showing up.’ Balin informed him while he was walking back towards door. He left Thorin feeling relieved, but not less sombre.

 

Thorin spent the rest of the afternoon arguing with himself whether it was or wasn’t a good idea to visit the ladies and their cousin. Ten minutes after four, Dwalin showed up. ‘Come on, you big oaf, I know you’re desperate to see her. Farinne is coming as well. I’m particularly curious about that cousin of theirs.’ Dwalin hit Thorin’s back with little more force than necessary and started dragging him out of the chamber. Thorin couldn’t really object, could he?

Thorin’s eyes automatically scanned the room in search of Miss Bilbo, when Miss Ori opened the door and invited them inside, only to see a vaguely familiar dwarf braiding Miss Bilbo’s hair. If he thought before that his mood couldn’t get any worse, he was mistaken. He felt again that unpleasant feeling – he still didn’t admit to himself it was jealousy – and couldn’t help but glare daggers in their direction.

Miss Bilbo looked up and her confused and then irritated expression reminded Thorin of Balin’s words. He put on the mask he used when dealing with council members back in Erebor, polite and neutral and showed Mr. Bifur respect by bowing slightly, when he was introduced. _‘Orcish axe in his head, he lost ability to speak Westron… Unfortunate fate indeed. He seems to be nice enough, loyal and kind soul.’_ Thorin assessed him.

Dwalin then lured Mr. Bifur into conversation about weapons and whatsoever and Thorin sat down onto armchair with a cup of tea. While conversation flowed between others, Thorin had the opportunity to secretly examine the beads in Miss Bilbo’s hair. It wasn’t very common among dwarves to design beads out of wood, but he had to – a little begrudgingly – concede that it was precise craftsmanship and they suited the bearer perfectly.

 _‘I would make them out of copper and gold and…’_ Thorin’s mind wandered and he immediately bit his tongue. These thoughts were dangerous. He focused on the conversation instead. ‘…and they will come here for us personally.’ Miss Bilbo finished reading the letter. ‘Your family is travelling here? When?’ Thorin decided his silence was starting to be too awkward. Her answer was carefully polite but sounded very cold compared to her usual joyfulness. The conversation then turned to gardening.

Thorin didn’t pay attention very much, even less when Farinne started her monologue. The mention of his name broke Thorin from his lethargy. To his horror, Farinne somehow found out what he said about Miss Bilbo’s eyes and she deemed it funny to blab it out. _‘Damn you, Dwalin, I will never drink with you again.’_ Thorin gritted his teeth. Distraction in form of familiar elvish knife, luckily not pointing at him this time, was more than welcome. Unfortunately, Miss Bilbo’s equally sharp tongue turned to him a moment later. And he wasn’t able to do anything but stutter out some lame answer.

Thorin stopped listening completely and focused only on getting out of there the minute it was possible. Safely back in his chamber, Thorin fell face-down on his bed. ‘I didn’t think I would ever say it, but I wish you were here, Dís.’ He mumbled into the pillow helplessly. _‘You would love to tell your foolish brother what to do.’_

 

₪₪₪

 

The next day, Thorin found himself in Balin’s chambers with all of his three cousins to have lunch with their guests before they departed. Miss Ori was talking a mile a minute about the library excursion and Dwalin was listening to her with patience while watching her fondly. _‘He really likes her. But does she like him back?’_ Thorin wondered to himself. Miss Ori was very polite and nice, but Thorin never noticed she would act more intimate towards Dwalin than to anyone else.

His thoughts were interrupted by guard stepping inside the room and announcing: ‘Mr. Bifur son of Thrafur, Mrs. Belladonna Baggins, Miss Dori Baggins, Miss Bombur Baggins and, _erm_ , Miss Bofur Baggins.’ He bowed and stepped aside. ‘Are we to receive every Baggins there is?’ Farinne huffed and whimpered a little. ‘Oh, this chamber would never hold every member of our clan. I dare to guess your Ladyship would faint were they all to pay their respects to her at once.’ Miss Bilbo snickered.

‘Besides, even this small gathering lacks the head of our family. Father hates travelling with mama and sisters, he deems it too troublesome. I bet he’s fussing about the garden right now.’ Bilbo smiled fondly, apparently missing her father. Thorin could easily relate to Mr. Baggins, his daughters and wife were like a hurricane together. After loud greetings with her other two daughters, Mrs. Baggins caught Balin in exchanging pleasantries.

‘Me and Bombur were thinking,’ - Miss Bofur came from behind him and made Thorin jump – ‘that you should organize a party as well. You know, you participated our way of feasting, so you could show us what a real dwarven feast looks like.’ Miss Bofur was looking at him hopefully, impish sparks in her eyes. ‘That’s not bad idea at all, what do you say, Thorin?’ Dwalin barged in enthusiastically. _‘And now, there’s no way back.’_ Thorin though grimly.

‘Ugh, I guess that could be arranged, but you should ask Balin instead. He’s the one with the best organisational skills.’ Thorin agreed in attempt to get rid of the girl. ‘Mr. Balin, pleeease! I imagine half of the Shire would love to come. Though it would probably be better to use our party meadow, most hobbits are not very fond of travelling.’ Miss Bofur turned to startled Balin, eyes hanging on him.

‘If His Majesty doesn’t oppose, I can’t see why not.’ Balin finally said, but he was sending nasty side-look in snickering Thorin’s direction. ‘Drinking, dancing and everything?’ Miss Bofur’s smile was broadening more and more. ‘All of this and more. But we will need your persuading skills to convince your grandfather, Thain of the Shire, to allow us use your precious party meadow.’ Balin smiled at her delighted expression.

‘A piece of cake, I’m sure grandda will have no objections. Consider it done.’ Miss Bofur squeaked happily alongside her mother and the ginger, Miss Bombur. Miss Dori grumbled something about conversing and drinking tea being much more cultivated form of entertainment and Farinne snorted.

Thorin noticed that Miss Bilbo’s cheeks were red like two apples and she was hiding her face in one of her hands. She sighed and forced a smile. ‘Thank you for your insight, Dori. Bofur, dear, I think that’s enough. We should part with our hosts and fetch our packages. There’s a several hours long journey before us and I don’t intend to arrive home at midnight.’

‘Your carriage is waiting down by the gate? We shall accompany you.’ Dwalin grinned at Miss Ori. They picked up the packages and now Miss Bilbo’s raven and the whole procession descended to the gate. All Baggins women made curtsies and Miss Ori with Miss Bilbo thanked again for the hospitality. ‘Be sure to show up when you travel to Hobbiton for the negotiations with our grandfather, you will be most welcome.’ Miss Bilbo smiled and hugged Balin and Dwalin. Then she bowed politely but a bit coldly to Farinne and turned to Thorin.

‘Thank you again for Sméagol. I guess he will have lots of work to do if we are to organize the party. Farewell, Your Majesty.’ She bowed and turned around to sit next to her oldest sister. Her astonished face when he held her hand to help her into the carriage was the last thing Thorin saw before he marched back inside the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers meaning:  
> daisy - innocence  
> coreopsis - always cheerful  
> lily - beauty, elegance, sweetness
> 
> Whew, it's finished! Now we shall move to other part of the story. A little clue - Nori should show up :) Idk how long will it take, I have other matters to attend to, but I will do my best not to let you wait too long. 
> 
> Let me know, what do you think about this huge Ered Luin adventure. I'm not sure if my kink for unnecessary details isn't showing too much and boring you to death :)


	5. New acquaintances

The carriage finally drove through Bagshot row and stopped before Bag End. Their father was sitting on a bench on the porch and smoke rings from his pipe were flowing above his head. Bilbo hopped off of the carriage in haste and ran through the garden gate to greet him, followed closely by Ori. ‘My dear bumblebee and butterfly. You are home at last!’ Bungo swept them both to his lap. ‘I missed greatly to have around someone who is still sane. You know those four. You can’t even imagine how tiresome they can be when they talk day and night only about you two ensnaring dozens of dwarven hearts.’ Bungo sounded exasperated, but winked good-naturedly.

‘Hardly dozens. Though, I think Bilbo caused quite uproar between the guards when she defeated Prince Thorin in a sword combat.’ Ori giggled at the memory of every guard regarding Bilbo with awe.  ‘That hard-headed fool had the idea he would beat me single-handedly. I had to prove him wrong.’ Bilbo explained to her father, whose eyebrows lifted in silent question. He tried to disapprove about his girls taking fighting lessons, but he resigned very long ago. ‘Serves him well. What’s with this bird again?’ Bungo chuckled but then frowned when he spotted Sméagol who apparently protested about being caged any minute longer.

‘Oh, well… It’s a gift from Prince Thorin. He said that a skilled warrior like me should have a raven.’ Bilbo blushed a bit. She still felt Prince’s warm calloused hand enclosing her smaller one before they left. ‘That’s a strange gift. Rather a sophisticated revenge.’ Bungo huffed, obviously still not very fond of the bird. Bilbo giggled and stood up to set Sméagol free. He squawked sulkily and flew around the smial to the garden. ‘Let’s go inside, it’s almost time for dinner. I made some beef with mushroom gravy.’ Bungo attempted to chase Ori off of his lap as well. Both sisters hugged him and dashed off. Bungo cleaned his pipe and followed them inside.

 

On the road back to Hobbiton were both eldest daughters reluctant to say any details about their stay, because they didn’t want Mr. Bolger, who was driving their carriage, overhear anything. His wife was a terrible gossip and whole Hobbiton would know every little detail by midnight at the latest. Back home, it was much more difficult to evade the questions of their nosy mother and sisters.

‘Now, tell us everything. Were Mr. Balin and his siblings good hosts?’ Belladonna couldn’t wait any longer when everyone sat down to have dinner. ‘Perfectly agreeable. We weren’t lacking anything.’ Ori answered vaguely. ‘Tell me that you and Mr. Dwalin are already courting or me and Bombur will be terribly disappointed.’ Bofur chimed in, seemingly burning with anticipation. ‘Could you kindly stop with this pandemonium while we eat? I would like to enjoy my dinner in peace.’ Bungo frowned disapprovingly. ‘Besides, I would be terribly disappointed, if they _were_ courting without asking for my approval.’ He pointedly looked at Bofur, who had the decency to pretend to be ashamed for such suggestion.

‘Papa’s right. You’ve got all the letters, haven’t you? Everything important is written there. I understand you need some new gossips to spread, but I would like to keep my privacy.’ Bilbo glanced at Ori who nodded in agreement. ‘By my beard, you two are so stiff and boring. Keep you secrets then.’ Bofur huffed but stopped prying.

‘Father, you won’t believe. I managed to persuade the dwarves to throw a party of their own. I will have to visit grandda and talk him into it because the dwarves will need our party meadow. Mr. Balin appointed this important task to me.’ Bofur beamed proudly and the second after, she, Bombur and Belladonna were chatting endlessly about the prospect of the feast. Bilbo and Ori finished the meal and excused themselves under the guise of being tired, Bungo following their example not long after.

 

‘Poor papa, they really can be annoying when they gang up like this.’ Bilbo rolled her eyes when she and Ori were safely in Bilbo’s bedroom. ‘We should get used to it, they will only get worse while organising the whole affair.’ Ori sighed and sat down onto the bed. ‘Thank you for not telling them any details about me and Mr. Dwalin. Be sure I won’t tell anyone about your ventures with the Prince.’ Ori smiled knowingly. ‘Ventures? There’s nothing between us, he’s too insufferable.’ Bilbo crossed her arms. ‘The quarrel of lovers is renewal of love.’ Ori winked with a cheeky smile and quickly ran from the room, Bilbo’s pillow hitting only the door Ori slammed in hasty retreat.

Bilbo started pacing around her bedroom, still frowning. ‘ _Lovers_. As if something like that would ever happen. He’s _thoroughly_ insufferable and that’s the end of it.’ She mumbled to herself grumpily. Then she changed to her nightgown and went to bed, stubbornly ignoring the memory of Prince’s hand touching hers that kept creeping back to her mind.

 

₪₪₪

 

Next few days were quite uneventful. Bilbo spent most of the time in the garden digging, weeding and planting. Lobelia came by the day after their arrival to share the latest gossips and rumours and Bofur returned from the visit of the Thain victorious. According to Dori, who accompanied her alongside Bombur, she just kept pleading and rumbling until poor grandfather gave in. Bofur demanded to borrow Sméagol and inform Mr. Balin and Prince Thorin immediately.

Said dwarves knocked on the round door of Bag End two days after Sméagol’s return. Bilbo was at the moment kneeling in the herb bed in the front garden and she heard them coming up the hill. _‘Dwarves really don’t have any idea how to be stealthy.’_ She stood up, the hem of her skirt brown from the dirt as well as her hands, and pushed the straw hat protecting her from the sun back from her eyes. The gate creaked and three dwarves stepped into the garden.

‘Bilbo, good afternoon! I can see you’re in your flower kingdom just as you described. I have to tell you that your garden is splendid.’ Balin exclaimed jovially while climbing up the stairs. Bilbo wiped her hands to the skirt (it was dirty anyway) and hurried to him. ‘Greetings, good master Balin. Welcome to Bag End! Thank you for the compliment, this is but a fraction of the garden, we have much bigger one in the backyard.’ Bilbo shook Balin’s hand.

Shortly after him, Dwalin’s bald head glinted in the sun followed by Prince Thorin’s long mane fluttering in the wind. ‘Your Majesty, Dwalin, good afternoon. What business brought you to Hobbiton, were you visiting my grandfather?’ Bilbo made a small curtsy. ‘Hello, Bilbo, gardening, are we?’ Dwalin came to her and before she knew what was happening, her vision blackened and sudden pain stroke her head. ‘Dwalin, did you just head-butt her? Are you out of your wits? Hobbits do not have as thick skulls as dwarves!’ Bilbo heard Balin’s exasperated voice and angry, much deeper one of Prince Thorin.

When Bilbo’s vision cleared again, she found herself in Prince’s arms. ‘Are you alright? This will probably bruise.’ Prince Thorin touched her forehead lightly and quickly pulled his hand back when she hissed in pain. ‘You have dirt smeared over your cheek…’ He trailed off and went to clean it but reconsidered and retreated his hand, fist clenched. Then he steadied Bilbo on her own legs and backed away from her. ‘My apologies, you were about to fall on the ground, I acted on my reflexes.’ Prince shuffled his legs, cheeks slightly flushed.

‘No apology needed. Thank you for your quick reaction, I would probably have more bruises than this one if you weren’t here.’ Bilbo smiled weakly and her cheeks were as red as Prince’s. ‘I’m so sorry Bilbo, it didn’t occur my mind our traditional dwarven greeting between friends would hurt you.’ Dwalin mumbled ruefully, head bowed. ‘It’s fine, just don’t do it again.’ Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle at the image of intimidating dwarf standing there like guilty fauntling. ‘Come in please, I guess I could use a nice cup of tea. And perhaps a cold poultice for my forehead.’ She opened the door and let the dwarves in.

‘I will have to ask you if you could take your boots off. Mama would be furious if we trailed the dirt everywhere.’ Bilbo shouted from the kitchen. She heard some shuffling in the entrance hall and then uncertain footsteps of the guests. ‘This way, please.’ She stuck her head out to the hall to navigate them to the dining room. ‘Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a minute.’ Bilbo retreated to the kitchen to make tea and fetch some cakes and biscuits.

‘Where are other members of your merry family?’ Balin asked when she returned carrying a large tray with teapot, cups and various desserts. ‘Mama and my three younger sisters went to the village, they are visiting some relatives. Probably collecting newest gossips from aunt Mirabella.’ Bilbo rolled her eyes and sat down. ‘Father is just next-door, discussing gardening stuff with our neighbour, Master Holman, and Ori should be in the study. I’m sure the noise will lure her out soon.’ She sipped on her tea and reached out for almond scone.

Short silence descended on the group. ‘This is a charming house.’ Prince Thorin blurted suddenly and Bilbo jumped a little. ‘Yes, the carvings and wood work are exquisite. How long does your family live here?’ Balin readily covered his outburst. ‘Why thank you, papa would be delighted to hear your praise. He built Bag End himself as a wedding gift for my mother.’ Bilbo inclined her head and smiled. ‘Bag End?’ Prince asked, visibly confused. ‘That’s the name of the house, of course. We are proud to be known as Bagginses of Bag End. The street is also called Bagshot Row.’ Bilbo explained. ‘I see.’ Prince Thorin nodded in understanding.

 

‘Bilbo? Do we have company here? I heard some voices.’ Ori suddenly came inside the room. She made a curtsy when she saw the dwarves but immediately hurried to her sister when she spotted the bump on her forehead. ‘Did you walk into a tree again while reading and not paying attention to the surroundings?’ Ori asked with worry. Muffled chuckling from the three dwarves changed into actual laughter. ‘That actually happened?’ Dwalin asked while he was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. ‘Several times, to be honest.’ Ori chuckled as well while Bilbo glared at them.

‘Hilarious. No, Dwalin here greeted me in dwarven style with a head-butt. I guess dwarves really are made of stone because I felt like my skull just cracked like a nutshell.’ Bilbo grumbled, still embarrassed. ‘Once again, I’m really sorry, Bilbo. It won’t happen again.’ Dwalin’s expression changed from amused to miserable in a second while Ori’s eyes widened. ‘I’ll get some bandage and you will rest, no excuses.’ Ori quickly produced some bandages and herbs and wrapped it all around Bilbo’s head.

‘We actually came to discuss the promised feast but I can see young Miss Bofur is not at home. She was particularly adamant about giving us any help we might need and it would really be appreciated.’ Balin then turned conversation to the actual reason of the visit. ‘I’m sure they will be back in a half an hour and then you’ll wish they weren’t.’ Bilbo chuckled bitterly. ‘What do you mean?’ Dwalin sounded puzzled. ‘Once Bofur starts talking, there’s no stopping her. And together with mama and Bombur…’ Ori explained with a sigh. ‘Much like our sister.’ Dwalin sighed as well.

Conversation then turned to general topics. Within half an hour, just like Bilbo predicted, other members of the family barged in the house with usual ruckus. Apparently the girls picked up Bungo along the way home. Bofur shrieked excitedly when she saw the visitors and dragged Bombur into the dining hall, rambling immediately about her ideas for the feast. ‘I think that’s too much for me. I guess it’s time for good Old Toby.’ Bungo retreated after a while and Bilbo decided to follow him. ‘Mind if I join you?’ Prince Thorin asked her when she excused herself. ‘Oh… Not at all. You should put your boots on.’ Bilbo replied, a bit startled.

 

‘I think this entire clamour caused my head more pain than the head-butt.’ Bilbo grumbled, massaging her temples, while she led Prince Thorin to the back garden. ‘I have only one sister and believe me, she is capable of causing even worse uproar once she sets her mind to something.’ Prince smiled fondly at the memory of his sister. ‘Is she? Let’s hope she will never meet my sisters then.’ Bilbo smiled too. ‘That would inevitably lead to disaster.’ His pale blue eyes met hers, still smiling. Bilbo suddenly felt a bit weak in her knees and quickly opened the back door. Cold evening air filled her lungs and cooled down her burning cheeks.

Her father was sitting on a bench and he turned his head in their direction, sending curious glance towards Bilbo when he spotted her companion. Bilbo just shrugged noncommittally and started filling her pipe. ‘Have you ever tried Old Toby, Your Majesty?’ She turned to the Prince. ‘I’m afraid I did not.’ He answered and pulled his pipe out of his pocket. ‘Here, it wouldn’t be a proper Shire visit without tasting our best pipe weed.’ Bilbo held out the pouch filled with dried leaves.

They both sat down on the bench next to her father and shared the moment of comfortable silence. ‘Are you staying at the Green Dragon or do you plan to travel back today?’ Bungo asked after a while. ‘Aye, we planned to sleep in the inn because there are more matters we need to discuss with your Thain tomorrow.’ Prince Thorin nodded while staring into the distance. ‘Why don’t you stay with us then? Our house is big enough to hold dozen of guests.’ Bungo suggested with a polite smile. ‘It’s very generous offer indeed but we bothered you enough today…’ Prince started. ‘Nonsense, we would be honoured.’ Bungo interrupted him with a shrug. ‘If you insist, me and my companions would gladly accept your hospitality.’ Prince Thorin nodded courtly.

‘Splendid. I’ll go tell my wife that the dinner should be served for ten instead of seven.’ Bungo stood up, clapped his hands contently and went inside. Even his reservations towards these dwarves couldn’t beat his perfectly polite Baggins nature. ‘Aren’t you cold? We should head inside as well.’ Prince Thorin said when he saw Bilbo shiver a little. ‘Yes, that would be wise. I should prepare your rooms anyway.’ Bilbo agreed, extinguished her pipe and stood up. ‘Your pipe-weed is quite good, by the way. Much sweeter than the dwarven one I’m used to, but not bad at all.’ Prince Thorin followed her to the door. ‘I’m glad it’s to your liking.’ Bilbo held them opened for him. ‘Just head back to the kitchen. Your rooms will be ready in a minute.’ And she disappeared into the depths of the smial.

After dinner, quite loud affair, Bilbo excused herself early to retire to the bed because her head was throbbing with pain. Shortly after that she heard loud footsteps of the dwarves as they retreated to their rooms as well. Ori checked up on her and changed her bandages before she left Bilbo to get some rest at last. Bilbo closed her eyes and tried not to think about Prince’s strong arms.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin lay down on the bed in his guest room. It was soft and comfortable. Thorin felt strange. He told himself that he had to put a stop to this ridiculous fancy, but it was more and more difficult with every encounter with the hobbit girl. And she literally fell into his arms today. Thorin fisted the cotton linen at the memory of Miss Bilbo’s surprisingly soft skin. _‘Come on, Thorin, you’re stronger than this.’_ He slapped himself mentally and forced his eyes closed, drifting to sleep quickly.

In the morning, he found Miss Bilbo fussing about the kitchen, white apron around her waist, hands covered in flour and humming softly. ‘Your Majesty, you’re an early riser too? Sit down please, I’ll fetch you something.’ Miss Bilbo smiled when she spotted him, obviously in her element, and cleaned her hands. ‘I’m not, actually, but my duties forced the daily routine on me.’ Thorin sat down watching her, careful not to be caught staring. Miss Bilbo piled generous amount of food before him and went back to the dough. ‘Help yourself to anything according to your taste. The scones are in the oven and I’ll finish those pear and almond pies swiftly.’ She said with her back to him.

For several minutes the only sounds were her humming, clacking and ringing of kitchen utensils and Thorin’s munching. Loud footsteps of Balin and Dwalin announced the two were awake as well. ‘Good morning, Bilbo. Something smelled so deliciously it would surely wake the dead.’ Dwalin grinned and reached for a cookie. ‘Good morning, gentlemen. As I said to His Majesty, eat whatever you deem tasty.’ Bilbo smiled over her shoulder and removed the metal sheet with scones out of the oven, replacing it with three pies. She served the scones on a plate and sat down next to Thorin.

‘I understand you are visiting my grandfather again today? Would you mind if I sent him one of the pies? He’s got a sweet tooth.’ Bilbo turned to Balin with a snicker. ‘That won’t be problem at all. I’ll just have to keep an eye on Dwalin to make sure he keeps his sticky paws off.’ Balin winked at her while Dwalin spluttered in indignation. ‘Don’t worry, I can pack something for him too. Perhaps some of those cookies he apparently likes.’ Bilbo pointed to the crumbs covering Dwalin’s beard and chuckled.

They finished breakfast just as the residents of the smial trailed to the kitchen to have theirs. ‘We should pack our belongings and set off, one does not want to be late to the appointment with your Thain.’ Balin said as the three of them stood up. ‘Sure, I’ll pack the pie and some snack for your journey.’ Bilbo shouted from the oven, trying to be heard through the chattering of her family.

They thanked for the hospitality and said their goodbye to the family, Balin reassuring Miss Bofur he will keep in touch regarding the feast, and walked out of the round door. Miss Bilbo followed them out and gave them several packages. ‘You shouldn’t have, Bilbo.’ Dwalin shook his head but took the package with cookies gladly. Both of Fundin’s sons hugged her and descended the stairs towards the gate. Thorin was standing next to her trying to find some suitable words but he couldn’t and the silence stretched awkwardly.

‘Here, for you. I wasn’t sure what sweets do you like specifically but you complimented those so I thought…’ She trailed off while handing out a pouch smelling of pipe-weed. ‘Um, t-thank you very much.’ Thorin stammered and reached for it. Electricity passed through his body when their fingers met. ‘Your pipe-weed will surely come in handy. Good day, Miss Bilbo.’ He bowed quickly and retreated even quicker. ‘You’re welcome. Farewell, Your Majesty.’ He heard her shout and then a bang of the door as she disappeared inside. ‘What were you telling her? Did you sweep her into your arms again?’ Dwalin grinned impishly when he caught up with him. ‘No. There wasn’t any idiot who would knock her out this time.’ Thorin retorted dryly and Dwalin’s mouth shut with a click much to his satisfaction.

 

₪₪₪

 

Several next days were filled with lively correspondence between Hobbiton and Blue Mountains. The date of the feast was set to the end of April, in less than two weeks. As the news spread, all inhabitants of Hobbiton and villages around started getting excited and many curious visitors knocked on the green door of Bag End every day. It started to be a bit bothersome but Bofur seemed to be more than happy to share her knowledge and entertain the guests.

Dwarves promised to deliver dwarven ale and wine, various meals according to their traditional recipes and hire dwarven musicians, while Hobbits of course pledged themselves to contribute evenly (Bombur already had whole list of meals she wanted to prepare). Two days before the feast, dwarves would arrive and settle a camp in the near woods so they could help hobbits set everything on the meadow.

‘We should definitely visit the big market in Bree tomorrow, the feast is in ten days and you will need new dress tailored. There will undoubtedly be merchants with fabrics, laces and other stuff we need.’ Belladonna brought up again much discussed subject of clothes while the family enjoyed afternoon tea. ‘Yes, that’s and excellent idea, my love. Hire a carriage and take all of our girls with you. Enjoy your shopping, don’t regret any spent coin and I shall enjoy a day of peace and silence at last.’ Bungo clasped his hands on his stomach and the girls shrieked in joy.

The next morning, carriage filled with Baggins women entered Bree. Bilbo used to be intimidated of the world of men when she was but a fauntling. Now she was excited to see the big market just as her other sisters and mother. There were always tons of interesting and handy things to buy and she dragged Ori quickly to the stall with old books. After a while, their mother’s piercing voice attracted them to the stand with fabrics. She insisted on buying something in dwarven style to honour their new friends and no one really objected. Four of her daughters actually _were_ dwarves anyway.

They split up again as Belladonna, Ori and Dori went to find some leather for the shoes and buttons and decorative threads, while Bilbo, Bofur and Bombur searched for laces and ribbons. ‘Bee, lend me some money, pretty please.’ Bofur started pleading when she spotted a ribbon embroidered in dwarven style with golden thread. ‘You already owe me a fortune. Besides, we all know how to make embroidery, it’s a waste of money.’ Bilbo whispered so the merchant didn’t hear.

 

‘Allow me to oblige.’ An unfamiliar male voice chimed in. When all three girls turned around, a dwarf with eccentric star-shaped hairstyle stood before them. ‘Thank you for your goodwill, but I’m afraid we have to refuse. We can’t take money from a stranger.’ Bilbo tried to refuse him as politely as possible. ‘Nori, at your service.’ He bowed. ‘And now, when I’m not a stranger any more…’ The dwarf grinned and a silver coin appeared in his hand as if by magic. Bofur giggled and took the coin, turning back to the stand.

‘You probably dropped this, by the way, Miss…?’ Mr. Nori handed Bilbo her pocket handkerchief. _‘Strange, I don’t remember pulling it out…’_ Bilbo frowned but reached out for it nevertheless. ‘Miss Bilbo Baggins, and my sisters Bombur and Bofur. Thank you for your generosity.’ She answered politely, but something reminded her to be wary about the man. Her sisters, on the other hand, were quite enthusiastic about the new acquaintance and dragged him into conversation swiftly.

Even their mother seemed quite blown away by the stranger and the whole group laughed at the resemblance of Mr. Nori’s name with Ori and Dori. When they had all the shopping done, they had lunch at the Prancing Pony and Belladonna with Dori returned home by carriage with newly bought wares. The group of four sisters decided to take trip on foot and Mr. Nori insisted he would accompany them at least to the borders of the Shire.

The journey was quite pleasant. When they crossed Brandywine river and sat down to have rest and some snacks, they heard horses galloping. They turned around to see several ponies and familiar dwarves in their saddles. ‘Mr. Balin, how do you like my new ribbons for the feast?’ Bofur jumped up and started waving the ribbons wildly. ‘Very beautiful, Miss Bofur. May I ask you how does it come we meet here?’ Balin smiled politely and the rest of the group of riders stopped behind him. Dwalin greeted them with a sharp nod but Prince Thorin was just scowling mightily. ‘We were visiting the market in Bree and we are on our way home now.’ Ori answered, blushing a little.

‘We met Mr. Nori here and he insisted on accompanying us so nothing bad happened to us. How considerate of him!’ Bofur exclaimed and tugged Mr. Nori’s sleeve. Mr. Nori bowed to the group of dwarves but there was something strange about the whole situation. Suddenly Prince Thorin spurred his pony and rode away, without saying a word. Dwalin huffed and rode after him. ‘Excuse us, ladies, we need to continue our journey back to Blue Mountains. It was nice to meet you.’ Balin hesitated a little, then inclined his head with apologetic grimace and rode away too.

‘That was weird. Prince Thorin really is a boor.’ Bombur mumbled while chewing on a muffin. ‘I can see he didn’t change at all, how unfortunate.’ Mr. Nori answered and everyone turned to him wearing puzzled expressions. ‘You happen to know the dwarven prince?’ Bilbo asked with her eyebrows high and arms crossed. ‘Yes, I had the pleasure. In fact, I know all of these gentlemen. I guess it will surprise you considering the obvious bad blood between us, but I called them my friends once.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, Nori is on the scene! He's sly, isn't he? I think he is! And yes, he stole the handkerchief, Bilbo didn't drop it in case you were wondering. I had to cut the chapter short, it started to be too long again, sorry about the little cliffhanger :) 
> 
> I would be really glad for any reactions, especially if you think I do something wrong, there are any mistakes, something might be improved etc. It would make me happier and more motivated to update often, haha :) Anyway, thank you for reading, I'm hopping around in glee with each beaten hundred of hits ヾ(≧∪≦*)ノ〃
> 
> (now I look like a maniac, don't I? Oh, sweet Yavanna...)


	6. The Feast

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Bofur couldn’t bear it any longer. ‘And what caused your… dispute? If it’s not a secret, of course.’ She asked hesitantly but Bilbo saw her inner scandalmonger showing in her eyes. Bilbo bit her tongue but she was secretly curious as well so she didn’t admonish her nosy sister.

‘It’s not easy to speak about it for me, but I think you should know the truth about your friends.’ Mr. Nori started cryptically. ‘I should start from the beginning. I’m an orphan, or better, my parents left me as a new-born dwarfling leaving only a note with my name and why they couldn’t take care of me. Apparently my mother got pregnant underage, father left her before I was born and she decided to renounce me.’ He paused with upset expression and sighed. ‘How sad!’ Bombur wailed and Bofur nodded vehemently.

‘As you may know, dwarves adore children so when they found me abandoned at the door of nursery, the king decided I should get a foster family. Royal family supervised my raising and when old enough, I got a job as a royal guard. King always favoured me and we had very nice relationship.’ Mr. Nori continued his story as the girls hanged on his lips, not daring to interrupt.

‘Unfortunately, there happened to be a group of traitors who attempted to steal crown jewels and other important heritage of the royal family, including famous Arkenstone. By some misfortune suspicion fell on me as I had the guard duty that night. Rather, Crown Prince Thorin along with Fundin’s sons convinced the king I was behind the treason. As a punishment, I got banished from the kingdom, even though I was innocent and the jewels were eventually found.’ Mr. Nori finished in complete silence.

‘But that’s just unfair!’ Bofur screeched agitatedly. ‘Why would Mr. Balin, Mr. Dwalin and His Majesty do something like that?’ Bombur asked disbelievingly while Ori and Bilbo exchanged puzzled looks. ‘Prince Thorin is very jealous person. He couldn’t stand his father should like some outsider like me and poisoned Balin and Dwalin against me as well. And this was a great opportunity to get rid of me once and for all.’ Mr. Nori turned to Bombur. ‘You poor soul, as if you didn’t have enough misfortune in your life.’ Bofur stood up and hugged him soothingly.

‘I’m afraid we need to continue our journey back home, it’s getting late.’ Bilbo interrupted them. She felt sorry for Mr. Nori but something in her heart made her suspicious about his story. When she glanced at Ori, she knew her older sister had the same feeling. ‘Yes, I didn’t mean to delay you with my problems. I should head back to Bree anyway, I have some unfinished business there.’ Mr. Nori untangled himself and backed away from Bofur.

‘You should come and visit us when you’re finished with your business. Just ask about Bag End and anyone will give you right directions.’ Ori smiled at him politely. ‘It will be my greatest pleasure.’ He bowed to her and kissed her hand. He did so with all four sisters and they parted. Rest of the journey was filled with Bofur’s and Bombur’s lamentations about poor Mr. Nori and his cruel fate. Bilbo and Ori weren’t talking very much, this was something to be discussed just between the two of them during their usual bedroom talking session.

 

Their mother was shocked by the news and even Dori expressed some sympathies towards Mr. Nori. Only Bungo remained neutral, mostly because he didn’t meet the dwarf and he never judged people without knowing them personally. Dinner was filled with speculations and accusations towards Prince and his two companions and Bilbo was quite fed up by the time she excused herself and left to do some reading.

‘What do you think about the whole story?’ Ori asked her when they were about to go to bed. ‘I don’t know. Mr. Nori seemed quite honest and there is definitely something shady between the two parties.’ Bilbo mused and Ori nodded in agreement. ‘But honestly, what kind of people tells something that personal to someone they barely know?’ Bilbo threw her arms up in confusion. ‘Yes, my thoughts exactly. I think this needs more investigation. We should ask Mr. Balin or Mr. Dwalin about their version of the incident.’ Ori decided while she played with one of Bilbo’s curls. ‘Well, we definitely shouldn’t ask His Majestic Majesty, I don’t fancy having my head bitten off.’ Bilbo chuckled and made Ori laugh as well. ‘Yes, that probably wouldn’t be the wisest idea.’ Ori hugged her, kissed her forehead and left to her own bedroom.

 

₪₪₪

 

Next days were spent in rush. Everything was about the feast. Visiting tailor to have new dress made. Sewing, knitting, practicing new braiding patterns, embroidering. And kitchen wasn’t spared either. Pantry was overflowing with food and even neighbours were coming to Bag End with goods to be stored as the smial was one of the closest to the party meadow and its pantries were huge.

Mr. Nori made his appearance four days before the event. He was as amiable as the first time and Bilbo started to feel a little more comfortable around him. Needless to say, Bofur and Bombur adored him and barely let him alone for a minute but he didn’t seem bothered at all. They even asked him to join them for the feast and he promised he would show up but he wasn’t able to stay because of his business.

Not all visitors however were welcomed ones. Later that evening a messenger with a letter addressed to Bungo knocked on Bag End’s door. Bilbo immediately recognised the handwriting on the envelope. ‘Papa, don’t tell me that…’ She whined and her father’s expressions confirmed the suspicion. ‘Yes, it’s from our dear cousin Otho. He’s asking to stay with us for several days and he’s apparently coming tomorrow.’ Bungo sighed and handed her the letter.

‘Doesn’t look like asking then, more like announcing.’ Bofur remarked, obviously disgruntled like everyone else. Otho Sackville-Baggins was their least favourite relative. He was pompous and toady. He always had some compliment to say, but his flattery was completely hollow-hearted and false. And as Bilbo confirmed, he was terrible dancer and he would probably ask for a dance all of his five cousins.

‘Can’t we pretend we’re not at home?’ Ori rolled her eyes and everyone chuckled. ‘Excellent idea, butterfly, except you wouldn’t be able to go to the feast.’ Bungo pointed out and horrified noises filled the room. ‘That’s not an option then. I’m afraid we will have to suffer him.’ Bungo stated grimly and Dori proposed she would prepare guest room while Bofur and Bombur started thinking out loud about pranks they could pull on Otho.

 

The next morning, banging on the door disturbed family from breakfast. ‘Knocking of doom.’ Bilbo mumbled and Bofur sputtered apple juice on Dori sitting across the table when she burst out a laugh. Their mother opened the door and welcomed Otho with acted joy. ‘Damn, mama would be really good actress.’ Bombur giggled and Bungo reprimanded: ‘Language!’

‘My dear cousins, one fairer than the other. This family has been blessed indeed!’ Otho walked into the dining room and stumbled over a stool. Which Bofur placed there completely by accident, of course. ‘Careful, Otho, you don’t have to fall to our feet.’ Bilbo said with her perfectly polite tone which only her family recognized as mocking one. ‘It would be my pleasure, if you desired so.’ He bowed stiffly and other girls giggled while Bilbo went pink from awkwardness. ‘That’s not necessary, really. You care to have a breakfast with us?’ Bungo answered in Bilbo’s place.

‘With pleasure, I always enjoy immensely food made by my beautiful cousins.’ Otho bit down onto the last piece of apple pie and Bungo watched him grudgingly. ‘Don’t fret, papa, I may have saved you one more piece in the pantry.’ Bilbo whispered into her father’s ear and he brightened again. ‘Otho, how’s your parents? I didn’t hear from Camellia for some time.’ Belladonna started talking when she realized no one else was into entertaining their guest.

‘Oh, thank you for asking. They are perfectly fine, just busy. Father spent a lot of time crossbreeding new wheat variety and it seems he finally succeeded. And there is also our little humble vineyard to take care of.’ Otho answered proudly and gulped loudly half glass of apple juice. ‘Really? I’m glad your business is prospering.’ Belladonna continued small talk and Otho puffed like a pigeon. ‘Yes, we are also redecorating the smial so it looks more appropriate to our wealth. The only thing I’m lacking now is a lovely wife.’ He smiled sweetly and pointedly looked at Bilbo, who started choking on a chocolate muffin and Ori had to pat her back.

 

After surviving breakfast Bilbo decided she would take Ori and visit the market to get away from Otho’s attempts to get her attention. Unfortunately, said hobbit insisted he would accompany them, to Bilbo’s frustration and Ori’s amusement. Ori was at least compassionate enough to walk between the two. Bilbo felt a huge relief when she spotted Lobelia’s parasol in the crowd on the market.

‘Hello, dear, you don’t look at your best today.’ Lobelia greeted her with a smirk. ‘Tell me about it, he’s intolerable as ever. Help me, I beg you!’ Bilbo went to hug her and whispered in her ear. Lobelia always had some magical powers to hold a civil conversation with Otho and entertain him when Bilbo’s patience was just about to snap. ‘Only because it’s you. And you owe me one of yours apricot pies.’ Lobelia winked at her and smiled brightly at Otho.

‘Mr. Sackville-Baggins, it’s nice to see you again. It’s been some time.’ She made a curtsy and Otho turned to her. ‘Miss Bracegirdle, you are always a pleasure to behold. I swear you are more beautiful every time we meet.’ Otho bowed and kissed Lobelia’s hand. ‘Oh, that’s charming. You can call me just Miss Lobelia.’ She giggled and blushed. Bilbo sent a thankful glance in her direction and started searching for the apricots for her pie.

‘It seems they strangely get along quite well. We should invite Lobelia to our house, it would save a lot of trouble.’ Ori mumbled quietly so only Bilbo heard. ‘That’s not bad idea at all. At least she can have her promised pie freshly baked.’ Bilbo brightened and proposed it to Lobelia immediately. She was taken by surprise but fortunately agreed. They finished their shopping while Lobelia walked away to inform her mother, Otho accompanying her.

 

Back home, Bilbo joined Bombur in the kitchen and they prepared lunch together. The whole family plus their two guests gathered in the dining room and feasted on boiled potatoes with butter and herbs, roasted chicken and beef ribs, vegetable salad and many other things. ‘What excellent boiled potatoes! It’s been a while since I ate such exemplary vegetables. To which of my dear cousins should I compliment?’ Otho said with a mouth full of meal, chewing loudly. ‘It was…’ Bombur started. ‘Bombur, it’s Bombur’s work. I merely helped her peel them.’ Bilbo interrupted hastily. Bombur glanced at Bilbo visibly confused but didn’t say anything.

Otho praised every bit of food he piled onto his plate and ate everything with enthusiasm. His table manners unfortunately caused that others lost their appetite. The rest of the afternoon continued peacefully, mostly because Bilbo fled to garden and Ori with Lobelia prevented Otho from following her. Although, Bofur somehow managed to sneak salt instead of sugar into Otho’s tea. After dinner Otho decided he would like to read to the family and after a while everyone was yawning and nodding off and it was decided they should go to their beds.

Bilbo was in the bathroom when she heard a snippet of the conversation between Otho and her mother in the hall. ‘I think you and Mr. Bungo surely understand the real purpose of my visit. As I hinted, I would very much like to find myself a wife and I thought it would be very convenient if I picked one out of my fair cousins.’ Otho’s confident voice made Bilbo froze. ‘Yes, we guessed that. Though, I feel I should inform you that we expect Ori very soon to start courting with a gentleman.’ Belladonna answered cautiously. ‘Oh, congratulations then! That’s no problem at all. It’s Bilbo who captured my special attention.’

Bilbo didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, because her head spun and she had only buzzing in her ears. She barely managed to sit down onto the floor, staring into the wall in disbelief. _‘Sweet Yavanna, how am I going to get out of this? I can’t marry that dumbhead.’_ Bilbo felt tears welling in her eyes. _‘No, papa would never give his permission, he despises Otho. But what if mama persuades him…?’_ Bilbo’s thoughts were whirling and she didn’t even know how she managed to get to bed.

 

₪₪₪

 

The next day caravan of dwarves sent to help hobbits prepare everything for the party arrived. Fortunately enough, preparations provided lots of distraction and Bilbo managed to avoid Otho most of the time. Most of the important things were prepared the first day. Tables and benches were placed and tents erected. Lanterns and lights were hanged and many hobbits including little fauntlings, who dwarves surprisingly adored, were making decorations out of ribbons and colourful papers.

Second day of the preparations was spent by making flower decorations (they would be placed on the day of the feast so they wouldn’t wither), counting and placing barrels with drinks, decorating the Party tree and building a stage for the musicians and dancers. The day of the feast would be dedicated to last minute cooking and getting ready so everything had to be done before dawn. At the end of the day the party meadow looked splendid.

The actual day of the feast could be described as utter chaos. Bilbo and Bombur whirled around the kitchen like a tornado. After an incident, when Otho stuck his finger into the chocolate icing and Bilbo hit his hand with a wooden spoon, everyone tried their best not to get in the way. Bofur was whittling something, Ori knitting furiously and Dori was making finishing touches to the embroideries on their robes while Belladonna plundered the garden in search for flowers to decorate their hair with. Bungo shut himself in his study and declared he shall not be disturbed.

 

It seemed enough to start dressing and creating hairstyles four hour in advance but it was a riot. Bofur wasn’t content with her hair even after third rebraiding and Bilbo refused to let anyone but Ori touch her hair, which of course caused quarrel with their mother. Bombur managed to smear a blueberry jam over her new dress and Dori made her obligatory announcement that she hated parties, shutting herself in her bedroom with only half of the hair braided. From time to time, Otho stuck his head into the room to say a flattery or three. The fourth time he did that, Bilbo threw a pillow right into his face and he quickly retreated.

By some miracle or Yavanna’s grace the family did manage to prepare in time. It took Belladonna some time to inspect everyone closely and to calm Bofur down when she was forbidden to wear her furred hat, but she declared them all almost respectable and ready to leave. They had to make several trips and many hobbits had to lend their hands to carry all the food stocked in Bag End to the party meadow. Dwarven camp was buzzing with commotion and it seemed that the royalty finally arrived with another caravan of dwarves, which meant Bifur was there at last. But there was no sign of Mr. Nori, not even a message explaining why he couldn’t come.

 

Bilbo and Ori greeted with their grandfather Gerontius and other relatives and a few minutes later Bifur joined them. ‘Hello my sweet blossoms, you look… just stunning. If every man is not in love with you at the end of the night, they are a bunch of fools. Dwarven fashion suits you.’ Bifur hugged them from behind and the girls squealed in joy, turning around and almost knocking him down. ‘Dearest Bifur, not that I don’t appreciate your kind words but you almost sound like Otho and let me tell you, he’s getting on my nerves past three days.’ Bilbo snickered and kissed Bifur’s cheek.

‘He’s staying with you? In that case please accept my condolences. Should I scare him a little? He always looks like he’s going to piss himself at the sight of my pretty orcish accessory.’ Bifur offered with a rough chuckle while the girls took each one of his arms and led him to the rest of the Baggins family. ‘Oh, please. I will make you almond scones as a reward!’ Bilbo jumped with enthusiasm and Ori complained about her stomach hurting from all the laugh.

Bifur greeted with his other cousins and their parents and grunting a few words in Khuzdul with a scowl was enough for Otho to hide behind the girls. As it was almost time to launch the feast, the whole group of them picked up some ale or wine and took their seats. The dwarves were slowly trailing to the meadow as well and finally Prince Thorin with his companions emerged from the camp. The Prince looked just as grim as always and Lady Farinne was apparently trying to talk a hole into his head. Dwalin and Balin smiled and waved when they spotted the family and the two brothers took care to sit between their sister and their Prince, most likely to save him from a headache.

After a minute, Prince Thorin stood up and his natural authority brought everyone’s attention to him. ‘Our dear guests, dwarves and hobbits alike.’ He started with his deep melodic voice. ‘Me and my companions came to the Shire in hope to forge an alliance between our people. It is my pleasure to declare that thanks to your Thain, just and honourable Mr. Gerontius Took, our expectations were fulfilled. Let us hope that this friendship will last long and will be prosperous for both hobbits and dwarves. Let this feast, which wouldn’t be possible to happen without help of our friends, the Baggins family,’ – Prince Thorin nodded in their direction with respect – ‘seal the deal and the bond between us.’ He finished his speech and everyone clapped their hands loudly and enthusiastically. ‘Cheers!’ Everyone shouted and the party began.

 

‘Surprisingly good speech. I’m pretty sure that was the longest continuous talk I heard from the Prince so far.’ Bilbo leaned to Ori and she smacked her arm with a chuckle. ‘Oh, perhaps it’s just you who steals his words away.’ Ori remarked and Bilbo went red. ‘About that I highly doubt. I believe it’s just lack of manners from his part.’ Bilbo retorted grumpily and bit down on a chicken wing. ‘Do you?’ Ori teased once more. ‘Bilbo, I would very much like to ask you, if you could save me the first dance?’ Otho chimed in before Bilbo could say anything. ‘Uh-oh…. Umm… You know I already promised the first dance to Mr. Balin, Prince’s advisor. Ask Bofur or perhaps, Lobelia?’ Bilbo stammered and kicked her father under the table. ‘Yes, Bilbo should dance with Mr. Balin as one of the organisers of the feast.’ Bungo smiled a little painfully from his pork.

‘Very well then. But I should care to find you during the night and take you to the dance-floor at least twice.’ Otho nodded reluctantly and Bilbo forced a smile. After dinner Bilbo almost fled from the table, dragging Ori with her. ‘Ori, please, save me. I didn’t want to tell anybody but I overheard a conversation between him and mama and he means to…’ Bilbo rambled with visible distress but a huge hand on her shoulder interrupted her. ‘Good evening, Bilbo, Miss Ori.’ Dwalin grinned toothily at the sisters. ‘Goodness, you look like you just saw a ghost. Is everything alright?’ Balin joined the conversation. To Bilbo’s surprise, Prince Thorin and Lady Farinne stood right behind him.

‘Yes, of course. Just a little… family quarrel. Nothing to worry about.’ Bilbo smiled weakly and Ori squeezed her hand encouragingly. ‘Good. We were thinking, as you helped us to prepare all of this, would you do us the honour to lead the first dance?’ Balin asked politely and Dwalin grunted to support his brother’s request. ‘It would be a pleasure.’ Ori answered, blooming. She looked positively adorable. ‘Oh, believe me, pleasure is all mine.’ Dwalin bowed to her and offered her his arm, which Ori took with a giggle.

Bilbo expected Balin to offer his own arm, but Balin turned to his sister instead. ‘Farinne, would you like to dance with your old brother?’ Balin inclined his head and his sister actually smiled and nodded. Prince Thorin and Bilbo stiffened equally. ‘Thorin, don’t you just stand there. I know you don’t fancy dancing but I assure you that Bilbo here is a splendid partner.’ Balin grinned at them - there was something very cunning about that grin – and led Lady Farinne to the dance-floor. _‘Dammit, Balin, what a dirty trick!’_ Bilbo cursed internally.

 

Prince Thorin sucked in a sharp breath and turned to Bilbo. ‘Umm, Miss Bilbo?’ He started uncertainly. ‘Yes, Your Majesty?’ Bilbo refused to make it easy to him. ‘Will you… I mean… May I have this dance?’ The Prince stuttered and Bilbo had to snicker when she lifted her eyes and saw his desperate expression. ‘You may, if you ask so nicely.’ Bilbo made a little curtsy and Prince Thorin visibly relaxed. He offered his hand without another word and Bilbo took it after a moment of hesitation. _‘Still better option than Otho.’_ She thought to herself. Other couples and musicians were already waiting for them and when they took up the position the music started.

‘Is it common for dwarves not to talk to their partner while dancing?’ Bilbo asked Prince Thorin after a while. ‘No. I mean, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. What would you prefer to talk about?’ He lifted his eyebrows questioningly. ‘I don’t mean to force a subject that would make you discomforted.’ Bilbo answered lightly. ‘Ask anything you want to know.’ The Prince assured her. _‘What are your relations to Mr. Nori?’_ Was the first question on Bilbo’s mind. ‘Who taught you to dance?’ She asked instead.

‘My grandmother. She was wonderful woman. She looked after me and my siblings when parents had to fulfil their duties at the court.’ Prince Thorin smiled fondly. ‘You must like her very much.’ Bilbo smiled a little too. ‘I did. It’s been several years since she passed away.’ The Prince saddened. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.’ Bilbo squeezed his shoulder in compassion. ‘You couldn’t know.’ He answered a bit coldly, his expression back to the mask showing no emotions. The dance ended a few moments later. ‘Thank you for the dance. You really have remarkably light feet. I feel it’s a waste of your talent to dance with me any longer. There surely are more accomplished partners who would like to take my place.’ Prince Thorin bowed and strode away before Bilbo could say anything.

The next dance Bilbo spent in Balin’s arms as Lady Farinne declared that her legs hurt and she needed some wine. He was amiable companion as always. For the third piece Bilbo and Ori switched partners and Bilbo had to laugh loudly at Dwalin’s wild dancing style and funny remarks. Then they both went to have some ale while poor Ori was ensnared by Otho. ‘Your sister looks very beautiful tonight. Red and brown suits her well.’ Dwalin blurted suddenly and immediately went red. ‘She does, doesn’t she? I think you should ask her for another dance and save her from our cousin.’ Bilbo smiled at him encouragingly and he nodded. ‘Yes, I can see she’s suffering there. A damsel in distress indeed.’ He chuckled, drained his tankard and left to Ori’s rescue.

 

‘Enjoying yourself, Bee?’ Lobelia came from behind Bilbo and tugged lightly one of her braids. ‘Of course I do. It’s a nice party.’ Bilbo hugged Lobelia around her shoulders. ‘And what about Prince Peacock, was he amiable companion? I could see he barely opened his mouth.’ Lobelia asked teasingly. ‘It could be worse. Speaking of which…’ Bilbo trailed off when she spotted Otho walking in their direction. ‘Bilbo! You won’t escape me now! I was robbed of a partner by one of your dwarven… friends and I can see you currently don’t have one either, so I think the solution is obvious.’ Otho wiggled his eyebrows. Lobelia hid her laugh into her cup and nudged Bilbo a little. ‘Traitor!’ Bilbo hissed in her direction and forced a smile. ‘Just one piece, I start to feel a bit tired.’ She followed Otho unwillingly.

The dance was terrible. Otho was clumsy as always and stomped Bilbo’s feet many times. Not to mention he didn’t know all the moves. It was relief when the dance ended. But to Bilbo’s horror, Otho kneeled and held out a bunch of daisies. ‘These are for you, my dearest cousin.’ He looked at her expectantly. ‘What are you doing, stand up at once. Everyone’s watching!’ Bilbo whispered angrily and forced him to his legs. ‘I appreciate the gesture, they are beautiful.’ Bilbo tore the flowers out of Otho’s hand and stomped away, leaving confused Otho on the dance-floor alone.

 

Lobelia found her sitting in the dark under one of the trees, hiding from others. ‘That was quite a show. Otho looked like a kicked puppy when you marched away.’ Lobelia sat down next to her and put her head onto Bilbo’s shoulder. ‘I can’t stand him. And he means to start courting me. I heard it directly from him when he informed mama.’ Bilbo started sobbing. ‘Yes, I think everyone now guessed his intentions from the gesture. You want to refuse him then?’ Lobelia started caressing Bilbo’s hand soothingly. ‘Of course I do, he’s ridiculous. I could never be happy with him.’

‘What about Ori and Mr. Dwalin? Did he ask her to court yet?’ Lobelia asked after a while. ‘He didn’t, as far as I know.’ Bilbo calmed down a little. ‘She should encourage him more. I know she’s shy but to someone who doesn’t know her it might look like she only acknowledges his feelings gratefully, but doesn’t reciprocate them.’ Lobelia mused. ‘What do you mean? She does like him. She’s just not a coquette like Bofur. To hell, she danced with Dwalin more than four times. Isn’t that a sign of deeper affection according to our traditions?’ Bilbo opposed furiously.

‘Yes, you’re probably right. And as I can see you’re quite finished with your brooding, let’s get some snacks to lift our moods, shall we?’ Lobelia patted Bilbo’s hand and stood up dragging Bilbo to her legs with her. ‘Agreed. But no more dancing.’ Bilbo smiled at her and wiped her eyes. ‘No, I will protect you with my own body. Or maybe the umbrella could be put in use.’ Lobelia snickered and they walked to the tables hand in hand.

 

Bilbo and Lobelia spent the rest of the night conversing with relatives and watching and commenting other party guests, laughing and giggling like two tweens. It seemed that by the time Bofur and Bombur forced resisting Dori to dance with them to everyone’s amusement, the escapade with Otho and daisies was quite forgotten. Dwalin barely left Ori’s side and even Lady Farinne looked like she was trying her best to be nice to Ori. Prince Thorin was sipping on his ale and discussed something with Bilbo’s grandfather and Balin.

When the time came to say good night and go home, Dwalin kissed Ori’s hand with a meaningful look and Ori blushed heavily. ‘See, I told you that…’ Bilbo pointed at them and whispered to Lobelia but she elbowed Bilbo to shut her mouth. ‘Prince Thorin.’ Bilbo nodded at him when he stopped before them. ‘Miss Bilbo. Pleasant evening indeed. I wanted to thank you again, it wouldn’t be possible to organize it weren’t you here to our help.’ He bowed slightly. ‘It was nothing, really. I hope you and your companions enjoyed yourself.’ Bilbo inclined her head.

‘I dare say we did.’ Prince Thorin looked pointedly at Dwalin and Ori. ‘Anyway, it’s getting late. Good night, Miss Bilbo.’ And to Bilbo’s shock he bent down and kissed her hand as well. ‘Miss Bracegirdle.’ He nodded to Lobelia and walked away. Bilbo and Lobelia exchanged astonished looks. ‘Dear Bilbo, what did you do to him?’ Lobelia collected herself first. ‘I have no idea.’ Bilbo mumbled, still dumbfounded. She walked home with Lobelia and the rest of her family deep in thoughts and spent more than hour staring into the ceiling before she finally fell asleep. _‘That was too much excitement for one day.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that's looooong, I feel mentally drained. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S.: Let me know, what do you think about Nori's story. I'm still a bit uncertain about it.


	7. Many disappointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you maybe noticed, additional tags appeared. More will probably follow as the story unfolds.
> 
> I finally finished the minicomic inspired by Tangled movie! Of course it's the one scene in the beginning of this video  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPoIQ9cwayA>  
> Here you go! (:
> 
> Link to the full size higher resolution picture here: <http://malazuzu22.deviantart.com/art/Thilbo-Tangled-648837055>

Thorin was furious when he met Baggins girls in the company of Nori. _‘So that wretch is looking for new victims? Should I warn them not to trust him?’_ He pondered while he was sitting by the hearth in his chamber, crushing a cup of wine in hand. He was so angry that neither Balin nor Dwalin dared to talk about it. After some time of thinking, Thorin decided not to say anything. He wasn’t willing to share his family secret with Baggins sisters. He didn’t want Miss Bilbo to know.

 

To his own surprise, Thorin found himself looking forward to the feast in Hobbiton. He even considered to go there with the first caravan but then decided against it. Ravens sent from the Shire carried only good news and assurances that everything was in order and preparations went smoothly. At the day of the feast Thorin even woke up with a good mood. Which was almost completely ruined when he had to listen to Farinne’s babbling all the way to Hobbiton.

Upon arrival, he checked the dwarven camp and praised his men for the work well done. The feast was about to begin and everyone started moving from the camp to the party meadow. Just before he stepped into the meadow, Thorin spotted Miss Bilbo in the crowd. His heart made a leap and he had to stop and lean on a tree. _‘Mahal must definitely be testing my strength.’_ He thought to himself while he was staring at her.

Miss Bilbo was wearing dress made from teal velvet and embroidered with silver thread in dwarven style, only they ended in the middle of her calves, revealing her furry feet. Over the dress she had sapphire blue cloak lined with grey wolf fur and clasped with silver clasp in shape of acorn. Her honey-coloured curls were braided in intricate pattern long almost to her waist and cornflowers were woven into it fashionably. She was laughing merrily and she was… ‘Gorgeous.’ Thorin muttered to himself. Even at the dwarven court no one could reproach anything about her.

 

        

 

‘What is it, Thorin?’ Dwalin stood next to him and looked at him questioningly. ‘Nothing.’ Thorin tried to dismiss him. ‘Oh, I see, you’re just pining here. What a strange coincidence that she should pick up those colours.’ Dwalin grinned impishly when he saw the Baggins family. Then he spotted Ori in her light brown and crimson red gown and went quite similar shade of red himself. ‘ _You_ tell _me_ anything about pining.’ Thorin snorted, shook his head and walked to the table, ignoring Farinne’s mocking comments about the decorations.

‘So you don’t deny it, you are pining.’ Dwalin hissed in his direction and Thorin had to count to ten. Sometimes the relations between Farinne and Dwalin were crystal clear. Instead of giving Dwalin the pleasure by getting angry, Thorin stood up and made his speech, which the audience apparently liked and Balin nodded approvingly when he finished. The feast began and for some time Dwalin’s mouth fortunately opened only to stuff his face with endless amount of food.

 

Thorin noticed that the Baggins family had the addition in form of dark brown haired male hobbit. The man was relentlessly trying to get Miss Bilbo’s attention and she looked more and more desperate every time he turned to her to say something Thorin couldn’t decipher. ‘He’s buggering her quite a lot, huh? I’m surprised her sharp tongue didn’t scare him off.’ Dwalin grumbled with a frown. At that moment Miss Bilbo jumped from the bench obviously distressed, dragging her older sister along.

Thorin stood up as well and Dwalin tugged his sleeve. ‘Don’t do anything stupid. We should approach them together.’ His friend stood up and Balin with Farinne followed their example. Miss Ori saw them first as Miss Bilbo was turned with her back to them and she sent a worried glance in their direction. Miss Bilbo was muttering quickly with shaky voice and knuckles on the hand she was squeezing her sister’s arm with were white from the force she used.

Dwalin looked at Thorin warningly and approached Miss Bilbo first. To Thorin’s relief, she collected herself fairly quickly and even gave her consent to lead the first dance. Thorin secretly wanted to ask her himself but he didn’t have the courage. He panicked when Balin apparently had the same idea and tricked Miss Bilbo into dancing with him. Thorin didn’t know if he felt happy or if he wanted to run away and hide under some rock.

The dance itself wasn’t something Thorin would like to experience again. The proximity of Miss Bilbo robbed him of his voice. He was only able to study her closely, her jade green eyes, – or mossy? – her small perky nose, perfectly shaped lips… _‘They must be satin smooth. I wonder how they would taste like…’_ Thorin’s train of thoughts was interrupted when those lips started moving. Miss Bilbo looked a bit irritated by the silence between them and demanded a conversation.

Miss Bilbo asked him about his dance tutor and Thorin started talking about his grandmother. He loved gamul amad very much and wouldn’t speak for weeks when she passed away. He hardened himself after some time of mourning and tried not to think about her very often because it was too painful and it always saddened him. Squeeze on his shoulder made him realize that Miss Bilbo could see his pain and felt compassion towards him.

For a second, he wanted to embrace her, get lost in her scent – she smelled like cinnamon with a hint of mint and earth damp after a fresh breeze – and share his emotions with her. Then he heard his father’s voice in his head lecturing him, that a good king has always be able to hide his emotions behind a wall of stone to look respectable and inspire awe. And he decided to follow adad’s advice. Thorin answered Miss Bilbo’s kindness with coldness and when the song ended, he excused himself and left her standing in the middle of the dance-floor with puzzled expression.

 

When his mind cleared, he once again regretted his behaviour towards Miss Bilbo. _‘No wonder she thinks I despise her…’_ He thought to himself bitterly and hit a tree with his fist. Meanwhile Bilbo was dancing with Dwalin, laughing sincerely and joyfully and Thorin envied Dwalin he was able to make her feel like this. He stared into his ale, brooding. Several minutes later, he wasn’t able to find her on the dance-floor.  He spotted her by the tables with the hobbit lass that always seemed to be judging him. _‘Let’s be honest, she probably IS judging me all the time.’_ And he also noticed that the dark-haired hobbit from before was making his way through the crowd right towards Miss Bilbo.

She visibly stiffened but managed to hold herself together and even agreed to dance with the man. Thorin suffered with Miss Bilbo through the whole dance and physically felt her relief when it ended. And then the hobbit male kneeled down and held out a bunch of flowers. It looked like a declaration of some sorts and excited whispering of the crowd confirmed Thorin’s suspicion. He felt a sting of jealousy – this time he was able to admit to himself he _was_ jealous – but he realized that Miss Bilbo looked very uncomfortable in this position. She hissed something, gesturing wildly, tore the flowers out of perplexed man’s hands and ran away to the darkness, face hidden in her hands.

Thorin’s first reflex was to follow her but then he noticed that her judging friend – Miss Bracegirdle was her name? – already ran after her. _‘What would I say to her anyway? I would probably make her feel even worse.’_ Thorin grimaced bitterly. Fortunately, his brooding was interrupted by Balin and old Mr. Took and when Miss Bilbo returned with Miss Bracegirdle, she looked almost at ease again.

 

Miss Bracegirdle didn’t leave Miss Bilbo’s side for the rest of the night, obviously guarding her from more distress and Thorin felt gratitude towards her. He occasionally watched Dwalin, who was glued to Miss Ori and looked at her with undisguised adoration. Thorin would feel happy for his friend but he couldn’t get rid of the impression that Miss Ori did not reciprocate Dwalin’s feelings. An impression he shared with Farinne and even Balin wasn’t entirely sure.

When the party ended and most of the guests trailed to their homes, Thorin braced himself to approach Miss Bilbo once more even though Miss Bracegirdle was still right next to her. He managed to produce some lame compliment and before they parted, he – much to his own surprise – took her hand and kissed it. When Thorin looked up her eyes were wide and she resembled startled doe. He drowned in those soft green eyes for a moment, than remembered himself, nodded to her companion and retreated quickly.

 _‘She was astonished, but it felt different than the first time with that stupid hobbit man and his ridiculous bouquet.’_ Thorin smiled to himself and touched his lips unconsciously. He fell asleep with unknown but not unpleasant feeling. _‘Perhaps I should stop fighting it…’_

The morning made the decision for him. A raven arrived to the camp with an urgent message. Thorin’s father needed him back in Erebor and demanded he returned at once. Thorin glanced at visibly upset Dwalin. _‘Perhaps it’s what Mahal wants. Maybe it’s better this way.’_ He tried to persuade himself. But he couldn’t stop the ache in his chest.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo woke up much later than usual. When she opened her eyes, Ori and Lobelia were sitting in armchairs next to her bed, former knitting and latter reading. They both smiled, when Bilbo sat up and rubbed her eyes with loud yawn. ‘You took your time, sleepyhead. I’ll inform Bombur you’re awake, she stashed away a plate of honey and hazelnut scones for you. And Dori would be delighted to make you tea.’ Ori winked at her, set knitting aside and walked out of the room.

‘What happened that you are all dancing around me? Did I fall ill or something? I feel perfectly fine.’ Bilbo wondered drowsily. ‘Well, the kitchen was empty of your usual rumpus when everybody woke up and you didn’t show up even for second breakfast, so we assumed you could use some rest. It was eventful night after all.’ Lobelia turned the page of her book. ‘Otho asked about you…’ She started warily. ‘Morgoth can take Otho!’ Bilbo interrupted her grumpily. ‘We thought as much with Ori. That’s the second point, he won’t dare to bother you in your bedroom, so as long as you stay here…’ Lobelia chuckled and turned to the door when Ori hurried in with a large tray stacked with food.

Bilbo’s stomach rumbled wildly and she dug in with gusto. She skipped first and second breakfast for Yavanna’s sake! ‘Shouldn’t we help to clean the party meadow after the feast?’ Bilbo asked after several minutes of stuffing her face in silence. ‘Bofur went there several hours ago to organize it. Other hobbits and dwarves already managed to clean up, almost everything is back in order.’ Ori reported and Bilbo snickered at the image of Bofur commanding everyone around. ‘Splendid. I hope Bifur will stay with us several days longer?’ Bilbo mumbled with mouth full of bread with honey. ‘Yes, he should return with Bofur.’ Ori nodded happily.

‘Anyway… I tried to do a little research concerning our Mr. Nori. Mr. Dwalin’s expression immediately went stormy when I mentioned him and he refused to say anything on this matter.’ Ori interrupted her knitting for a moment. ‘Mr. Balin answered my question only warily and told me, that this is the business of the royal family and we should ask them and only them, as it’s not his place to meddle in their private matters.’ She sighed and rubbed her neck. ‘I don’t suppose you asked Prince Thorin…?’ Ori looked at Bilbo hopefully. ‘No, I did not. We talked about his grandmother and… Nevermind.’ Bilbo frowned.

Front door banged loudly and a moment later Bofur stormed into the bedroom. ‘Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Still playing hide and seek with Otho?’ Bofur slumped down onto the bed with a wide grin. ‘I shall probably fortify myself here and wait ‘till he leaves for good.’ Bilbo rolled her eyes and slapped Bofur over hand when she tried to steal her scones. ‘The dwarves are finally on their way back to the Blue Mountains?’ Lobelia asked from her book. She wasn’t overfond with them. ‘Positive. Though the royalties left the camp with sunrise. They were apparently in a hurry.’ Bofur answered nonchalantly and popped a strawberry she managed to sneak from Bilbo’s tray into her mouth.

They chatted about everything and nothing another hour or so when Bilbo decided she should probably crawl out of her bed already. She ushered her sisters and Lobelia out of the room and changed to her usual attire. As it was time for luncheon, she found Bombur and her mother in the kitchen and helped them. Lunch was quiet affair, mostly because other members of her family made sure to sit Otho down as far as possible from Bilbo. Presence of Bifur sitting right next to her proved to be helpful as well. Otho was still shooting longing glances at her from time to time, a scene which was making Bofur, Bombur and occasionally even Ori giggling.

 

Bilbo was in the garden trying to teach Sméagol say some new words apart from her name and demands for food, when she heard clapping of hooves up the road to Bag End. When she rounded the smial to the front garden, her dwarven friends were dismounting before the gate. ‘Good afternoon! It’s a pleasure to see you all so soon, though I have to say I’m a bit confused. Bofur said you travelled back to Ered Luin early in the morning.’ Bilbo shouted merrily while descending the stairs to the gate. ‘Good afternoon, Bilbo. Your youngest sister was right. We got an urgent message and had to ride back immediately.’ Balin smiled thinly, looking unusually grim.

‘Well, don’t you just stand there, will you not come in?’ Bilbo opened the gate. Someone had to overhear the conversation through opened window because other members of the family trailed from the house as well. ‘Unfortunately, we cannot. We actually came to say our goodbye. We are on our way back to Erebor. My sister with our carriage is waiting down by the inn.’ Dwalin’s voice was somber, shoulders slumped. Bilbo’s eyes widened and somewhere behind her she heard several gasps of shock. ‘Oh… I see. You are needed back. The negotiations went smooth and contracts are signed, after all.’ Bilbo said quietly, suddenly feeling sad. All three dwarves nodded with various degrees of gloom plastered on their faces.

‘I was wondering… Could I have a moment alone with Miss Ori?’ Dwalin asked uncertainly and Bilbo smiled at him. ‘Of course you could.’ She moved out of the way, Balin following his younger brother. Dwalin and Ori disappeared in the back garden while Balin spoke his parting words to other sisters and parents. Bilbo was suddenly aware that she was standing there under Prince Thorin’s intense stare. ‘Umm… I hope it was not anything grave in that message from Erebor, that you have to hurry so much? Is your family all right?’ Bilbo glanced at him hesitantly. ‘Err, no. Just some urgent business requiring our presence. Everyone’s just fine, thank you for asking.’ Prince Thorin inclined his head with a faint hint of smile.

‘Will you say hello to your siblings? I’d like to meet them someday, especially your infamous sister.’ Bilbo blurted out after short awkward pause. Prince’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. ‘Why of course, if you wish so. I bet Dís would be overjoyed to meet a hobbit who defeated her pig-headed brother in sword combat.’ He chuckled and the sound of his laughter shot through Bilbo like a lightning. Balin and Dwalin finally descended the steps and both of them hugged Bilbo tightly, Dwalin touching her forehead with his own, gently this time. Prince Thorin bowed to the rest of the family meanwhile.

Both Fundin’s sons were already sitting in their saddles, their ponies walking lazily down the Bagshot row, when Thorin came to Bilbo once more. ‘It was really a pleasure to meet such an extraordinary hobbit like you. If you ever need anything… Sméagol knows his way to Erebor.’ He said with his deep rambling voice and bowed to her. Then he reached out and his calloused fingers caressed her cheek. Soft gasp escaped through Bilbo’s lips and his expression changed from fond to almost painful. ‘Farewell, Miss Bilbo.’ He whispered and his pale blue eyes connected with hers. Then he turned swiftly and strode to his pony. Bilbo watched him with wide eyes, mouth slightly opened and touched her cheek absentmindedly. ‘Farewell, Prince Thorin. And watch out for hidden daggers!’ She finally shouted after him when he mounted. He shot her small smile, spurred his pony and disappeared from view.

Bilbo returned to back garden with head full of thoughts to find Ori sitting on the bench. She had hands folded in her lap, staring at them with pained expression. ‘What were you two talking about?’ Bilbo kneeled before her and entwined her hands with hers. ‘He told me that Mr. Balin is still interested in me as his scribe and they will let me know when the position is free. And that he will write me as much as his schedule allows.’ Ori answered quietly, obviously upset. ‘Anything about courting?’ Bilbo asked cautiously. ‘No. Not a word.’ Ori whispered and single tear streamed down her cheek. ‘He’s surely waiting for you to get to Erebor then.’ Bilbo squeezed her hand and wiped the damp cheek. ‘You’re probably right.’ Ori sent Bilbo watery smile and Bilbo hugged Ori’s knees shortly. ‘Let’s have some tea, butterfly.’ Bilbo stood up and tugged Ori’s sleeve gently. She assured Ori that she looked just fine, no one would tell she was crying, and they went back to the smial.

 

₪₪₪

 

Next two days were unusually quiet. Ori was withdrawn, she didn’t speak more than a few words and painstakingly knitted and knitted. Rest of the family sensed that they shouldn’t push her and gave her space. Only Bilbo was with her most of the time, as a silent companion. Dori expressed her support by frequent supplies of freshly brewed tea, Bombur placed a jar of various cookies onto Ori’s bedroom table and Bofur made a joke from time to time to lift her mood. Before bedtime, Bifur came to Ori and squeezed a little wooden figurine into her palm. ‘That’s…’ Ori sobbed, when she recognized miniature Dwalin and tightened her grip on wooden dwarf. Bifur only grunted in response and clutched Ori gently, when she jumped into his arms with eyes filled with tears.

When she retreated to her bedroom, Bifur turned to Bilbo, who was leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom, watching them. ‘That was a nice gesture, Bifur. She really is devastated they got separated.’ Bilbo sighed and squeezed Bifur’s shoulder. ‘I’ve got something, or better, little someone, for you too.’ Bifur wiggled his eyebrows and produced another mini dwarf from his pocket. Bilbo frowned, when her sight fell onto wooden Prince Thorin, but took him from Bifur’s outstretched hand nevertheless. ‘I have no idea why you think I should have him, but I do have to admit that you captured his grim expression perfectly.’ Bilbo smirked and Bifur kissed her forehead in response. ‘Just keep him.’ He signed and went to his own room.

 

Otho looked restless and anticipated when he joined the family for breakfast the next morning. Bilbo’s bad feeling was confirmed when he opened his mouth. ‘May I request a word in private with dear Bilbo?’ He turned to Belladonna. ‘Oh… Sure, of course you may, Otho.’ Belladonna answered after a moment of grave silence. ‘Everybody to the parlour.’ She chirped and motioned to others to follow her. Bofur’s mouth twitched in concealed giggle and Bombur took her plate with her. Bilbo found Ori’s hand under the table and squeezed hardly. Ori sent her apologetic glance and shuffled out of the room as well. Only Bungo remained sitting, apparently reluctant to part with his food. ‘Papa, stay.’ Bilbo whispered but after another urge from Belladonna, even her father left the room with sullen expression. ‘I still think it could wait after breakfast.’ He muttered surly.

Otho stood up and bowed formally. ‘Dear cousin Bilbo, I’m sure my attention to you was too obvious to be mistaken for usual kindness.’ He started ceremoniously. ‘I travelled here to Bag End with single purpose – to find myself a wife amongst my beautiful cousins. From all of them, I chose you as my companion for future life.’ He recited his no doubt practised speech. ‘Otho, I…’ Bilbo attempted to interrupt him, but he continued like she didn’t speak at all. ‘Perhaps I should state reasons for courting me. As we are both future heads of our clans, those will be joined into stronger one after we are married. Also, my family is wealthy and running prosperous business. Our smial is no Bag End, but you will lack anything in Hardbottle.’ He puffed up with pride.

‘And now nothing remains that to assure you about deepness of my feelings to you.’ He kneeled down and held out a single red rose. ‘You forget that I didn’t say anything about agreeing to court you and even marry you.’ Bilbo answered coldly, fists clenched while trying to supress her rage. ‘I’m sure my mother will be quite smitten with you when I point all of your amiable qualities.’ Otho continued like he didn’t even hear her. ‘Otho! I’m honoured by your proposal but I’m afraid I have to decline it.’ Bilbo exclaimed and threw her arms up in exasperation.

‘I know that certain young ladies don’t want to look too eager…’ He started prattling, but Bilbo interrupted him. ‘What nonsense are you saying? Please accept the fact that I have no intention of marrying you. I’m perfectly sure I would not be happy with you and you with me.’ Bilbo fumed and started pacing around the dining hall. ‘I know you are modest and shy, Bilbo…’ Otho tried again and Bilbo exploded. ‘No! For Yavanna’s sake, my answer is _NO_ and it’s very definitive one!’ Bilbo bellowed and stomped out of the room and to the back garden, muttering curses under her breath. Undisguised laughing of her sisters signalled that her outburst was overheard by every other current inhabitant of the smial.

Belladonna found Otho still kneeling in the kitchen, apparently not getting why he was so roughly refused. ‘I’m really sorry, Otho, but if she refused you I’m afraid nothing can be done to sway her mind. She’s not the one to play with gentlemen’s hearts.’ She tried to soothe him carefully, but his hurt pride made him brush her hand off his shoulder. ‘Well, if she’s thus foolish and unreasonable, perhaps she was right that she would not make me happy after all.’ He stood up and marched back to his room with his nose high up. ‘Half-witted chump.’ Bungo commented beside Belladonna and returned to his breakfast leaving his wife and daughters shocked by his language.

 

Ori found Bilbo in the corner of the garden snuggling with Sméagol. ‘That was even worse scene than I imagined it. He really is self-centred jerk.’ Ori sat down beside her. ‘Yes. He kept babbling about himself, his clan, his wealth, his smial, his business. Disgusting.’ Bilbo gritted her teeth. ‘I just hope this refusal will make him retreat from our lives forever and ever.’ Bilbo sighed and hugged Ori, which made Sméagol squawk in jealousy. Atmosphere in the house was very tense for the rest of the day and Bilbo found herself telling everything to her little wooden Prince before she went to sleep. In the morning, Otho announced he will spend his day out and left the smial to everyone’s relief.

Several next days passed in the same manner, Otho leaving right after breakfast and returning for dinner. Bilbo wasn’t entirely comfortable with his continuous presence in her home but she managed to avoid him for most of the time. Welcomed change came with sudden appearance of Mr. Nori. He apologized profoundly for his absence on the feast due to his business and stayed with family for several days. Bilbo found out he was funny and amiable companion when she eased around him.

One afternoon the conversation turned to Dwalin and lack of letters from him. ‘Oh, I’m sure they are still on their way to Erebor and he is preoccupied with other tasks.’ Ori murmured weakly, mostly to assure herself, and took a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe her eyes with. Mr. Nori froze and stared at her. ‘Where do you have this from?’ He asked with strained voice pointing at the embroidered handkerchief. ‘It was my mother’s. Dori has the same one.’ Ori answered with eyebrows arched in surprise and Dori nodded from her tea. ‘Why do you ask?’ Dori was curious.

Mr. Nori sat like he was made of stone for several long moments. Then he reached into his pocket with trembling hands. ‘This was left in the basket with me when I was abandoned. I thought for long forty-two years it was the only thing I have left of my family and yet…’ He held out worn out and crumpled handkerchief matching perfectly the two of Ori and Dori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pathetic attempts for Khuzdul (I don't think I would ever dare to try using whole sentences):  
> -gamul amad - grandmother (precisely, old mother)  
> -adad - father
> 
> Another chapter up! Now I would REALLY like to know readers' opinion. According to 'canon', we should follow solely Bilbo's line until another encounter with Thorin. But I was kinda thinking I could include what he's doing all the time? Do you enjoy his POV?
> 
> Anyway, I started even with little fanart to the fiction! BUT it's only a few sketches, I managed to break my stylus for iPad and I really don't have strong enough nerves to draw it using fingers only, so it would have to wait 'till I get a new one to digitalize them. But they are positively adorable! (●♡∀♡)
> 
> Lots of thanks for reading, comments and kudos, another update is planned for next week :) And maybeeee certain someone in pointy hat could show up... ;)


	8. Adventure begins

A cup fell out of Dori’s hand, shattering on the floor. Everybody sat in grave silence. ‘You mean… Y-you are our brother? The names weren’t just a coincidence?’ Ori stuttered with shaky voice. ‘If what you say is true and these belonged to your… our… mother, there is no doubt.’ Mr. Nori answered carefully. ‘The hair is giving it out pretty well, if you ask me.’ Bifur signed. ‘The colour is the same?’ He pointed at three supposedly siblings wildly when everyone turned to him with momentarily confused expressions. ‘Lori had quite similar colouring. You are all taking after your mother.’ Belladonna looked at Bungo and he squeezed her hand.

‘As a newly found brother of our two beloved daughters, you can stay with us if you wish so. This house is their home and it can be yours as well.’ Bungo stood up and Belladonna with him, arms linked together. Mr. Nori looked like he was very moved. ‘T-thank you. I could wish no more. I feel like I can start a new life with new family.’ He stood up as well and bowed deeply. ‘Well, that was surely unexpected revelation. I think I need a dinner now. Perhaps little feast to celebrate?’ Bungo clapped his hands and several enthusiastic shrieks and shouts came in response.

‘Can we call you just Nori now?’ Bofur asked playfully, while chewing on a chicken leg. All the courses Bilbo, Bombur and Dori managed to produce in record time were delicious. ‘Why of course you can.’ Nori winked at her. The atmosphere in the smial was merry and happy, a pleasant change after so many days of tip-toeing around sulking Otho, edgy Bilbo and depressed Ori. Nobody even noticed that their cousin Otho was still missing and didn’t come for dinner as previous days. He came back after supper and only greeted them briefly before he retreated to his assigned room.

‘He could as well move out of here already if he takes Bag End only as a place to sleep.’ Dori uttered with obvious disdain and no one really opposed, quite contrary, as her statement was followed by several concordant noises. ‘I wonder what he’s doing all the time though.’ Bofur mused. ‘I don’t. Perhaps it is time to suggest to him that his welcome started to be overstayed, Bungo.’ Belladonna looked up from her book. ‘Duh, why me?’ Bungo whined and Belladonna merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. ‘All right, I will talk to him in the morning.’ Bungo grumbled and sighed at the prospect of not very pleasant conversation ahead. Bilbo and Ori only exchanged amused looks. The conversation then turned back to Lori, mostly Belladonna and Bungo talking about how she was like and what was her known history and others listening intently, only Ori filled in here and there, because Dori was too young to remember her.

 

Bilbo wasn’t really surprised when she found Ori knocking on her door before she went to sleep. ‘I was half expecting you would show up. In you go.’ Bilbo let her through and closed the door. ‘So how do you feel about having a brother atop of four sisters?’ Bilbo jumped on the bed and disappeared under the blanket. ‘I don’t really know. I’m glad but I still can’t shake the feeling of awkwardness. I mean, I can barely take him as acquaintance for how shortly we know him.’ Ori sighed and paddled to the bed when Bilbo shifted to one side and patted the place next to her.

‘Can’t exactly blame you, I feel the same. I know we are not sisters by blood but we are by everything else. With him it’s entirely the other way, you are siblings only by blood.’ Bilbo snuggled close to her and Ori embraced her. ‘Precisely. And there is also the case involving Erebor royal family, we don’t know the whole story yet. But I’m sure we’ll find out it was just some kind of misunderstanding.’ Ori nodded and started nibbling on her lower lip like she always did when thinking. ‘Though I hope to forge some closer relations to him. If only for the sake of our dear mother, I’m sure it would make her happy. It had to be very hard to give up her child.’ Ori’s speech was muffled by wide yawn. ‘Yes. She sounded like a nice woman, just with unfortunate fate. I can’t even imagine that struggle.’ Bilbo caressed Ori’s slightly damp cheek.

’But watching Bofur and Bombur hanging on his lips all the time I think he will mingle just right. It’s not likely mama and papa are going to adopt him now, when he’s adult and perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but it was a nice gesture to acknowledge him as a member of the family.’ Bilbo mused with a smile, proud of her awesome parents. ‘So you noticed too that our youngest are quite ecstatic about him. Let’s hope they won’t scare him off any time soon.’ Ori smirked too and wiped her eyes.

‘Will you stay with me tonight? I know we didn’t sleep together for ages, since we are not children any more, but…’ Bilbo yawned as well and Ori interrupted her with a playful nudge. ‘Of course I will, silly. I find it comfortable to cuddle with you, as oddly as it sounds.’ Ori chuckled into Bilbo’s curls. ‘Good night then. And don’t blame me if I kick from sleep again, I wouldn’t be surprised if I dreamed of finally kicking Otho’s butt out of our smial.’ Bilbo squeezed her and wiggled to find more comfortable position. ‘I’d love to see that actually happen. Good night, Bee.’ Ori kissed top of Bilbo’s head.

 

The morning brought unexpected guests. Otho immediately jumped from his seat when their breakfast was interrupted by several sharp knocks on the door, gaining surprised looks from the rest of the family. They exchanged several curious glances and tentative shrugs as they recognized Lobelia’s voice in the hall. Everybody halted their movements in shock when she walked to the dining room holding hands with Otho.

‘Good morning and apologies for interrupting your meal. We just thought it would be best to announce it to you before some gossips reach your ears.’ Lobelia chirped happily. ‘Otho here proposed to me and I decided to accept his confessions. We will court shortly and the wedding should take place at the end of the summer.’ She explained as if their entwined hands weren’t clear enough statement. ‘As well regarded relatives and esteemed and cherished friends of both our families, we would be honoured if you attended the ceremony and following festivities, of course.’ Otho added hastily.

Everyone remained speechless for several moments. Then Belladonna finally snapped out of her trance and jumped up with wide smile only her family recognized as a fake one. ‘I assume congratulations are to follow than! I’m happy you managed to find a match and I can only wish you will have content life together.’ She sing-songed and hugged them both. Others finally managed to produce some sort of agreeing and cheerful sounds and well-wishes. ‘Would you like to join us for breakfast, Lobelia?’ Bungo asked out from sheer politeness because the whole scene was more than a little embarrassing for both sides. To his displeasure, she accepted. Rest of the meal was truly awkward, filled with strained smiles and polite phrases.

 

Lobelia found Bilbo outside sitting on the bench feeding Sméagol. ‘I take it you don’t approve of my choice to say yes to Otho?’ Lobelia came right to the matter. ‘Loli, don’t take it badly, please. I just don’t understand why would you do that. Clearly you cannot love him.’ Bilbo jumped off the bench, obviously agitated. ‘No, I don’t love him. But you know me well enough, I’m just not a romantic like you. I was offered a beautiful home, protection and comfortable life in plenty. And he himself is agreeable enough, he’s polite, respectable and not entirely unattractive. Why would I say no?’ Lobelia tried to explain patiently, refraining from actually fighting with her friend. Bilbo rather suspected Otho used exactly the same words he told to her when he proposed.

‘But he’s ridiculous. You will have to suffer him for the rest of your life. That’s a living misery, no matter other benefits.’ Bilbo wailed desperately, trying to make her friend see reason. ‘Oh, hush. He’s not that bad. It can be trying sometimes but which relationship isn’t? I will make him better man with some patience.’ Lobelia frowned, anger finally bubbling to the surface. ‘I only wish you were right. After all, if anyone can tame him and re-educate, it would be you.’ Bilbo sighed and resigned, seeing that Lobelia’s mind was firmly set.

‘I care for you deeply, you know. I would hate to see you unhappy in alliance that only death can cut off.’ Bilbo said quietly after short pause, stubbornly pretending to be inspecting a rose blossom. ‘Oh Bee.  I’m really touched by your concerns for me. But I will be alright, I promise.’ Lobelia hugged her from behind. ‘I wish you all the happiness in this world, Loli. I’m always on your side, remember it.’ Bilbo squeezed her hands and they both remained like this for several moments.

‘Right, future Mrs. Sackville-Baggins. I think you are in need of some bridesmaids then.’ Bilbo grinned at Lobelia when they untangled. ‘Don’t you think for a second you are going to be spared of this position. Planning a wedding requires lots of patience and you know I’m quite lacking in this matter.’ Lobelia winked at her. ‘Not that you would actually be better though.’ She added and both of them burst out a laugh. They returned to the smial snickering and giggling over this and that and clearly worried looks of other members of the family immediately dissipated when they saw them just alright and not fighting. Lobelia and Otho excused themselves before lunch explaining that they are expected in Lobelia’s house and by that time everyone seemed to be reconciled with the idea that Lobelia is going to marry insufferable Otho.

  

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo would like to claim that the rest of the day was uneventful, but that just wasn’t to be. She was tending to sunflowers in the front garden, singing happily with stomach filled with Bombur’s delightful stew, when she heard clapping of horseshoes in a lazy rhythm and familiar voice humming a travelling song. Her eyes widened in surprise and excitement alike and when she burst the gate open and looked down the street, she indeed saw a pointy grey hat, an unmistakable sign of her dear old friend.

‘Gandalf!’ She screamed on top of her lungs and ran towards him. The person looked up and her eyes met with a pair of wizard’s blue ones, a cheerful twinkle dancing in them. Gandalf spurred his horse to reach her and dismounted before her, immediately kneeling and spreading his arms wide open just in time for Bilbo to jump around his neck. ‘Bilbo Baggins. You haven’t change at all, you are still merry little lass I knew from the moment her mother gave birth to her.’ He closed his arms around her for a brief moment. ‘Though I have to say that you grew up considerably since that time I held you as a baby for the first time. Bungo looked like he was about to strangle me if I were to drop you. And you’re certainly even more beautiful than the last time we met.’ Gandalf backed away a little and smiled at Bilbo widely.

‘I didn’t know you were such a flatterer, Gandalf. I was under impression that wizards were utterly strict and stern.’ Bilbo chuckled and tapped the side of her nose. ‘Well, that may be true enough for some of my order, especially Saruman. However I don’t see why I couldn’t state the obvious. I would be surprised if there weren’t any fine lads trying to pursue you.’ Gandalf winked, stood up, scooped the reins of his horse and started moving towards Bag End once more. ‘Ugh, you are actually not very mistaken. Otho proposed about two weeks ago.’ Bilbo gritted her teeth with a frown. ‘I take it he was swiftly refused.’ Gandalf raised his bushy eyebrows in amusement. ‘Yes. But he quickly found solace in Lobelia. She didn’t follow my example.’ Bilbo shrugged. ‘I can’t say if I feel more sorry for him or for her.’ Gandalf’s lips curled up with a grin.

‘What business takes you to the Shire anyway?’ Bilbo asked when they tied Gandalf’s horse in the back garden. ‘I just wanted to spend some time with my favourite hobbits, of course. I always feel well rested and prepared to face again the foolishness of the big folk after I leave Hobbiton.’ Gandalf turned to her and patted her shoulder good-naturedly. Sméagol chose this exact moment to intervene, screeching loudly and attacking Gandalf’s hand on Bilbo’s shoulder with his sharp beak. Gandalf hastily withdrew his hand which was promptly replaced by the bird itself. ‘My prrrecious!’ Sméagol squawked and puffed up.

‘Sméagol, what did I say about trying to snap others’ fingers off?’ Bilbo frowned and scolded the bird. ‘Eh, I’m terribly sorry for him, Gandalf. This is Sméagol.’ Bilbo rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassed grimace. ‘No harm done, I can see he was merely protecting his owner.’ Gandalf smiled shortly but then his expression changed to serious one. ‘This is a raven of Erebor, if I’m not mistaken. Mind if I ask where did you get it?’ Gandalf seemed genuinely curious. ‘Ugh. Crown Prince Thorin gave him to me as a sign of respect after I defeated him in a sword combat.’ Bilbo tried hard not to fidget under Gandalf’s piercing gaze. ‘And how exactly did you get in the fight with a dwarven prince?’ Gandalf’s eyebrows rose high and he poorly concealed his lips twitching up with the image of the said fight. ‘That’s a long story, I suggest we just go inside and everything will be explained.’ Bilbo shrugged and led Gandalf inside.

Gandalf’s sudden appearance - and though their back door above that - caused quite an uproar in the smial. After he was greeted and hugged by every resident of the smial including Bifur and introduced to Nori, they all settled in the parlour for the afternoon tea. ‘Your usual brew, Gandalf?’ Dori asked him and disappeared to the kitchen with a content smile when he confirmed her assumptions. ‘Now, care to explain me why dear Bilbo here draws her weapons to spar with dwarven princes?’ Gandalf said when he settled in his usual armchair with a cup of tea in his hand. Everyone started talking at once trying to explain the whole story with the dwarves and soon enough Gandalf had all the information he needed.

‘I see. So any news from them since they left?’ Gandalf asked when the story was finished. Everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks. ‘No, not a word. And they have to be back in the Mountain by now.’ Ori said with surprisingly strong voice, but the hint of sadness was noticeable. ‘And the inhabitants of Hobbiton are terribly interested in gossiping about that, if I’m not mistaken.’ Gandalf sighed when several members of the family nodded in confirmation. ‘I might have the solution. What would you say if you and Bilbo were to visit our dear friends residing in Rivendell?’ He asked Ori and was met with the enthusiasm he expected.

 

₪₪₪

 

When Thorin got to the Mountain, he was thoroughly annoyed of travelling for the time being. More specifically, of travelling with Fundin’s offspring. Dwalin was sulking all the time, Balin lecturing about all the duties ahead of them in the kingdom and Farinne would simply not shut up for a minute, complaining about this and that. What annoyed him even more was his sister blasting the door to his chambers open as soon as he put aside his travelling coat. ‘Well, where do you have her?’ She asked, storming inside his bedroom. ‘It’s a pleasure to see you too after so long time, sister.’ Thorin uttered sarcastically. ‘Where do I have who?’ He asked instead when she didn’t respond.

‘Your hobbit mistress, of course, who else?’ Another voice chimed in the conversation. ‘Oh, hello Frerin, I missed you too.’ Thorin frowned when he spotted impish grin on his brother’s face. ‘I’m not sure I understand what are we talking about.’ Thorin sat down onto a sofa and crossed him arms defiantly. ‘You big oaf, you left her in the Shire, didn’t you?’ Dís wailed and threw her arms up in exasperation. ‘I have no idea why would I bring Miss Bilbo to the Mountain.’ Thorin glared at his siblings. ‘So you know what are we talking about.’ Frerin chuckled and collapsed next to him. Thorin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

‘I have the idea but I have to inform you that your implications are utterly ridiculous and nonsensical. She befriended Balin and Dwalin, I can barely call her an acquaintance.’ Thorin grumbled irritably and glared again on his brother, who started laughing loudly. ‘I see you are still the same blockhead that left the Mountain two months ago.’ Frerin patted his shoulder and made for the door, disappearing as quickly as he came. Dís just sighed audibly and frowned at him. ‘Fíli and Kíli are anxious to see you. Stop by before you dive into your duties again.’ She sent him one more disappointed look and the door shut after her.

 

‘As if it wasn’t enough that Dwalin keeps babbling about Miss Ori all the time, reminding me of her sister constantly.’ Thorin mumbled angrily when he stripped off his clothes and walked to the bathroom to have a proper bath before appearing in the council room. Contrary to his beliefs that he would forget her soon enough, he kept thinking about Miss Bilbo the whole journey back to Erebor. _‘What is she doing now? Is she in her garden? Or wandering around woods with a book? Or making some of her delicious pies? Does she think about me sometimes?’_ Thorin’s mind started with its usual roundabout concerning Miss Bilbo. Thorin just sighed and dived into the tub. _‘Hopefully my duties will distract me enough to stop with this foolishness or I might as well go mad.’_

As predicted, Fíli and Kíli jumped off the sofa the moment he opened the door leading to Dís’s family chambers, shouting loudly and happily. ‘Irak’adad, I missed you so much!’ Kíli exclaimed, hanging on Thorin’s leg. ‘And I you, Mizimith.’ Thorin laughed and scooped Kíli up to sit on his shoulders. ‘Awww, pick me up too, uncle!’ Fíli outstretched his short arms in demanding gesture and Thorin swiftly obliged. Víli emerged from his study and chuckled, when he saw his bother-in-law besieged by his sons.

‘Hello, Thorin! You look good. It’s nice to see that the hobbits didn’t tear you apart. I’m pretty sure you managed to offend more than one of them.’ Víli walked to him and took Fíli out of Thorin’s arms. ‘I’m glad there is at least someone who likes to see me. Still sane despite being surrounded by Durins?’ Thorin smirked and they banged their heads together. Víli was one of the more reasonable members of his family. Despite minor quarrels – if you could count that incident, when Thorin chased Víli around the whole Mountain in attempt to bury his axe right into Víli’s thick skull because he got Dís pregnant before wedding, as a minor quarrel – Thorin actually liked his sister’s husband. ‘You know it’s trying, but I do my best.’ Víli winked and tore squirming Kíli from Thorin’s shoulders.

‘Dís is already in the council chamber. I’m afraid they are all waiting for you.’ Víli grimaced sympathetically when Thorin sighted. ‘I’d better be going then. See you later.’ Thorin tousled his nephews’ hair and walked towards his duties. Which turned out to be just as boring as he presumed. And if Dís had to wake Thorin up from a reverie about green rolling hills of the peaceful Shire and one particular hobbit lady once or twice, well, no one could rightfully blame him.

 

₪₪₪

 

Gandalf spent more than a week in Hobbiton before he declared his business couldn’t be put aside any longer and they had to make for Rivendell the next morning, if Bilbo and Ori indeed wanted to join him in his travels. By that time Bifur was already back in the Blue Mountains and Nori also left for several days due to his business. And so Gandalf, Ori and Bilbo armed with good dozen of handkerchiefs to fight her allergy with found themselves in the saddles waddling towards The Last Homely House East of the Sea while Sméagol was flying around them. They stopped in Bree at the Prancing Pony and slept outside twice before they finally reached the magnificent elven gates of the Hidden Valley.

Lord Elrond was already standing in the middle of the gate with other elves to greet them. ‘Mithrandir. I see you are bringing to us unexpected yet most welcomed guests.’ Lord Elrond smiled warmly and bowed to the girls. They returned his gesture with utmost respect. ‘It’s been several years since we had the pleasure to have Miss Ori and Miss Bilbo amongst us.’ He continued only to be shoved out of the way by two exact copies of dark-haired mischievous elves. ‘Bilbo! Ori! We are so happy to see you again!’ Bilbo found herself being scooped up and swirled around by one of the he-elves. ‘I’m very glad to see you too, Elladan, though I’m pretty sure I told you countless times I don’t appreciate being manhandled.’ Bilbo frowned for appearance’s sake but smiled widely when she was put back down to the ground quickly.

‘Awww, Bilbo, you wound me so! I just wanted to cuddle you a little. How do you know I’m Elladan anyway? I could easily be Elrohir, you know.’ Young elf whined in theatrical pout while his twin stood next to him and they both crossed their arms. ‘As if I would tell you my secret. I will always know for sure which of you is which.’ Bilbo stuck out her tongue playfully and the whole group started laughing. ‘Maybe you could consider sharing it with me at least. It would come in handy if I could tell my own sons apart.’ Lord Elrond smiled at her and motioned to the whole group to follow him inside the palace.

 

‘Arwen and Estel are training archery. We’ll go and get them, right, brother?’ Elrohir nudged his twin and they both ran away with wide grins plastered on their identical faces. ‘I’m starting to loose hope they will ever grow up. If you would excuse me now? Lindir will show you to your rooms.’ Lord Elrond nodded to them and took his leave with Gandalf on his heels. ‘Would you appreciate separate rooms or would you rather share?’ Lindir asked politely. ‘Share.’ Bilbo and Ori answered at the same time. ‘I thought as much.’ Lindir smiled and led them through several corridors and halls.

‘Here, your usual accommodation. Shall I bring you something particular?’ Lindir played his host role dutifully, as always. ‘Maybe a cage would be good?’ Bilbo asked uncertainly. ‘A cage? As in for a bird or…?’ Lindir looked a bit taken aback by this request. ‘Yes, my raven is flying somewhere around here. I’m sure he will find me soon enough, he should be hungry by now.’ Bilbo explained and understanding brightened Lindir’s face. ‘Ah, sure. I’ll send someone here as soon as I find one. Rest now please, we will let you know when it’s time for dinner.’ Lindir bowed lightly and left in a search for a cage.

Several elven servants knocked on the door ten minutes after, bringing fresh clothes, tray with refreshments and a large cage. Another knock sounded through the room just as Bilbo and Ori bathed and changed to elven attire. When Bilbo opened, she shrieked in delight. ‘Arwen! Come in, please!’ Bilbo opened the door wider and black-haired elf-maiden stepped into the room followed by her two enthusiastic brothers and slightly more reserved young man. ‘Ori, Bilbo. What a pleasant surprise, will you stay for long?’ Arwen hugged them both at once with bright smile on her beautiful face and sat on the sofa. ‘We are not sure, actually. Depends on how long are we welcomed.’ Ori shrugged. ‘You are welcomed as long as you wish to stay with us of course.’ Elladan assured quickly.

Bilbo then looked at the young man who was still hovering in the doorway. ‘Estel? Is that really you? Come over here, my lad.’ Bilbo prompted him inside. Estel kneeled before her and bowed his head. ‘Come on, you weren’t that shy when you put a spider into Ori’s shoe and added some rather interesting illustrations to my favourite book.’ Bilbo chuckled and hugged him, a gesture he returned after a moment of hesitation. ‘I knew you would never forget that, Bilbo.’ He smiled at her and Ori hugged him too. ‘As if I could. That book is a crown jewel of my humble collection ever since and I’m very fond of it.’ Bilbo patted his cheek.  ‘The last time we saw you, you were but a child. And look at the handsome young man you’ve grown into.’ Ori squeezed his shoulder lightly.

They chatted about two hours and Elladan with Elrohir would manage to eat almost everything what was on the tray, if Bilbo didn’t hide some tid-bits for Sméagol. When the raven showed up, he flew right to Bilbo, measuring everyone else in the room with suspicious look. ‘An Ereborean raven. Haven’t seen one of these quite some time. How does it come you have one as a pet?’ Elladan inspected the bird from safe distance. Bilbo sighed and explained the endeavour with dwarves of Erebor as quickly as possible, Ori chiming in when she thought it was needed to fill in. When she got to the point where her dagger was pointing at Prince Thorin’s throat, Elladan and Elrohir were laughing insanely and slapping their tights. ‘You-you humiliated that wild-haired short bossy creature? And with an elven dagger at the top of that? The one I gave you? Oh how I wish we could see his face.’ Elrohir wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

‘Come on now, he’s not that bad as you think. He took the defeat honourably and didn’t hold any grudges against me even when the rumour spread all over the city.’ Bilbo defended Prince Thorin to her own surprise. Everyone exchanged amused looks but before she could start denying their assumptions, a servant came to inform them that dinner was served. The dinner itself was a merry affair filled with laughter and music. After that they all moved to the room where evening entertainments were held, more songs played and sang, poems recited and the stories of old told.

 

They were in the Rivendell for five days, days filled with company of Elrond’s children or the Lord of Rivendell himself, when Gandalf announced he will have to continue on his journey. ‘And where exactly are you going anyway?’ Bilbo asked curiously, wondering why she didn’t ask earlier. ‘I have some business in the Woodland realm and then I’m heading to the Iron Hills.’ Gandalf answered truthfully. ‘Would you mind if I joined you? I won’t slow you down. I want to see the world for myself.’ Bilbo felt a sudden urge for exploring.

‘Well, I certainly don’t mind company but the road will not be entirely safe. Are you sure you want to risk it?’ Gandalf raised his grey eyebrows. ‘Yes. I want to go. It will be a nice adventure.’ Bilbo nodded firmly and Gandalf chuckled. ‘Hobbits. What about Ori though, is she coming too?’ Gandalf asked further. ‘No, she wants to stay and deepen her knowledge concerning elven history and language.’ Bilbo smiled, Ori really was a bookworm. But she looked much better now when she had enough distraction from thinking about Dwalin. ‘Elladan and Elrohir will escort Miss Ori back to Hobbiton when she expresses her wish to return home. Until then, we will be honoured to have her.’ Lord Elrond assured and the matter was settled.

Early the next morning, Bilbo was parting with all of her friends and her sister in the courtyard. Arwen gave her new travelling cloak, lighter than her furred one and more suitable for coming summer. Ori made sure Bilbo had enough provisions to cover all seven daily courses and Estel gifted her with tinderbox. ‘In case Gandalf goes all grumpy and you are in need of the fire without his magic.’ Estel smiled at her. Elladan kneeled before her and held out a scabbard for two daggers, but equipped only with only one. ‘I made it myself, it’s a twin with the one you already have from Elrohir. May they protect you like we would, should you meet any perils on the road.’ Elladan looked unusually serious, his true age showing in his eyes. Then he hugged her tightly and Elrohir enclosed the two of them.

‘Dear Bilbo, my gift for you is this book. Its pages are completely empty. I would be honoured if you could fill them with any adventures you might encounter. Please, be careful. Belain berio le.’ Lord Elrond handed her a journal bound with red leather and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. Bilbo could hardly hold her tears when Lindir helped her mount Myrtle and squeezed a pouch of herbs into her hand. ‘Against the allergy. Brew a tea out of them and it should be much better.’ Bilbo looked back for the last time and waved to her friends assembled by the gate. Then she left the Hidden Valley and followed Gandalf towards the lands yet unknown to hobbits. ‘The road goes ever on a on…’ Gandalf started humming and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:  
> -irak'adad - uncle  
> -mizimith - young jewel
> 
> Sindarin translation: (added afterwards)  
> -Belain berio le. - May the Valar protect you.
> 
> No one opposed me, so I take it as an agreement and Thorin's POV will be included too. Mischievous elven twins, I couldn't really resist, I'm sorry (not really, but for the appearance's sake) if you like elves more stoic and serious. Enjoy! Thanks for comments, kudos and of course reading what my wicked mind produces :)


	9. Unexpected realizations

Thorin was back in Erebor three weeks now, which meant that the last time he saw Miss Bilbo was more than a month ago. He started with his duties the day he arrived and almost welcomed unending councils, numerous inspections all around the Mountain, greeting of delegations and appearing on court, despite the fact that he previously considered them overwhelming.

Yet he couldn’t for Mahal’s sake erase that little hobbit girl from his mind. If anything, it was getting worse. Thorin found himself deep in thoughts and not paying attention to the matters he was currently attending to more and more often and others started to exchange uncomfortable looks whenever that happened again. Thorin couldn’t help it, it was a desire burning him from within, to think about her, to leave the Mountain right now and go after her, to see her again, pull her into his arms and _… ‘And what? It’s not like she’s mine to even touch her, even less kiss her or anything more. She doesn’t even like me if her strictly polite behaviour towards me compared with friendliness she showed to Balin and Dwalin is proof enough.’_ Thorin stared into the fire grimly.

‘You’re brooding again.’ Dís sat on the armchair next to his in front of the fireplace. ‘I didn’t hear you coming in.’ Thorin didn’t even shift his eyes from the flames. ‘I’d be very much surprised if you did. You’re so absentminded since you came back. Is it why I think it is?’ Dís levelled him with concerned look. ‘I don’t know what’s on your mind.’ Thorin murmured, not giving her much attention. ‘Thorin! Would you _please_ snap out of this for a minute?’ Dís exclaimed, irritation noticeable in her voice. ‘Fine, I’m listening now. What do you want?’ Thorin retorted, no less irritated.

‘I can’t watch you like this anymore. You’re so withdrawn, ever deep in your own thoughts. Not only council members and lords started grumbling about it, even Fíli and Kíli noticed something is amiss.’ Dís sighed and spilled what bothered her. ‘Are you thinking about her all the time?’ She asked when Thorin remained silent. ‘Yes. I can’t stop it. The more I try to push it back, the more it’s gnawing on the back of my mind.’ Thorin admitted quietly after a minute of pondering whether it was a good idea to confide to his sister.

 

‘Tell me about her.’ Dís suddenly stood up and walked over to the table to pour two cups of wine. ‘What would you like to know?’ Thorin was a little taken aback by her request. _‘Though I should probably see this interrogation coming.’_ He sighed to himself. ‘Anything. Your information were so vague that I only know for sure she’s skilled with blades. How does she look like? What is her nature like? How did she manage to bewitch you so profoundly?’ Dís said the last question with slightly teasing tone.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘There’s no way I can escape this conversation, is there?’ He accepted the cup of wine from his sister. ‘Not a chance, brother mine.’ Dís chirped and sat next to him again with expectant expression. ‘Well, she’s quite short. I think it’s average height for her own people, but she barely reaches my shoulders.’ Thorin started after a minute of thinking. ‘Perfect for cuddling then!’ Dís exclaimed cheekily. Thorin just sent her a warning glare. ‘As other hobbits, she has no beard but her feet are unusually furry. And they all walk around barefooted.’

‘Stop talking about her feet, I already know about this oddity of the hobbits. What about her face? Is she beautiful?’ Dís interrupted him impatiently. ‘Very beautiful by hobbits standards, I reckon. I said that she’s barely tolerable after our first encounter. I’ve never been so wrong in all my life.’ Thorin grimaced woefully. ‘Yeah, I know from Dwalin she even managed to find out you said that and gave you hell of a time for that.’ Dís snorted and Thorin winced. ‘Aye, that she did, but rightfully so. It was vast understatement.’ Thorin had to chuckle when he remembered his own horror and her victorious expression.

‘She has quite rare colouring, even amongst hobbits. I have to say I never saw that particular shade of green her eyes have on anyone else. Like two sparkling jadeites. Though her father describes them as mossy, that is probably more fitting after all. And her hair goes in soft silky honey-coloured waves to her waist. Too bad she hates to have them braided.’ Thorin got carried away a little and blushed lightly when he noticed his sister’s soft smile. ‘She must be a sight to behold then.’ Dís supplemented. ‘I’ve never landed my eyes on anything more alluring.’ Thorin murmured into his cup.

‘And she’s also very clever, cunning even, with quick wits and sharp tongue. You should see how she managed to squash Farinne. You would laugh yourself silly.’ Thorin smirked when he saw highly approving smile on Dís’s face. ‘But otherwise she’s very pleasant, caring and affectionate towards her family and anyone, who shows her respect.’ Thorin remembered fondly how selflessly Miss Bilbo took care of her bedridden sister or how she behaved towards her family and even the dwarves when they were guests in their house for a day.

‘As for what she likes doing. I gathered she is passionate about reading, so much she even bumps into things when she reads and walks at the same time.’ Thorin melted a little at the memory of Miss Bilbo’s deep blush when Miss Ori revealed this to them. She looked positively adorable. ‘Now that sounds familiar. I can’t even count how many bumps and bruises you acquired while not paying attention to your surroundings amad and I tended to. I’m glad it stopped when you fell into that mining shaft and broke your leg.’ Dís chuckled and patted Thorin’s shoulder affectionately. ‘Ugh, yes. She’s also very skilled gardener, from what I heard her tomatoes are prize-winning every year. And her pies are unparalleled.’ Thorin interrupted Dís hastily before she started recalling other embarrassing situations she deemed funny.

 

‘So let me recapitulate it. She’s young, attractive, clever and intelligent; she’s able to put up with moody people, she’s skilled in many ways, you even share your hobbies.’  Dís started enumerating Miss Bilbo’s qualities. ‘And you’re apparently hopelessly in love with her.’ She looked at him knowingly as Thorin flinched wildly. ‘I’m not…’ He started denying weakly but Dís silenced him with a glare. ‘Stop lying to yourself. Why don’t you pursue her? Mahal’s hammer, she’s undoubtedly your One!’ Dís pressed, obviously vexed.

‘You know very well what arguments I used to convince Dwalin and his father that his union with the eldest Miss Baggins is unsuitable one. The same applies to me, even more so that I’m the crown prince of our people.’ Thorin growled angrily and glared back at Dís. ‘What a load of bullshit. You said her grandfather is a Thain of the Shire, so she’s obviously of respectable lineage.’ Dís opposed firmly. ‘Her family is anything but respectable. They would be a laughing stuff at court.’ Thorin fisted his hands stubbornly and started pacing around the chamber. ‘As I know you, you’re probably vastly exaggerating. You’re so thoroughly stiff all the time, unapproachable even. I can’t imagine who is respectable enough for your standards.’ Dís shook her head and stood up from the armchair, sending him disappointed look.

‘You don’t know what you’re talking about. Even if I overlooked all palpable faults of her family, she’s still a hobbit, an outsider, not from our race. This union is inconceivable for a future king.’ Thorin snapped at Dís. ‘But she’s your One! You know very well you shall not love any other. Would you rather choose a life in misery and solitude than swallow your own pride?’ Dís appealed again, sadness visible in her eyes. ‘But she doesn’t love me back!’ Thorin bellowed desperately and hit the wall with a fist, pain surging through his body. He was not sure if it was from the hit though. ‘How do you know if you didn’t ask her?’ Dís insinuated and left his chamber, leaving Thorin hurting and confused.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo felt quite disturbed, hiding in a cave and trying to soothe terrified Myrtle. She was, of course, conscious of the dangers that could be lurking in the Misty Mountains but she really didn’t anticipate stone giants. Judging from Gandalf’s bemused face, neither did he. They were leading their beasts along a narrow path, when a thunderstorm hit them. It wasn’t anything Bilbo witnessed in the Shire, where summer storms were common occurrence. The downpour was so hard they were soaked through within a minute, vicious wind howling around them and thunderbolts’ flashes blinding and crashes deafening. And then Bilbo saw a whole part of the mountain tear off and roar furiously, followed by several more.

Even with eyes partially blinded by water and flashing light, Bilbo could vaguely recognize shapes of giant stone men. ‘These are stone giants! Move it, Bilbo, we need to take cover before they start fighting. It will be terribly risky to be on their battlefield.’ Gandalf shouted back at her, his voice muffled by another thunder. Bilbo led frightened Myrtle as quickly as possible, but there was nowhere to hide. And stone giants began their fight. They roared and bellowed battle cries, voices like stone screeching over another stone. Giant fists were thrown through the air, boulders flying around, one narrowly missing where Bilbo and Gandalf were. The path started to crumble from the impact of boulder smashing against it right beneath their legs.

‘Run, Bilbo, follow me, quickly! I think we are standing on a stone giant.’ Gandalf cried on top of his lungs while urging Draysill to follow him. ‘Come on, Myrtle, we have to haste lest we end up squashed into jelly or we fall into the bottomless abyss.’ Bilbo promptly encouraged her pony and they surged after Gandalf. ‘I can see a cave nearby, we may yet survive this.’ Gandalf shouted over his shoulder and he was right, the cave opening before them was a salvation. They managed to hide just before the giant they were previously standing on came to life and joined the fierce battle. Gandalf lighted his staff by some sort of magic and went deeper to the cave to explore whether it was safe. ‘We shall stay here until the thunder battle is over. I can feel no danger here. We can even afford a small fire to dry our clothes.’ Gandalf nodded when he returned, relief noticeable in his voice.

Bilbo changed into dry clothes and proceeded to sneak a few apples to Myrtle to treat her for her bravery. ‘You are very good pony, Myrtle, very courageous indeed.’ Bilbo scratched Myrtle behind the ears and freed Sméagol who was crouching in his travelling cage, then she went to have a dinner herself. The thunder outside didn’t stop raging yet, but Bilbo found it oddly reassuring inside the cave. ‘Get some sleep, dear Bilbo, I will take a watch tonight.’ Gandalf said when they finished the meal and Bilbo was quite glad she could curl up on her bedroll and fell asleep fairly quickly, despite distant roaring of the storm.

 

The path ahead fortunately stayed mostly unscathed after the battle, so they could move on without bigger trouble. It took two other days before they neared the end of the Misty Mountains. Bilbo was almost thinking that nothing worse than stone giants could cross their path when they were ambushed by a pack of goblins. They weren’t very large nor strong and undoubtedly never heard of something like battle tactics, but it wasn’t a pleasant encounter at all. Bilbo and Gandalf were lucky that glowing of Sting and Glamdring warned them a bit ahead so they weren’t taken by surprise.

The pack consisted of about one and a half dozen of goblins. They were hideous to look at, sickly crooked and covered with dirt and blisters. Gandalf was of course more successful in slaying their enemies, but Bilbo managed to dispose of a fair number of them as well, surging Sting in many directions, fending off goblins’ rusty dull blades and dodging adroitly. ‘Gandalf, watch out!’ She cried when one of the goblins managed to sneak behind the wizard, but Gandalf was preoccupied with another two foes before him. Before the creature managed do any harm to the wizard, Bilbo threw one of her twin daggers, killing its target instantly. Gandalf slayed the last two of their enemies and the battle was over.

‘Thank you, my dear friend, your aim is true as ever.’ Gandalf smiled at her despite the black blood covering his face and clothes, handing Bilbo her dagger back. ‘T’was just a reflex.’ Bilbo mumbled with redness creeping to her cheeks. She didn’t like being praised for killing. Hobbits were peaceful creatures after all, prone to violence only in uttermost need. Sparring for fun was something completely different than actually using the blade to cause real harm. ‘Do not fret, Bilbo, you’ve done honourably. These foul creatures don’t deserve your pity, they are the creations of evil.’ Gandalf guessed her thoughts and patted her shoulder lightly.

‘We should move farther from the mountains before the sun sets. Goblins have no love of daylight but we could encounter more at night. Better to be as far as possible from their nest when they find out what happened to their scouts.’ Gandalf washed his face and hands in nearby stream, Bilbo following his suit, then they mounted their beasts and rode in fast pace until they found a secluded valley of river Anduin surrounding a solitude peak. ‘This is a Carrock. We should climb to the top and make a camp here tonight.’ Gandalf decided and Bilbo had no objections. If anything, there should be a nice view from the top.

Bilbo was mesmerized, when she looked around her from the top. Green trees and blooming meadows were spread in all directions and in the distance she could see a mountain, tall and beautiful in the sky coloured red, orange and purple by the setting sun. ‘Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the greatest dwarven kingdom in Middle-Earth.’ Gandalf stood next to her and hugged her around the shoulders. ‘That’s where Prince Thorin lives, right?’ Bilbo asked, knowing she was quite right. ‘Yes, that’s true. Maybe we could pay the royal family a visit on our way back from the Iron Hills. That way you would get to see the city of Dale which lies nearby. I’m afraid we don’t have time to spare now.’  Gandalf squeezed her shoulder and walked back to the camp to make a fire going.

Bilbo was standing there some time longer, watching the Lonely Mountain with a strange feeling of longing. Yes, she was quite happy with the thought she would see Dwalin, Balin and Prince Thorin again. _‘Wait, Prince Thorin? Happy to see him? Did I go mad or something?’_ Bilbo thought to herself with a frown. Then she just shrugged and accepted the thought. _‘He’s not that bad, after all.’_ Her mind suggested. Bilbo shook her head, her two braids with beads from Bifur tingling at her neck, and she smiled to herself nevertheless.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo felt disturbed again. When Gandalf said there was a house they could take refuge in, after they heard howling of a warg pack too near not to fret, he conveniently forgot to mention that their host should be a giant haired man. His house was undoubtedly lovely, gardens blooming and enormous bees – like really, Bilbo never saw an insect _that big_ in her entire life – buzzing peacefully around the flowers, ponies grazing freely on the meadows, shortly, a peaceful sanctuary. But the owner of these lands was thoroughly scary. When they approached the man, he was chopping wood with huge, very likely razor sharp axe, his muscles stretching – to Bilbo’s mild frustration he was _topless_ – and showing his strength.

‘Good morning.’ Gandalf tried to sound cheerful, but even he failed miserably, for the man was much taller than the old wizard. The man turned to him with menacing scowl and bared his teeth. ‘Who are you and what do you want?’ He growled, startlingly resembling a wild bear. At that point, Bilbo was glad she remained hidden behind Gandalf, just as the wizard commanded her. ‘I’m Gandalf the Grey, a wizard. I’m seeking a refuge for me and my friend for we had well-founded fear a pack of wargs would ambush us on our road.’ Gandalf explained patiently, tension visible in his shoulders. ‘Never heard of you. And I can’t see the friend of yours you are talking about, where is he?’ The man sneered and moved closer, axe prepared to strike if needed.

‘That would be me. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, at your service. Though I would have you known I’m no _he_.’ Bilbo decided to step from behind of Gandalf and bowed lightly to the giant man. He eyed her curiously and tilted his head. Then he stepped right before her and kneeled, still much taller than Bilbo but more approachable now. ‘My name is Beorn, little bunny. You can stay as long as you want, I would never turn a lady in need down.’ Beorn bared his teeth again, this time in a wide grin. Bilbo internally squeaked in indignation about the nickname but didn’t dare to protest loudly. Gandalf looked positively flabbergasted. ‘You can follow the dogs into the house, I will take care of your mounts.’ Beorn stood up again, much less threatening now.

 

Dogs showed them to their rooms and took them to the kitchen. Everything in the house was immensely big for Bilbo. _‘I wonder if this is how the ants feel like.’_ Bilbo snorted to herself. Dogs gave her several cushions to sit on so she would reach the top of the table and started serving food, goats helping them to Bilbo’s astonishment. Just as everything was served, Beorn stepped into the kitchen and sat on a large, beautifully carved chair. Everything in the house was beautifully carved, a sign of love for the craft and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile. ‘You have a charming house. The carvings are exceptionally fine, they remind me of my own home back in the Shire.’ Bilbo complimented and Beorn seemingly puffed up with pride.

‘Thank you, little bunny, I built it whole by my own hands. How do your people live? You don’t appear to be a dwarf, they surely are short but not _that_ short. And more hairy.’ He asked, genuinely curious. ‘Oh, I’m a hobbit, if you ever heard of us. We live in the west, behind Misty Mountains and Rivendell. Blue Mountains are on the other side of our lands. We build our homes under the hills.’ Bilbo answered happily. ‘Yes, I heard of the land of the hobbits. You are said to be kind people valuing peace and goods nature and Yavanna are granting us above all else, much like I do.’ Beorn nodded approvingly, apparently pleased to find a fellow nature-lover. ‘That is all true. Your estate and its surroundings would be a pride of the Shire.’ Bilbo beamed at him.

‘As much as I would like to continue this pleasant conversation, I’d better go and investigate about the warg pack you were talking about. Feel free to wander around the house and the gardens, no danger is threatening you here.’ Beorn stood up again with a wink and Bilbo followed him with gaze to the front door. There, to her utter shock, the man changed into a huge bear and ran towards the gates. Bilbo just turned to Gandalf, eyes wide, with an expression conveying: _‘Explain, Gandalf, now!’_ Gandalf merely chuckled. ‘Beorn is a shape-shifter. Or a skin-changer, you can use both. Sometimes he’s a huge bear, sometimes he’s a tall man. The bear is dangerous and unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with.’ He explained lightly, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

‘And who do you know that from? Beorn said he didn’t know you.’ Bilbo asked, chewing on the honey scone. ‘My fellow wizard, Radagast the Brown. He resides in Rhosgobel, a part of Greenwood which is not so far ahead. We have a way through the forest, perhaps we happen to stumble upon him.’ Gandalf smiled pleasantly, piling food on his own plate. ‘And how many wizards are there anyway besides you, this Radagast fellow and the gloomy one, Saruman the White?’ Bilbo swallowed the last bit of the scone and sipped on the delicious milk. ‘Gloomy.’ Gandalf laughed heartily. ‘I’m sure Saruman would take a great offence, even though I find your description rather fitting.’ He winked at her cheekily. ‘There are two others, blue wizards. They come by the names of Alatar and Pallando here on Arda. But I haven’t seen them for many hundreds of years, they departed far, far to the east.’ Gandalf answered Bilbo’s previous question. ‘Saruman is the head of our order.’ He added after a while.

‘Is he stronger than you then?’ Bilbo gave another question. Gandalf never talked much about all the wizard stuff. ‘I don’t quite know, we never fought each other. And our field of subject is different.’ Gandalf shrugged nonchalantly. ‘What do you mean, field of subject?’ Bilbo propped her chin on the table, absorbing new information eagerly, while Gandalf was still willing to share them. ‘Well, I, for example, take great pleasure in observing hobbits and their customs. But I have also vast knowledge of other nations of Middle-Earth. Radagast is concerned mostly about everything green and various beasts from birds to tiniest mice.’ Gandalf chuckled, apparently remembering something funny about the brown wizard.

‘And Saruman is gathering knowledge about our enemies. It was Sauron the Deceiver, before he was defeated and perished, and now he’s monitoring the devices of the orgs and goblins and other spawns of evil.’ Gandalf added, more serious now, and finished his meal. ‘You should not worry your little head with wizard business. Go and explore the gardens.’ He smiled encouragingly and Bilbo nodded with her own smile.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo spent the noon and early afternoon walking around all Beorn’s properties, bewitched by his beautiful gardens, Sméagol keeping her company. Around the time for afternoon tea, she settled on the porch, a journal from Lord Elrond in her lap. She felt a little bad she neglected it and started writing down their previous adventures in Misty Mountains. It was getting dark when she got to the point where she and Gandalf walked through Beorn’s gates. There she put the book aside and shuffled through her pockets, pulling out a little wooden dwarf.

Bilbo didn’t even know why she brought the miniature along but she talked to him every night before bedtime when Gandalf was not looking. She found it oddly reassuring. Two nights before on the Carrock, when she told him that she saw the Lonely Mountain, it looked like his grim expression softened. Today she recalled the warg packs and little Prince Thorin was frowning profoundly. Then he almost looked amused when she complained about being called a little bunny.

‘Is it a miniature of someone you know?’ Beorn’s rough voice behind her startled Bilbo and she jerked her head in its direction. The shape-shifter was sitting on a bench, observing her intently. He had several cuts on his bare arms and probably even more hidden under his tunic. ‘Are you hurt? Did the wargs do this to you?’ Bilbo started fussing but Beorn calmed her down with placating gesture. ‘It’s nothing and I already tended the cuts with healing salve. The wargs are destroyed; your road is safe once again.’ He smiled and motioned to the bench for Bilbo to sit beside him.

‘Now, back to your wooden friend. You didn’t answer my question.’ He levelled her with his warm brown eyes when she sat next to him. ‘Yes, I do know the man who was a model for this miniature.’ Bilbo admitted after a while. ‘And who is he? I reckon he’s a dwarf from the beard, long hair and clothing.’ Beorn continued asking, but Bilbo didn’t feel like she was interrogated. ‘You’re right, actually he’s a dwarven prince. Thorin, son of Thrain, Crown Prince of Erebor.’ Bilbo confirmed his assumptions. There was a comfortable silence for a while, before Beorn spoke again.

‘I don’t like dwarves. They always seemed greedy to me. Caring only about their gems and gold and other treasures and blind to the things that grow and creatures that live around them.’ Beorn was staring into the distance. ‘Not all of the dwarves are like this. I happen to have four dwarven sisters, raised in the Shire, and they are much like us hobbits. So I think it depends on the surroundings, they are not greedy from the very nature.’ Bilbo opposed him with a smile playing on her lips when she recalled her beloved sisters and parents who raised them together. ‘Even the Prince is not entirely bad. He cares for his people deeply, so he can’t be totally selfish.’ Bilbo added after a minute of silence.

‘Is he dear to you?’ Beorn suddenly turned to her, his gaze piercing. ‘I… I don’t know. I suppose I could call him a friend.’ Bilbo stuttered, taken aback by such question. ‘Just a friend?’ Beorn inclined his head with a sly smile. ‘Why, yes. I never thought about him any other way. What leads you to belief there’s more to it?’ Bilbo raised her eyebrows, confused about Beorn’s suggestion. ‘The softness in your eyes when you spoke to his wooden form and the fondness in your voice you are talking to him with. I only witnessed those on the people in love.’ Beorn answered quietly, little smile plastered on his face, wrinkles from laugh noticeable.

It was Bilbo’s turn to stare into the distance. Bilbo never thought she held much fondness for the Prince. But then again, she didn’t even hate him despite his gruff behaviour and apparent lack of manners. Being anyone else in his place, she would probably barely tolerate them. _‘Barely tolerable.’_ Bilbo snorted to herself at the description he used on her. Yet Prince Thorin watched her often when he thought Bilbo didn’t know. With those magnificent blue eyes of his… He even gave her occasionally one of his rare smiles. And the way he touched her cheek when they were parting… _‘By Ilúvatar and all the Valar, I’m in love with the dwarven prince!’_ Bilbo realized and her panicked expression drew a low chuckle out of Beorn’s chest. He was apparently watching her changing expressions the whole time and found it very amusing.

‘Judging by the shock in your eyes, which are by the way of the size of saucers right now, maybe we should head inside and have a dinner. I have some mead stocked in barrels, finest quality you could wish for.’ Beorn suggested and Bilbo obeyed without any protest. ‘Yes. I could use a shot of something strong right now. Or three.’ She nodded, looking completely bewildered. Beorn just chuckled again, scooped her into his arms and propped her on his shoulders, an action that snapped Bilbo from her thoughts because it was undignified and the ground was entirely too far to feel comfortable. But the shape-shifter was just laughing and laughing when she started kicking, pulling on his hair and demanding to be put back down.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo woke up with head slightly throbbing with pain. ‘I think I had too much of that mad skin-changer’s mead.’ Bilbo grumbled and turned to her other side. There, on the night table, was a bowl of steaming hot stew and several slices of fresh bread. Bilbo mewled and dug in happily. The stew was delicious and soothed her stomach. When she finished, she crawled out of her bed - ignoring the fact she didn’t remember how she got _into_ the bed in the first place – put some clothes on and headed to the kitchen.

Beorn and Gandalf were both at the table discussing some matters that happened more than a hundred years ago and Bilbo naturally didn’t know a thing about. They both smiled when they spotted her. ‘Are you feeling better, little bunny? You took rather interesting shade of green last night, you made us both worried a little.’ Beorn said merrily with his rambling voice. ‘As delicious as your mead is, I think I consumed too much of it. But the stew made me feel much better, thank you.’ Bilbo waved their concerns off.

‘Bilbo, with the road safe again, thanks to our friend here, we can continue to our destination. I suggest we leave tomorrow with the first light.’ Gandalf turned to her. ‘So soon?’ Bilbo whined and both wizard and shape-shifter chuckled. ‘We have many leagues ahead and I expect us to be delayed several days in the Woodland realm.’ Gandalf explained patiently. ‘Oh yes, another elves. Are they much different from the elves of Imladris?’ Bilbo brightened again at the prospect of seeing elven kingdom. ‘Less wise and more dangerous.’ Beorn answered simply. ‘Their king may not be as pleasant as Lord Elrond, but I think you will find liking in his son.’ Gandalf quickly added reassuringly. ‘Yes, the Prince is reasonable enough.’ Beorn agreed.

 

Bilbo spent the whole day in the kitchen, baking and cooking from Beorn’s fresh supplies. She always found fussing around the kitchen calming. And she _needed_ to calm down now. ‘How did it even happen?’ She ferociously abused several apples for the pie with a knife. ‘You mean how did you fall in love with Prince Thorin? Well, if you figure out, let me know, I’m most curious about it as well.’ Gandalf laughed from behind her. ‘Good gracious, Beorn told you?’ Bilbo whined and turned to him. ‘Oh, he didn’t have to, I had my suspicion for quite some time now.’ Gandalf revealed to her and Bilbo winced.

‘How does it come I should be the last to find out? Now I think about it, almost all members of my family gave me hints they suspect something like this.’ She put the knife away and started curling a strand of hair around a finger, her old thinking habit. ‘Love makes fools of many. Important is, are you going to do something about it?’ Gandalf raised his grey bushy eyebrows. ‘Why, yes. I will dance into the throne hall of Erebor during the court day throwing flower blossoms all around and announce to the whole kingdom that I’m in love with their Prince. I imagine the dwarves will be overjoyed.’ Bilbo uttered sarcastically and glared at Gandalf. ‘Now that would be something I wouldn’t want to miss!’ Gandalf exclaimed merrily. ‘Seriously, Gandalf, there’s not very much I can do about it but to forget about him and move on.’ Bilbo muttered mournfully.

‘Unfortunately, I’m afraid it won’t be that easy. Are you familiar with the concept of dwarven Ones, I presume?’ Gandalf’s expression turned to serious one in a blink. ‘Of course I know about this stuff, I have four dwarven sisters. Old legends say they are basically two parts of one being Aulë split apart and they can only find a true love in each other. Terribly romantic, tooth-achingly sweet and so on, but I can hardly see your point here. Hobbits do not have such a thing, we love more freely.’ Bilbo rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed. ‘That is true enough, but if the Prince happens to reciprocate your affections, then you would be _his_ One. Which would cause you to be bound to him forever.’ Gandalf explained carefully. Bilbo cursed at the revelation.

‘Fortunately for me, that is very unlikely. Prince Thorin probably loves some ridiculous bearded noble dwarrowdamme, clad in expensive fabrics and heavy jewels, spoiled by life in luxury and wealth.’ Bilbo huffed, spike of jealousy seeping through her chest. ‘You shouldn’t presume things you are not sure about. From the gift you obtained from him I’m half convinced he loves you too.’ Gandalf tried to soothe her, his words having exactly opposite effect. ‘What do you mean by that?’ Bilbo demanded immediately.

‘I can see no one told you.’ Gandalf ran a hand over his face. ‘Ravens of Erebor are noble breed of birds solely used by the royal family. They are not something to be given to just anyone. It was a gesture suggesting deeper affections from Thorin’s part. Someone could even see it as a courting gift.’ Gandalf decided to tell her the truth after a minute of pondering whether it was a good idea or not. ‘Bilbo, are you feeling all right?’ Gandalf asked his little friend when she bent forward and started breathing heavily. ‘No.’ And Bilbo blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep. They finally figured it out, yay! Well, maybe with little help. I know in the canon Lizzie fell in love with Darcy after the first proposal, but it would be terribly boring just to follow the canon. And I have to surprise you from time to time. Plus, as there are undoubtedly many fluff&smut lovers - including me - it would not do for them just to share kiss in the end, right? 
> 
> I also wanted to bring Bilbo through Greenwood and into the Laketown in this chapter, but well. I guess I love Beorn too much. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for reading, comments and kudos :)


	10. Elves are peculiar creatures after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of Sindarin ahead! Like lots and lots. Now I think about it I’m a bit disappointed with myself I completely forgot to use Sindarin in Rivendell. Thus I had to let loose and compensate it in the Woodland realm for both of the elven households! (Yes, I just did call your fancy kingdom a mere household, suck it, Thranduil.) 
> 
> I put the glossary to the chapter end notes. Sorry about the amount of scrolling up and down while reading. (No, I’m most certainly not grinning wickedly, having no regrets at all. How can you think something that mean about me, you should be ashamed. Very ashamed indeed.)

Bilbo woke up lying in her bed with a wet cloth over her brows and legs propped up. Gandalf was sitting on a chair next to her bed smoking, apparently deep in thoughts. ‘Ah, you’re awake at last.’ He smiled wearily when he heard shuffling noises from the bed as Bilbo shifted. Bilbo just sent him an unimpressed glare. ‘I’m sorry I caused you distress but you had a right to know.’ Gandalf had the decency to look a bit apologetic. ‘I guess you’re right. Thank you.’ Bilbo sighed and her stomach grumbled. ‘I’m starving. What time is it?’ Bilbo stretched a little and propped herself on her elbows.

‘It’s already time for dinner. You’ve been out for nearly two hours. Let’s find some food then.’ Gandalf stood up to help her up, but she waved him off. ‘I’m fine, let me be.’ Bilbo grumbled and Gandalf only chuckled. ‘Little bunny! Feeling better after you unexpected nap?’ Beorn teased her the moment she stepped into the kitchen. ‘A little. I’d prefer to finish that pie though.’ Bilbo didn’t have the energy to get annoyed about Beorn’s remarks. She sat down and Beorn put a bowl with a soup in front of her. ‘I have packed your provisions. I will keep an eye on you until you reach the Greenwood gates in case more wargs show up.’ Beorn sat down into his chair with a mug of ale.

Bilbo ate the soup obediently but found out she couldn’t stomach any more food. ‘You should take rest then. We have a long journey ahead and it won’t do for you to fall off your pony because of exhaustion.’ Gandalf squeezed her hand and Bilbo didn’t protest. She splashed her face with cold water in the bathroom and went back to bed. Lying under the covers, she pulled out her wooden Prince again. ‘Why does it have to be you of all people?’ She asked him accusingly but he was just glaring back as usually. ‘It’s so troublesome.’ Bilbo pinched the bridge of her nose, put the dwarf on the night table and fell into uneasy slumber.

 

Gandalf woke her before sunrise. ‘Wake up, my friend, we need to depart. Pack your belongings and we shall have some early breakfast.’ He patted her shoulder and left the room. Bilbo changed back to her travelling clothes and made sure she packed everything, including provisions from Beorn. Then she shared a quiet breakfast with the wizard. ‘Ready to go on?’ Gandalf smiled at her encouragingly when they both finished the meal. ‘I suppose so. Beorn is outside?’ Bilbo asked while fastening Sting to her waist. ‘Yes, he said he would prepare Draysill and Myrtle for us.’ Gandalf confirmed.

When they came outside, Beorn was indeed standing there, sneaking an apple to Myrtle. ‘She will get terribly fat if she manages to sway anyone to give her some apples like that.’ Bilbo chuckled and caressed Myrtle’s head. ‘She’s nice and disciplined girl. She deserves to be spoiled a little.’ Beorn winked and ruffled Bilbo’s hair. Then he kneeled down and Bilbo hugged him tightly. ‘Farewell, little bunny. Take care and be safe. I expect more stories from you to tell when we meet again.’ Beorn murmured gently and landed Bilbo into her saddle. ‘Thank you for your hospitality and kindness, Beorn. I would very much like to visit you again.’ Bilbo smiled at him and Myrtle followed Draysill out of the gate.

 

₪₪₪

 

Fortunately, no more wargs threatened Bilbo and Gandalf on their way to Greenwood. They reached the gates of the Old forest road in the afternoon of the second day since depart from Beorn’s house. There they camped for the night and dove into the forest the next morning. They could be in the forest for two hours at most, when elven guards approached them. ‘Mae athollen, Mithrandir. Annan le ú-gennin.’ Red-haired captain of the guards nodded to Gandalf courtly. ‘Mae govannen, Tauriel.’ Gandalf returned the greetings. ‘Allow me to introduce Miss Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, my companion on the road.’ He pointed at Bilbo and everyone’s attention turned to her.

‘A hobbit! A never saw any of your kin before and I don’t imagine many of my companions did.’ Tauriel exclaimed. Then she remembered herself and nodded to Bilbo the same way she nodded to Gandalf. ‘Tauriel, at your service. Our king sent us to escort you to the halls of the Woodland realm.’ Tauriel turned back to Gandalf who merely smiled at her. ‘That is very considerate of him.’ Gandalf replied unusually politely and the whole group turned to the road again.

The way to the Woodland realm took four days. Elves were watching Bilbo curiously but didn’t dare to abandon their duty just to chat with a hobbit. Tauriel was friendly to Bilbo and asked some questions regarding hobbits, but she often went scouting ahead and thus Bilbo remained silent most of the time. Gandalf explained her why they were escorted by the guards, when there was a moment no one was within hearing distance. ‘King Thranduil is very old and rather distrustful towards anyone outside his kingdom. He doesn’t like any folk trespassing his woods freely.’ Gandalf whispered conspiratorially. Bilbo began to understand Beorn’s description of the Woodland elves. _‘Less wise and more dangerous indeed.’_

 

To Bilbo’s vast surprise, Woodland realm was built under the ground, the gates to the kingdom situated between roots of a huge tree. Another pair of guards took away their mounts and Tauriel led the way straight to the king. Gandalf was striding behind her and Bilbo almost had to run to keep up on her shorter legs. Thus she found herself panting indecently with flushed cheeks when they reached the throne room.

King Thranduil was undoubtedly beautiful, his eyes deep and fascinating, mirroring many centuries of his immortal life. But there was some air about him, that made Bilbo shiver a little. ‘Mithrandir, long have I desired your council and at last you managed to fulfil my wish.’ The Elvenking moved a little forward on his throne made of deer antlers. There was a crown skilfully assembled of twigs, leaves and flowers laid on his long platinum blonde hair and his luxurious silver robes rustled with the movement. Then his piercing ice blue eyes landed on Bilbo. She tried hard no to twitch under his intense gaze.

‘And who is it lingering behind you? What a curious creature. Stop hiding, come forward.’ King Thranduil commanded Bilbo with his imperial ringing voice. Gandalf sent Bilbo reassuring look when she took a few steps forward. Bilbo curtsied a bit awkwardly but Thranduil didn’t say a word. ‘Hail Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm. I’m Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire.’ She introduced herself when the silence started to stretch uncomfortably long for her taste. ‘A halfling. What odds bring you so far from your homeland? I was under the impression that your kin is not fond of travelling.’ The Elvenking acknowledged her greeting with slight inclination of head.

‘Your Highness is right, most of my kin tend to remain in the Shire. However some of us, mainly those of Tookish blood, have adventurous natures.’ Bilbo explained as politely as she could, swallowing the offence of being called a halfling again. ‘Indeed? I should like to learn more about your little nation, if we have more time.’ King Thranduil nodded with a faintest hint of smile. ‘Now if you would excuse us, we have some matters to discuss with Mithrandir in private. The guards will escort you to your rooms.’ The Elvenking seemingly dismissed her.

 

‘No wonder Prince Thorin isn’t fond of woodland elves if he has to deal with their intimidating king often.’ Bilbo mumbled to herself while following a blonde guard through many corridors and across narrow bridges. ‘Yes, father tends to be a little cold to strangers. But please don’t take it personally. He bears a responsibility for the whole kingdom, he has to be cautious.’ To Bilbo’s great embarrassment the guard turned to her with apologetic smile, resemblance between him and the king obvious. ‘I’m so sorry Your Majesty, it didn’t occur me you were the Prince. And I didn’t mean to offend your father.’ Bilbo managed to stutter an apology but the Woodland Prince laughed merrily.

‘It’s nothing, really, no offence taken. And please call me just Legolas, forget that Majesty nonsense.’ Prince Legolas offered. ‘Than I insist you called me Bilbo in return.’ Bilbo nodded and smiled weakly, still a bit shaken by the conversation with the Elvenking and immediate faux pas with his son. ‘As you wish, Bilbo. You’re the first halfling I have the pleasure to meet. Could you be persuaded to answer me a few questions?’ Legolas asked enthusiastically, reminding Bilbo of Lord Elrond’s twins. ‘When you’re rested after your journey, of course.’ He added hastily.

‘Why, of course. I can tell you one thing right now. My kin prefer to be called hobbits, not halflings. We are not a half of anything, after all.’ Bilbo felt much more at ease with Legolas to dare correct him. ‘Oh, I’m sorry. We don’t have much knowledge on your people as you seldom travel and live far to the West.’ Legolas apologized. ‘There it is, your rooms. Your pony was accommodated in the stables, nice and sturdy beast she is. She will be well taken care of.’ Legolas opened the door for her and followed her into the room.

‘Umm, could it be arranged to bring the cage with my raven here? I have a feeling he is in very foul mood now. He hates to be caged for longer periods.’ Bilbo shuffled her feet unsurely. ‘Yes, I could tell he was a bit irritated. Very handsome specimen of his breed. I imagine a nice story goes with your possession of him but I don’t mean to pry.’ Legolas smirked and Bilbo smiled gratefully for his tact.

‘I’ll leave you to your devices now. Food shall be brought to you soon and I will make sure to send someone with your bird. I will come by when I’m off my duties, if you would be inclined to some company. I imagine Mithrandir will be preoccupied by my father and I would hate you to spend your days in our kingdom alone in your room.’ Legolas bowed to her lightly and walked back to the door. ‘I’d like that very much!’ Bilbo shouted after him before he vanished.

 

Bilbo just bathed herself and was drying her hair by the fire when elven servants brought in trays with food and the cage with heavily protesting Sméagol. ‘King Thranduil awaits you for dinner, the guard will escort you when it’s time.’ One of the servants informed Bilbo curtly and all of them left the room without another word. Bilbo walked to the cage and opened it, irritated Sméagol barging out of it with loud miffed screech. He was sulking on the edge of the bed for a while but Bilbo managed to sway him with a chunk of cheese. ‘Aren’t you my good boy, Sméagol?’ Bilbo caressed his neck and he hopped in agreement.

Bilbo spent afternoon by her journal, filling pages with adventures concerning Beorn and his house with Sméagol supervising on her shoulder. When Legolas showed up half an hour before dinner, this time not in his guard uniform but clad in elven regal robes, Bilbo too was already changed to elven attire she was given in Rivendell. ‘Evening, Bilbo.’ He greeted from the door. ‘Oh, look at you! You look stunning in elven clothing. I’m sure ada will be pleased.’ Legolas exclaimed joyfully. ‘It’s fashioned in Imladris, right? How’s Lord Elrond?’ He asked and sat on one of the chairs. Bilbo was little taken aback how light-hearted and chatty Woodland Prince was but she recovered fairly quickly.

‘I know next to nothing about business Lord Elrond has with Gandalf concerning the fates of Middle-Earth and such, but Elladan and Elrohir are still the same rascals deepening his wrinkles by many mischiefs caused all around Rivendell.’ Bilbo snickered and Legolas joined her in her amusement.  ‘Arwen is even more beautiful than I remembered her, if it’s even possible.’ Bilbo talked fondly about Lord Elrond’s daughter. ‘Beauty of Arwen Undómiel is said to be almost equal to beauty of Lúthien Tinúviel, an elf-maiden who fell in love with a mortal. And I rather suspect Lúthien and Arwen share more than just legendary beauty.’ Legolas winked knowingly and Bilbo raised her eyebrows in surprise.

‘You noticed too how close they are with Estel? He’s a good man, wise and serious like men twice his age.’ Bilbo was glad she and Ori apparently weren’t imagining the bond between fair she-elf and young man. ‘I do know him some time now. He’s of ancient lineage, one of the Dúnedain rangers. I have a feeling we can expect many deeds from him.’ Legolas nodded in agreement and apparent approval of Estel. ‘I left my sister behind in Rivendell, I imagine twins are overjoyed to pull any sorts of pranks on her. She’s too timid to tell them off.’ Bilbo chuckled when she envisaged flustered Ori trying to get away from twin brothers’ antics.

‘You have siblings? How many? I heard you hobbits are very fertile, if it’s not too forthcoming to ask.’ Legolas’s face brightened with eager interest. ‘Oh, not at all. On contrary, we take great pride in having large families. I have four sisters. Though you will be surely surprised when I tell you all of them are dwarven kind.’ Bilbo giggled when Legolas’s eyes indeed widened in amazement. ‘That’s for sure something that I need to have explained or my curiosity shall never be satisfied!’ He exclaimed merrily and Bilbo gladly elaborated on her family history.

When Tauriel knocked on Bilbo’s door to escort her to the dining hall, she looked mildly surprised to find Prince Legolas in companionable conversation with their guest. ‘I’m afraid you will have to face my father again, Bilbo. But don’t worry, I shall be there to your rescue if he gets too… Nevermind, you will see for yourself. Shall we go?’ Legolas put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder in calming gesture and she just nodded with a weak smile. With that settled, Legolas nudged her gently towards door and they made their way to dinner with the Elvenking.

 

₪₪₪

 

King Thranduil was already sitting at the head of the table when Bilbo with Legolas and Tauriel walked into the chamber. He was talking quietly to Gandalf, who was sitting at the place of honour on King’s right. ‘We will sit on the left from my father, you have a seat next to me.’ Legolas whispered instructions and they approached the table. ‘Ada, I present you Miss Bilbo Baggins, our guest.’ Legolas announced them officially and the King turned his attention to them. ‘Miss Baggins. I can see you already met my son. I hope you are well rested after your journey. Please do be seated.’ He motioned to the places on his left and turned back to Gandalf.

Bilbo was sitting quietly while waiting for the rest of the King’s guest’s arrival, Legolas occasionally sending her small encouraging smiles. When the last chair was finally occupied – Bilbo presumed the other elves were members of the elven court – servants came in and brought many delicious-looking courses. Bilbo’s mouth immediately watered and her stomach grumbled a little. ‘Will you allow me?’ Legolas asked and took Bilbo’s plate to serve her some mashed potatoes, grilled vegetables and roasted deer. Bilbo accepted gladly and waited politely until the Elvenking started eating, then she dug in happily.

‘Bilbo, is it true that you hobbits have seven meals a day?’ Legolas asked curiously and picked King Thranduil’s interest as well. ‘Yes, it is. We have breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper.’ Bilbo cleaned her mouth with a napkin according to best table manners and enumerated all hobbit daily courses. ‘That’s interesting. Although it explains how does it come your people tend to be rather too chubby.’ King Thranduil chimed into the conversation. Legolas frowned a little but Bilbo just smiled courteously.

‘It is true, Your Highness, that hobbits cannot compare to slender and slim beauty of the elves, but having plump cheeks and round bellies is taken as a sign of prosperity and thus considered attractive amongst hobbits.’ She opposed him as politely as possible. ‘Yet you are quite muscular. A trait dwarves take as attractive rather than your own people.’ King Thranduil inclined his head with slightly wry smile. ‘O-oh, do they indeed?’ Bilbo stammered a little and felt blush creeping to her cheeks. ‘I believe so. However that isn’t something that should surprise you. It didn’t escape my attention that you have in possession one of the Erebor royal ravens. What a peculiar incidence.’ Elvenking’s eyes on Bilbo were piercingly sharp and his smile turned almost wicked when he noticed her apparent discomfort.

‘Ada, shouldn’t we let our guest eat her dinner in peace? Bilbo’s private business with dwarves is her own.’ Legolas decided to intervene and defended Bilbo. King Thranduil narrowed his eyes and his features showed anger for a fleeting moment before he composed himself. ‘I was merely leading a pleasant conversation with Miss Baggins. It is important to know what bonds our guests have to others.’ The Elvenking forged a fake smile. _’So you can use it against them when needed.’_ Remained unspoken but Bilbo figured it out nonetheless. ‘A friend of our ally should be considered our friend too.’ King Thranduil said instead and then he turned back to Gandalf, leaving Bilbo alone as Legolas requested.

Legolas squeezed Bilbo’s hand under the table and the two led conversation about everything and anything for the rest of the dinner. After dinner, when free entertainment started and the chamber was filled with music and conversations above wine, Legolas took Bilbo to one of the balconies overlooking the realm beneath. ‘Bilbo, I’m so sorry for my father. He has no right to pry to your personal matters. Please don’t feel obliged to answer any question he gives you just because he’s your host.’ Legolas looked genuinely ashamed of his father’s indiscreet behaviour. ‘It’s all right, really. It’s not like there aren’t any inquisitive or nosy relatives one has to cope with back in the Shire.’ Bilbo touched Legolas’s arm in reassuring gesture and he smiled faintly.

‘You look quite tired. Would you prefer if I escorted you back to your chambers?’ Legolas suggested when Bilbo hid a yawn behind her hand. ‘That would be very kind of you, thank you.’ Bilbo nodded and Legolas led the way back to Bilbo’s temporary home. ‘I was kind of hoping I could use your training fields tomorrow. There weren’t many opportunities to practise in the forest and I would hate to neglect it now we are on the road and the skills to defend oneself are needed more than ever.’ Bilbo turned to Legolas after a while of walking in comfortable silence.

‘You fight? I thought hobbits were peaceful and harmless folk.’ Legolas wondered. ‘Most of us are but for dwarves knowing how to fight is essential. And since all of my sisters underwent fighting lessons with our cousin Bifur, it was only natural I joined them too.’ Bilbo explained and understanding dawned on Legolas’s face. ‘I see. And what is your weapon of choice, if I may ask?’ He inquired further. They were almost in Bilbo’s rooms so she waited till they get there and invited him in.

 

‘This is Sting. Gandalf gave it to me some time ago. He said he found it in a troll’s cave along with his own sword, Glamdring, the Foe-hammer.’ Bilbo showed Legolas her short trusty blade. ‘I know Gandalf wields the famous sword that belonged to Turgon, King of Gondolin. Your little blade was made by the same elven smiths. Admirable work indeed. Although I have a suspicion it was used as a long dagger by previous owner.’ Legolas smirked cheekily at Bilbo and handed her Sting back. ‘I thought as much. There’s one more sword in Bag End Gandalf found in the troll’s cave. It’s too big for me to wield and Gandalf didn’t want to drag it everywhere when he has Glamdring and his staff. So it’s stashed away in my bedroom. I think he called it Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver.’ Bilbo shrugged noncommittally and put Sting back into its scabbard and reached for her twin daggers.

When she turned back to Legolas, awe was plastered on his face. ‘Are you telling me that another famous Gondolin sword is hidden in the middle of the Shire?’ He asked incredulously. ‘I suppose it is. Gandalf told me I would need it in time but I’m a bit sceptical about that. But one does not argue with wizards, right?’ Bilbo chuckled and unsheathed her twin daggers. ‘Those are from Elladan and Elrohir, each of them made one. They are perfectly balanced for throwing too.’ She explained while Legolas was inspecting two identical blades. ‘They certainly have some skills. And the gesture is rather sweet.’ Legolas approved when he read the engravings.

‘So you must have decent aim if you use throwing daggers. Can you use a bow as well?’ Legolas asked when Bilbo put her blades where they belonged. ‘I tried only briefly with Arwen but I didn’t have opportunity to practise more. You probably know that dwarves are not very fond of archery. Consider it too elvish and this kind of nonsense.’ Bilbo snorted. ‘I would gladly teach you if you want. I don’t mean to flaunt of course, but I’m a pretty skilled archer myself.’ Legolas offered enthusiastically and Bilbo had to laugh. ‘I can see you are already so determined I couldn’t say no even if I wanted.’ She patted his shoulder and he joined her in her laugh.

‘All right then. I should leave you to rest now. And well rested you will need to be! I will pick you up after breakfast, does it suit you?’ Legolas stood up and moved to the door. ‘Perfect. I’m already looking forward to your lessons.’ Bilbo’s own smile widened when Legolas looked thoroughly delighted. ‘Abarad. Losto vae, Legolas.’ Bilbo wished him goodnight in his own language. ‘Pedig edhellen?’ He turned to her with awe renewed in his eyes. ‘You, Bilbo Baggins, are the most extraordinary creature I had a pleasure to meet.’ He exclaimed and shook his head fondly. ‘Olto vae ne fuin hen, mellon nín.’ He bowed lightly and left the room.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo spent several next days in similar suit. She was woken up by a servant bringing in her breakfast. Legolas showed up about hour after breakfast and dragged her to the training fields with great enthusiasm. First day Bilbo was only recalling how to hold a bow properly and such basic necessities but according to Legolas she was a natural. ‘Stop complaining, we will make a splendid little archer of you in no time!’ He praised her after their first lesson when Bilbo grumbled about hurting fingers. She came back to her chambers to have a bath and eat her lunch only to find out Legolas ordered a couple of books to be sent here she might be interested in. Afternoon she spent reading and talking to Sméagol and before dinner Legolas came by again and took her to dine with the guards. To Bilbo’s great relief she wasn’t obliged to eat with the King again.

During the dinner after their first lesson Tauriel found out Legolas was tutoring Bilbo and the whole business picked up her interest as well as several guards’. The next day Bilbo found herself surrounded by curious and cheering elves watching her progress. Remembering the basics fairly quickly and having exceptionally good aim matching even the one of the elves – as her new friends acknowledged themselves – Bilbo improved quite remarkably during the week of training with Legolas (and Tauriel joining them more often than not).

No wonder Bilbo felt a little crestfallen when Gandalf finally popped in her chamber to announce they have to continue on their journey the next day. Legolas saddened a bit when she told him later, but then he apparently got some idea and left in haste. He came back with smug smile plastered on his face. ‘Coincidentally or not, there is a delegation heading to the Lonely Mountain with some trade business leaving tomorrow. I managed to convince ada to let me go with them under the disguise of forging good relations with dwarves. You and Gandalf may go with us until we part before Laketown.’ He explained his master plan to Bilbo, apparently pleased with himself.

‘And there is something I wish to give you. As you were given nice elven attire in Rivendell, I would be ashamed not to follow my kin’s example. Here!’ Legolas handed her a package wrapped in brown paper, practically bouncing on heels. When Bilbo opened it – under intent gaze of her elven friend – she gasped in surprise. Inside of the package was a full Woodland guards’ uniform fitting Bilbo’s size perfectly. ‘We were thinking with Tauriel you could use it on your travels. And also that you would look absolutely adorable.’ Legolas grinned impishly. ‘Well, do you like it?’ He demanded impatiently when Bilbo remained silent.

‘I love it, it’s perfect! Guren glassui, mellon nín!’ Bilbo threw herself around his waist to hug him fiercely. Legolas returned the gesture heartily. Tauriel walked into the room just to catch them like this. ‘I see the uniform is to your liking. I’m glad because it would be a pity if this bow wasn’t accompanied by it.’ She smiled and produced small bow quite similar to the one Legolas and Tauriel were using, engraved with little flowers and protective words and accompanied by similarly decorated leather quiver. It was Tauriel’s time to receive a fierce hug from a deeply moved hobbit. ‘La fael, Tauriel.’ Bilbo whispered, voice thick with emotions. ‘Glassen, Bilbo muin.’ Tauriel caressed her hair.

 

They feasted with the guards that night and Bilbo parted with them fondly. In the morning they had obligatory audience with the Elvenking to thank him for his hospitality and say their farewell. King Thranduil seemed to be in a good mood, because he acted towards Bilbo almost civilly. ‘I’ve noticed my son and captain of the guards have grown fond of you, Miss Baggins. I regret I didn’t have time myself to benefit from your company. I do hope you will visit us again. You certainly are welcomed to stay.’ Were King Thranduil’s parting words. ‘Your Highness is exceptionally kind. I would love to revisit your lovely realm if I have an opportunity to do so. Pelo nalú I laiss en-Galadh Guil lín.’ Bilbo bowed deeply and the Elvenking rewarded her with genuine smile. ‘Harthon gerithlach lend vaer, Bilbo Baggins.’

 

₪₪₪

 

First two days of their journey could be described as uneventful. Bilbo was sitting on Myrtle’s back, her pony trotting peacefully after Gandalf’s Draysill and Legolas’s white mount Silmë beside her.  The afternoon of the third day Bilbo suddenly had unpleasant feeling of being watched. Not long after a guard nearby exclaimed: ‘Tiro! Ungolath!’ Bilbo immediately reached for her new bow and nocked an arrow. When she turned to direction where the guard’s warning came from, she saw he was battling a huge hideous spider. Bilbo shivered a little because she _hated_ spiders, but she released the arrow and hit the creature right between its numerous eyes, slowing it down enough the guard could finish it.

But alas, many other spiders were attacking from all directions. ‘Bilbo, stay with me. I’ll protect you.’ Legolas shouted and a wave of light blinded everyone for a moment before Bilbo realized it was one of Gandalf’s spells. ‘Maetho! Berio idh rych!’ Gandalf’s mighty voice prompted the small company to fight. Bilbo and Legolas were facing the spiders back to back and a pile of bodies surrounded them slowly. One of the spiders managed to knock Legolas to the ground, his sword falling out of his reach. He managed to stab it with a dagger but it wasn’t enough to kill the beast. ‘Dago han, Bilbo!’ He shouted and Bilbo bored Sting into its ugly head, finishing it off. When she helped Legolas stand up again, they found out all their foes were slain or scattered.

‘Le pengron vaen a maecheneb, perian.‘ One of the guards praised her and gave her back the arrows she used during the battle. ‘You were very brave, Bilbo. Thank you for helping our reckless prince.’ Tauriel patted her shoulder and Gandalf proceeded to check her for any injuries. When he conceded that Bilbo truly was _‘quite fine, thank you very much!’_ , they continued on the journey. Luckily, no other group of spiders attacked them and they got out of the forest a day later.

It took another day and a half to get to the crossroad where Bilbo and Gandalf parted from the elven company. All of the guards gave their parting blessings and Tauriel hugged Bilbo firmly. At last Bilbo stood before Legolas, Gandalf watching them with a small smile. _‘No doubt that blasted wizard will be terribly smug about me and Legolas getting along so well, just as he predicted.’_ Bilbo thought to herself a bit sullenly, but she couldn’t really blame him. ‘Bilbo, my dear friend. Be safe on your journey. May Eru protect you. Guren nallatha nalú achenin le.‘ Legolas hugged her. ‘You too be safe, Legolas. I hope your negotiations with dwarves will be smooth enough.’ Bilbo backed away a little and grinned at him knowingly. ‘Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín.’ Bilbo bowed to him and they finally parted. She mounted Myrtle and followed Gandalf towards the Laketown.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was in a foul mood since he woke up. Not only he didn’t sleep well. Frerin was getting on his nerves since he found out about Thorin’s conversation with Dís concerning Miss Bilbo and wouldn’t stop teasing. On top of that, Balin came to his room to announce that elven delegation is nearing Dale and they will be in Erebor in less than two hours. _‘Miserable tree-shaggers, what do they want now?’_ Thorin thought to himself angrily when he was putting on one of his more luxurious royal robes. ‘I believe they are coming with new terms for our trade. Prince Legolas himself is leading the delegation.’ Balin apparently guessed his mind from the expression.

Thorin with Balin on his heels joined his father and several more trusted councillors in the council room, where they received the elves. Prince Legolas was unusually polite for an elf and negotiations with him went incomparably smoother than with his father, King Thranduil. Thorin found himself bored nevertheless and he was just sketching something absentmindedly on the papers before him. He was surprised when his father announced the terms just and fair and meeting ended.

 

He was even more surprised when the elven Prince approached him outside of the council room. ‘Prince Thorin, a pleasure to see you again.’ He started the conversation. ‘Prince Legolas, well met. Was your journey pleasant?’ Thorin decided some niceties couldn’t hurt that much. ‘Pleasant enough. We encountered a group of giant spiders on our way but we managed to defeat them. I had to say the wizard and our hobbit friend helped the fight a lot.’ Prince Legolas shrugged nonchalantly. Thorin froze at the mention of the hobbit because one particular occupied his mind most of the time. ‘A halfling so far from their comfortable home?’ He mustered mildly sceptical face and Prince Legolas smirked.

‘Believe me, it’s a very special one. But you may know her yourself; she has one of your ravens after all.’ Prince Legolas hinted. Thorin’s heart started thumping wildly. _She? A raven? It cannot be…?’_ His thoughts were swirling and he didn’t even notice the elven Prince was watching his reaction with quiet glee. ‘Miss Bilbo Baggins. Very fair, very clever and well-mannered. Impressively skilled in fighting. She killed the spider threatening my life and many of her arrows ended lives of other of those foul creatures.’ Prince Legolas elaborated with a hint of amusement when Thorin didn’t react. Thorin puffed up with pride internally when he heard of his One’s fierceness in a battle.

‘Y-yes. Indeed I know Miss Baggins.’ Thorin cursed himself silently for stuttering. ‘And what business brought her to these lands?’ Thorin aimed for nonchalance but failed miserably if the smug expression plastered on Prince Legolas’s face was proof enough. ‘From what she said she is travelling with Gandalf the Grey for some time now. They parted with us on the crossroad to the Laketown. I gathered they are travelling to your kin in the Iron Hills.’ Prince Legolas apparently decided he tormented Thorin long enough. That was all Thorin needed to know. ‘Thank you, Prince Legolas. I hope your stay in Erebor will be pleasant enough.’ Thorin bowed lightly and strode away, pointedly ignoring knowing grin that appeared on the elves’ face.

 

Thorin was pacing furiously around his chamber. ‘I need to get to the Iron Hills. I’m sure there has to be some acceptable excuse for my father to let me go.’ He was muttering to himself. ‘Maybe I could ask him an advice? He and amad were very happy after all, until that mournful day.’ He stopped in his tracks, weighing the idea. Thrain always described meeting Freya as a love on the first sight. Only the love apparently struck just him. Thorin’s mother resisted his father quite formidably, but he managed to sway her after some time. They were so much in love and Thorin and his two siblings were a living proof of it.

Until the day that changed the lives of the royal family completely. King Thrain and his queen were on an inspection in one of the deeper gold mines and they got into a cave-in. Thrain was not severely injured but Freya didn’t have such luck. Thrain never told anybody what her parting words were. Thorin and his siblings only knew that when the rescue group finally managed to get to them, their king was holding his wife’s body close to his chest and wept quietly into her blonde mane of hair. Thrain’s broken leg healed with time, leaving only slight limp, but his heart remained broken ever since.

Thorin came to resolution it would not be wise to burden his father with questions about ‘Ones’. He decided to go to his father at once before his courage would leave him again. Thrain was sitting behind his table, as usually overflowing with paperwork. ‘Ah, Thorin. The negotiations went well, don’t you think? I was a bit afraid what that damned weed-eating Elvenking came up with this time.’ Thrain only lifted his eyes from the work to identify his visitor. ‘I believe so, adad. I have a request that will perhaps surprise you a little.’ Thorin started cautiously. ‘Do you? And what is it, inúdoy?’ Thrain put aside the document and looked up expectantly.

‘I wish to visit the Iron Hills. I should like to leave as soon as possible.’ Thorin presented his idea firmly. ‘All of sudden? And for what purpose?’ His father eyed him suspiciously. ‘I got tired of the councillors’ whining. Let Frerin cope with them for some time too. And I didn’t visit our kin there for some time.’ Thorin hastily formed some arguments to support his plead. ‘You want to see you cousin Dáin? Well it would be only right if you got to know her better. You know about the treaty after all.’ Thrain seemed to be pleased with Thorin’s interest.

 _'Oh yes, that unfortunate bloody treaty.’_ Thorin thought to himself grimly. It said that if neither Thorin nor Dáin find their respective Ones until Thorin turns fifty, they shall be married to enforce the bound between the two kingdoms. Thorin hoped from the bottom of his heart it won’t come to that. He didn’t want to be stuck in arranged marriage, unhappy for both him and his cousin. ‘You may have granted your wish. I believe you are capable enough to organize the journey yourself.’ His father finally gave consent and Thorin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘Thank you, adad.’ He nodded and left his father’s chambers. _‘I’m going to see her again!’_ He screamed internally with joy and couldn’t wipe a rather silly smile from his face for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin glossary:  
> Mae athollen, Mithrandir. – Welcome back, Mithrandir.  
> Annan le ú-gennin. – I haven’t seen you for a long time.  
> Mae govannen, Tauriel. – Well met, Tauriel.  
> ada - dad  
> Abarad. Losto vae, Legolas. – Until tomorrow. Sleep well, Legolas.  
> Pedig edhellen? – Do you speak elvish?  
> Olto vae ne fuin hen, mellon nín. – May you dream well tonight, my friend.  
> Guren glassui, mellon nín. – Thank you from my heart, my friend.  
> La fael, Tauriel. – You are generous, Tauriel. (a form of thank you)  
> Glassen, Bilbo muin. – My pleasure, dear Bilbo. (you’re welcome)  
> Pelo nalú i laiss en-Galadh Guil lín. – May the leaves of your life tree never wither. (a form of farewell)  
> Harthon gerithlach lend vaer, Bilbo Baggins. – I hope you will have a good journey, Bilbo Baggins.  
> Tiro! Ungolath! – Watch out! Spiders!  
> Maetho! Berio idh rych! – Fight! Protect the horses!  
> Dago han, Bilbo! – Kill it, Bilbo!  
> Le pengron vaen a maecheneb, perian. – You are a skilled and sharp-eyed archer, hobbit.  
> Guren nallatha nalú achenin le. – My heart shall weep until I see you again. (a form of farewell)  
> Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín. – Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet. (a form of farewell)
> 
> Khuzdul glossary:  
> Adad – father  
> Inúdoy – son
> 
> How do you like Legolas? I most certainly prefer my own slightly dorky version of the Woodland Prince over the harsh badass orc-killing machine from the movies. When you can actually tell he’s still young compared to other significant elves we know from the canon and pleasant and light-hearted and unburdened with prejudices his father has towards the others. (No offence meant against PJ, I respect his decisions.)
> 
> I think you can guess what awaits us in the next chapter. (Hopefully, as previously proved my writing tends to take unexpected turns from my original plans, but I shall do my best.) Drama is coming, stay tuned for it! Dun, dun, dun!
> 
> I also wanted to thank you for unusual amount of kudos you gave me for the previous chapter, it really made me dancing around with childish glee <3 Yes, I will shut it already.


	11. How could you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally got some time to do illustrations! I know they are not perfect and there’s plenty of much better artists doing fanart, but I’m ecstatic about it anyway because they are so freaking cute, sooo… Yeah. I will be probably adding more into previous chapters too in some time. I have sketches of most of the characters and other ideas for Bilbo/Thorin, so stay tuned for it! (: 
> 
> picture link here: <http://malazuzu22.deviantart.com/art/Bilbo-and-Thorin-645015610>
> 
> Also, there's a conversation in the text in Khuzdul. I really don’t have brain capacity to learn Khuzdul so I put the conversation between Glóin and Dáin into brackets […] to make it clearer they speak in dwarven language.
> 
> Aaaand, also rating changed. For the future mainly.

Gandalf stated that their business in the Woodland realm went better than expected. ‘From what Lord Elrond told me, I anticipated much more difficulties with King Thranduil.’ Gandalf mused while they were trotting in calm pace towards Laketown. ‘What do you mean?’ Bilbo turned to him and ripped her eyes from the Mountain she didn’t realize she’s been staring at for quite some time now. ‘Well. Apparently Thranduil is driving Lord Elrond mad with his complains about having to deal with dwarves on regular basis.’ Gandalf explained with no small amount of amusement.

‘I imagine dwarves aren’t overjoyed either. That’s why they came to the Shire in the first place, to gain less dependence on the Woodland realm. Or that’s what I gathered from grandfather.’ Bilbo had to defend the dwarves at least a little. ‘Learning your responsibilities I see. Good, you will make a strong head of the Baggins clan.’ Gandalf smiled at her, apparently pleased. ‘I can only hope it won’t come to that any time soon.’ Bilbo mumbled when she remembered she would have to _succeed_ her father. ‘Me too, Bilbo, me too.’ Gandalf agreed with serious voice.

‘And what exactly was King Thranduil wanted to talk with you about anyway?’ Bilbo was curious about that from the first day in the Woodland realm but didn’t have opportunity to ask. ‘That’s not anything you should burden yourself with. Let’s just say that the spiders we encountered in the forest are one of the Elvenking’s concerns. A shadow draws above the Greenwood, Radagast felt it for some time now too.’ Gandalf’s expression turned somber and Bilbo couldn’t help but shiver a little. They spent the rest of their journey to Laketown in heavy silence.

 

Laketown was an interesting place indeed. It was built completely on water boards, surrounded by the Long Lake from all sides. _‘What if those wooden columns supporting the city go rotten? How do they replace them? Won’t the whole town disappear under the surface?’_ Bilbo started pondering. Hobbits were from their very nature not exactly comfortable around water. When they came to the gate, two guards in uniforms that had surely seen better days clumsily scrambled to their legs and blocked their way.

‘Halt! State who you are and what your business in the Laketown is.’ One of them said roughly. ‘I’m Gandalf the Grey, a wizard. Me and my companion merely wish to stay in the inn for the night and then we shall be on our way again.’ Gandalf put on his smile he used when dealing with idiots. ‘A wizard? You look more like an old beggar.’ One of them started incredulously but the other one elbowed him and motioned with his head towards Gandalf’s staff. ‘Alright, you may be granted passage. But we have the duty to inform the Master.’ The first one grumbled and reluctantly moved aside.

‘That was weird.’ Bilbo commented when they were within hearing distance. ‘Master of the Laketown has a firm grasp over the whole city. I have a suspicion the guards are corrupted. And aside from them he has a large net of spies.’ Gandalf elaborated with low voice and deep frown. ‘You will understand when we meet him. And that should be soon enough.’ He added and Bilbo frowned too. While they were looking for a suitable inn, people on the streets were sending them curious and sometimes even unfriendly glances. From what Bilbo could see, they were mainly fishermen, bargemen and woodworkers. Most of them looked like they were not exactly wealthy.

 

The inn was a filthy place filled with smoke and smell of fish. The room they were given wasn’t much better, clumps of dust were in the corners and the mattress on the bed was musty. ‘It’s just for one night, two at most.’ Gandalf looked at mildly disgusted Bilbo with apologetic expression and Bilbo went to lift the curtains and open the window to get some fresh air in at least. She was strangely pleased to find the room had the view situated to the Mountain.

As Gandalf predicted, the guard informing them he was to escort them to the Master showed up not long after they settled in the room (Bilbo’s inner Baggins was deeply irritated with the mess and she had to clean up a little). Master of the town was an unpleasant man from the first sight. His hair were thin and greasy, he had little pig eyes with greedy glint and he was clad in expensive yet somewhat faded robes. He also wore several rings and chains around his neck, a stark contrast to his own people. Bilbo had the suspicion where all the gold was disappearing.

‘Welcome, Master wizard!’ The Master theatrically spread his arms in welcoming gesture and beamed widely but completely falsely. ‘Master, it’s a pleasure. You didn’t have to bother yourself with an audience, me and my companion are merely passing your town.’ Gandalf nodded to greet the man sitting in his chair carved in the shape of fishes. ‘It is a common courtesy to pay tribute to one of the Istari. Perhaps you would be inclined to dine with me?’ The man shifted nervously in his chair, apparently not wanting to hear yes. ‘That would be very nice of you, thank you.’ Gandalf smiled a bit wickedly to Bilbo’s amusement.

If Bilbo felt disgusted by the man when she saw him, she found him utterly repulsive when she witnessed his table manners. He almost didn’t use cutlery, napkin was obviously something unknown to him and he was chewing with mouth opened and producing other very unpleasant noises. She excused herself as soon as she finished her plate and left Gandalf to enjoy Master’s company on his own. Bilbo was wandering the town for a while but it was getting dark and not many people were in the streets so she headed back to the inn. There she sneaked around a couple of drunken men yelling at her some obscenities they probably found terribly funny and locked the door to her room behind her.

 

Bilbo had a bath and cleaned some of her clothes. While washing her favourite pants, she found out they were ripped on the knees. ‘What a shame, I liked those. Perhaps it’s time to wear the leather tights from Legolas.’ She mused to herself and put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable and she got to like them instantly. Bilbo changed back to her sleeping clothes and found a book in her pack. She sat next to the window and opened the book on the page she stopped before but she couldn’t concentrate on the words.

Bilbo put the book aside with a sigh and shuffled through her pack to find the wooden Prince. She put him on the windowsill so he was standing next to the Mountain. ‘What are you doing now, Prince Thorin? You probably don’t have a clue I’m so close to your kingdom, do you?’ She asked him, but he only kept frowning. Bilbo told him about the Master and how she found Laketown when someone started shaking the handle of the door. Bilbo hid her dwarf into the pocket and grabbed one of her daggers. ‘Who is it?’ She shouted so the person on the other side could hear. ‘Bilbo dear, it’s just me.’ Gandalf’s voice muffled with thick oaken door responded.

‘I’m glad to know you are cautious, Bilbo.’ He smiled at her when she let him in. ‘Master demanded I looked on some matter for him tomorrow so we will have to spend here another night, I’m afraid.’ Gandalf informed her, obviously not very pleased with the prospect himself. ‘Perhaps you could wander the market and find some gifts for your family to carry back, huh?’ He suggested and Bilbo decided it wasn’t such a bad idea. Bilbo then tried to read again but gave up after the fifth time reading the same sentence and went to bed.

 

Bilbo spent the morning of the second day outside. First of all she went to stables to check up on Myrtle and Draysill and gave them some apples. Then she wandered around the town, memorizing the architecture so she could later draw a picture into her journal. After that she visited the port and from there she headed to the market. Bilbo decided to buy some scented candles, a ladle with skilfully carved fish for Bombur, exotic tea blend for Dori and herbs for mother. Someone tried to pickpocket her at one point but her dagger on the thief’s throat quickly changed his mind.

The afternoon Bilbo filled with writing and more or less focused reading. She was glad Gandalf showed up before dinner so she didn’t have to tell off all the drunk buggers down in the inn by herself. No one dared to bother her when the wizard was around. ‘We will leave after breakfast. We don’t have to make no haste.’ Gandalf decided after dinner, when they were enjoying a cup of wine and pipe of Old Toby. Bilbo was none too pleased to find out she was running slowly out of it. Thus she would have to smoke dwarven pipeweed soon, which was much bitterer.

It was about a week travel ahead, as Gandalf said, but Bilbo felt quite happy leaving the town built over the lake and continuing the journey on solid ground again. Soon the Lonely Mountain was getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared from the view completely. But thoughts of one of her dwarven inhabitants wouldn’t leave Bilbo any time soon.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin didn’t know how long the wizard and Miss Bilbo would stay in the Laketown and he wanted to get to the Iron Hills before them so it wouldn’t look too suspicious. Thus he decided to leave the next day his father gave him permission. Dís was of course surprised and curious and she demanded to know the reason for such a hasty depart but Thorin managed to avoid the answer quite successfully. It was a bit worse with Frerin, who was annoyed to take upon his elder brother’s responsibilities during his absence and also being left behind again (he was sulking about not to be able to visit the Shire as well).

The journey wasn’t very comfortable considering they were in a hurry and Glóin was complaining mightily because his Gira was about to give birth to their first born soon and he _‘wouldn’t want to miss it for all the gold in the Mountain’_. Thorin wasn’t pleased to drag his cousin from his pregnant wife but he didn’t have much choice if he wanted to leave Dwalin back in Erebor. It would be too awkward for his friend to meet with Miss Ori’s sister, he thought. He was satisfied when he found out his party managed to get to their destination before the wizard and the hobbit.

Lord Náin, his uncle – well, technically he was Thorin’s father’s cousin but Thorin always called him uncle – was quite surprised by his arrival, but he looked pleased nonetheless. Cousin Dáin was the same jovial dwarrowdame he remembered from his childhood. She wasn’t exactly beautiful for Thorin’s taste with her fire red hair and quite mannish features – or maybe it was the tattoos on her face? - but she was pleasant to be around and had enjoyable sense of humour. But pleasant or not, Thorin couldn’t imagine her as his wife for all the gems in the Erebor treasure room.

 

It turned out they were two days ahead when Miss Bilbo’s raven flew to the palace with a note from the wizard they would arrive in the afternoon. Thorin felt positively giddy. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward or dreading meeting her again and couldn’t stomach much food out of jitters, which irked him. _‘Why should I be nervous, princes are never nervous._ ’ He tried to calm himself down. When the guard came to Dáin’s room to inform her and Thorin the guests arrived and Lord Náin would receive them in the chamber next to the throne room, his heart started beating mile a minute and he felt cold sweat creeping down his spine.

The minute she walked into the room on wizard’s tail, Thorin’s heart halted to zero so abruptly it almost physically pained. She was seasoned by spending time outside and her creamy skin darkened a bit under the sun but if anything, it made her even more gorgeous than he remembered. Judging from the familiar startled doe expression her face turned into when their eyes met, she wasn’t expecting to find him there in slightest. ‘Hail, Lord Náin, my old friend. I didn’t know you were having guests here from Erebor as well.’ The wizard bowed lightly and he looked fairly amused when Miss Bilbo grimaced at him.

‘Allow me to present my companion, Miss Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.’ He motioned to the hobbit and she made a curtsy. ‘It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Lordship.’ She said with slightly strained voice. _‘So far you’re perfect.’_ Thorin thought to himself with pride. Lord Náin inclined his head with recognition and motioned to Dáin. ‘The pleasure is all mine, Miss Baggins. This is my daughter, Lady Dáin, and Thorin, son of Thrain of Erebor. I’m sure they will be pleased to entertain you later.’ And then he turned back to the wizard.

Thorin sensed it was an opportunity to greet Miss Bilbo as well and motioned with head so she would follow him aside, which she – after reassuring glance at the wizard - reluctantly did. In his head he pictured the scene a thousand times but suddenly his mind went completely blank when she was standing before him. ‘Miss Baggins, what a surprise.’ He managed and she arched one of her eyebrows. ‘Mmm, are you sure a certain elven Prince wasn’t talking too much, Your Majesty?’ She looked serious but the corners of her lips started twitching when Thorin winced. ‘A pleasure to see you again.’ She genuinely smiled and to his vast surprise offered her hand. Thorin didn’t hesitate to take it in his own and bent to kiss it. Her skin was as smooth as he remembered and when he looked up, she was blushing delightfully.

‘Thorin, what by Mahal’s beard are you doing over there with Miss Baggins? You know each other?’ Náin’s demanding voice suddenly interrupted the moment and she quickly tore her hand out of Thorin’s clutch. ‘We had a pleasure to meet in the Shire, Your Lordship.’ Miss Bilbo confirmed when Thorin couldn’t find any comprehensive answer. ‘That’s interesting news, I didn’t know! You will tell me later. Now please follow the guard to your rooms.’ Náin said with voice that bore no objections and she bowed courtly and followed the guard out of the chamber. At the door she turned and… _‘Did she just... wink at me?!’_ Thorin wasn’t exactly sure if he wasn’t just imagining it.

 

Thorin came to dinner with his thoughts chaotic and scattered. He was used to Miss Bilbo’s cold politeness, not the kindness she used towards others. Not that he would complain. Miss Bilbo was accompanied to dinner by a guard again and she was chatting with him, smiling. Thorin felt a sting of jealousy and bit his tongue to swallow any outburst down. He sat down next to the wizard and Dáin but Náin swiftly reprimanded him. ‘You can’t sit there, move. Here, switch with Glóin.’ And he pointed at the place next to Miss Bilbo. Thorin wasn’t particularly unhappy to obey.

While servants were serving soup, Thorin turned to Miss Bilbo. ‘How is your family?’ He asked casually but then winced internally. _‘Are you nuts? Have you forgotten that business between Miss Ori and Dwalin?’_ He scolded himself but she didn’t seem to notice. ‘They are just fine, I believe. I haven’t seen them for some time, travelling and stuff, you know. We left Ori in Imladris.’ She answered neutrally while sparks of joy appeared in her eyes when she saw all the food. ‘Hobbits.’ Thorin snorted to himself. She looked at him with questioning expression but Náin chimed in before she could say anything.

‘Do you have any siblings, Miss Baggins?’ Náin asked and Thorin knew interrogation begun. ‘I have four dwarven sisters. They are adopted.’ She said politely and that picked Náin’s interest. ‘Most extraordinary. Do they fight? I heard you hobbits tend to wield hoes more than swords.’ Náin said with slightly mocking tone. ‘Yes, all of us. Ori and Dori are very strong and can use war-hammers easily. Though Dori prefers mace and Ori her slingshot. Bombur also likes chain mace and Bofur has her hammer-mattock.’ Miss Bilbo elaborated. That surprised Thorin as well because he didn’t know.

‘Good, even ladies need to know how to fight and practice regularly. My Dáin here is a splendid warrior able to use many kind of weapons perfectly. And what’s your weapon of choice?’ Náin asked further and Bilbo eyed her soup with longing look. ‘Blades, mostly. A sword and daggers. I use them to throw as well. And recently I learned to use a bow.’ Miss Bilbo looked like she was really _done_ with this delaying from dinner and her knuckles holding a spoon turned white when Náin didn’t seem to be satisfied yet with his cross-examination.

‘A bow? Such an elf-like weapon!’ Náin exclaimed with distaste. ‘Well, all my weapons were made by the elves. My sword is ancient blade from Gondolin, twin daggers were made in Rivendell and the bow I got in the Woodland realm.’ She smiled sweetly and finally got a mouthful of the soup. Náin didn’t have anything to say to that and Thorin smirked to his tankard of ale.

 

Seeing how annoyed Miss Bilbo got when someone denied her peace for eating, Thorin didn’t try to start a conversation with her again. He was quite content sitting next to her, their arms occasionally brushing – completely by accident of course. After dinner, there was to be held entertainment. ‘Can you sing, Miss Bilbo?’ Náin suddenly asked her. ‘Y-yes, I can, Your Lordship, but I don’t think songs of my people are worthy of your halls.’ She said warily and sent pleading look to the wizard. The wizard – Gandalf – just shrugged with faintly gleeful smile and lit his pipe (Thorin was mildly shocked the wizard did so with his finger). ‘Why should they be unsuitable? Come, give us a song.’ Náin ordered and Miss Bilbo gritted her teeth, but obeyed. Thorin felt sorry for her but her voice was too enchanting to be really mad at his uncle.

Náin soon turned to Dáin and Glóin and Miss Bilbo was freed of singing after several songs. Thorin didn’t even realize he came nearer when she turned to him. ‘I was thinking of singing something elvish, just to see his long face.’ She said conspiratorially with hushed voice and giggled. Thorin had to chuckle too but before he produced some funny remark of his own, Glóin joined the conversation. ‘Glóin, son of Gróin, at you service.’ He bowed and she returned the gesture. ‘So you know my cousin, eh? How was he back in the Shire?’ Glóin asked with interest.

‘Prepare for something dreadful. He was very unsociable and most of my people labelled him as arrogant and thoroughly unpleasant. He had to throw a party to convince them otherwise but I don’t think he really succeeded anyway.’ She laughed and hearing her ringing laugh, Thorin couldn’t really get angry or annoyed. ‘So basically he was just being his usual self.’ Glóin laughed with booming laugh and winked at her. ‘Glóin, come here, I need you.’ Náin demanded from the other side of the room and Thorin’s cousin rolled his eyes before he put on a fake smile and excused himself.

‘I don’t possess the ability to talk with strangers easily. I’ve been told before it makes me look arrogant and unsympathetic but I can’t really help it.’ Thorin wanted to explain himself, fumbling with one of his rings. ‘Perhaps you should practise than. I know you have it in yourself.’ Miss Bilbo inclined her head playfully and left Thorin to join the wizard smoking in the corner. Thorin felt completely frustrated by her behaviour. He joined his uncle and cousins discussing sapphire shades but couldn’t help sending glances towards the little hobbit on the other side of the room.  He was quite happy when Dáin called it a night and everyone went to their respective beds.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin spent several next days in growing agony, pining over his gorgeous One sitting next to him and angry at himself for not being able to do anything about it. It was around time Miss Bilbo called _the afternoon tea_ , when Dáin cornered Thorin after the hobbit excused herself and went to her own chamber to have said tea. ‘Dear cousin, confess. You didn’t come here to see _me_ or my father, am I right?’ Dáin said with a sly smile. ‘What… What do you mean?’ Thorin hoped his beard would cover the redness that burned on his cheeks. ‘I’m not stupid, Thorin. And you’re not exactly subtle about the way you are staring at our hobbit friend, as you probably think you are.’ Dáin snorted and Thorin went even redder, if it was possible.

‘Erm. Do you think she…’ He started asking but Dáin interrupted him. ‘She’s neither dumb nor blind. Of course she’s well aware you gape at her like she was the Arkenstone.’ Dáin laughed and patted his shoulder. ‘I don’t think she minds though.’ She attempted to calm him down a bit. ‘Why do you think so?’ Thorin tried hard to conceal hope in his voice. ‘Well, she didn’t even snap at you yet. If it was me you were staring at I would probably smack your head with a war-hammer. It’s kind of unnerving.’ Dáin went to pour more wine into her cup. ‘Plus when there’s a rare moment you are not undressing her with your eyes, she keeps glancing at you. You two are quite fun to be around, you know.’ Dáin chuckled and sat down before the fireplace.

‘And… You are not angry or something?’ Thorin asked carefully. ‘Angry? Why would I be angry by Mahal’s beard?’ Dáin looked at him uncomprehendingly. ‘Well, you know… Considering the treaty and all… You have no objections I pursued another?’ Thorin rubbed back of his neck unsurely. ‘Bah, that blasted treaty. If that’s your concern than I can only say I will be mightily happy if I won’t have to start a war between our kingdoms because I don’t want to marry you. What would I do with someone _that_ dumb like you anyway?’ Dáin snorted into her cup and Thorin felt relieved despite the fact his cousin just offended him. ‘So go and propose to her already.’ Dáin finished. _‘If it was that easy.’_ Thorin sighed to himself.

 

Dáin probably decided she would help him out when Miss Bilbo barged into Dáin’s room in elven leather tights – _‘tights for Mahal’s sake!’_ \- and holding a bow next morning. ‘Lady Dáin, would you like to go shooting with me? I was thinking about practising and it’s a beautiful day outside.’ Miss Bilbo asked with endearing enthusiasm. ‘I don’t use a bow, dear. When on hunt, I use a spear. But Thorin here can shoot, if I’m not mistaken. Perhaps you could challenge him.’ Dáin smiled sweetly and sent Thorin pretty scary look, when he didn’t react.

‘Uh, I wouldn’t want to bother His Majesty. I don’t think he would want to be defeated by me again anyway.’ Miss Bilbo’s smile far was too perky for Thorin’s pride not to pick up the gauntlet. ‘If that’s what you think then I should teach you a lesson.’ Thorin crossed his arms defiantly, but if anything, Miss Bilbo’s smile widened even more. ‘Great, let’s go!’ She exclaimed, caught his hand – Thorin didn’t know if he should start freaking out or rather hold her hand tight - and started dragging him out of the room. Dáin just winked at him, beaming contently, when he glanced back at her, utterly panicked and confused.

 

Thorin managed to calm down Miss Bilbo’s zeal at least for a while and convinced her they really needed to stop by in his chamber to pick up his bow. When they finally got outside of the palace, Miss Bilbo looked thoroughly elated. ‘Aww, fresh grass under my feet at last, that’s what I needed!’ She started hopping around with arms up and Thorin found it exceptionally hard to tear his eyes off her. ‘You said you learned to use a bow only recently. For a freshman you are quite confident to challenge me.’ Thorin implied. ‘True. You may have much more practise, but I’m sure I have better aim so I think we are even.’ She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

‘Well, let’s see than. Ladies first.’ Thorin motioned a bit mockingly to the targets. Her bow and arrows were unmistakably elven work, just as she said, but it was obvious someone made it solely for her and Thorin had to admit the craftsmanship was admirable. Miss Bilbo hit the first target right in the middle and smirked triumphantly. ‘Can you feel your defeat yet?’ She needled and Thorin had to snort. ‘Don't count your chickens before they are hatched.’ He retorted. While she was concentrating on aiming, Thorin couldn’t help but look at her butt. He never had taste for elvish attire but he may start to appreciate it after all.

‘You know, I can almost physically feel your stare.’ She suddenly turned to him with arched eyebrow and devilish smirk, another arrow hitting its mark. Thorin had the decency to look at least abashed. He wasn’t very surprised when she hit all the targets perfectly. ‘Your turn. Show me how it’s done, Your Majesty.’ She made a theatrical bow and Thorin had to laugh. Confident with his trusted bow, he hit all the targets in the middle as well. ‘It seems we have to call it a draw.’ He turned to Miss Bilbo. She suddenly drawn another arrow, took aim and shot. Her arrow split one of his in half and bore into the target right in the middle.

‘No, we don’t. I just won.’ She stuck out her tongue and leaned on the wall nonchalantly. ‘You’re cheating again. Are you laughing at me?’ Thorin felt a bit irritated and made a few steps towards her. ‘Well… Maybe a little.’ She pretended to be thinking playfully, turning a strand of hair around her finger. ‘Are you trying to heckle me?’ Thorin growled with low voice and towered over her, now standing a mere step from her. ‘And if I do?’ She looked at him from under her long lashes, a bit flushed by the proximity.

 

‘Then I would have to do this.’ Thorin murmured, leaned down and kissed her. It was a quick kiss he stole from her. Not even particularly gentle, but Thorin felt chills running through his spine and fire burning him from within. Her lips were delightfully soft and warm. He leaned back when her lips stayed unmoved. Bilbo looked totally dumbstruck, eyes wide with surprise, lips parted in silent ‘o’. ‘I’m sorry, I… I didn’t have right to…’ He started apologizing and wanted to back away but Bilbo suddenly surged forward and pressed against him and, one of her hands entwined in his hair and the other one settled on his chest, she kissed him fiercely. Thorin’s hands were working on their own accord, one wrapped around her waist and other one caressing her cheek and back of her neck.

Thorin started thinking he must have died when her tongue swiped across his lower lip. He followed the suit and she parted her lips for him willingly. He brushed on her tongue with his own and she moaned into his mouth. Thorin vaguely recognized the taste of apples and his hand on her hip moved to her rear and squeezed, causing her to squeak a little. ‘Bilbo…’ Thorin breathed out when they finally parted, both panting and flushed. ‘I don’t remember giving you permission calling me just with my name, _Thorin_.’ She arched her eyebrow again with tempting smile. ‘You will be the death of me.’ Thorin growled and fisted the wall. ‘Maybe, but not here.’ She whispered into his ear and brushed meaningfully against his _very_ interested groin. Then she slipped away from his grasp and collected her bow and arrows.

Thorin bit his lower lip in frustration and turned back to her. She was standing there like nothing happened. ‘We should probably head back to the palace.’ She suggested and Thorin pressed his jaws together. ‘Yes, we probably should.’ He gritted through his teeth and collected his bow and arrows as well. They walked back to her chamber in silence. Before the door she turned to him again. Thorin opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger against his lips to silence him. ‘Come here to me after dinner.’ She whispered, pecked his lips with light kiss and disappeared in her room before Thorin could say anything.

 

                                      

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo felt like she was floating. She was growing impatient since the first day. Prince Thorin barely took his eyes off her and acted around her with more ease but he didn’t proceed to do anything more. When they were finally alone on the training fields Bilbo decided she would risk provoking him a little. But the moment her tactics worked and the Prince stole a kiss from her, she was surprised nonetheless. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding, and his beard tickled her a little. He started backing away when he realized her shock but Bilbo wasn’t going to let that happen.

Her mind stopped and her body worked on its own. Bilbo pressed close to him, as close as possible and her hand flew to his raven hair, strands of it curling around her fingers, surprisingly soft and silky. His lips under her own softened and he tilted his head to get better angle. Soft gasp escaped Thorin’s lips when she licked them but he responded eagerly and what was at first tender kissing turned into something more insistent and passionate. Thorin’s hands started wandering over her body and she felt his rapid heartbeat under her palm. To her surprise, that was not _the only thing_ she felt.

Bilbo was flattered Thorin desired her so much but anyone could come any moment, so she parted from him reluctantly and escaped his hold, even if she couldn’t help but tease him a little. His face turned into familiar displeased glare. Bilbo had to snicker when she realized he looked like a child whose favourite toy has been taken away from. They were walking back in sulking silence but Thorin's face brightened again when she told him to come to her chamber after dinner.

 

Bilbo didn’t even know how the rest of the day flew around her. When she came to dinner, she was mildly surprised Thorin wasn’t present. Lady Dáin told her he had some urgent business to attend to. Before Bilbo could start wondering what it was, Master Glóin sitting next to her engaged her in a pleasant conversation. ‘I’m missing my dear Gira so much! But no raven came from my brother Óin so far, so she hasn’t come to labour yet. I bet it’s going to be a boy.’ He waxed poetic about his wife and Bilbo found it endearing how devoted he was to her.

After dinner, she was smoking quietly in the corner, looking forward for Thorin to come to her, when she heard hushed Khuzdul between Master Glóin and Lady Dáin. [‘Poor little Miss Baggins, she seems so sympathetic to me.’] Glóin said to Lady Dáin, who sent him puzzled look. Bilbo was equally confused. [‘Why poor? I find her perfectly amiable as well. And Thorin seems more than interested in her.’] Lady Dáin asked him with raised eyebrows.

[‘Well, that’s what I find odd. Considering how much he was against… But you probably don’t know. While in the Shire, Dwalin fell in love with Miss Bilbo’s elder sister. I don’t know all details but Thorin was strongly against that union and he convinced Dwalin not to pursue the lady.’] Glóin explained with solemn expression. Bilbo’s heart stopped and she found breathing so hard like the mountain just fell on her.

[‘What were the objections against the lady? If she’s half as agreeable as our friend here, I can’t see Thorin’s point.’] Lady Dáin wondered and nibbled on a biscuit. Bilbo strained her ears not to miss a word. [‘Thorin claimed she didn’t return Dwalin’s feelings and the marriage would be only from profitable reasons. Also family was considered highly unsuitable. Farinne had the same view. The two of them even came so far they appealed on Lord Fundin to talk to Dwalin.’] Glóin shuffled his legs uncomfortably and Bilbo’s eyes welled with tears.

[‘Those are some serious accusations. I presume Miss Bilbo doesn’t know then?’] Lady Dáin sighed. [‘I don’t think so. And I don’t want to imagine what she would do if she found out.’] Glóin finished and Bilbo quickly looked away, mustering all her strength to look like nothing happened. But it was completely on the contrary, everything was raging like a thunderstorm inside her. She felt utterly and most insidiously betrayed.

Bilbo finished her pipe quickly and excused herself, stating she wasn’t suddenly feeling well. Master Glóin and Lady Dáin especially showed compassion and advised her to go to bed. But Bilbo didn’t have no thought of sleep. She wanted to hit something, to destroy something and tear it apart, just as she was feeling now. She couldn’t even see through all the tears that were rolling out of her eyes and she slid on the floor right when the door to her room shut with a loud crash behind her. She didn’t know how long she was weeping on the floor curled up tightly, when someone knocked on the door. Bilbo knew who it was.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was positively ecstatic about the turn of events. Now that he had confirmed his feelings for Bilbo were reciprocated, all his thoughts were set on making courting beads. He had the exact idea in his mind for quite a while so the only thing was to actually _made_ them. Royal smiths looked very curious and even suspicious when he came to forges but prepared a place for him and gave him all the materials he requested without question. Thorin didn’t even realize he missed dinner, how much he was engrossed into the work, but for his One the beads had to be perfect. He used gold and copper to compliment her hair colour and engraved the beads with various little flowers, tiny rubies, sapphires, emeralds, citrines and amethysts at the centre of each flower. He also added a little Durin mark on them.

He took a bath to wash down the sweat and ash from the forge and walked towards Bilbo’s room with confidence, playing with beads in his pocket absentmindedly. When he knocked, no response came. _‘Maybe she’s asleep?’_ He tried again, louder. No response either. Thorin decided to come in. ‘Bilbo?’ He asked uncertainly when he stepped into the room that looked completely deserted. Then he heard some noises from the bathroom and she emerged a moment later, face damp like she was splashing it with cold water, eyes red and rimmed by crying and her lower lip trembling.

 

Thorin immediately closed the distance between them with several long strides. ‘Givashel, what happened?’ He tried to hug her but her expression suddenly turned stormy and she pushed him away with unexpected force. ‘How could you, how could you do that?’ She cried and started hitting his chest with her tiny fists furiously. ‘Mizimel, calm down, I don’t know what you’re talking about!’ He caught her by wrists to pacify her a little. To no avail, she started kicking. When she kicked his shin, he hissed in pain and released her.

‘What by Mahal’s hammer is the matter?’ He groaned, irritation seeping into his voice. ‘Do not ever touch me again! You deceived me. You made me believe we could be together when you in fact despise my family deeply. You even went so far that you destroyed my most beloved sister’s happiness perhaps forever!’ She wailed desperately and a familiar dagger showed up in her hand, pointing at him not to come any closer. _‘Well, fuck.’_ Was the only thing that flew through Thorin’s mind. ‘Well, do you deny it?’ She demanded, determined frown on her face.

 _‘Deny it, deny it!’_ Said tiny voice on the back of his head. ‘I don’t deny anything.’ His stubborn self said instead. ‘How could you do that?’ Her voice trembled and hand clutching on a dagger faltered. ‘I believe your sister was indifferent to Dwalin’s feelings. That your family pushed her into the relationship to gain position.’ Thorin crossed him arms defiantly and frowned mulishly. ‘Indifferent? _Indifferent?_ ’ She spat with venom noticeable in her voice. ‘She’s shy by Yavanna’s garden! She barely confesses her true feelings to me!’ Bilbo threw her arms up in exasperation. ‘How am I supposed to know that? Farinne had the same impression.’ Thorin shouted back, now truly angry.

‘Oh yes, your charming cousin, disgusted by my family from the first sight, clearly not wishing anything good to us!’ Bilbo laughed mirthlessly and glowered at Thorin. ‘Your family didn’t give us much room for any other impression, truth to be told. The lack of propriety your mother, younger sisters and on occasion even your father showed was alarming.’ Thorin growled with dangerously low voice and fisted his hands.

‘And the company you surround yourself with. Nori for Mahal’s sake, that miserable little wretch!’ Thorin spat with distaste. ‘Stop being so cruel to him, as if he didn’t have enough misfortune in his life!’ Bilbo defended Nori viciously. ‘Oh yes, his misfortunes were great indeed.’ Thorin laughed disbelievingly. ‘I won’t let you offend brother of my two sisters. He, Ori and Dori are siblings.’ She scowled defiantly. ‘He’s your relative? Now that’s just fucking priceless!’ Thorin exclaimed and clapped his hands theatrically.

 

‘Why did you come here then, if my lineage seems so beneath you?’ She inquired, knuckles on the dagger white and teeth gritted. ‘Do you think I didn’t struggle with myself? I fought against my better judgement, the expectations linked with my position, the inferiority of your race. But I was willing to put it all aside because I love you!’ He bellowed wildly and hit the wall with his fist. Her eyes widened for a fleeting moment but then they narrowed and turned to pure ice. ‘Well, I appreciate the struggle you’ve been through and I believe the same feelings that hindered you will help you overcome it, Your Majesty.’ She told him coldly, so coldly Thorin shivered.

In instance Thorin realized he overshot and regretted his harsh words. ‘Bilbo, I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it…’ He tried to apologize but she was having none of it. ‘But you did mean it. And I’m glad to know who you really are.’ She shook her head unyieldingly. ‘Givashel, don’t make me beg.’ He took several steps towards her despite the dagger in her hand. Her hand trembled and she dropped the blade on the floor and made a few steps back until she hit the wall. Thorin took his chance and pressed her against the stone. He caressed her cheek gently and she melted to the touch unconsciously. ‘You know I love you, only you, forever.’ He murmured and lowered his mouth to hers.

But just before their lips touched her features turned hard again and she jerked her head away and wrenched out of his arms. ‘Mítho orch! Gen ú-velin!’ Bilbo’s eyes flashed with animosity and hearing elven speech enraged Thorin again. ‘I don’t understand that bloody weed-eaters’ language!’ He shouted back with distaste. ‘Adashizu.’ She spat and Thorin froze on spot. ‘Do you understand now, Your Majesty?’ She levelled him with cold stare and for Thorin it was like a blow that squashed all air out of his lungs. ‘Your selfish disdain for feelings of others, your arrogance and conceit are the reasons why you are the last man in Middle-Earth I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.’ She said with fatality that hit Thorin’s hearth like she just shot one of her arrows through his chest.

‘I do understand completely. Forgive me for taking up so much of your time. Forgive me for everything.’ Thorin pulled the beads out of his pocket and let them slide from his palm to the ground. Then he bowed to her and strode away from her room, tears gathering in his eyes. _‘Well done. You screwed up everything, you big oaf.’_ A malicious voice laughed at the back of his mind. He didn’t see that Bilbo collapsed on the floor the moment the door closed behind him, pulling on her hair and screaming in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin glossary:  
> Mítho orch! – Go kiss an orc!  
> Gen ú-velin! – I hate you!
> 
> Khuzdul glossary:  
> Givashel – Treasure of all treasures  
> Mizimel – Jewel of all jewels  
> Adashizu! – I hate you!
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, I almost feel pity for them. Well, for poor Bilbo, yes. But Thorin deserved that. What a fight! He has lots to make up for, eh?
> 
> As I said, I'm not patient enough to attempt learning Khuzdul. I’m not even sure about Bilbo’s ‘I hate you!’ but my inner perfectionist insisted she said it in Khuzdul so it had desired impact on Thorin. So I did a little research and came up with this. I found on amazing dwarrowscholar that ‘I love you = Amralizu’. Therefore my thought process:
> 
> amral = love (type 10 noun)  
> amralizu = I love you  
> adash = hate (type 10 noun)  
> adashizu = I hate you
> 
> Terribly clever, right? So I apologize profoundly if I screwed it up completely, certainly feel free to correct me (to me it sounds more like Japanese, lol).
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always I thank you for leaving comments and kudos and most importantly continuing on reading this (:


	12. Meet the Durins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another illustration because little Kíli and Fíli were too irresistible to draw! But don't think I'm going to draw a picture to every chapter now, sadly there's no time for that. 
> 
> picture link here: <http://malazuzu22.deviantart.com/art/Bilbo-with-Fili-and-Kili-646343496>

Bilbo didn’t know how she managed to get to bed. When she cried herself to sleep, her dreams were uneasy and she woke up exhausted and with headache. When she didn’t show up for breakfast, Lady Dáin sent servants with food to her chamber but Bilbo couldn’t stomach anything. She was sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped up tightly in a thick blanket, staring into the flames deep in thoughts, when someone knocked faintly on her door. When she didn’t react, the visitor came in. From familiar footsteps Bilbo recognized it was Thorin again but she didn’t move to look at him.

‘I shall not renew the… disagreement we went through yesterday. I only came to leave you this letter. You accused me of two things that I would like to address. Please do me the honour and read it. Perhaps you would understand my motives better then.’ Thorin said with hoarse voice from the table. Bilbo felt his eyes on her for a moment before the footsteps started moving back towards the door. She wanted to say something, turn around and see if he was feeling as miserable as he sounded, but she couldn’t until the door creaked and shut again.

Her natural curiosity made Bilbo sprung to her legs and she tore the envelope lying on the table quickly. Inside it was a letter written with little, slightly messy but still legible handwriting. At first a thought of burning the letter without reading out of spite flashed through Bilbo’s mind but she decided it would not be just. If Thorin made effort to explain himself, she would act honourably and read what he had to say.

 

_Dearest Bilbo,_

 

_At the beginning please forgive me for demanding your time but I’m depending on your justice to read this. Do not be afraid I would repeat my feelings you found so disgusting yesterday. I thought of it long and for your own safety, you deserve to know the truth, even if sharing it will make me feel ashamed in front of you._

_You accused me of being cruel to – as I understand now your relative – Master Nori. I do not know what version of his life tale he told you but here is mine, which can be confirmed by many trustworthy individuals including Balin, Dwalin and my siblings. Nori was found as a new-born baby abandoned at Erebor nursery door. It is a very rare occurrence parents should abandon their baby for dwarves value children above all. Naturally, the king decided the baby would be raised well and live life in plenty. Nori was always a bit problematic child and he changed his foster family several times. But father had a soft spot for him and he was given best fighting training and a prestigious position as a royal guard when of age._

_I never minded him much but my younger brother Frerin grew fond of him. A fondness that grew a bit too deep for his own good. Here I have to explain a little. I don’t pretend to know how your people look upon a relationship between two males. But between dwarves, females are quite rare – in fact your family would be considered a miracle by many – and it happens often a male’s One is another male and no one thinks anything about it. Shortly, Frerin and Nori became closer than friends in secret._

_One night, guards alerted my family that crown jewels, other important royal treasures and the Arkenstone of my grandfather Thrór, the famous king’s jewel, were missing. It was easy to find out who was on a guard duty when it happened. Nori, of course, was missing, which only confirmed the suspicion his quick fingers were behind it. Frerin he used to get even closer to the family and got all required details for the theft to be successful. The deepness of Frerin’s despair was indescribable. He wasn’t even of age yet. After four days of unsuccessful search a note came written with Nori’s handwriting, revealing the hideout of the thieves. Following his instructions, all stolen jewels were eventually found and thieves captured, but Nori disappeared into thin air._

_Considering the shame it would cast upon the family and that Nori’s conscience made him betray his companions to help us in the end, father decided not to look for him and sentence him to be banished, which is far more than he deserved. Frerin eventually recovered and stated it was only infatuation and Nori wasn’t his One, to our great relief._

 

_Now when I revealed the truth, I hope you and your family would be cautious to trust him. I have no knowledge how Nori fended for himself since he fled Erebor but I reckon it was some shady business and I would hate myself for being too proud not to warn you in time would he to cause you or your loved ones any harm._

 

_About the other accusation that I ruined Miss Ori’s life, I have only to say this. I acted in service of my close friend and I have no intentions to apologize for it.  You know your sister much better and you may be right about her feelings, but she truly gave me impression she didn’t love Dwalin back, impression that was backed by Dwalin’s own sister. With Frerin hurt previously by a person pretending to have deeper affection for him, I did so to spare my friend the same fate. The fact I did manage to convince him about Miss Ori’s indifference only strengthened my conviction it was a momentary infatuation in his case as well._

_Objections I raised against your family might have been told too harshly and with bitterness, but even with heavy heart I cannot claim them false and I deeply apologize if that offends you. You and your older sister I must exclude, there is anything to reproach about you._

_Now when I said everything that was on my mind, I can only add, may Mahal protect you and your family._

_Eternally yours,_

_Thorin, son of Thrain_

 

The first time Bilbo read the letter hastily, not really being focused on the meaning of the previous sentence and jumping to another, which caused she had to read the letter again to understand it fully. She was shocked by the revelation about Nori and didn’t want to believe it at first. But then again, the circumstances were implying that Thorin’s version was more likely the real one. The fact was they didn’t know much about Nori except what he told about himself. ‘ _But what to do about that? This should be a matter to discuss in person, not by a letter.’_ Bilbo decided she wouldn’t send Sméagol to Hobbiton.

Lady Dáin stepping into her room pulled Bilbo out of her thoughts and she hastily hid the letter. ‘Are you alright, darling? You were so pale yesterday and you didn’t show up for breakfast, should I call for a healer?’ Lady Dáin looked genuinely concerned. Bilbo had no idea if she knew what happened between her and Thorin. ‘I’m fine, thank you.’ Bilbo attempted a faint smile but failed miserably. ‘You don’t need to lie to me. Your private matters are your own of course, but I gathered something happened. Does it have to do something with the fact that Thorin is leaving for Erebor after lunch?’ Lady Dáin asked carefully.

Having no one else to confide at the moment (Eru knew where Gandalf was), Bilbo spilled the beans. ‘I didn’t have any intentions of eavesdropping but… I can understand Khuzdul.’ Was the only thing Bilbo had to say. ‘Oh. I see… You heard what we were talking about with Glóin.’ Lady Dáin seemed remorseful. ‘Yes. And when Thorin came I was so mad… We fought badly. Wait!’ Bilbo remembered Thorin dropped something on the floor before he left. After some time crawling on her knees, Bilbo found two little objects, one under the table and the other one not far from it.

‘He dropped these when I shouted that I hated him.’ Bilbo showed them to Lady Dáin. ‘Are those…?’ She asked with eyes filled with tears again. ‘Yes, courting beads. He came to propose to you. It wasn’t any game from his part when he showed interest in you.’ Lady Dáin confirmed with serious expression and handed Bilbo her own handkerchief when she couldn’t find one. ‘Come here.’ Lady Dáin patted the fur in front of the fireplace and started caressing Bilbo’s hair when she curled up on it. Bilbo was glad she had someone to comfort her. She didn’t know how long she was weeping before she fell asleep in front of the warm hearth again, two beads clutched in her fist.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was upset. He didn’t know if he was more angry or sorrowful but his mood was much worse than it used to be on bad days. No wonder Glóin didn’t dare to say a word of protest when Thorin told him they were leaving after lunch. He was still in doubts if he really should give Bilbo the letter he’s been writing most of the night (after he calmed down of course) but then he put on his ‘Prince face’ and knocked on her door. As he presumed, Bilbo didn’t answer. Seeing her staring into the fire blankly, a stark contrast to her usual joyful self, was like a torture for Thorin. If he believed it would move her, he would beg on his knees for forgiveness but what she told him yesterday wiped away all of his hopes.

Thorin didn’t see her again before depart and it was a relief. Dáin was only scowling at him and told him he was an utter idiot. ‘Tell me something I don’t know.’ He growled back. The journey back to Erebor was longer than in the other direction because they were not in haste. Thorin couldn’t help but look upon the handkerchief with embroidered ‘BB’ (which he stole from Bilbo’s table when he delivered the letter) from time to time and he was full of bitterness and sorrow.

 

He tried to act before his family but of course they would notice something was amiss. Dís was tiresome as ever with her questions and Frerin tried to joke about his foul temper but it only made Thorin snap at them badly. He decided he would have to confide somebody if he wanted to find some peace at last. Balin and Dwalin were out of question considering the matter of his and Bilbo’s dispute. His siblings were too annoying and wouldn’t let him forget about that any time soon. Father he didn’t want to burden with his own problems. So it had to be Víli.

‘Good morning, dear brother-in-law. What do you need?’ Víli asked cheerfully when Thorin came to his office. He was working as a Master of a Mining guild. ‘I need to get something off my chest and you are the most suitable person to confide with this matter.’ Thorin sat heavily down into armchair. ‘Well, if it makes you any less grouchy, I’m all ears. You are pretty prickly to be around since you came back from the Iron Hills.’ Víli went to the cabinet, put out two cups and poured wine into them. Thorin just glared at him while Víli was smiling expectantly.

Thorin ran a hand over his face with a sigh. ‘I went to the Iron Hills for a single purpose, to see my One, a certain hobbit female called Bilbo Baggins, again.’ He went right to the point and told Víli the whole story. ‘…and now she hates me and I don’t know what to do.’ Thorin finished while staring into his cup. There was a silence for a long time before Víli said anything. ‘First, among all Durins I know you are without any doubt the most idiotic of them all. Second, I have to say I greatly admire your lady’s patience and self-control, seeing your beard is still attached to your chin.’ Víli chuckled and Thorin’s eyes shot up with scowl. ‘What do you mean?’ He demanded.

‘If it was Dís you told something like this, I mean the offences about family now, she would hang it as a trophy above mantelpiece.’ Víli inclined his head and Thorin’s shoulders slumped. ‘It wasn’t very gentlemanly, huh?’ He mumbled with cheeks burning. ‘No, it wasn’t. But. Do not fret. A couple life is full of minor or major quarrels. Perhaps not everything is lost yet.’ Víli patted his shoulder comfortingly. ‘I doubt that. She told me she hates me.’ Thorin stubbornly insisted. ‘She was also rightfully enraged when she said that. And truth to be told, you didn’t even try to apologize.’ Víli inquired from the fireplace where he was fumbling with slowly dying embers.

‘I did.’ Thorin grumbled. ‘Well, not properly. You are not going to kiss somebody you just deeply offended, dumbhead.’ Víli rolled his eyes in exasperation. ‘In this case perhaps even apology is not enough to show real effort. Maybe if you tried to make things right between Dwalin and her sister…’ Víli mused and Thorin shot to his legs, striding towards the door. ‘And that wouldn’t make me look like a complete lunatic, saying Dwalin _not to pursue_ Miss Ori one day and to _go after her_ the other one.’ Thorin exclaimed and threw his arms up angrily. ‘Well, then you have to choose if you would rather look like a fool for a while or lose your lady forever.’ Víli shrugged before Thorin banged his door loudly.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo spent the rest of the stay in Iron Hills under watchful eyes of Lady Dáin. For a mighty and fearless lady she was, she could also be tender and understanding and she made Bilbo feel better. Gandalf she of course confined too but he didn’t have much time for her to his own regret. When they were leaving the Iron Hills again, Lady Dáin hugged Bilbo fiercely and wished her all the best. Lord Náin was much more reserved and Bilbo suspected he was oblivious to the whole business, which was a great relief.

On the way back, Bilbo sent Sméagol with a letter to the Woodland realm for she longed to see Legolas if he could arrange a visit of Dale. Bilbo wasn’t much thrilled they would be staying so close to the Mountain but Gandalf insisted he needed to visit King Bard of Dale and even King Thrain of Erebor ‘ _because who knows when I get to this area again’._ Nearing the Lonely Mountain filled Bilbo with equal mixture of sadness and anger again, even if the wizard persistently tried to cheer her up. She was only glad they didn’t have to go to the Laketown again.

 

Dale was a beautiful city. It was made mostly of white and grey stone, dwarven features noticeable but distinctly inhabited by men. Compared to the Laketown, the city breathed with much more pleasant atmosphere. The guards by the gates let them through with utmost respect to Gandalf and people in the streets were looking at them more of curiosity than hostility and overall the place was much friendlier. When they got to one of the bigger houses on the main square, a tall dark brown-haired man with clever brown eyes was awaiting them. He wasn’t dressed opulently, but unmistakably he was an important person in the city.

‘Master Gandalf, it is an honour to welcome you in our city again. It’s been a while.’ The man smiled pleasantly and bowed courtly. ‘King Bard! I see the city of Dale thrives under your rule. You are doing splendidly, you don’t need any of my help.’ Gandalf followed the suit when they dismounted and Bilbo realized it was the King himself standing before them. ‘And you must be Miss Baggins, if I’m not mistaken.’ King Bard kneeled down on one knee to be on Bilbo’s level and she immediately went red. ‘Please, that’s not really necessary, Your Highness!’ She started fussing but the King only chuckled.

‘I would hate to strain your neck while we make acquaintance. And please forget that Highness thing, call me just Bard. I hate the title anyway.’ Bard winked at her and Bilbo had to smile. This king was surely the most sympathetic one she met so far. ‘Then you have to call me Bilbo. But pardon me, how do you know my name in the first place?’ Bilbo wondered. ‘Ah. Your raven came yesterday from the Woodland realm carrying a message saying Prince Legolas would like to arrive here to meet his dear hobbit friend Miss Baggins, if I allowed it. As a matter of fact, I heard of you when he was there nearly month ago.’ Bard explained and motioned Bilbo and Gandalf inside while stable boys led Draysill and Myrtle to accommodate them.

‘Now I’m dreading what he told you about me.’ Bilbo snorted while following Bard. ‘Only superlatives. My children are excited to meet you too.’ Bard led them through several corridors until they came into a big hall, presumably some private hall of king’s family. A boy and two girls, all of them dark-haired, who were waiting here, jumped to their legs excitedly. ‘Bilbo, allow me to introduce my son Bain and daughters Sigrid and Tilda.’ Bard said solemnly and all of them bowed politely. ‘Nice to meet you. Please call me just Bilbo.’ She told to the children and they all looked delighted.

‘You’re so small! Even smaller than the dwarves!’ Tilda squeaked out of zeal and Bilbo had to chuckle when Bard winced. ‘Manners, Tilda.’ He reprimanded. ‘That’s all right.’  Bilbo assured him. ‘I’m sure you have questions. What would you like to know?’ Bilbo asked and they all brightened with curiosity. Bilbo spent nearly two hours with them before Bard managed to tear the children off her and showed Bilbo to her room. ‘Pardon my curiosity but do you have any ties with Erebor royal family? Judging from you bird… I must say I’m a bit confused you are not accommodated in the Mountain.’ Bard asked diplomatically while they were walking. Bilbo had to give him credit for making small steps so she could keep up with him.

‘Erm… I had a pleasure to forge a friendship with Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin, if you know of them.’ Bilbo answered warily. ‘Of course, Master Balin is the King’s advisor and Master Dwalin is the head of the guards, they are both well known to me.’ Bard confirmed. ‘I also know Prince Thorin. The raven is from him.’ Bilbo added shortly and seeing it wasn’t comfortable subject for her, Bard turned conversation elsewhere. ‘I see. You are also highly regarded in the Woodland realm. You certainly are a person of importance.’ Bard glanced at her curiously. ‘Hardly. It’s only travelling with Gandalf that gave me opportunity to meet such great men like you or King Thranduil. We hobbits do not have any king, only a Thain and heads of the clans.’ Bilbo explained and Bard looked surprised.

‘No king? And how do you decide the disputes and so on?’ He wondered. ‘Well, Thain has the main authority and if necessary, heads of the clans are called to jury. My father is one of them.’ Bilbo elaborated shortly. ‘I see. Well, for a peaceful folk you are said to be it might be working nicely, but to rule a city like this gives one headache on some days.’ Bard smiled. ‘Here we are, please be at home. You can go anywhere you want around the house, there’s a library on the second floor and I’m sure children will be delighted to help you explore the city if you would be inclined.’ Bard opened the door for her and then excused himself.

 

After lovely bath, Bilbo felt hungry so she decided to find a kitchen to get a tea and some snacks. With all this on a tray, she wandered to find a library. It wasn’t as big as in Rivendell, but almost all the books were in common tongue to Bilbo’s joy. She forgot about everything until one of the servants came to inform her the dinner will be served in ten minutes. Bilbo was mildly surprised it was so late but didn’t complain about prospect of food of course. Dinner was joyful occurrence, even though Bilbo wondered, where the queen is. When she asked Gandalf later, he explained her with saddened face that Bard’s wife passed away after giving birth to Tilda. Bilbo was glad she didn’t ask Bard instead.

Bilbo certainly felt welcomed and spent lots of time with Bard’s offspring several next days, playing games or telling tales in the house, or exploring the city of Dale, its markets and inns and shops. She didn’t even think much about Erebor which was casting shade upon the city until Gandalf said he would go to the dwarven kingdom morrow. ‘Perhaps you would like to see too where your friends live? The Mountain is a real wonder to look upon.’ Gandalf suggested and Bilbo shrugged uncertainly. ‘Prince Thorin and any royals will undoubtedly have enough of their work than to notice a small hobbit. It’s not very probable you would be detected, if this hinders you.’ Gandalf assured and Bilbo reluctantly agreed. She had to admit to herself she _was_ curious about Erebor.

 

₪₪₪

 

Gandalf took her to the Lonely Mountain with himself on Draysill and she dismounted not far from the gates. ‘It should not be more than ten minutes of walk. If you want to see the marketplace, just follow the biggest crowd.’ Gandalf winked at her and spurred Draysill again. Bilbo put on a hood of her cloak and mingled with some merchants heading to the Mountain as well. Even the gates were impressive, two giant statues of dwarves towering menacingly above anyone who would dare to attack the kingdom and the gates itself carved skilfully from thick stone. When Bilbo stepped inside, her jaw dropped with awe how vast the kingdom before her was.

As Gandalf instructed, Bilbo let herself be swept away with the crowd and she slowly got to the marketplace. She was used to dwarven markets in the Blue Mountains but this one was incomparably bigger. Bilbo was admiring skills of a woodcarver here, and a blacksmith there and bought several gifts for her family. She just paid for a packet of scones for a snack when something bumped into her lower stomach and two little hands wrapped around her bum, which made her squeak in surprise. When she looked down, a dark-haired dwarfling was looking at her curiously, hands still around her.

‘Hello there, little fellow.’ Bilbo smiled at him and gave him one of her scones. ‘Are you an elf?’ The child eyed her with merry glint in dark brown eyes and from the voice Bilbo gathered it was a boy. ‘No, I’m a…’ Bilbo wanted to explain when another, a bit older dwarfling showed up. ‘Kíli, I almost lost you in the crowd, why did you run away?’ The other one, blonde child, exclaimed and then gaped at Bilbo. ‘Kíli, why are you hugging the lady?’ Blonde dwarfling asked cautiously. ‘I bumped into her accidentally and I had to catch not to fall.’ The first one – Kíli – explained as if it was obvious.

‘Fíli, I was just asking if she was an elf. She has elvish attire, you see, well except the tunic.’ Kíli explained further while munching on the scone and Fíli rolled his eyes. ‘Kíli, you can see the lady is clearly too short to be an elf. Unless there are smaller versions of them too?’ Fíli apparently got excited by the idea and moved closer to them. ‘No, there aren’t any mini elves as far as my knowledge go. I’m a hobbit.’ Bilbo chuckled joyfully. ‘A hobbit? Uncle told us about hobbits when he came back from the Shire!’ Kíli squeaked in delight and even Fíli had eyes wide with excitement. ‘Did he? I didn’t know many of your people travel so far to the West. We mainly trade with your colony in Blue Mountains.’ Bilbo smiled at the two boys.

‘There you are, you two little rascals. Trying to run away from me again? Do you want your mother to make a hide out of me and place me in front of a fireplace?’ Third voice chimed into the conversation. When Bilbo looked up she saw a light-haired, quite young dwarf scowling at the two boys. ‘We were just chatting with the pretty lady here.’ Fíli pointed at Bilbo with innocent expression and she took a tomato shade of red. ‘Erm, are these yours? They just literally bumped into me…’ Bilbo rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly when the adult dwarf’s eyes landed on her. ‘A pretty lady indeed. You have a good taste, boys.’ The dwarf winked at the boys and they giggled while Bilbo got even redder, if it was possible.

‘She just told us she’s a hobbit. I never thought a hobbit would show up in our kingdom.’ Kíli informed his presumably father. ‘Wait a minute. A fair hobbit female, jade green eyes and honey coloured hair. Elvish weapons on your waist. Sounds too familiar. Don’t you happen to be Miss Bilbo Baggins by any chance?’ The adult asked suddenly and Bilbo was completely dumbstruck. ‘I… I am Bilbo Baggins, but… How do you know?’ She stammered, utterly confused while the eyes of all three dwarves widened to the size of the saucers. ‘ _The_ Bilbo Baggins? My brother waxes poetic about you!’ The adult exclaimed and sudden realization dawned on Bilbo’s face. _‘Of course, the nose and those eyes…’_

‘You are Prince Frerin, right? Thorin’s younger brother?’ Bilbo asked for confirmation of her assumptions. ‘So Thorin was talking about me? I’m flattered. You have to come with us!’ Prince Frerin’s face widened with huge grin and Fíli and Kíli took Bilbo’s hands. ‘Yes, you have to! Mother is dying to meet you!’ Kíli shouted happily and Bilbo’s eyes widened in horror. ‘By your mother you mean Princess Dís?’ She squeaked in panic while the two dwarflings were dragging her out of the market place, following their _uncle._ ‘Yes, that’s mama. She would bash the heads of all three of us if she found out you were in the Mountain and she didn’t get to meet you.’ Fíli turned to Bilbo with equally wide grin.

 

Seeing how enthusiastic the three were about the idea, Bilbo surrendered to her inevitable doom. _‘Splendid, Gandalf. No one would notice you, you would remain undetected. Ha! Now I’m being dragged to the royal chambers. I swear I’m gonna set your beard on fire!’_ Bilbo was fuming internally. After a long walk and several stairs Prince Frerin turned to stone door decorated with gold and precious stones and barged in. ‘Dís! Dís! Dís?’ He started shouting. ‘Awww, she’s not here, not even Víli.’ He looked crestfallen and Bilbo felt hopeful again she would escape after all. ‘We will wait with Bilbo here, go and find them!’ Fíli suggested to Bilbo’s mild annoyance.

‘Great idea, clever boy!’ Prince Frerin grinned again and ruffled Fíli’s hair. ‘Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.’ And he was gone like a puff of smoke. ‘You can put you cloak over there.’ Fíli pointed at one of the armchairs while Kíli pulled Bilbo’s hand towards the furs in front of the hearth. ‘Will you tell us any tales of your travels?’ Kíli asked with pleading voice and his puppy eyes were irresistible. ‘Very well. Did you know there are Stone giants in the Misty Mountains?’ Bilbo started with storytelling while two cute dwarflings shook their heads, eyes hanging on her eagerly.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was striding towards his sister’s family chambers feeling agitated. ‘ _If the wizard is in Dale as he said to father, Bilbo must be there too. Should I visit her? Or it’s not a good idea? I have to ask Víli what to do again.’_ He was pondering when he stepped into the front hall of their apartment. ‘And those goblins, they were very dangerous, weren’t they?’ Thorin heard Kíli’s loud voice from the living room. ‘Of course they were. They are wicked, maleficent creatures, hideous to look at.’ A familiar voice answered his nephew and Thorin froze. _‘No way! How would she get in here?’_ Thorin felt panicked and took several careful steps to look into the room through the crevice in slightly opened door. _‘Mahal’s hammer, it_ is _her! What should I do?! Act friendly or coldly? Or rather walk away?’_ Thorin’s thoughts were swirling wildly.

‘And would you like to hear about the skin-changer I met?’ Bilbo’s voice ringed in his ears again. ‘Your uncle can come inside too instead of eavesdropping behind the door.’ Her chuckle brought Thorin back to reality and he winced. Now there was no escape. ‘Hello, Bilbo. I was not sure I could…’ He started uncertainly when she levelled him with a look conveying: _‘Not now, not here in front of the children.’_ So he sat onto a sofa obediently. ‘I was just about to tell the boys about the skin-changer who lives not far from the borders of the Greenwood.’ Bilbo looked at him for a fleeting moment. _‘Damn, she’s a good actress.’_ Thorin thought to himself.

‘What is a skin-changer? I never heard of one.’ Fíli asked incredulously. ‘His name is Beorn. Sometimes he’s a giant terrifying man, sometimes he turns into huge black bear.’ Bilbo elaborated casually, like skin-changers were something you could see on every corner. ‘I don’t believe a man can turn into a bear. He must be under some dark spell!’ Kíli exclaimed with his own adorable little Durin frown. ‘He’s under no enchantment but his own. And when he turns into a bear, he tickles little dwarflings who don’t believe in shape-shifters – that’s the other term to call them with – to death! Rawwwr!’ Bilbo swiped Kíli onto her lap and started tickling while Kíli was laughing maniacally and begged her to stop. Fíli was slapping his tights giggling wildly and even Thorin had to grin when he saw them together.

 _‘She’s so good with children. I wonder what it would be like to have our own…’_ Thorin mused but stopped himself abruptly from such improper thoughts. _‘She said she hates you, idiot. It’s quite unlikely she would be inclined to give you any children.’_ He slapped himself mentally. Meanwhile Bilbo’s convictive impression of a skin-changer decided to give mercy to Kíli and she continued her story how she and the wizard came to Beorn’s estate seeking help. Her storytelling was so captivating Thorin had to listen to every word. Thus he jumped just like his nephews and Bilbo when the door banged loudly.

 

‘Frerin, I thought you told us you brought a hobbit here, not a wizard.’ Dís exclaimed when she, Víli and Frerin came into the room. ‘Dear friend, you must tell me your secret, by what magic did you manage to tame those three beasts to sit quietly watching you without any movement?’ Dís hastened towards Bilbo with wide grin. Thorin huffed in indignation for being included into group of beasts with his rowdy nephews while Fíli and Kíli giggled and Bilbo smirked too. ‘I was merely telling them a tale about a skin-changer.’ Bilbo smiled and Dís’s eyebrows rose high up.

‘A storytelling? I tell you stories too, little monsters, why don’t you listen to me as intently as to Miss Baggins?’ Dís frowned at her sons a little. ‘Bilbo does the voices.’ Fíli and Thorin said at the same time and Frerin tried to cover a laugh as a cough. ‘Princess Dís doesn’t do the voices? But that’s the basics of good storytelling!’ Bilbo clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly. ‘The story wasn’t over yet, you interrupted us. I want to hear all of it!’ Kíli pouted and everyone chuckled. ‘Alright little one. If Miss Baggins is willing to tell all of us.’ Dís smiled and sat next to Thorin while Víli and Frerin filled the armchairs. ‘And his house was filled with many beautiful carvings and dogs and goats walking on their back legs were helping in the kitchen…’ Bilbo continued while everybody listened intently.

 

‘I want to see a skin-changer too!’ Fíli screeched when the story was over. ‘Perhaps when you’re older. Beorn is nice. Well, he isn’t overfond of dwarves, but with me he would welcome you with opened arms.’ Bilbo winked at him. ‘You have such beautiful long hair Bilbo. Can I touch it, pretty please?’ Kíli pleaded suddenly. ‘Of course you can. For hobbits hair is not so important as for you dwarves.’ She smiled at him. Dís glanced at Thorin meaningfully and he rolled his eyes while Frerin snickered. Víli remained stoic as always.

‘It’s so smooth! I want to make a braid in it. Can I?’ Kíli shouted excitedly and Thorin flinched. Braiding another’s hair was considered very intimate between dwarves and Thorin knew of Bilbo’s distaste for having her mane tamed. ‘You can but I’m afraid I don’t have anything to end the braid with.’ Bilbo said casually to Thorin’s vast surprise. ‘I have many beads in the box, I will borrow you one!’ Kíli ran happily towards the jewel box. ‘Oh. Isn’t putting your own beads into someone’s hair considered as proposal to courting between your people?’ Bilbo rose one of her eyebrows with a sly grin.

‘That’s right. I shall claim you as mine then and you will have to marry me!’ Kíli squeaked, utterly delighted by the idea. ‘That’s no fair, I want to marry Bilbo too, she’s beautiful and brave and kind and a great storyteller!’ Fíli jumped to his legs suddenly, palms propped on hips defiantly. ‘What a conundrum.’ Bilbo chuckled while all the adults watched the scene with various degrees of amusement. Well, except Thorin, he was glowering at his nephews, irrationally jealous. ‘What’s a conundrum?’ Both brothers turned to her, confused. ‘A dilemma? A situation where you have to do a hard decision.’ Bilbo explained patiently.

‘What if you both put a braid into my hair and then I would marry both of you? Would you be inclined to share a wife?’ Bilbo was obviously willing to play the game with them. ‘Yes, yes!’ Both of Thorin’s nephews clapped their hands and started shuffling through the box with beads. ‘Wouldn’t Bilbo be too old for you two?’ Thorin asked with annoyance seeping to his voice. ‘Mmm. Maybe? But I wouldn’t mind. Bilbo will be beautiful with silver hair as well.’ Fíli mused loudly and everyone burst out a laugh. ‘I think you just won my heart, Fíli.’ Bilbo wiped out a tear of laugh from the corner of her eye. Frerin slapped Thorin’s back wildly. ‘How does it feel like when your four and six years old nephews can flirt better than you?’ He said with a low voice while Bilbo was negotiating details of the marriage with two little princes. ‘Pretty miserable.’ Thorin gritted through his teeth. There was no point denying obvious.

                                

Bilbo stayed for another hour playing with Fíli and Kíli and conversing with Thorin’s family at the same time before she excused herself and Frerin, boys and Dís reluctantly said they would walk her to the gate if she really had to go. When the door closed behind them, Víli turned to Thorin with impish grin. ‘That one is perfect for you. You _must_ make it up with her.’ Víli said with enthusiastic voice. ‘I believe you know where the problem lies. She _hates me._ ’ Thorin growled, annoyed and sorry, just the confused mixture of emotions usual of late. ‘Is she pissed? Yes, a lot, that I can tell. Does she hate you? I don’t think so. She wouldn’t bear to be with you in the same room for such a long time if she truly did.’ Víli rolled his eyes as if Thorin was just stupid. And maybe he was.

 _‘Stop being such a coward. She’s worth the effort, isn’t she? Act like a man, take responsibility for what you ruined.’_ Thorin could almost hear his sister dressing him down. ‘Well, if you don’t atone to her, I’ll have a decent bride for those two devils. And I will only have to pay for one wedding. Excellent!’ Víli needled and Thorin levelled his brother-in-law with one of his glares before he left for his own rooms. When safely in his bedroom, Thorin pulled out Bilbo’s handkerchief he was wearing in a pocked placed on his heart and put it to his face gently. Cinnamon and mint. _‘Yes, she’s worth the effort.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action in this one, but I promise the next one will make it up for you. At least that's what I hope. But a bit of domestic fluff with Fíli and Kíli (and Thorin being ridiculously clueless) can never hurt anybody, right? 
> 
> As always, thank you for any reactions, your kudos and comments are most appreciated! <3


	13. Sound the alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't help myself but draw Bilbo in elven armour. And I absolutely love it, Legolas and Tauriel were right she would look adorable! What a bad ass, heh. For the next chapter I don't plan anything but I'm in the middle of a mini comics for chapter 7 inspired by Tangled movie (:
> 
> picture link in full resolution here: <http://malazuzu22.deviantart.com/art/Bilbo-wearing-elven-armour-647571961>
> 
> I also changed archive warnings because of this chapter. It's not like there will be blood everywhere, but well...

Bilbo returned back to Dale bewildered. _‘Thorin’s family was so welcoming to me… His brother ganged up with his nephews can be a bit overbearing but overall they seem to be nice people.’_ Bilbo was pondering about Thorin’s relatives. _‘Prince Frerin is a cheerful young man, good to know that he came from the incident with Nori unscathed.’_ Bilbo sighed to herself when she remembered Thorin’s letter.

Thorin… Well, it was painful to see him again after such a short time from their quarrel, even more so that Bilbo’s heart started beating excitedly when he stepped into the room. Bilbo tried to persuade herself she despised him for what he had done and rightly so, but deep inside her a worm of doubt kept digging. _‘It was not his business to meddle with!’_ One part of her kept screaming in rage. _‘But even Lobelia warned you that Ori should encourage Dwalin more. You can’t exactly blame Thorin for interpreting her shyness as sole politeness.’_ The other part whispered in opposition. ‘But I can certainly blame him for being downright rude, judgemental and selfishly arrogant.’ Bilbo huffed to herself in indignation and frowned stubbornly.

‘Hello, Bilbo, how was the Mountain?’ Bain greeted her when she came into the living room of Bard’s house. ‘Exhausting. It’s a freaking maze! And Gandalf was deeply mistaken when he told me I would remain undetected.’ Bilbo grumbled, still pissed on the wizard. ‘I can see you look a bit dishevelled. Everything’s all right?’ Sigrid eyed her with worried expression. ‘I’m just fine. I only have to plan revenge to a certain wizard.’ Bilbo smirked devilishly and the children exchanged amused looks.

 

Back in her room, Bilbo stored away all bought gifts and had a long bath to soothe her tensed nerves. She came out just in time to serve herself afternoon tea and chatted with children and later even Bard, who came back home from his kingly errands. Gandalf returned shortly before dinner. ‘Bilbo! Did you like the Mountain?’ He started merrily when he saw her. ‘Why yes, royal quarters are most exquisite. Mainly when you are dragged in by three boisterous princes.’ Bilbo uttered sarcastically and scowled at Gandalf. ‘Erm. So you _met_ Prince Frerin with his nephews on the market place after all. Thrain told me they were heading here.’ Gandalf had the decency to pretend to be sorry.

‘Gandalf. You’ve better not been planning this all along. Were you there at the moment I would set your beard alight.’ Bilbo was chewing the wizard out while the children snickered and even Bard’s mouth twitched with badly concealed grin. ‘Come now, Bilbo, surely the royal family didn’t treat you badly.’ Gandalf said calmly with a small smile of his own. ‘Well… No… But that’s not the point.’ Bilbo sputtered sulkily. ‘I see you befriended two little Princes.’ Gandalf’s keen eyes landed on two new, a bit tangled because they were made by child’s hands, braids ended with their beads. ‘Apparently I’m their intended now.’ Bilbo finally huffed a laugh. ‘You are going to marry a dwarf? And two at once? Poor you!’ Tilda exclaimed to everyone’s amusement.

Dinner was again merry affair and though Bilbo tried to stay angry with Gandalf, she wasn’t a person to hold grudges for long. She went to bed in a good mood and maybe a little tipsy from all the wine, grinning to herself at the memory of Thorin’s panicked expression he put on the moment she found him eavesdropping. ‘Oh Thorin, you are such a dork.’ Bilbo mumbled to herself with fond smile, despite the fact she was still mightily mad with him.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin would hide under a rock if he could. His father wasn’t in the habit of joining family for dinner very often, but as luck would have it, he joined them tonight. When his nephews wouldn’t shut up about Bilbo for a second. ‘Gamul adad, you won’t believe who we met today!’ Fíli exclaimed when Thrain sat on his chair at the head of the table. ‘Well, go ahead and tell me, little one.’ Thrain smiled at his grandchild. ‘A hobbit!’ Kíli squeaked before Fíli could say it himself. ‘A hobbit? Here, in the Mountain? For sure it’s hard to believe that.’ Thrain raised his eyebrows a bit.

‘But it’s true. Irak’adad knows her too.’ Kíli pouted and Dís reprimanded him to turn attention back to his plate. Thorin choked on his ale when his father turned his questioning gaze to him. ‘It’s… Uh… An acquaintance back from the Shire. She accompanies Tharkûn on his travels.’ Thorin managed awkwardly and Frerin snickered. ‘Bilbo is our intended.’ Fíli beamed proudly while Kíli nodded vehemently and everyone froze. As a child game it was amusing but they weren’t sure Thrain would approve.

‘Eh. My sons are still unmarried and my grandsons already have their intended. Is she handsome?’ Thrain grinned conspicuously and everyone relaxed again. ‘Ask Thorin. He was particularly poetic about her eyes and hair when he returned from the Shire.’ Frerin needled and Thorin kicked him under the table. ‘Erm. Yes, Miss Baggins is pleasant to look upon.’ Thorin mumbled with burning cheeks. ‘Mmm. As Tharkûn told me, he was visiting Lord Náin before us. Strange coincidence you were so eager to visit your relatives there at the same time.’ Thorin’s father insinuated with a chuckle.

‘Could we talk about anything else? Thorin is apparently not going to say a word for a while anyway, judging from his lips glued together in a thin line.’ Víli tried to turn the conversation elsewhere. ‘Miners were reporting about the newly found sapphire vein…’ He started and luckily king’s attention was torn away from the topic of the hobbit. Thorin sent his brother-in-law grateful nod and Víli inclined his head slightly in response. _‘It’s good to know one still has some allies around when their own brothers are babbling traitors.’_ Thorin thought to himself and pondered about appropriate vengeance on Frerin. He decided to confiscate his most beloved axe.

 

When already in bed, Thorin was thinking hardly how to proceed about Dwalin and Miss Ori business. ‘Dammit, it’s hard to do anything when we managed to persuade even his father.’ He grumbled to himself angrily. He just couldn’t find a way how to go about that without looking like a nutcase who changes his opinions every other day. _‘Maybe Bilbo should speak with Dwalin and explain it herself? But she won’t come into the Mountain any time soon because of me and Dwalin won’t have time to travel to Dale…’_ Thorin chewed on his lower lip deep in thoughts. ‘Just dammit!’ Thorin punched a pillow and turned to his side, forcing his eyes closed and trying to fall asleep with his sheer willpower.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo woke up hearing some commotion in the house. Before she crawled out of the bed, enthusiastic blonde barged into her room and slumped down next to her. ‘Bilbo, I was dying to see you! Master of the house told me you are still in your room but I’m sure you don’t mind.’ Legolas skipped all the common pleasantries and hugged her fiercely. ‘No, no, no, get out of my bed with those boots!’ Bilbo exclaimed while exasperated Bard leaned onto the doorframe. ‘Sorry, Bilbo, I tried to stop him but…’ Bard shrugged helplessly.

‘It’s fine. I found out some time before that elves are peculiar creatures.’ Bilbo waved him off. ‘I can instruct the servants to bring you breakfast here, if you would be inclined.’ Bard proposed and shook his head with a small smile when Bilbo nodded eagerly. ‘I’ll leave you to your business then. Try not to infect my children with that zeal, you would be a deadly combination.’ Bard nodded to them and closed the door.

‘What did I tell you about those boots? Either take them off or sit in the armchair.’ Bilbo elbowed her elven friend. ‘Awww, fine, armchair it is. It takes ages to lace them up and down.’ Legolas pouted playfully and slid off the bed again. ‘Is Tauriel here with you?’ Bilbo asked curiously. ‘Unfortunately no, as a captain of the guards she has too many responsibilities in the kingdom to just come and leave as she pleases. Or that’s what father said.’ Legolas impersonated King Thranduil and rolled his eyes. ‘He’s probably right though. It was nice enough from him he let _you_ go here.’ Bilbo couldn’t help but giggle at Legolas’s impression of his father.

‘True enough. It wasn’t easy to convince him.’ Legolas admitted. ‘Oh. I hope you didn’t get in any sort of trouble because of me.’ Bilbo bit on her lip with worry. ‘No, you’re an elf friend. May you be named one in Imladris, but it applies to all elves on Arda to treat you as one.’ Legolas assured her with a smile. ‘Now, to your letter, you weren’t exactly eloquent about what went wrong with your dwarf. Tell me, please?’ Legolas’s expression turned serious. That moment servant interrupted them and brought in a tray filled with food. ‘Thank you very much.’ Bilbo smiled at the girl who nodded courtly and left again.

‘Maybe I should start from the Shire happenings? I don’t remember telling you how me and Thorin actually met.’ Bilbo sighed. ‘Alright. Seems like a long story, I should get myself comfortable.’ Legolas grinned and stole a piece of cake from Bilbo. ‘It began a few months ago, when we held celebration of the spring coming…’ Bilbo started while nibbling on delicious food in front of her. It took whole morning to tell the whole story. ‘So you fell in love with him when exactly?’ Legolas asked when she finished. ‘I wish I could decipher it myself. It was probably creeping to me without me even knowing. I didn’t realize until Beorn pointed it out.’ Bilbo sighed and pushed away the empty plate where were previously stacked various pastries.

‘Well, I had a pleasure to meet with Prince Thorin several times myself during trade and political negotiations. Unfortunately he isn’t exactly skilled with his words. Not that I endorse his behaviour or what he told about your family, but you should consider it at least a bit. Perhaps he really didn’t mean it like it came out of his mouth.’ Legolas gave his opinion on this matter at last. Bilbo remained silent, curling a strand of hair around her finger. ‘I mean, if you are his One, then you are bound together by fate and Valar’s will. Isn’t there any chance you could eventually forgive him if he atoned to you in all honesty?’ Legolas voiced what Bilbo’s inner mind worm was whispering to her for quite some time.

‘I… I don’t know. He hurt me a lot. Perhaps I could find it in my heart to forgive him if he showed real effort and settled things between Ori and Dwalin, but I’m afraid his pride and arrogance is what stands in his way too much.’ Bilbo almost whispered with sad expression. She felt exhausted pondering about what ifs. Legolas only hummed in response. ‘Alright, enough of this sulking. Get out of your bed, we shall go to see Bardlings. They never fail to improve one’s mood.’ Legolas stood up from his chair with a wink. ‘Bardlings? Does Bard know about this nickname?’ Bilbo burst a laugh and Legolas just grinned mischievously.

 

Bilbo and Legolas spent rest of the day with Bard’s offspring outside the house. It was hard to say who was bad influence to whom but Bard wasn’t looking very pleased when he reprimanded them at dinner that he received several complaints about them causing uproar around Dale. The five of them had the decency to look at least ashamed. ‘I hate to lecture our honourable guests but please, behave, you five.’ Bard said wearily.

‘Of course, Your Highness. Prince Legolas, would you be so immensely kind and handed me mashed potatoes?’ Bilbo smiled a bit impishly and Legolas immediately started playing with her. ‘Why yes, dear Miss Baggins, just please wait a minute, Lord Bain has them currently in his possession.’ Legolas answered with affected expression. ‘Lady Sigrid, how far are you with your History studies?’ Legolas then turned to Sigrid who didn’t even blink. ‘My tutor says I’m making a big progress. Me and my sister, Lady Tilda, also finished the embroidered tapestry of Dale, would you like to see after dinner?’ Sigrid played exemplary Lady. ‘Fine, fine, I got your point. Just… Get back to your usual selves, this is kind of unnerving. At least when you’re rowdy I know when you plan something.’ Bard hid his face in palm but twitching shoulders revealed he was actually laughing.

 

₪₪₪

 

Next morning was surprisingly uneventful. Children had lectures with their respective tutors and Bilbo with Legolas decided to explore Bard’s library together. Gandalf was most probably staying in Erebor for the night because he didn’t show up even the day before. It was some time after lunch when both Bilbo and Legolas stiffened. Bilbo felt strange coldness creeping down her spine. ‘You… Feel it too?’ Legolas turned to Bilbo with eyes full of worry. ‘I definitely feel something is amiss. Can’t tell what it is though… Like foreboding.’ Bilbo admitted quietly.

‘I can’t shake the feeling something bad is about to happen. Perhaps we should tell the King? It can be nothing after all, but better safe than sorry.’ Legolas suggested and Bilbo nodded. ‘I’ll go find Bard. You should go warn Erebor. Ask for Thorin and tell him I sent you. I hope he won’t consider us both fools.’ Bilbo said with concerned expression. ‘Good idea. I’ll get my weapons. Arm yourself as well, please, mellon nín. I will be calmer.’ Legolas put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and squeezed. Then they parted their way.

Bilbo strode to her room, some unknown urge making her hurry. She put on her armour from the Woodland elves, strapped her daggers to their places on her hips and scabbard with Sting to her lower back. Then she grabbed quiver full of arrows and her bow and left the room. In one of the halls she met Bain. ‘Bain, do you know where your father is?’ She asked with a serious voice. Bain immediately figured out something was wrong and told her she would find Bard in the town hall. ‘Thank you. Gather your sisters and stay here together.’ Bilbo instructed him and made for the door. ‘Bilbo wait, what’s going on?’ Bain shouted, visibly confused. ‘I don’t know for sure. But something is definitely coming, I can feel it in my very bones.’ Bilbo answered grimly and left Bard’s house.

 

The city was alive with its usual gurgle but the wind felt uncommonly strong to Bilbo. As Bain said, Bard was holding a meeting in the council chamber. Guards didn’t want to let Bilbo through but commotion lured the King out of the room. ‘What’s the meaning of this? Bilbo, why are you fully armed?’ Bard demanded. ‘It will probably sound ridiculous but me and Legolas are sensing some danger is coming to us. Look out from the window, can you see that wind?’ Bilbo pointed out through the glass. The pines on the slopes of the Mountain were swinging and banners of the city of Dale fluttered wildly.

‘Aye, that’s not natural. I believe you. What is it you think it’s coming?’ Bard asked with serious expression. Bilbo stared out of the window for a moment, watching little white spot moving fast towards the Lonely Mountain she identified as Legolas and his Silmë. She recalled one particular story she read in Rivendell. ‘I can think of a creature that is capable of making such strong wind. And why would it choose to descend upon us and more importantly, on Erebor. Do you have anything that could pierce dragon scales?’ Bilbo turned to Bard and his eyes widened in horror.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was in his office when Dwalin barged in the room. ‘Thorin, the elven princeling is here and demands to see you. Says it’s urgent too.’ Dwalin informed him and growled when Prince Legolas came inside, not waiting for Thorin’s welcome. ‘Prince Thorin, I came to warn you and your people about the danger that may befall us all.’ Elven prince bowed lightly and closed the distance between them with a few purposeful strides. ‘And what danger it is you are talking about? No guards or patrols reported anything out of order, I would be informed immediately.’ Thorin put on his sceptical face.

‘I’m not sure. The wind is unnaturally strong outside. It’s the bad feeling that unsettles my heart.’ Prince Legolas answered vaguely and both Thorin and Dwalin snorted. ‘Bad feeling you say. And because of your bad feeling we should alarm the whole kingdom?’ Thorin raised his eyebrows in mocking manner. ‘Bilbo perceived you would be obstinate. I came here on her behalf. She pleaded me I warned you while she went to King Bard.’ Prince Legolas huffed a little. ‘Bilbo too believes this nonsense about foreboding?’ Thorin asked warily. ‘Bilbo is in Dale and no one told me?’ Dwalin scowled but both princes ignored him for the moment. ‘She felt it as well. Please, just come to the ramparts with me, you will see it for yourself. We are wasting time!’ Prince Legolas sounded impatient and exasperated at the same time. It was very unusual for the elves to lose their irritating calmness.

Thorin exchanged look with Dwalin. His friend still looked rather sceptical. ‘Very well, short walk won’t hurt my legs anyway.’ Thorin grumbled when elven prince’s face brightened with victory for a fleeting moment. For a maze Erebor used to be for strangers the elf found the right way surprisingly easy and urged Thorin and Dwalin to keep up to his long legs. On the way they encountered several guards, all of them reporting abnormally strong wind outside that even threatened to break the trees growing on the Mountain sides. When they climbed up to the ramparts a distant roar came to their ears. ‘By my beard, what was that?’ Dwalin frowned immediately. Prince Legolas’s face turned grim and almost pained. ‘I know what is upon us. Alert your soldiers and citizens. It’s a dragon.’ He said with surety that Thorin didn’t dare to doubt. ‘You heard him, sound the alarm. Go, do it now!’ Thorin shouted at Dwalin who merely nodded and hurried away.

 

‘I need to get to Dale.’ Thorin turned back to the stairs after that. ‘It’s too late for that. The beast will be there any minute, you will never reach the city in time.’ A hand of the elf on his shoulder halted him. ‘But Bilbo…’ Thorin wanted to shrug it off and push around the elf. ‘Do you think I’m not worried about her too? She’s with King Bard. And she’s clever enough to stay safe. You are needed here, leading your people, they are depending on you.’ Prince Legolas insisted firmly and Thorin had to admit his words were wise.

They watched the sky in silence and time stretched like ages. ‘There. It’s coming at last.’ Legolas pointed into the distance. ’I can’t see anything. You elves and your damn good eyesight.’ Thorin grumbled in irritation. They could hear the bells ringing in Dale in alarm and cold sweat crept down Thorin’s back. Down below them Erebor armies were fortifying the gates and preparing to meet the dragon. One of the guards informed that women, children and citizens not able to fight were being evacuated through hidden passageways on the other side of the Mountain. When Thorin turned back to the sky, he could see the dragon too. Watching it descend upon Dale was something that would surely haunt his dreams. Presuming he would survive the attack.

 

₪₪₪

 

The city bells were clanging loudly and ruefully and chaos took over the city. The guards ordered people to hide in their cellars and in city dungeons but everyone was panicking, many people screaming, children who lost their parents in the crowd crying. Bilbo watched it all from the window of the living room and felt terribly helpless. ‘The wind lance is on the highest tower of the city. I’ll go there and try to kill the beast. If anything happens… Please protect my children.’ Bard emerged from his own rooms in full armour of a bowman. ‘I will defend them with my own life if the need arise.’ Bilbo promised and Bard enclosed his arms around her and his children. He sent them one last glance before he opened the door and then walked away to face the dragon.

The fire-drake was immensely huge. From the stories Bilbo read about dragons she knew they were big but this was something out of her imagination. They were hidden in one of the rooms on the ground floor where the entrance to the cellar was and they simultaneously had a view to the wind lance. All of Bard’s children were sombrely silent, only Tilda occasionally hiccupped in quiet cry. Sigrid held her tightly and tried to soothe her. The city outside was on fire – luckily Bard’s house remained intact – and Bard shot arrow after arrow, each missing the beast by mere inches. Then the dragon probably had enough and got irritated, attacked the tower, throwing Bard down. The King managed to catch on the windowsill and was now hanging on it like a doll.

Bain took in sharp breath and Bilbo turned to him. ‘We can’t just stay here waiting till the dragon kills father and then us all.’ Bain exclaimed and Bilbo glanced at the sisters. Sigrid sent Bain exasperated look, covering Tilda’s ears with her hands. ‘No, we can’t. Take some armour and something to cover your face to protect yourself from the smoke.’ Bilbo commanded and Bain hurried away. ‘Sigrid, stay with Tilda here. Stay hidden, do not come out unless the house starts burning, then flee to safety, do you understand me?’ Bilbo said as calmly as possible to elder sister who nodded firmly. ‘Bilbo, are we going to die?’ Tilda’s watered eyes looked at her and Bilbo’s heart clenched. ‘No, sweetheart. It’s the dragon who will meet its end.’ Bilbo kissed Sigrid and Tilda on foreheads and went to the door where she met with Bain.

‘What’s the plan? Bain asked when they both covered their faces. ‘You go and help your father. If you still have some black arrows, find a way how to shoot them when the wind land is broken.’ Bilbo said with surprisingly steady voice for the terror that flood through her veins. ‘And you?’ Bain demanded and Bilbo halted. ‘I’ll try to provide you clear shot.’ She looked Bain right in the eyes which were wide with fear. ‘Courage, Lord Bain. Defend your city.’ Bilbo hugged the boy who nodded fiercely and watched him disappear down the street.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was pacing wildly on the ramparts, furious to be so helpless. ‘Can we really do nothing to their aid?’ He exclaimed and threw his arms up. ‘From here, I’m afraid not. We can only prepare to the attack on the Mountain.’ Prince Legolas turned to him with earnest expression. The dragon was flying above the city of Dale, spreading fire and death with terrible malevolent laugh. Thorin rubbed his eyes, smoke from the burning Dale irritating them.

‘Wait, the dragon stopped. It landed down. Something picked up its interest.’ Prince Legolas suddenly shouted. And really, Thorin could see the dragon standing on the buildings roofs near the city walls, focused on something on the wall. ‘Oh no, this can’t be true.’ The elven prince wailed with distress visible in his eyes. ‘What is it, tell me! I dare you.’ Thorin demanded, dread creeping to his veins. ‘It’s Bilbo talking to it that halted the dragon.’ Elf’s shoulders slumped down and Thorin’s vision darkened for a moment.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo was terrified almost out of her wits. _‘This is your idea of protecting Bard’s children? Letting yourself being eaten or burned to crisp by a dragon?’_ Her mind was screaming while she climbed to the city wall defences. She forced herself to calm down a bit. She waited till the dragon flew her way and started shouting. ‘Hey, Master Dragon! Over here, I would love to talk to you.’ Bilbo screamed on top of her lungs. _‘This is totally insane!_ ’ She half expected the beast would just burn her with its fire but to her vast surprise, the dragon grinned wickedly and landed not far from her.

‘Well, tiny mouse, here I am. Tell me what you wish to say to your death.’ The dragon said casually. Bilbo’s blood stirred with fright. Its voice was deep and malice was dripping from every word it said. Its scales had beautiful red-golden colours and heat radiated from its chest. ‘I… I merely wished to bow to you, Your Malevolence. I’m a scribe you see, I would love to write about you. There is never enough good stories about dragons.’ Bilbo stammered out after a moment. The dragon smirked horrendously.

‘You want to write about me? Mmmm. Then you need to know my name. I am Smaug the Terrible.’ The dragon – Smaug – performed a mock-bow. ‘The name worth of a mighty king indeed, oh Smaug the Stupendous, chiefest and greatest of calamities.’ Bilbo decided to aim for some fluttery. ‘I gave you my name but I overheard _yours_. And what is it you are exactly? You are short like those miserable dwarves yet not that ugly. You wear elven clothes yet you are not an elf. I don’t remember smelling your kind before. How do you call yourself and where you come from, may I ask?’ Smaug’s eyes glinted with genuine interest.

Bilbo tried frantically to recall what she knew of dragons. _‘Extremely fond of precious metals. Well, that’s why he’s here, isn’t it? There. Speak to them in riddles to keep them interested, do not give them any straight answer. Flatter them a lot. In any case do not give your real name unless you want to be enslaved by their voice.’_ Bilbo could see the parchment from Rivendell library before her clearly.

‘Erm, your observance truly astounds me, Your Monstrosity. I’m neither dwarf nor elf. I come from the Underhill. And under hills and over hills my path from the West led me here. I’m…. I’m a luck-wearer. Spiders’ bane. Uh… Little bunny.’ Bilbo said the last nickname with burning cheeks. ‘Lovely titles, any more?’ Smaug inclined his head mockingly. ‘I’m the one who walks unheard. The one wielding a glowing blade.’ Bilbo was running out of ideas. _‘Come on, Bard, Bain, what takes you so long?’_ She tried hard not to look in the direction she supposed the King and his son were.

 

‘You have nice manners for a mere pebble between my claws. But you are amusing. Perhaps I should claim you along with the dwarves’ horde to entertain me when I kill everybody else.’ The dragon inched closer and bared his teeth. Bilbo’s heart stopped for a moment. Then a whizzing sound made her jerk her head in its direction and black arrow hit Smaug’s chest. It loosened a scale but didn’t do any serious harm. ‘Drat!’ Escaped out of Bilbo’s mouth before she hastily covered it with hand.

‘You little deceiver! I should decipher you were in alliance with those miserable men! With their wind lands and black arrows. As if it could save you! My scales are thick like ten shields, my wings are a hurricane. My claws are spears and my teeth sharper than any of your swords!’ Smaug screamed in rage and Bilbo had to cover her ears. His chest started glowing with inner fire again. ‘You will watch all of your friends die and when I’m done with this Mountain retching of dwarves, only then you will meet your end!’ Smaug continued ranting. ‘No, I won’t let you!’ Bilbo shouted back with resolution she didn’t have idea where it came from and pulled her bow out from its hiding place under her cloak.

‘Who do you think you are, daring to stand against me with such ridiculously small weapon? You will burn now!’ Smaug roared, infuriated immensely and leaped forward. Bilbo drew an arrow and glanced at the words Tauriel engraved on her bow. Hîr e-Hûl, togo bilinn nín. Bilbo closed her eyes for a moment and sent quick prayer to Manwë. Then she took aim, desperately trying to stop her hands shaking and released when the dragon was almost upon her. Bilbo didn’t know if she hit the mark. Smaug bellowed terribly and Bilbo collided with his wing. She only managed to draw her dagger and stuck it in the leathery wing to hold herself and then she was falling to the abyss tangled into dragon’s wing.

 

₪₪₪

 

Prince Legolas reported everything what he could see. Of course he couldn’t know what Bilbo said to the dragon but he could see the beast’s expression. Elven prince gulped when they heard the infuriated roar again. ‘The dragon is enraged again. Why isn’t she running?’ He wailed with despair that could probably match Thorin’s. Thorin hit the wall with fist. ‘She’s aiming on the dragon. She means to hit the mark where black arrow loosened scale. Valar, please guide her arrow!’ Prince Legolas clenched his fists tightly.

‘This is your fault, you trained her to use a bow. The dragon will kill her because of you! What chance does a hobbit have against a dragon?’ Thorin shouted at him furiously. ‘Don’t blame me for giving her weapon to defend herself with. It’s _your_ kingdom she’s trying to save. She’s endangering herself for you! Because of the love she feels for you!’ Prince Legolas spat back with eyes full of anger. His words hit Thorin like a lightning. This didn’t occur his mind before. _‘She… For me? She would sacrifice out of love?’_ Thorin had to restrain from trembling.

‘Look! The dragon, it fell!’ Prince Legolas shook him out of his trance, pointing wildly to the Dale city walls. The dragon was lying down outside the city, unmoving. ‘What of Bilbo, can you see her?’ Thorin demanded, unconsciously squeezing elf’s forearm hard when he saw devastated expression on his face. ‘I can’t. I’m afraid the beast took her with itself when it fell down.’ The elf closed his eyes and muttered something in elvish. ‘No! I refuse to believe that. I have to see for myself and do not try to stop me.’ Thorin bellowed and the elven prince nodded. ‘I’m coming with you. Take a healer too.’

 

Down by the gates the soldiers were celebrating dragon’s death. Erebor came from the dragon attack unscathed. But Dale… Dwalin joined them when he saw them striding towards stables. He of course didn’t know the real purpose but as a head of the city guards he wanted to ensure the beast was truly slain. ‘Dale needs aid. Command our most capable men to hurry there and help them extinguish the fire and rescue who’s in need. Healers too. Send Óin to the stables after us.’ Thorin said to Balin who appeared next to Dwalin. ‘As you command, my Lord.’ Balin nodded sharply.

‘Wait, Thorin, take me with you!’ Frerin’s voice came to his ears when he mounted his pony. He glanced at Prince Legolas who approved. ‘Fine, but quickly. Time’s running.’ Thorin barked impatiently. ‘Where’s father? And Dís with boys? Víli?’ Thorin asked when Frerin mounted as well and they rode out of the gate. ‘The wizard took Dís with boys to safety with other children and women. Father was organising the soldiers deeper in the city when he heard you are on the front line. Víli is with him.’ Frerin reported and Thorin huffed relieved breath.

‘Why are we hasting so much? The beast didn’t move since it fell, clearly it’s dead.’ Frerin asked after a while but Thorin couldn’t bear to give him an answer. The dragon was huge from afar but when they halted near its corpse that still radiated heat, Thorin’s throat went dry. ‘We would not be able to hold it if it reached Erebor.’ He mumbled gravely and no one opposed.

 

‘Quickly, search!’ Woodland Prince shouted restlessly and ran towards the dead body. An agonized scream escaped Thorin’s lips when he spotted a glint of honey coloured curls under dragon’s right wing. He quickened to sprint, others on his heels. Bilbo was tangled into the wing, motionless. Thorin pulled out his knife and slit the dragon skin to get to her as fast as possible. When she was free again, he pulled her limp body to his chest, not caring that his companions were watching. ‘Bilbo!’ A gasp came from Dwalin’s mouth and he kicked a stone. Frerin was only staring with eyes wide, unable to say anything.

‘Givashel, what have you done?’ Thorin murmured to her hair, tears pricking his eyes. ‘Let me see her.’ Prince Legolas demanded with urgency and Thorin reluctantly let him. ‘I can feel the pulse. And she’s breathing.’ He brightened with hope. He produced a pouch with herbs and squashed few of the leaves between his palms. Then he put the hand over her eyes and muttered some spell in Sindarin. After that he backed away and Bilbo let out a whimper.

‘Bilbo, mizimel, say something, I beg you!’ Thorin said with shaky voice and caressed her cheek dirty from the smoke. ‘Ew. Stop crying, stupid dwarf, m’not dead yet.’ Bilbo mumbled and her lashes fluttered blearily. ‘I’m not crying.’ Thorin tried to deny and squeezed her in joy. ‘Yes, you are. You dampened her face too.’ Frerin snorted behind him. Thorin remembered others were still watching the scene and immediately went red.

‘Ouch, let go!’ Bilbo suddenly hissed at him. Thorin’s heart sank again. ‘Of course, please forgive me. I have no right…’ Thorin glanced at Prince Legolas to take his place. ‘That’s not what I meant. I’ve probably broken some ribs, you’re hurting me.’ Bilbo grumbled with annoyed frown. ‘Broken ribs you say? Let me see you at last. Thorin, lad, step away from my patient please.’ Óin chimed in and waved Thorin off. Thorin carefully put Bilbo back down onto fur that Dwalin readily prepared for her.

 

Óin examined Bilbo under watchful eyes of everyone present. ‘You were right; four ribs appear to be broken. Also your left forearm. A few minor scratches, this one on your shin will probably need several stitches. But otherwise you escaped mostly unharmed. You were very lucky, Miss Baggins.’ Óin clicked his tongue and proceeded to make a splint for Bilbo’s broken arm. Thorin released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

‘We need to get you somewhere more sterile. Erebor is too far, we won’t risk the broken ribs piercing your lung until I examine you further and expel the danger, so we shall go to Dale.’ Óin decided with firm voice. ‘Well, what are you waiting for, make a stretcher for her. She can’t go on horseback.’ He turned to Thorin and his companions when no one moved. They immediately complied. During the journey to Dale gates Bilbo fell unconscious again.

 

‘It’s normal, she’s exhausted. She has just slain a dragon for Mahal’s sake!’ Óin explained exasperatedly when he saw Thorin’s worried expression. ‘Bilbo the Dragonslayer. If someone ever told me a hobbit would save us all from a dragon, I would call them madmen.’ Frerin shook his head disbelievingly. By the gates they met King Bard and his children. ‘Bilbo! What happened to her?’ Is she alive?’ They all started shouting at once.

‘Prince Thorin, Prince Frerin, Masters Dwalin and Óin, Legolas.’ Bard nodded to them, worn-out expression plastered on his face. Most of the fires were already extinguished but the ruin dragon took upon the city was noticeable everywhere. ‘King Bard, please accept my deepest condolences. I know it won’t give the lives back to those who fell but Erebor will not hesitate help you rebuild your homes and lives again.’ Thorin expressed his sympathies to the King and the man nodded gratefully.

‘Thank you for your kind words, Prince Thorin. But I would like to know what happened to my friend now.’ King Bard said with his usual bluntness. ‘Bard, your black arrow loosened a scale on dragon’s left breast. Bilbo finished him off but fell of the city walls with him.’ Prince Legolas explained shortly. ‘Lass is wounded but not gravely. I need to examine her more and tend to her injuries somewhere she will be staying. The less we move with her the better.’ Óin added and Bard nodded shortly. ‘Follow me, my house luckily remained untouched.’ He motioned to them, gathered his offspring and led the way.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo woke up only in faint candlelight in her room. She was very confused but then the memories came back to her like an avalanche. She sat up quickly but sharp pain surging through her side halted her and she hissed in pain. ‘Easy, Miss Baggins, everything is alright. You are safely in the house of King Bard.’ Old dwarf sitting in the armchair lifted his eyes from his book. Bilbo recognized him as Mr. Óin. Soft snore made her head jerk in other direction where Legolas was fast asleep in the other armchair. ‘Lad refused to leave your side. Thorin would stay too if Frerin and Dwalin didn’t almost drag him back to the Mountain.’ Mr. Óin chuckled.

‘So they really are alive?  I wasn’t only dreaming that?’ Bilbo urgently needed the assurance. ‘Safe and sound, thanks to you. Erebor remained untouched. Dale suffered severe harm and there unfortunately were casualties but your valiant deed prevented hundreds more following.’ Mr. Óin put aside his book and stood up with a stretch. ‘The dragon, Smaug, is he dead then?’ Bilbo asked further. ‘I think you will have to get used to be called Dragonslayer now.’ Her companion winked at her and made for the door. ‘I should inform the King and the wizard you are awake.’ And with that he left the room.

 

Bilbo closed her eyes for a moment. She was woken up when Bard, his children and Gandalf barged into the room, fuming Mr. Óin on their heels. Legolas jerked from his sleep as well. ‘I said two guests at once, you will overwhelm my patient!’ Mr. Óin sputtered angrily but then waved his hand in surrender. ‘Five minutes, then you have to leave Miss Baggins at peace again. She needs rest!’ He grumbled and sat back to his armchair.

Even if she wanted to protest, she felt overwhelmed when they all started talking at once. ‘Bilbo Baggins, you brave, brave creature. Your father will have my beard when he finds out you were facing a dragon on my watch.’ Gandalf squeezed Bilbo’s hand with proud smile. ‘Bilbo, allow me to thank you for your assistance in saving my city. If you didn’t intervene… I hate to think what fate would befall us.’ Bard kneeled next to her bed and bowed his head with respect, his children following the suit.

‘Bard, please, I only did what I judged to be right. Most of the time I was almost paralysed with fright. I’m hardly hero material.’ Bilbo pleaded them to stand up again, feeling awkward for so much praise. ‘Even in the smallest body a great spirit can dwell.’ Legolas bowed to her as well. ‘Alright, that’s enough. I won’t have anyone else bowing to me, a mere simple hobbit.’ Bilbo ran out of patience. ‘That could be a problem. King Thrain of Erebor asked for official audience when Master Óin proclaims you healed enough. He too wants to ‘ _pay tribute to the valorous saviour’_ , or he wrote something like that.’ Bard grinned when Bilbo groaned.

 

‘Fine, enough of disturbance. Everybody out. Only the elven prince can stay, he proved to be handy assistance for an elf.’ Mr. Óin’s uncompromising voice interrupted them and everyone obeyed without question, sending Bilbo encouraging and grateful smiles. ‘Eat the broth, it will make you feel better. You need to stay strong.’ Mr. Óin put a bowl in front of Bilbo. She couldn’t fathom where he got it from.

‘I’ve been watching you the whole time from Erebor. You gave us quite a scare, that I can tell you. Prince Thorin was almost out of his mind fearing about you.’ Legolas told her with tired smirk. ‘Aye, never saw him like that when we found you. It’s not my place to presume anything, but if this is not love than I don’t know what is.’ Mr. Óin supplemented from his book. Bilbo recalled the tears on Thorin’s cheeks and how desperately was he clutching her. _‘But is this love stronger than his pride?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul glossary:  
> -gamul adad – grandfather  
> -irak’adad - uncle  
> -Tharkûn – dwarven name for Gandalf  
> -givashel – treasure of all treasures  
> -mizimel – jewel of all jewels
> 
> Sindarin glossary:  
> -mellon nín – my friend  
> \- Hîr e-Hûl, togo bilinn nín. – Lord of the Wind, guide my arrow. (a prayer to Manwë) - so poetic, right? I adore it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Whew, I must say I got terribly excited even writing it! I feel a bit sorry for robbing Bard of his Dragonslayer title, but I'm kinda thinking of a sequel and Bilbo slaying the dragon would play a minor role.
> 
> So pretty please, be nice to me and write me a comment if you like this chapter (or if you don't, I can bear it :D ). I would be really glad! Also if you would like said sequel. I'm thinking of a series of fluffy-smutty one shots and then another longer story set some time after this one and those one-shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, anything in general. See you next week ;)


	14. Searching and finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out chapter 7 for the new picture! And don't be shy to let me know if you like it ;) I'd recommend to look at it on deviantart though, the quality unfortunately lowered a lot with uploading it here.

Bilbo woke up in the morning with everything aching when the adrenaline finally washed down. Mr. Óin agreed to give her poppy milk to ease the pain but not too much so she wouldn’t fall unconscious again. ‘Better you stayed with us, Miss Baggins, or everyone would go crazy fearing about you. I had quite enough of explaining yesterday.’ Her companion grumbled. ‘Shouldn’t you come back to the Mountain? I gathered you are royal family personal healer. Wouldn’t you be missed?’ Bilbo wondered. ‘Aye, that I am. That’s why Thorin insisted it would be me and no one else taking care of you.’ Mr. Óin chuckled and looked at Bilbo meaningfully.

Truth to be told, Bilbo was quite confused about Thorin for lack of better word. She hasn’t forgiven him for everything that happened between them and yet she yearned for his presence. Not that she would be lacking of guests. Mr. Óin of course was very strict about _‘just one person at a time’_ but almost all the time awake anyone was entertaining her. Legolas came back in the afternoon with solemn expression. ‘A message just came from my realm. The dragon apparently burned part of the forest down. It would seem that you will see Tauriel soon after all. Father is coming here to aid the Dale. And most probably assure himself I’m in one piece.’ Legolas rolled his eyes.

‘Oh Yavanna, why. Another people babbling about me being brave and courageous and whatever.’ Bilbo pinched the bridge of her nose with exasperation. Of course she was aware they were saying those out of respect and gratefulness but she was rather edgy about that already. Bilbo more than wished she could forget the dread and horror when facing the dragon and everyone talking about it refreshed the vivid memories all over again. As if having nightmares wasn’t enough. ‘It is a hard fate being a hero indeed.’ Legolas patted her shoulder with playful grin.

When Mr. Óin decided to re-bandage her midsection where she broke the ribs, Bilbo’s eyes widened when she saw the bruising. Her entire side was deep purples and blues and even Legolas looked uneasy (he was helping her sit upright while Mr. Óin spread some weirdly smelling oily tincture over the bruised skin). ‘It looks horrendous but you should be grateful it’s the worst of your wounds considering you charged at a dragon.’ The healer murmured while wrapping white bandages around Bilbo’s torso again. ‘You’re probably right.’ Bilbo sighed and hissed in pain when he tightened the bandages a little too much.

 

Several next days Bilbo spent bedridden and soon she was bored out of her wits even with regular guests trying to cheer her up. She even wrote a letter home informing her family she would be staying in Dale with Gandalf for some time but decided against telling them the true reason. She didn’t want even more people worry about her. ‘Prince Thorin has been asking about you every day. Not personally I mean, but through messengers. He’s rather relentless. Apparently the whole royal family is eager to know how are you faring.’ Bard told Bilbo while it was his turn to sit by her bed.

‘Miss Baggins is in no condition to sit through any official audiences as King Train requested. And I’m strongly against letting little Princes near her any time soon. Too much of disturbance.’ Mr. Óin chimed in with a frown. ‘However… One particular older and a bit more reasonable Prince could be let in, I suppose. If Miss Baggins here wishes to, of course.’ Mr. Óin’s ever disapproving voice softened a bit when he saw saddened Bilbo. ‘Mmm. I… guess so? Why not.’ Bilbo answered vaguely. ‘I’ll send the word to Erebor in the afternoon then.’ Bard smiled impishly and Bilbo rolled her eyes. When setting for the night, she struggled with herself to admit she was kind of looking forward to see Thorin’s face again, however grim it always was.

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin was beside himself when Bard sent a message Bilbo would receive him. He pointedly ignored knowing smiles of Dís and vexing remarks of Frerin. Fíli with Kíli gave him several pictures they drew for their favourite hobbit and Thorin smiled to himself at the kindness of his tiny nephews. Even Balin and Dwalin asked him to deliver their regards and well wishes. Frerin surprised Thorin when he knocked on the door of his rooms later in the evening. ‘Evening, brother! I know you already decided with father what gifts will be made for the famous Dragonslayer but I made one myself. Would you deliver it for me?’ Frerin rubbed the back of his neck unsurely.

‘Ah. Yes, sure. What is it?’ Thorin managed after a moment of stunned silence. ‘Well, she’s now entitled to wear a braid of a warrior, right? I made a bead out of dragon’s bone for that purpose.’ Frerin shuffled his feet with cheeks burning. ‘No ulterior motives, I swear!’ He quickly exclaimed and threw his arms up in defence when Thorin frowned.  It made Thorin chuckle. ‘That’s actually very nice of you. I will give it to her in your name.’ Thorin patted his little brother’s shoulder fondly. ‘Great! Here it is.’ Frerin brightened immediately and handed Thorin a small box. ‘See you in the morning. Take care to look decent for your lady.’ Frerin wiggled his eyebrows and turned back to his usual mischievous self. Thorin just huffed and whisked him out of his rooms.

 

As the luck would have it, Thranduil with his elves had to get to Dale the same day. Luckily the poncy Elvenking was preoccupied by King Bard at the moment Thorin got to Dale King’s house. He had to wait though, because Bilbo was currently having in Prince Legolas and a red-haired captain of the elven guards. At least he had time to ask Óin about Bilbo’s condition. ‘You know that’s confidential. You are not her family.’ Óin clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Thorin just glared at him. ‘Fine. Swelling around the fractures disappeared and she is out of risk of getting an infection due scratches. Her side is bruised a lot but that should fade in matter of days, a week at most, if the concoction works. I think she can slowly start walking around the house.’ Óin told him with hushed voice.

‘Thank you, cousin. She’s in good hands.’ Thorin nodded to him and turned to the door that suddenly opened. Blonde and redhead elves left the room with wide smiles plastered on their faces. ‘Your Majesty. Bilbo is in a good mood for once, try not to spoil it.’ Prince Legolas shot him a look that was teasing and threatening at once. Thorin merely inclined his head and waited till the elves disappeared down the corridor. Then he braced himself, knocked and waited for the response. ‘Come in!’ He heard Bilbo’s voice hushed by thick wood and did so promptly.

 _‘She looks so small and vulnerable.’_ Flashed through Thorin’s mind when he saw Bilbo in a nightgown half sitting-half lying in the bed covered with snow white linens. ‘Erm… Hullo, Thorin.’ Bilbo started the conversation first and Thorin realized he didn’t say a word for a while, just hovering awkwardly near the entrance. ‘Good afternoon, Bilbo. You look…’ Thorin wasn’t sure what to say. ‘Dreadful, I know. Can’t say I feel much better being imprisoned in here.’ Bilbo chuckled bitterly. ‘Actually, I was going to say you look good. Great. Good.’ Thorin stammered out. ‘You are very eloquent today. Will you sit already? It’s unnerving me, you towering above me.’ Bilbo chuckled again, genuinely this time.

Thorin immediately took several steps to the armchair and sat down. ‘You can bring it closer, you know. I won’t bite you.’ Bilbo watched him with a smirk on her lips and Thorin obeyed again. ‘I… Have something for you. Dís sends her hugs, also Víli asked me to send his regards. Balin and Dwalin as well. Everyone is thinking about you. Fíli and Kíli asked me to deliver those pictures they made for you.’ Thorin hoped he didn’t forget anyone and handed Bilbo several parchments. Bilbo looked through them with glowing eyes. ‘Thank you. They are such a good boys.’ She turned to him, visibly touched.

‘Ah. Frerin made you a bead for a warrior braid you are now eligible to wear. It’s made from the dragon’s bone.’ Thorin remembered and produced a box out of his pocket. ‘That is very considerate of your brother. Tell him I’m very grateful.’ Bilbo smiled when she opened the box and inspected the bead. ‘Pity I cannot braid it in.’ She then mumbled with upset expression and put the box onto the table next to her bed. Only now Thorin realized she lacked all of the braids. _‘Of course, with left arm broken…’_  He mused and an idea came to him.

 

‘I could do it if you…’ Thorin blurted out and immediately winced. ‘No, sorry, that was inappropriate of me. Please forget I said anything whatsoever.’ He started ranting when Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock and her eyebrows almost disappeared in her hairline. She eyed him for a moment, chewing on her lower lip (something Thorin found extremely adorable). ‘Alright.’ Bilbo said quietly. ‘What?’ Thorin blinked several times and gaped at her. ‘I said alright. You can braid it in.’ Bilbo repeated with a slight blush creeping to her cheeks, Thorin’s own cheeks matching.

‘The comb and the beads are over there.’ Bilbo pointed on one of the shelves and Thorin retrieved a simple wooden comb and a little box. When he opened it, his heart made a leap inside his chest. ‘Are those… You-you kept them?’ Thorin asked with thick voice when he saw the courting beads he made for Bilbo and threw them away before he gifted them to her. ‘Oh… Erm… I did. They are very lovely, I couldn’t leave them behind. Do you… Want them back?’ Bilbo looked at him from behind her long lashes. ‘No! I mean… They are yours. Even if you do not want to wear them.’ Thorin assured her quickly. ‘Well, this is kind of awkward.’ He rubbed the back of his neck and Bilbo grimaced unsurely. ‘Just… Braid the usual beads in and the new one from Prince Frerin, will you?’ She rose on of her eyebrows and Thorin nodded.

Thorin stepped closer and started combing Bilbo’s long hair with utmost care. The hair was silky smooth and Thorin couldn’t help but marvel when he ran fingers through it. ‘Your hair is pretty long. Most of the hobbits tend to keep them shorter as I noticed.’ Thorin said to fill the silence. ‘Yes, mama never had a heart to cut it, always saying that it would be a shame ruining something of such a beautiful colour. So I barely cut the tips from time to time. Besides, all of my sisters keep them equally long.’ Bilbo explained with slightly pained expression. _‘She must be missing her family greatly.’_ Thorin realized. ‘Done, now to your braids.’ Thorin put the comb aside and separated a section to put in Fíli’s bead first. Kíli’s bead followed after. Most of the time they remained silent.

 

When Thorin started waving a braid Bilbo wore behind her ears, he brushed accidentally on the tip of her pointy ear. Bilbo gasped softly and Thorin froze. ‘What did I do?’ He asked carefully. ‘Erm. Hobbit ears are exceptionally sensitive. I mean… Intimately?’ Bilbo explained with cheeks red as a tomato. Thorin went a quite similar shade of red as well at once. ‘I didn’t mean to… Sorry. Won’t happen again.’ Thorin promised but as luck would have it – and no, he certainly wasn’t doing it on purpose! - he managed to do it three more times before Bilbo had the beads braided behind both of her ears. By the time he finished she was very attractively flushed.

‘Last one to go. Where do you want to put it?’ Thorin asked with slightly strained voice. ‘I have no idea. I’ll just leave it up to you?’ Bilbo suggested with similarly unnatural tone. Thorin only managed to nod and started working on a pattern signalling a warrior. The white bead looked very fetching among Bilbo’s hair. ‘Thank you very much.’ Bilbo mumbled when she inspected the braid. Thorin hummed and returned to his armchair. ‘I should probably leave you to your rest. You seem a bit tired.’ Thorin said after a while of silence when Bilbo yawned and closed her eyes.

‘Will you sing to me?’ Bilbo suddenly mumbled sleepily. ‘If it’s not a bother. I like your voice.’ She opened one eye blearily. ‘Why, of course.’ Thorin said with a husky voice and started humming an old lullaby his Gamul amad used to sing to him when he was a dwarfling. To his surprise Bilbo put a hand over his that was resting on the bed. Thorin dared to enclose it with his other one and occasionally brushed on her knuckles with his thumb. By the time the song ended Bilbo’s breath evened and Thorin carefully removed his hands. He brought the cover up to her chin gently and then decided against all odds to kiss her on her forehead. _‘She’s asleep after all. She won’t find out.’_ He reasoned with himself. When he leaned back and made for the door, Bilbo wiggled a little and her voice halted Thorin’s steps. ‘Will you come back?’ She asked, voice heavy with sleep. ‘Always.’ Thorin murmured and left the room.

 

₪₪₪

 

The next day Mr. Óin let Bilbo out of her room while everyone else had dinner. She wasn’t able to sit so long she would endure the whole feast but she could at least have a stew in a company of others for once.  King Thranduil was already sitting at the table when she shuffled in the room leaning on Legolas. The Elvenking actually stood up and strode to them. ‘Miss Baggins. My son already told me about your heroic deed. I must admit I misjudged you the first time we met. My respect goes to you.’ Thranduil inclined his head and to everyone’s vast surprise offered Bilbo his own arm to lean on. ‘King Thranduil, thank you for you kindly words.’ Bilbo was stunned but didn’t dare to refuse the offer. The Elvenking walked her to the table and helped her sit down. Only then Bilbo noticed Thorin in the corner of the room with jaws pressed together in supressed rage.

‘I heard it was a bow from the Woodland realm that helped you to slay the beast.’ Thranduil then said with prideful smirk. ‘Yes, a beautiful and trusty thing Tauriel gifted to me.’ Bilbo confirmed. ‘Well, all of our weapons are of highest quality.’ Thranduil puffed up, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Bard then came to the room and everyone sat on their places. During the dinner Thranduil engaged Bilbo into polite conversation but Bilbo couldn’t shake the feeling he was doing in on purpose to anger Thorin. The tension between Thorin and Thranduil was palpable. When she ate her stew, Bilbo expressed her wish to return to her room, partially to escape from the – not so - subtle war between the two.

 

‘Allow me to help you.’ Thorin was on his legs in a blink and Bilbo couldn’t blame him for wanting to get away. Legolas looked at her questioningly but Bilbo assured him with a little nod everything was just fine. ‘What caused the bad blood between you two?’ Bilbo asked when they were out of the room. ‘It’s an old dispute between grandfather and the Elvenking about some gems. Thranduil acts like a dick ever since.’ Thorin huffed in indignation. ‘But even before the two nations weren’t exactly friendly. It is my belief that dwarves and elves cannot understand each other.’ Thorin continued. ‘I don’t think it is a matter of a race. I met on the journey dwarves, elves and men alike and amongst all there were amiable and less pleasant people. Us hobbits are no exception.’ Bilbo opposed. ‘Maybe you’re right and I’m biased.’ Thorin smiled faintly.

They were climbing up the stairs to her room when Bilbo suddenly stumbled and found herself in Thorin’s arms. ‘Careful! You are already bruised enough.’ He murmured with half teasing, half serious expression. ‘Sorry, I’m just tired.’ Bilbo mumbled and quickly looked away from Thorin’s blue eyes. ‘I would get tired too sitting next to Thranduil so long and listening to his babbling.’ Thorin snorted and they finally made it to Bilbo’s door. ‘Thank you very much. Do you want to come in?’ Bilbo asked uncertainly. ‘No, please get your rest, I don’t want to disturb you. I’m pretty sure Óin would have my hide anyway.’ Thorin shrugged and it seemed that he didn’t know where to look. ‘Good night, Bilbo.’ He kissed her hand quickly and almost ran away.

 

During another week and a half Thorin came almost every other day. Sometimes he was telling Bilbo how the day was fulfilling his duty by his father’s side, sometimes he told her about a prank his nephews or Prince Frerin pulled on poor Balin or anyone else unfortunate enough. Some time they were sharing more or less comfortable silence. As unspoken rule, Thorin helped Bilbo re-braid her hair, something she found oddly comforting considering the intimacy of it. On occasion they exchanged a light touch or two. Bilbo always felt funny indescribable feeling inside her belly when that happened.

‘Óin says you’re healed enough for the audience. Are you up to meeting my father? The rest of the family will join too.’ Thorin said one day when he sat down on his usual spot in the armchair. ‘Do I really have the choice if I don’t want to offend the whole Mountain of yours?’ Bilbo answered with a tired smile. ‘Good point. I’m afraid not.’ Thorin grimaced apologetically at that.

‘I think I let your King waiting long enough. Is tomorrow all right?’ Bilbo suggested and Thorin’s face brightened. ‘Tomorrow is just fine. Adad will be very pleased. And I imagine Kíli with Fíli will be over the moon as well.’ Thorin assured Bilbo. He listened to Bilbo reading some parts from the travel journal to him before he pecked her hand with a kiss and left. Bilbo very much tried to remember she was mad at him but her mind was apparently working on its own when Thorin was around.

 

Later in the evening, Legolas slumped down the same armchair. His father finally returned back to the Woodland realm and Legolas fortunately managed to persuade him let him stay a bit longer. ‘How is it going between you and your dwarf?’ The elf smirked impishly while eyeing Bilbo’s braids. ‘He’s not _mine_ dwarf, thank you very much.’ Bilbo retorted quickly. ‘A bit better, I guess. He tries to act nice. His entire family is going here tomorrow.’ Bilbo then sighed at the prospect of meeting King Thrain for the first time. ‘I know, Bard already told me. Do not be afraid, I’ll have your back.’ Legolas ensured. Bilbo wasn’t sure if it comforted her.

 

₪₪₪

 

The next morning Bilbo felt so nervous she was almost nauseous. Legolas helped her to get into the elven dress from Rivendell. ‘Well, you look… Pretty elvish. Are you sure it’s a good choice for meeting the King of dwarves?’ Legolas insinuated when he checked Bilbo out. ‘I don’t give a damn what dwarves think about elvish clothes. It’s light, airy and comfortable and I can move in it. That’s all I need to know.’ Bilbo sputtered, on the brink of her nerves. ‘Whoa, whoa, relax mellon nín. You’ve already met several kings, you even faced a dragon, what’s the big deal?’ Legolas put a hand on her shoulder and sat on his heels before her. ‘It’s because he’s Thorin’s father, isn’t it?’ Legolas guessed right.

‘Maybe? I don’t know. It’s stupid really, I mean, we are just… Friends. I don’t need his father’s approval for that, do I?’ Bilbo started rambling. ‘I’m sure he’s going to like you. Everyone likes you. You’re bright and clever and funny and… Just brilliant. Come on, we can do this.’ Legolas inclined his head with encouraging smile and Bilbo hugged him tightly. ‘Thank you for being here for me. I don’t know what would I do without your support. With my family so far away… It means a lot.’ Bilbo said with her throat tightened with emotions. ‘I guess I grew fond of you the moment I saw you. You are not going to get rid of my friendship any time soon.’ Legolas grinned cheekily and it really lifted Bilbo’s spirit. ‘Alright, let’s impress some dwarves.’ Bilbo nodded firmly and they both left the room with wide smiles.

 

Bard ordered a small throne to be put on the left from his own for Bilbo. ‘Isn’t this… A bit too extensive?’ Bilbo asked Bard unsurely. ‘This is an official ceremonial. You deserve it all.’ Bard assured her with a small smile. His children sat on the other side in their own chairs. Gandalf stood between her and Bard and Legolas on her other side. Bilbo noticed many people of Dale and Erebor managed to squeeze into the throne hall to watch the ceremony, whispering excitedly. Then the guards beside the door announced that King Thrain arrived and the door opened. Bilbo glanced at Gandalf and he winked at her merrily.

‘Hail, King Bard of Dale. Allow me to thank you for letting me into your halls.’ A sharp and rumbling voice came to Bilbo’s ears. It belonged to a dwarf with mostly grey long hair and great bushy beard. He was stout and of proud bearing, even if he was a bit shorter than Thorin and Frerin, who were walking step behind him. On his head there was sitting a beautifully crafted crown in a shape of raven’s wings. King Thrain was an impressive person in every way. Behind him and his sons Bilbo recognized Lady Dís with her husband, each of them holding a hand of one of their sons, and even further Dwalin with Balin were beaming at her. Little Fíli and Kíli started waving vigorously when they saw her. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile and wave back.

‘Miss Baggins. I’m aware that my grandsons are preferable company to you over me, but I assure you, I won’t hold your attention for long.’ King Thrain stopped before the thrones and turned to Bilbo. She went immediately red. ‘My apologies, Your Highness. I would bow to you according my best manners but I’m afraid my injuries won’t allow me that.’ Bilbo was surprised she actually produced a comprehensible sentence. ‘Oh please, it’s the other way around. I came to bow to you.’ King Thrain said with placating gesture and truly, he bowed deeply. With him, everyone in the room bowed as well. Bilbo felt awkward again.

‘My son told me everything. Your exceptional bravery, fierceness and will to put your own life at stake for the sake of others speak of a truly admirable soul and kind heart. Allow me to thank you for me and my people from the bottom of my heart. Blessed shall be the day Mahal sent you to save our kingdom, your valiant deed won’t ever be forgotten. From this day forth you shall be known among dwarves as Bilbo Baggins, Uslukhubzag, bâhu khazâd.’ King Thrain straightened up again and made his short speech. At the end of it, everyone in the room was speechless, even if the men of Dale wouldn’t understand Khuzdul terms.

‘King Thrain, I’m honoured by your praise and with gladness I accept the titles you’ve given to me.’ Bilbo produced appropriate answer with slightly shaky voice. ‘Even though I don’t think a simple hobbit like me is worthy of them.’ She then added with more quiet voice. ‘Your humbleness matches your beauty. I am not wondering anymore what draws my son to you so much.’ King Thrain looked at Bilbo and she was pretty sure she recognized a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. ‘Bring forth the gifts for mighty Dragonslayer.’ The dwarven King then commanded and several guards came forward.

 

‘As you probably know, the body of the dragon had to be disposed of. However dragons possess valuable materials on their bodies which would be a shame to waste.’ King Thrain came to the first box. ‘I’m aware. Smaug was pretty eloquent while boasting about the toughness of his scales and sharpness of his claws and teeth he meant to kill me with.’ Bilbo remembered with a slight shiver. ‘After a consultation with the Crown Prince our kingdom gifts to you a set of throwing knives made of finest steel with hilt made of dragon’s bone.’ King Thrain opened the first box. ‘The second gift is armour set made of dragon’s hide and smaller dragon scales. Only mithril is tougher than that. And the last one, arrows with heads made of dragon scales to pierce anything in your way.’ King Thrain showed Bilbo the gifts.

Bilbo was very moved by the gesture. ‘That’s far more than I deserve but I love all of your gifts. Thank you very much.’ Bilbo blinked away the tears and the dwarven king nodded sharply with faint smile. ‘There is one more thing.’ Thorin then stepped forward. ‘In the memory of the fallen and as a reminder for those who live, our most skilled jewellers and metalworkers made this little memorial out of the arrow retrieved from the dragon’s body. I now hand it down to King Bard who I trust to put it on the place of honour for everyone to see.’ Thorin handed Bard a box made of black wood. More pleasantries were being then exchanged between the two rulers but Bilbo felt quite exhausted.

Legolas noticed and signalled to Gandalf. ‘I’m afraid our hobbit is tired again. It is hard to sit so long in her condition. Allow me to excuse her and escort her back to her rooms.’ He told to the dwarves while Legolas helped Bilbo stand up. ‘Of course, we denied Miss Baggins her rest long enough. We shall see each other at the feast I hope.’ King Thrain nodded politely at Bilbo who returned the gesture. She sent a small smile to Thorin who watched with slight concern.

 

Back in her room Legolas helped her undress from all the robes again. ‘The side is hurting. I need to lie down.’ Bilbo mumbled, not feeling very well. Legolas helped her climb up the bed with worried expression and went to fetch Mr. Óin. The healer was muttering grumpily under his breath about pompous kings and stupidly long ceremonies while he was checking on Bilbo. He brewed her tea and after Bilbo drank it, she fell asleep. She was woken several hours later by Gandalf. Legolas and – to Bilbo’s mild surprise – Thorin were standing behind him with serious faces. ‘Wake up, Bilbo. A raven just came with a letter from Hobbiton addressed to you. It seems like something urgent.’

 

₪₪₪

 

Thorin felt terribly restless. When Bilbo opened the letter and read a few first sentences, she ran to the bathroom and shut herself in. For several long minutes her weeping coming through the door was the only thing filling the heavy silence. After a while the weeping quieted and Bilbo came out again, with eyes red and whole body trembling. Thorin didn’t care about anything or anyone and closed his arms around her. She started crying anew, clutching on Thorin’s tunic and dampened it with her tears but Thorin couldn’t care less. ‘Bilbo muin, what is it?’ The elven prince asked softly from behind them. ‘It’s the most dreadful news. Bofur… She has run away with Nori. They disappeared two days before the letter is addressed and it was sent another four days ago. By this time they can be anywhere.’ Bilbo hiccupped and Thorin’s heart sank into his stomach.

‘I should tell you earlier. I should warn you in time. Drat!’ Thorin gritted through his teeth. ‘You couldn’t know.’ Bilbo mumbled and disentangled herself from him. ‘Gandalf, Ori is asking for us to come back in haste. Bifur, father and Lord Elrond’s twins with Estel are looking for them but since Bree there is no track of them. Mama and sisters are devastated. We have to help them.’ Bilbo pleaded. ‘Bilbo, you are in no condition to sit for fourteen days in a saddle.’ Prince Legolas tried to oppose but Bilbo shot him a glare. ‘I don’t care in what condition I am. Do you expect me to sit quietly and wait what happens to my underage sister?’ She shouted and though Thorin agreed with the elf, he understood Bilbo’s feelings very well.

‘There is a way you might be able to make the journey. It will also be much shorter, three days, four at most.’ Gandalf then insinuated from the corner he was sitting in with his pipe lit. ‘Splendid, I’m up to anything.’ Bilbo said hastily. ‘I’ll send a message to a friend of mine. We shall depart in the morning if he agrees.’ Gandalf answered enigmatically and strode out of the room. ‘I’m very sorry about your youngest sister. I hope they will be found. I’ll see you off in the morning, for now I won’t stay in your way and I shall leave you to your business.’ Thorin came to visibly distressed Bilbo. ‘Thank you. Please excuse me at the feast, will you?’ Bilbo looked at him with watery eyes and to his surprise touched his palm with her fingers lightly. ‘Of course I will. Good night, Bilbo.’ Thorin squeezed her hand shortly and left.

 

Out of the house on dark, mostly empty street Thorin finally let out his rage with furious roar. ‘Nori, I’m going to rip you in two for this!’ He kicked a stone viciously. When Thorin calmed down to keep his usual mask, he returned to the house. He noticed both the wizard and the elf were absent as well as Bilbo and made a quick announcement that Miss Baggins wasn’t able to participate because of her health. Bard he explained later aside from others the real reason and the man left the room on the first suitable occasion.

‘It’s not Bilbo’s health, is it? Thorin, what is going on?’ Dís cornered him after a while. ‘What do you mean?’ Thorin tried to act dumb. He was sure the less people knew the better. ‘You are brooding the whole time. I know this concerned look. Spill it!’ Dís pressed with intimidating frown and Thorin gave in. ‘Do not tell anyone though. Bad news from Hobbiton. Bilbo’s youngest sister disappeared with our friend Nori. They mean to return at once, setting out in the morning.’ Thorin explained with low voice. ‘Oh, this is grave. How are they going to return, Bilbo can’t sit on the pony all the way to the Shire.’ Dís was equally confused as the elf before. ‘The wizard has some kind of plan. We shall see in the morning. Keep it a secret for now.’ Thorin emphasized again and Dís nodded.

Without the main protagonist the celebration was somber occasion and the royal family returned back to the Mountain fairly soon. Thorin caught up with the wizard who informed him they would really be leaving early in the morning. With that he joined his family and back in his chambers his façade finally crumbled. _‘It’s your fault somebody else got into trouble with Nori. This could be prevented if you told Bilbo the moment you saw her in Nori’s presence!’_ His consciousness started the whirlwind of regrets and remorse. ‘I wish I could do something, but what?’ Thorin asked himself again and again until he fell asleep.

 

Thorin was woken up before sunrise by the guards as he commanded and with a couple of them – Dwalin would have a fit if he found out Thorin left on his own – rode back to Dale. To his shock two huge eagles were standing on the square in front of Bard’s house, the King and his children, the elf, the wizard and the hobbit standing before the birds. ‘Ah, Prince Thorin at last. We would be on our way already but Bilbo insisted you would show up.’ The wizard looked at Thorin with slightly disapproving look. ‘Please meet Gwaihir the Windlord, Lord of the Great Eagles of Manwë, and one of his followers, Meneldor.’ He motioned to the darker and lighter eagles respectively. The birds eyed him for a moment and then nodded slightly, Thorin returning the gesture, even if it was a tad bit ridiculous to greet an eagle.

‘Thorin, will you please send Myrtle and Draysill back to the Shire with one of the convoys you will send for trade? For being an allergic I grew fond of the fluffy apple-eater.’ Bilbo asked him with pleading eyes. ‘I’ll ensure your pony will get there safe and sound.’ Thorin complied immediately. ‘Thank you. I guess I should be going now.’ Bilbo glanced at the two eagles shuffling their feathers restlessly. ‘Be safe. Do not fall off, I’d…’ Thorin wasn’t sure how to finish. _‘I’d lost the one thing I hold dearest.’_ Were the right words. ‘I’d lost the best fighting competition I ever had.’ He said instead.

Bilbo grinned at him and quickly pecked his cheek with a little kiss, leaving Thorin with undoubtedly ridiculous dumbstruck expression, if the chuckle that escaped both Bard’s and Prince Legolas’s mouths was a sign enough. Then she turned and the wizard helped her climb on the eagle called Meneldor. Apparently she said her goodbye to everyone else before Thorin arrived and sent her raven ahead on its own. Gandalf climbed the other eagle and the birds spread their wings. Then they lifted off, Bilbo waving with her healthy hand, everyone down on the ground returning the gesture with various degrees of sadness to part with the amiable hobbit.

 

 _‘What if…’_ A sudden idea flashed through Thorin’s mind. ‘Prince Legolas, I never thought I would say that but I might be in need of your help.’ Thorin looked up to the elf who sent him curious glance. ‘Oh, really? What kind of help?’ He asked with raised eyebrow. ‘I may have an idea where infamous Master Nori might be hiding with Bilbo’s sister.’ Thorin decided to get to the matter, time has been wasted. ‘What are you basing this idea on?’ The elf tilted his head with slightly doubtful expression. ‘That’s a long story. Let’s just say my family has its history with Nori.’ Thorin certainly wasn’t up to tell the elf what exactly happened. ‘Alright, for the sake of my dear friend, I’ll follow you on this.’ The Prince Legolas nodded shortly. ‘Good. Now we just have to persuade my father to let me leave.’ Thorin chuckled mirthlessly.

 

₪₪₪

 

The flight home wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, even though Bilbo was able to lie between the wings of Meneldor without any problem. Aside from the fact Bilbo was scared of heights (as pretty much every hobbit she preferred her feet firmly on the ground), even two blankets weren’t enough to evade the coldness of the wind. They were traveling relentlessly, only with short breaks for the eagles. Bilbo managed to hold a conversation with Meneldor several times but most of the time they were silent, only winds howling around them. Landing of two Great eagles in Hobbiton caused an uproar that surely wouldn’t be forgotten any time soon.

‘Miss Baggins, as we promised Mithrandir, we delivered you home. It’s been an honour to carry a Dragonslayer, you’ve done a great service to Middle-Earth. Meneldor will now return to the eyrie but I shall help Mithrandir to look for your younger sibling. The eyes of the eagle are keen after all. May Manwë bless you.’ Gwaihir bowed to Bilbo slightly. If it was possible, the excited shouting of the accumulated crowd got even louder after that. Bilbo quickly expressed her gratitude and not caring about her injuries, ran home fastest she could.

 

‘Bilbo! Bless Eru and all the Valar, you’re home at last. I missed you so much!’ Ori met her at the garden gate and hugged Bilbo tightly. Bilbo winced in pain and Ori quickly backed away, only now realizing Bilbo’s hand was fixed in a splint. ‘But you’re wounded! What ever happened to you? Why didn’t you say anything in the letter?’ Ori immediately started fussing. ‘Hi Ori, I missed you too.’ Bilbo chuckled, finally getting to speak. ‘It’s a long story and I didn’t want to scare you to hell. I shall explain later. More importantly… How are you faring here?’ Bilbo asked cautiously, worry noticeable in her voice.

‘Come inside and you shall see.’ Ori sighed and led Bilbo to the smial. The stillness and silence was disturbing, the exact opposite of usual turmoil of the family. Bilbo followed Ori to her mother’s bedroom. Belladonna was lying in the bed with wet rug on her forehead weeping, Dori and Bombur with depressed expressions sitting beside the bed. Everyone cheered up for a while when they saw Bilbo but finding out about Bilbo being injured saddened them again. ‘What fell fate has befallen this family. What have we done to deserve this?’ Bilbo’s mother cried anew. They were interrupted by sharp knocking.

‘Well, well, well, look who it is. Bilbo Baggins, who just ran away when her best friend is about to get married! Lucky for you that you returned back in time to help with the preparations after all.’ Lobelia was frowning at Bilbo when she opened the door. Behind her several disgruntled hobbits were carrying all of her possessions and Gandalf was smirking from the garden gate. ‘Let an old man come through. I need to see you mother Bilbo, before I depart again. But I’m not very comfortable with leaving Gwaihir and Meneldor alone with hobbits for too long.’ Gandalf shuffled past them and disappeared in the depths of the smial.

‘What are you waiting for, put Miss Baggins’s things in the front hall and off you go.’ Lobelia commanded and the hobbits obeyed without question. ‘Hi, Bilbo, it’s good to see you again.’ One of them, her cousin Drogo Baggins, smiled at Bilbo, seemingly pleased to see her. Others were sending Bilbo wary glances and left as soon as Lobelia dismissed them. ‘I’m really sorry about Bofur and all of this. We are trying to keep the gossipers at bay, most of the credit going to Miss Lobelia here, but you know how the Shire is.’ Drogo expressed his condolences before he excused and left the smial as well.

‘If you ever have been considered not so much respectable before, now everyone deems your family downright insane and improper. What a foolish idea from Bofur.’ Lobelia ran a hand over her face. ‘Thank you, Loli, for every help you gave my family when I wasn’t here.’ Bilbo hugged her and hissed in pain again when Lobelia squeezed her affectionately. ‘Good gracious, what happened to you anyway? You look terrible.’ Lobelia clicked her tongue at that. ‘Would you believe me if I told you I battled a dragon?’ Bilbo inclined her head unsurely and Lobelia’s eyes widened like two saucers. ‘That’s certainly a story I need to hear. You surely are dumb enough to do such a thing.’ Lobelia snorted at that and excused herself with a promise to come back tomorrow.

 

Gandalf left shortly after, assuring Bilbo he would do whatever was in his powers to find that foolish sister of hers and Bilbo watched him disappear down the road again. She felt sudden sadness the wizard was gone, Bilbo got quite used to having him around. The rest of the afternoon was filled with exchanging stories with her sisters and mother, who calmed down a bit and listened tentatively to Bilbo’s adventures. But Bilbo pointedly avoided mentioning anything about her relationship – whatever kind it was now – with Thorin. Ori took the role of Mr. Óin, following the instructions he wrote to whoever was to be Bilbo’s healer back in the Shire.

Two days later a falcon came with a message from Elladan and Elrohir that they managed to track them down to the Misty Mountains but the search was still unsuccessful and they will be sending Master Bungo back to Hobbiton with elven guards while continuing on in four. ‘I knew there was something between them, I even helped to cover them from time to time, but I would never guess…’ Bombur mumbled to Bilbo, crestfallen. ‘It’s not your fault. They will be found, safe and sound.’ Bilbo tried to comfort her, pushing the memories of goblins and stone giants to the back of her mind. Bilbo pondered whether to say anything Thorin confided her with but then decided against it. It would only devastate the family even more.

 

Sméagol was home three days already when he started knocking on Bilbo’s bedroom window furiously. ‘Blasted animal, I already gave you your breakfast!’ Bilbo shouted from her bed, startled by the sudden noise, but opened the window for him none the less. To her vast surprise two ravens flew inside the room, Sméagol resting on Bilbo’s shoulder and the other one setting on the chair backrest. ‘Miss Bilbo Baggins?’ The raven creaked and Bilbo jumped a little. ‘Y-yes, that’s me.’ Bilbo managed with wide eyes. ‘Roäc, son of Carc at your service. I have a message for you.’ The raven creaked again and held out his leg.

When Bilbo untied the message, she immediately recognized Legolas’s handwriting on the envelope. ‘But how could an elf send a message by Ereborean raven?’ Bilbo turned to the bird. ‘I was told to be strictly confident about anything not stated in the letter. My only job was to deliver it and assure myself you’ve read it.’ Roäc answered gruffly and puffed up a little.

Bilbo huffed and tore the envelope. Her eyes widened and a shriek of joy escaped her lips. ‘They have been found!’ Bilbo hopped merrily and ran to tell her mother and sisters. They were soon all in tears, this time joyful. Bilbo remembered Roäc was probably still waiting in her bedroom and brought him some tidbits as thanks, Sméagol screeching with jealousy. Bilbo suddenly realized whose raven Roäc was. ‘Thank you for delivering such wonderful news, Master Roäc. Tell Thorin I’m in his debt. But he has to collect his prize himself if he wants it.’ Bilbo said to the raven when he ate his refreshments. Roäc inclined his head. ‘Consider your message delivered to the Crown Prince, Uslukhubzag.’ And with that he flew out of the window. Bilbo smiled to herself and returned to share the joy with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin glossary:  
> mellon nín – my friend  
> Bilbo muin – dear Bilbo
> 
> Khuzdul glossary:  
> Gamul amad - grandmother  
> Uslukhubzag – Dragonslayer (literally Dragonsbane)  
> bâhu khazâd – friend of dwarves
> 
> This one was a bit tough to write, I'm not sure why. I don't care about the lenght of the chapters any more, they just keep getting longer and longer, I gave up fighting it. Anyway, thanks a lot for your support, kudos, comments, so forth (: 
> 
> (and be sure to look at the new picture, my bf says it's a tad stupid to laugh so much at something you drew yourself but well... I just love it! :D)


	15. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighty freaking thousand words! Certainly not what I expected when I started writing this. I'm so _proud _!__

 

Looking back at it while riding towards the hiding place Nori and his thieving companions sheltered years ago with stolen treasures just before they were betrayed, Thorin anticipated it would be much harder to talk his father into letting him go.

 

_Two days ago_

 

‘My king, I need to leave the Mountain for unknown time being.’ Thorin decided to put it bluntly just as he crossed the threshold of his father’s office. He left the elf in hands of Balin thinking his white-haired cousin would be least-likely of all Erebor inhabitants to offend the elven prince and drove him away. ‘And why is that you would abandon all your duties and run into the blue?’ Thrain’s sharp eyes pierced Thorin on spot. And so Thorin hesitantly and a bit chaotically explained Bilbo’s relations to Nori and how downhill everything went.

Thrain measured him the whole time with considerate look, silent apart from occasional hum of understanding or a prompt when Thorin lost the thread. He was still silent when Thorin finished. ‘You know I always lectured you about the necessity of hiding your feelings from others.’ Thrain suddenly asked confused Thorin. ‘I… Do?’ Thorin answered, uncertain how this was relevant right now. ‘And I have to say, you were doing a splendid job all these past years.’ His father continued, seemingly unperturbed by Thorin’s confusion.

‘Until recently. Until you returned from your first diplomatic mission to the West.’ Thrain shot Thorin undecipherable look. ‘You do love the hobbit girl, don’t you?’ The question found Thorin even more dumbstruck. When he didn’t answer for a while, a chuckle escaping his father’s mouth snapped him out of the blank staring. ‘I suspected something happened back in the Shire, but the suspicion wasn’t really confirmed until the dragon attack.’ Thrain continued this pretty much one-sided conversation.

‘I was going to join you on the rampages, you know?’ This surprised Thorin a lot. ‘But seeing you up there, there was the only emotion in your features – fear. Not as much of the dragon as for someone else… It was not my place to impose on you in this state of mind.’ Thrain explained why he turned around and walked back into the Mountain to defend the treasury room instead. ‘Then you told me later who slain the dragon, your face was a mix of pride and worry and I just knew. My son found his One.’ His father smiled thinly.

‘And… Do you approve?’ Thorin finally managed to say something. ‘As far as I’m concerned I can’t really do much about it, can I? That’s our fate, loving only once.’ Thrain shrugged. ‘I don’t pretend to know your chosen one, but from everything I heard about her and our brief meeting yesterday she certainly has my sympathies. Aside from the gratitude for saving our kingdom, of course.’ Thrain patted Thorin’s shoulder and a huge boulder fell off Thorin’s chest. ‘I’d suggest you though, not to wait too long. You know how difficult it was for me to snatch your mother away, but I wasted _years_ mustering enough courage to even try.’ A fond and pained expression appeared on his father’s face.

‘Frerin won’t be happy that he will have to take my place again.’ Thorin smirked. ‘Perhaps he will finally get some responsibility into that thick skull of his. A father is allowed to hope, eh?’ Thrain shared the smirk with him. ‘Alright, if it’s how you said, you should not waste the time. Go and make everything in your power to get your lady. You’re a prince after all, I expect the best of you. Don’t bother telling your siblings, I’ll handle that myself.’ Thain gave Thorin quick but firm hug and with grateful smile, Thorin left his father’s office. _‘That went better than expected.’_

 

Well, until he found out that Dwalin got out of the elven prince what was going on and of course his friend insisted to join them on the quest. And so Thorin found himself on his pony, accompanied by Dwalin and the elf, Bilbo’s pony and Gandalf’s horse with packages trotting behind them. Funny thing, that his black steed Minty rather fancied Myrtle. The cottage their small company hoped to find Nori with Miss Bofur in was in the Grey Mountains, four days of travel if in haste. It wasn’t very safe place either, close to Gundabad and Withered heath where dragons were said to live.

Nearing the possible hiding place of the two, they had to think of a strategy. ‘There is no guarantee Miss Baggins went with Nori willingly, even if everything indicates that she did. We need to be cautious, Nori is unpredictable.’ Thorin said with a low voice, his companions answering with concordant hums. They waited till the sun was almost setting to approach the cottage. To Thorin’s great relief, faint lights were flickering through the ragged curtains in the windows.

 

‘It seems that your intuition was right. It can be someone else though.’ Prince Legolas murmured next to him, all three of them hunched in the low bush. ‘That’s not very likely, as far as I’m concerned only Nori and his companions used this place and aside from him all of them are in jail for their crimes.’ Dwalin shook his bald head. After a while the door creaked and too familiar star-shaped head looked cautiously around before going to the well to fetch fresh water.

‘Now, quickly. Don’t kill him, not just yet.’ Thorin exhaled sharply and he and Dwalin jumped out of the bush to ambush Nori. A good fighter as he was, he caught up with the situation quickly, even though he certainly looked stunned to see Thorin with Dwalin and the fight turned out to be rather fierce. Nori however somehow missed the elf and stopped on a spot in the middle of the swing of a dagger when a warning arrow stuck into the ground right before him, another pointing at him.

‘No, don’t hurt him please!’ A sudden yell from the door and Miss Bofur was running towards Nori. Dwalin quickly snatched her while Nori threw his dagger angrily to the ground in surrender. Thorin couldn’t resist the urge to punch Nori in the face and the dwarf stumbled several steps back clutching his now bleeding nose. ‘Stop it!’ Miss Bofur was desperately but in vain fighting with Dwalin to release her. ‘He more than deserves that. For what he’s done in the past and what he’s done now!’ Thorin spat in his direction and her face turned frightened.

‘Do you have any idea what you caused? Your father and cousin are looking for you with the elves of Rivendell. Your mother and sisters are scared out of their wits for you. Bilbo even travelled from Dale to the Shire on the back of an eagle to comfort them with several fractures and in _no condition_ to make such a journey, exerting herself far more than she should!’ Thorin dressed down the dwarf lady standing before him with her head bowed in shame. ‘And this wretch…!’ Thorin turned back to Nori but this time Miss Bofur managed to escape Dwalin’s hold and threw herself in between them.

‘No, it’s entirely my fault. It was my idea to run away, Nori only obeyed me. You see, we love each other and he’s my One.’ She was muttering mile a minute and Thorin halted. ‘Are you…?’ The elf suddenly chimed in, staring at Miss Bofur’s stomach. She blushed fervently and hugged her belly protectively. ‘How do you know?’ She asked warily. ‘It’s the glow around you. This is no place for you and the baby.’ Prince Legolas said gently. Only now Thorin got the clue and from Nori’s impossibly widened eyes he assumed he didn’t know either.

‘Mizim, is-is that true?’ He stammered out and Miss Bofur turned to him with bashful expression. ‘It is. You’re going to be a father.’ She smiled faintly. ‘Mahal’s hammer, shame on me! For dragging you across the land in such a state. For getting you pregnant in the first place when you’re still underage.’ Nori wailed and reached for the discarded dagger, whipping it up to his beard. ‘I shall atone to you by shaving it off.’ He said with honest resolution in his eyes.

That was the moment Thorin decided to intervene and wrestled the blade off Nori’s hand. ‘Honest and honourable gesture as it is, it would hardly help you in any way. You will be looked down at for the underage pregnancy, do not give the people more cause to loathe you by shaving your beard. Think of the little one.’ Thorin reasoned and Dwalin grunted in agreement.

‘You cannot stay here, you need to come back to the Shire to your family.’ Dwalin grumbled with a frown. ‘Tomorrow we set on the journey back.’ Nori promised and hugged Miss Bofur tenderly. ‘We should send a word to Bilbo.’ The elf said with a low voice to Thorin. ‘Write it, my raven will deliver it, he’s quick and reliable.’ Thorin decided with a nod. ‘Do not mention me in the letter though.’ He instructed and the elf inclined his head in agreement after he gave Thorin considerate look. ‘We will accompany you at least to the borders of the Greenwood.’ Thorin then turned to the couple and Nori sent him a thankful smile.

 

They were travelling slowly, careful because of the delicate state of Miss Bofur. It took them six days to get to the end of Greenwood. They were about to part with Legolas – at that point the elf offered Thorin to call him just with his name – when Roäc returned with an answer. It wasn’t written on any kind of parchment, just a few words. Thorin’s heart fluttered in his chest at Bilbo’s message and Legolas smiled widely. ‘Don’t screw it up this time.’ He told Thorin and he swore he wouldn’t. Legolas provided them with provisions the guards that appeared out of nowhere carried with them and finally went home. A group of four dwarves set further West.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo was so glad when her father returned to the Shire. He was rather rumpled and his tattered appearance caused many a missus of Hobbiton sputter in shock but he was _home._ And with the good news that Bofur and Nori were found and on their way back to the Shire as well, they had one big problem solved. Now they could only wait.

 

‘Morning, Bilbo.’ Lobelia sighed when Bilbo opened the door for her. ‘I understand you have a lot of on your plate as it is, but you promised to help me with the preparations. It’s still eighteen days to the wedding, but I’d like to consult with you whether you would be so kind and baked something. Your baking goods are, after all, one of the best wide through the Shire.’ Lobelia started talking and practically didn’t stop for the next two hours.

‘I was thinking about your pies. I would like to have several types of filling – apricot, apple, strawberry, blueberry and rhubarb. Is that acceptable?’ Lobelia showed Bilbo the long list and Bilbo’s eyes widened. ‘Well, I’ll need help with these but there are many capable hands in this house.’ Bilbo confirmed. ‘Alright. I’ve talked Lily Brown into making scones and Primula Brandybuck into biscuits. With that we should have the pastries solved.’ Lobelia seemed pleased. ‘What about the cake though?’ Bilbo wondered. ‘Oh, I would forget. Esmeralda Took will be making it. She’s been always into detail, I’m sure it will look splendid.’ Lobelia assured even the cake was taken care of.

‘The main courses?’ Bilbo then asked. ‘That I don’t have solved yet.’ Lobelia frowned. ‘Well, I’m sure Bombur would love to make her famous stew. Drogo can make the best roast chicken. And honestly, just go to see my grandfather, there’s so many Tooks in Tuckborough you will have more food than we can eat.’ Bilbo suggested and Lobelia brightened. ‘That’s a great idea! I’ll go to the Thain morrow.’ She beamed at her.

‘About the colours, I was thinking of a cream yellow and baby blue, what do you think?’ Lobelia nibbled the end of her pen. ‘I think they go together nicely, both are soft… Though I don’t think I have anything in those colours.’ Bilbo mused. ‘Well of course bridesmaids will have the dress tailored especially for the occasion, we have appointment in three days by the way.’ Lobelia informed her and Bilbo had to chuckle. That was just Lobelia’s style, to decide and then inform instead of asking.

 

‘Good. Which flowers you picked for the decorations and bouquet and so on?’ Because flowers, of course, were a big deal for the hobbits, even more on weddings. ‘Well, baby’s breath and myrtle are a must have. But I was kind of hoping you would help me pick the others.’ Lobelia shrugged nervously. ‘Alright. Following the colours I’d go for yellow daisies, short stemmed sunflowers, forget-me-nots and blue violets. And if you don’t mind adding some white into the bouquets, then sweet pea and lily of the valley would be my choice.’ Bilbo enumerated on her fingers, Lobelia nodding and writing everything down.

‘Oh, and various colours of freesias would look quite dashing.’ Belladonna chimed into the conversation with wide smile. ‘Right, I’d forget about those.’ Bilbo confirmed and the list of flowers was finished. ‘Great, I think that’s all I need now. Otho promised to take care of drinks and alcohol but I still think I’ll have to keep an eye on him.’ Lobelia clapped enthusiastically.

‘Thanks for help, I’d be going now. Don’t forget, three days from today, at 9 o’clock sharp we have the appointment with the tailor.’ Lobelia reminded Bilbo, kissed both her cheeks and looking much less stressed than two hours ago, marched down the Bagshot row. ‘I wonder when any of my daughters will plan a wedding.’ Belladonna needled from behind Bilbo and she bit down on her tongue. ‘ _If you knew two of us could be courting and planning if… Never mind.’_

 

The appointment was a chaos. Lobelia decided that Bilbo with Prim would be wearing blue while Lily and Esme yellow dress. All of the girls were horrified when Bilbo had to strip down for exact measurements to be taken and they saw the bandages. ‘So it is true, you battled a dragon?’ Esme squeaked goggle-eyed. ‘Well, I did. But I would be really glad if you kept that for yourselves. No need to cause even more uproar concerning the family.’ Bilbo sighed. The Bagginses were more or less in the doghouse for Bofur’s runaway.

‘That makes no sense, everyone should know you’re so brave!’ Prim clicked her tongue in disagreement. ‘They wouldn’t believe it anyway. Most of the Shire even thinks dragons are from fairy tales. More like horror stories.’ Bilbo waved it off and the girls had to agree. ‘Still, I admire you greatly. Perhaps I will go to some adventure too.’ Esme sighed dreamily. ‘Well, postpone it after the wedding, please. If anyone runs away again, any dragon will be a harmless lamb in comparison with Loli.’ Lily giggled when Lobelia sent her warning frown in their direction.

 

What a surprise it was when the next afternoon, when unusual clamour lured Bilbo from the back garden, Bofur with Nori were standing before the door of Bag End accompanied by _Dwalin and Thorin_ of all people. Bilbo didn’t actually expect Thorin to come. There was quite a crowd trailing behind them anticipating some drama. Bilbo shrieked in delight and enclosed Bofur in tight embrace. ‘Stupid little sis, I was so worried.’ Bilbo then frowned a bit. Nori he levelled with a glare and by that time other members of the family were out of the smial and hugging, crying, shouting and all started.

‘What you two are doing here?’ Bilbo moved over to Dwalin and Thorin who were watching the scene from afar. ‘We wanted to make sure the two wouldn’t run away again.’ Dwalin shrugged and Bilbo bumped their heads in greeting enthusiastically. To Thorin she bowed, a suit he followed. ‘I’m really glad to see your ribs are much better.’ Thorin smiled at her. ‘Fortunately, there’s to be a wedding in less than three weeks and I need to be in shape.’ Bilbo grinned widely.

‘Well, do come in. Better to be out of sight of those nosy hobbits.’ Bilbo said pointedly aloud with a glare at the assembled crowd and ushered everyone in. Even more hugs, bows and pleasantries were exchanged when two Ereborean dwarves were spotted by other members of the family. ‘It was Gandalf really, who found the two. We merely delivered them home.’ Thorin said to Bilbo’s father when Bungo shook his hand with gratitude and Bilbo was quite confused. _‘Why Thorin doesn’t want the credit for what he’s done?’_ She wondered but said nothing.

‘Are you going to stay for long or you have to travel back right away?’ Belladonna chimed in and when both Thorin and Dwalin said they were in no particular hurry back to the Mountain, it was swiftly decided they would stay with the family for time being. ‘Perhaps if you stay long enough, you would see a hobbit wedding. Good to know the traditions, don’t you think?’ Bilbo had to groan at her mother’s remark. Now she could see what Thorin meant before.

‘We have to announce you something, there will be two weddings, me and Nori are going to get married a week after Lobelia and Otho.’ Bofur said loudly and everybody froze for a moment before they started all shouting at once. Bungo was vexed they didn’t ask him for the permission, Belladonna was beside herself she would be marrying a daughter and Dori demanded to know the reason for such a hasty wedding. When Bofur announced she was expecting, everyone’s jaws dropped. Bilbo, truth to be said, wasn’t _that much_ surprised.

 

‘There are still ponies with our things outside. Better to get them to the stables.’ Thorin said with a low voice to Bilbo and she decided to help him with the task. Staying in this turmoil would give her a headache anyway. ‘Myrtle! You delivered her back as you promised. Thank you.’ Bilbo smiled widely and ran to pet her four-legged fluffy friend. ‘I did. My own pony may have fallen in love with her by the way.’ Thorin chuckled and pointed at the black steed nosing Myrtle’s head gently.

‘Just don’t tell me there’s another pregnant one.’ Bilbo rolled her eyes with a giggle. ‘I certainly don’t know anything those two were doing at night.’ Thorin raised his hands in defensive gesture. ‘Thank you. For finding them and delivering back home. I know it was your doing. You didn’t have to.’ Bilbo then turned serious. ‘Well, I told you that I would be angry at myself if anything happened to you or your family because of Nori and I could prevent it. So I had to try mending it at least.’ Thorin shrugged a bit uncomfortably.

‘And Gandalf? You saw him?’ Bilbo had to know the wizard was not still searching. ‘We did, in Misty Mountains. He accompanied us to Rivendell with two elves and a man we encountered even earlier. He took his horse back by the way.’ That explained lack of Draysill. ‘So Estel with twins know too, great. What of Bifur?’ Bilbo remembered their cousin was among the search party as well. ‘Your cousin stayed behind in Bree due to some business. He said he would join the family in two days.’ Thorin informed her.

‘You shouldn’t be carrying anything heavy.’ Thorin inclined his head with disapproving expression when Bilbo took one of bigger rucksacks. ‘Your concern is kind of sweet.’ She stuck out her tongue and carried it to the door of Bag End none the less. ‘Not unfounded though. You will hurt yourself again.’ Thorin frowned at her but his voice was soft. ‘Alright, have it your way.’ Bilbo slumped down onto the grass, pretending to be sunbathing. An apple was thrown on her and when she opened her eyes, Thorin’s expression was entirely too innocent.

‘What a blessed day that such nice apples should be falling off the sky!’ Bilbo bit down on it and Thorin snorted while Myrtle huffed a little in envy. They walked the ponies to the stables managed by Mr. Bolger chatting about the journey. ‘Sadly, we didn’t see any of your stone giants. I’m starting to believe you made them up.’ Thorin grinned and Bilbo smacked his arm with pretended offence. On the way back Bilbo suggested to stop by at the market to shop a bit for dinner. She was buying chickens when she noticed Thorin wasn’t next to her. He appeared just as she bought a little box of strawberries for a pie with a bunch of red and pink peonies in his hand and somewhat sheepish expression.

‘I asked the women at the stall to choose some for you, I honestly don’t have a clue which flower means what. So I hope it won’t offend you.’ Thorin held the little bouquet out. Bilbo’s cheeks went immediately red and the stares of several hobbits near them even deepened the shade. She glared in the direction of the stall, where Eglantine Banks was giggling profoundly. ‘Blasted woman. I guess it would be better to go home.’ Bilbo grumbled and dragged Thorin away from the market.

‘You don’t like them?’ Thorin mumbled, apparently disappointed. ‘No, no! On the contrary, they are really beautiful, thank you.’ Bilbo quickly assured. ‘But did she tell you what they mean?’ Bilbo tilted her head unsurely. ‘No, she just said they are a perfect choice.’ Thorin shrugged. ‘What… Do they mean?’ He asked when Bilbo said nothing. ‘Well… Among others, devotion, romantic love and honour.’ Bilbo enumerated, cheeks burning again. ‘Also bashfulness, in the sense that you want to apologize.’ She almost whispered. Thorin then reached for a strand of Bilbo’s hair. ‘I suppose the woman was right then, they _are_ perfect.’ He was just as red as Bilbo and not quite looking to her eyes.

 

They were both silent rest of the journey to Bag End, their shoulders brushing while walking and Thorin curling she strand around his finger like a golden ring. When they opened the door, half of the smial descended upon them. ‘Where you two disappeared?’ Belladonna shouted joyfully. ‘You missed the proposition!’ Dori, smiling widely, which was certainly a rare thing, shrieked with delight. ‘A proposition?’ Bilbo said a bit dumbly. Bofur and Nori already announced they were going to marry. ‘Yes! Mr. Dwalin asked Ori to court him in front of everyone and she said yes!’ Bombur then chimed in, beaming. Bilbo felt strangely lightheaded. Lucky there was a warm big palm on her back to steady her.

Dinner was due to all the happy news turned into celebration. When everyone finally went to their rooms, Ori of course came to Bilbo’s bedroom for a little chitchat. ‘Can a person die from happiness?’ Ori was smiling widely and Bilbo was so happy for her even hers cheeks were hurting from all the laugh. ‘Perhaps? Do not try to find out though.’ Bilbo snorted. ‘Did you know he thought I didn’t love him back? What a stupid idea!’ Ori frowned for a fleeting moment. ‘Utterly stupid indeed.’ Bilbo forced herself to keep a straight face. ‘Probably that sister of his poisoned him.’ Ori shrugged. ‘Bravo! Finally you see through her too!’ Bilbo patted Ori’s hand proudly.

‘I’m a bit sorry he came with the Prince though.’ Ori then tilted he head slightly. ‘What do you mean?’ Bilbo didn’t understand. 'Well, no one particularly liked him the first time of their visit, obviously you’re the only one of us he’s willing to speak to more than a few words. I’m afraid the task of distracting him if me and Dwalin are to get some time alone will go to you.’ Ori started fidgeting with loose thread on her mitten. ‘Well, what I wouldn’t do for the happiness of my beloved sister.’ Bilbo chuckled, again trying to keep quiet and not to tell Ori what happened in the Iron Hills. _‘I think I can survive such a sacrifice.’_ Bilbo sighed to herself with a smile before she went to bed, faint smell of the peonies she put onto her bedside table filling the room.

 

₪₪₪

 

Bilbo was pottering around the kitchen in her usual morning solitude while everyone was asleep when she suddenly felt presence of someone else in the room. Turning around she could see Thorin watching her with hands crossed from the door and she was a bit surprised she didn’t hear his steps. ‘Routine is a routine, right?’ She smiled at him and he grimaced. ‘I wish I could sleep a bit longer but lying in the bed with eyes opened seemed useless to me.’ He shrugged noncommittally.

‘Well then, if you don’t want to do useless things, what about helping me?’ Bilbo grinned from where she was chopping mushrooms for the omelettes. ‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea, I’ve never cooked a thing in my entire life.’ Thorin’s eyes widened in horror and Bilbo found it hilarious. ‘It’s high time for you to learn then, Your Majesty.’ Bilbo raised a brow in challenge. Thorin seemed to wage the idea for a moment before he reluctantly stepped closer.

‘Fair enough. Show me what to do?’ He looked so adorably out of place Bilbo had to giggle. ‘Nothing too challenging for the first time. Break those eggs into a bowl, please.’ Bilbo handed him a basket with eggs and a bowl. ‘Alright. Nothing to screw about that, right?’ Thorin muttered more to himself. Bilbo burst out a laugh when he showed her the bowl and several pieces of eggshells were flowing amongst yolks and albumen. ‘Now that would made the omelettes crunchy.’ She patted his arm and extracted them out.

Bilbo then showed Thorin which seasoning she will be using. ‘A bit of salt and pepper, of course, thyme and basil.’ She handed the glasses with respective herbs to Thorin and watched him put them in carefully. ‘Good, now whip it together.’ She handed Thorin a wire whisk. He eyed it nervously before he started whipping slowly. ‘You can do it a bit faster.’ Bilbo nudged him playfully. ‘Alright, not _that_ fast!’ They both laughed when a splatter of eggs splashed on the counter.

‘What now?’ Thorin raised his brows, clearly enjoying himself. ‘Now we add mushrooms and tomatoes and fry it all on the pan, of course.’ Bilbo did so and after a while turned the omelette with throwing it into the air and catching it with the pan again. ‘Oh, I’m impressed. I don’t think I’ll be ever able to perform this.’ Thorin huffed a laugh. ‘The key is practising. You will learn in time.’ Bilbo winked at him. ‘If you’ll teach me?’ Thorin sent her indecipherable look. ‘If you want me to?’ Bilbo pointedly focused back on the omelette. ‘I do.’ Was the quiet reply.

 

Moving to the pies Bilbo bought strawberries for the day before turned out to be pretty messy. Bilbo had to laugh how clumsy Thorin was with the dough, grimacing when it stuck on his fingers. A piece of it soon landed on Bilbo’s face in revenge and of course she had to wipe that smug grin off Thorin’s face. When Bombur stepped into the kitchen some time later, both Bilbo and Thorin were covered with flour, dough and filling both in their hair and on their faces and clothes, Thorin holding Bilbo’s hands behind her back in attempt to pacify her, the two of them laughing like lunatics.

‘What by Yavanna’s garden and Mahal’s forges are you doing? War cries are resounding all over the house and I come to find you attacking each other with dough as missiles.’ Bombur shook her head with disbelieving expression. That was until Bilbo threw a bit of the dough on her too and she hastily retreated again. ‘Splendid battle tactics to intimidate the enemy.’ Thorin grinned widely. ‘You look terrible.’ Bilbo snorted when they calmed down. ‘Likewise.’ Thorin wiped a bit of strawberry filling off her face and stuck the finger into his mouth.

‘Let’s get those pies into the oven at last and then cleaning this mess is in order.’ Bilbo decided to distract herself. The kitchen was somehow presentable again before other inhabitants of the smial dared to step there. ‘I need to wash my face and hair and change my dress. You should probably too.’ Bilbo suggested, gesturing at the stains on Thorin’s tunic. ‘Right.’ He uttered and they parted. Others were sending them curious and amused looks but no one said a word luckily. Probably thanks to Bilbo’s warning glare in their direction.

In the afternoon Ori and Dwalin decided to go for a walk. ‘Perhaps you could take Master Thorin for a walk too and go with them? It wouldn’t be proper to let them go alone and you could distract the Prince to give them some privacy.’ Belladonna whispered into Bilbo’s pointed ear and Bilbo wasn’t against. She took a picnic basket, filled it with sandwiches, a bottle of fresh water and another one with apple juice, several pieces of the strawberry pie (Bilbo had to chuckle when she remembered the eventful morning) and the four of them decided to head into West-farthing woods.

 

₪₪₪

 

They were chatting in four for a long while before Ori and Dwalin fell behind a bit and then accidentally turned on the crossroad in other direction than Thorin and Bilbo. They decided to stop on a small clearing, spreading a blanket under several old oaks. ‘Those pies are even better than I expected.’ Thorin admitted while munching on a piece. He felt so carefree and… yes, even happy in the morning cooking with Bilbo. Perhaps he was finally doing something right.

‘I should apologize. You were right about Dwalin and Ori, I was blind not to see how they love each other. I wronged them and you as well.’ Thorin decided to get it finally off his chest. ‘I’m glad you see the reason at last.’ Bilbo said quietly with a faint smile. ‘It turned out quite well in the end.’ She added, nibbling on a scone. ‘I guess I owe you an apology too. I…’ Bilbo trailed off, fidgeting with her fingers. ‘I don’t hate you.’ She mumbled with cheeks flushed.

‘That’s certainly a relief.’ Thorin breathed out an uncertain laugh. They were silent for a while, not meeting each other’s eyes. Thorin was plucking leaves of grass and plants out absentmindedly when he spotted a four-leaved clover. He plucked it out gently and then arranged in into one of Bilbo’s braids carefully while she watched him with surprised expression. ‘Sometimes I think you’re pulling my leg with not knowing flower meanings.’ She mumbled with cheeks burning anew.

‘What do you mean? It’s supposed to bring luck, isn’t it?’ Thorin tilted his head. Certainly he knew next to nothing about flowers but this was a common knowledge. ‘Yes, it is but… That’s just one of the meanings. Every of the four leaves mean something else.’ Bilbo shifted nervously and Thorin groaned. ‘You hobbits and your flowers. What did I tell you without knowing this time?’ He sent Bilbo resigned look. She opened her mouth and closed it again several times before a sound came out of those beautifully red lips.

 

‘First leaf represents hope, the second stands for faith, the third is for love and the fourth brings luck to the finder. Together… Together they convey _Be mine._ ’ The words came to Thorin like from very afar. He was staring blankly for a while, silence stretching uncomfortably. ‘I was not joking when I said I don’t understand the language of the flowers.’ He then said carefully and Bilbo seemed to shrink a little.

‘However…’ He extended his hand to grab one of Bilbo’s clumsily. ‘Fate seems to guide my hand. First leaf represents my hope that you do not truly despise me, which you already confirmed. The second is for faith that the love third stands for I feel for you is reciprocated. And the fourth conveys how lucky I would be to have you by my side from this time forth. Bilbo, my beating heart belongs to you. Will you be mine?’ Thorin confessed his love with surprisingly steady voice.

 

The short silence was interrupted by soft hiccup because Bilbo was crying. But despite the tears she was smiling, looking utterly gorgeous. ‘How can I say no after such a declaration? Of course I will you sap!’ She exclaimed and in a blink of a second Thorin had armful of a hobbit. ‘May I kiss you now?’ He whispered, looking into those impossibly green eyes filled with love. ‘That’s an obligation, really.’ Bilbo laughed watery and their lips met in a soft, fleeting touch. It was gentle and romantic and so perfect Thorin wished the time would just stop and they would stay at this moment forever.

They, however, parted after a while. ‘Lucky I still have those beads.’ Bilbo chuckled, cuddled in Thorin’s lap. ‘They are back in the smial though. I guess we will have to do it hobbit way then.’ She suddenly jumped up and Thorin immediately missed having the warmth his beloved emitted. Bilbo was for a while running around the clearing and came back with a bunch of flowers in her hands.

‘As it probably won’t surprise you, hobbits announce courtship by braiding flowers into their chosen one’s hair. Will you allow me to do so?’ Bilbo was blushing again and all Thorin wanted was to claim her his own and hold her tight. ‘From this time on only you aside from me are allowed to braid my hair.’ Thorin nodded and caressed her flushed cheek tenderly.

 

‘Those blue are called forget-me-nots. Funny your eyes remind me of them so much. They mean true and faithful love and wish the other would never forget about shared love.’ Bilbo explained while waving the little petals into Thorin’s hair. ‘They look quite dashing in your beautiful black hair.’ Bilbo pecked Thorin’s cheek with a quick kiss before she reached for another flower.

‘Honeysuckle. This one literally bounds the lovers together. It also stands for devoted affection.’ Explanation again followed and Thorin had to wonder about complexity of the flower language. ‘And the last one, primrose. They mean young love and convey _I can’t live without you.’_ The last explanation was but a shy whisper. ‘I had no idea you can say so many things by giving a flower.’ Thorin admitted sincerely. ‘Another thing to learn then.’ Bilbo giggled and sat onto his lap again. ‘Your turn.’ She leaned her back against his chest and Thorin could smell the cinnamon again.

When Bilbo had her courting braid too, they cuddled for a while before they decided to come back to the smial. ‘I’ll talk with papa first and then you will have to ask him for the permission. He’s old-fashioned in this.’ They walked back hand in hand, Bilbo’s wide beam mirroring Thorin’s own. Truth to be told, he was a bit scared of the talk with Mr. Baggins. But it was the last obstacle in a way to his utter happiness so he was determined to overcome it.

 

Stepping into the parlour where everyone enjoyed afternoon tea – even Ori and Dwalin were already back – made all of them halt and stare in shocked silence. ‘Papa, I need to speak with you privately.’ Bilbo said with a firm voice. It took several seconds to Mr. Baggins to recover but then he nodded, still speechless, and walked with Bilbo over to the study. Thorin sat down in the kitchen, mustering his courage and trying to think of suitable words.

‘I thought Bilbo didn’t like him!’ Agitated whisper of Mrs. Baggins came to Thorin’s ears. ‘Me too. We must have been wrong the whole time.’ Miss Dori’s much more excited whisper answered. ‘Wouldn’t be the first time, eh?’ Miss Bofur didn’t bother to lower her voice. ‘From my part I’m not that surprised. I suspected something like that could happen. I think their natures go together quite well.’ Ori chimed in cheerfully and Thorin smiled to himself.

Thorin didn’t hear anything more of the conversation because the door of the study creaked and Bilbo stepped out. ‘Courage, my love.’ She kissed him and shoved him into the room where frowning Mr. Baggins was smoking his pipe. Thorin felt suddenly a bit panicked, uncertain if he should sit or rather not.

 

‘Well, don’t just stand there, sit down my lad.’ Mr. Baggins chuckled a little and motioned to the armchair. Thorin relaxed a bit and did as he was told. ‘You must forgive me for the smoke but I felt a sudden need to calm myself down.’ Mr. Baggins continued idly. ‘Don’t tell my wife though, I would have an earful for smoking inside the house.’ He then said conspicuously.

‘So. Do you genuinely love my daughter and you swear that your intentions towards her are pure?’ Mr. Baggins suddenly turned perfectly serious. ‘I do. And I shall cherish her every day of our lives together, should you allow me to do so.’ Thorin stammered out with slightly tight voice. ‘That’s all I need to know. Bilbo wouldn’t say yes if she didn’t love you back, as romantic as she is, she wouldn’t ever marry for advantage.’ Mr. Baggins jumped off the seat and patted Thorin’s shoulder jovially.

‘But should you ever hurt her despite your promises, I guarantee you that you shall not escape my wrath. And more importantly, the wrath of my wife. Believe me, you don’t want to witness that.’ A finger bored into Thorin’s chest accompanied by warning look. ‘Well, off you go, as I know my little Bumblebee, she’s biting her nails out of nervousness.’ Mr. Baggins ushered Thorin out of the room with another chuckle.

 

Bilbo was leaning on the wooden walls across the hall, just as Mr. Baggins said, nibbling her nails nervously. ‘Well, what did papa say?’ She ran to him the second she spotted him. Thorin held a serious face for a while before he swept Bilbo into his arms, swirled her around before he placed her safely back to the ground and kissed those lips he was now free to kiss anytime he wanted.

‘Seems you are stuck with me forever.’ Thorin smiled widely and the shriek of joy Bilbo produced blended with cheerful shrieks, yelps and roars coming from behind the corner where her sisters, mother, Dwalin and Nori were listening in anticipation. And their eavesdropping didn’t anger Thorin at all, instead he was glad to share the happiness with them. ‘I can live with that.’ Bilbo whispered and kissed him sweetly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower language (aside from those already explained in the text):  
> -baby's breath - innocence, pure of heart, everlasting and undying love  
> -myrtle - love, good luck and love in marriage, prosperity, marital fidelity  
> -yellow daisies - share your feelings, innocence, purity, new beginnings, true love  
> -short stem sunflowers - admiration, gratitude, adoration, loyalty and strong bond, good luck and lasting hapiness  
> -blue violets - love and faithfulness  
> -sweet pea - delicate pleasures  
> -Lily of the Valley - happiness, chastity, sweetness, purity, return of hapiness  
> -freesias - innocence, purity, thoughfulness, trust, sweetness
> 
> Whew, lots of flower research in this one. But it paid off, huh? It was fun to look for the flowers I just needed for the scenes. And I'm so happy for those two idiots! Are you? Write me a comment what your impressions are! ;) The cooking scene is a shameless fluff. No regrets at all! <3
> 
> As you maybe noticed, I cut down number of chapters for the sake of future one-shots, better leave some scenes out of this main story. Three more to go, it's wrapping up! Should be ended till the new year begins. 
> 
> Also, ideas for a new, completely different fanfic with those two came to me, I posted first chapter two days ago. It's modern AU, check it out if you're interested :) <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8774467/chapters/20113615>


	16. A Hobbit wedding

Everything was so perfect that Bilbo thought it even suspicious. When father confirmed that they had his blessings, Bilbo led Thorin to her bedroom to have even traditional dwarven braids aside from the hobbit flower ones. ‘Lucky you didn’t leave them behind. I don’t suppose I would be able to make you a new set here in Hobbiton.’ Thorin took the beads carefully out of the box Bilbo handed him. ‘It would be a shame to leave them lying under the table, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.’ Bilbo admitted quietly.

‘I’m very glad they are to your liking. Can I braid them now? I find myself rather impatient to mark you as my intended.’ Thorin surely looked quite restless. ‘Please.’ Bilbo nodded with a smile and handed him the comb. ‘Your hair deserves much more delicate and exquisite hair comb than this plain wooden thing. I will make you a golden one with emeralds or I will have made one out of glass. Or perhaps both?’ Thorin mused while combing Bilbo’s slightly tangled hair. ‘I’ve been combing my hair with this plain wooden thing for years and I’m rather fond of it. Not that I don’t appreciate the thought.’ Bilbo chuckled.

‘I can’t wait to shower you with the most beautiful jewels in the Mountain, even when they will barely match your own beauty.’ Thorin continued on his train of thoughts. ‘Is it an obligation to wear jewellery? I can’t say I fancy gemstones and shiny metals.’ Bilbo sighed at the prospect of being burdened by heavy necklaces and earrings and such. ‘I’m afraid on official occasions it will be inevitable. Not to mention you will have a crown fashioned once we are married.’ Thorin caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, separating a part of hair for the braid with the other.

‘But don’t worry, I’ll make sure the crown will be as light as possible. It can be a bit annoying to wear it all day though.’ Thorin started the first braid. ‘I can imagine. I’m a bit scared about all of that. Official things, court etiquette… I’m no dwarf, I know next to nothing.’ Bilbo voiced her anxieties. ‘Oh, Balin will teach you everything you need to know. We would have to be courting for a year before we are allowed to wed anyway, so it’s plenty of time.’ Thorin ensured her, his fingers quickly finishing the first braid.

‘This one signs that from now forth you are under the protection of the Durin line, which promotes you to the level of the royal family.’ Thorin showed Bilbo the long braid ended with a bead bearing the Durin sign. ‘Now to the other.’ He said with excitement in his voice and chose a place right next to the first one. ‘Is it a tradition from the higher dwarven society? I never heard that dwarves have to court for a year.’ Bilbo wondered. Nori and Bofur were, truth to be told, a bit extreme example, but among dwarves such a short courting didn’t seem to be a problem.

‘Yes, actually. It is to ensure the pair is truly marrying out of love instead of some ulterior motives like wealth or position of power.’ Thorin explained. ‘Ah, I see. So it’s even more important when it considers the Crown Prince.’ Bilbo nodded in understanding. ‘Precisely. I have to be frank, even though you are highly esteemed between Erebor people, surely some of the lords will have objections. Not that it would matter because father already approved of our alliance, but you have to know what to expect.’ Thorin said carefully, a bit of anger seeping into his voice.

‘I assumed so. Well, considering you’re the prize for enduring all the scrutiny… I think I will do my best to withstand it all.’ Bilbo looked up at Thorin who bended and kissed her forehead. ‘I’ll do my best to shield you. There, the second, actual courting braid. This one says you are in the courtship and no other man can approach you with the same offer. And the mark on the bead indicates who is it you’re courting.’ Thorin said with a low, a bit possessive voice. ’What about your braid though? Shouldn’t I give you a bead as well?’ It didn’t occur Bilbo’s mind until now.

‘I can use mine. It is not an obligation for the one who was asked to be courted to return the gesture by giving a bead.’ Thorin shook his head with a smile and sat down onto the bed next to Bilbo. ‘Though it would be appropriate for you to braid it in.’ Thorin chuckled and tilted his head adorably. ‘The pattern looks a bit complicated…’ Bilbo eyed her own for a while. ‘Alright, I think I figured it out.’ Bilbo jumped up and proceeded to wave a braid into her future husband’s hair. And how sweet did it sound, future husband!

 

It took considerably more time to wave a nice proper courting braid into Thorin’s hair but eventually Bilbo managed just fine. ‘And now we are properly courting according to both of our people’s traditions!’ Bilbo clapped her hands joyfully and sat next to Thorin again, entwining her fingers with his much bigger ones. ‘So, what are other courting traditions of the hobbits?’ Thorin smiled while caressing Bilbo’s knuckles with his thumb. ‘Nothing too complicated. The pair is mainly exchanging flowers and various sweets of their own making. Couples also dance together a lot on various celebrations. The final gift should be something made by the one who gives it. My father built Bag End for my mother, but it’s usually something much smaller.’ Bilbo elaborated with a giggle when Thorin’s eyes widened with a thought he would have to build Bilbo a house as well.

‘Dwarves usually exchange some smaller gifts during the courting, from the jewels to objects of daily use, just to make the other one happy. The final gift is important too. The couple should exchange some kind of weapon or armour as the means of protecting their intended.’ Thorin shared dwarven courting customs. _‘Take this weapon for the safe-keeping as well. Perhaps you’ll need it in time.’_ Bilbo remembered Gandalf’s words when he ceremoniously handed her the shiny Gondolin blade called Orcrist. ‘Yavanna’s garden, don’t tell me he knew!’ Bilbo shouted out loud. ‘I don’t think I follow your thoughts?’ Thorin raised his brows uncomprehendingly. ‘Oh? Sorry, never mind, I just remembered something.’ Bilbo mumbled and kissed him to distract him.

‘Hey you two, stop smooching, another pregnant before wedding would cause papa a heart attack. Supper is ready!’ Bofur’s cheeky voice came through the door following several loud knocks that made Bilbo and Thorin part with startled expressions. ‘I would hope for too much if I presumed she would turn to be more serious with that soon-to-be-a-mother business.’ Bilbo sighed and stood up, dragging Thorin with her by the still entwined hands. ‘I’m afraid that wouldn’t be your sister then.’ Thorin gave her a small smile and Bilbo couldn’t help but peck his lips once more before leaving the room.

 

‘Oh my, so many lovebirds under one roof! Would you believe it, Bungo?’ Bilbo’s mother was beside herself by all the good news. ‘Considering we have five daughters it had to come sooner or later.’ Bungo shrugged in unconcerned manner, stoic as always. ‘Aren’t you happy at all?’ She frowned at her husband disapprovingly. ‘I’m more than happy, I just choose not to make a ruckus about it as you manage quite fine for both of us.’ Bungo kissed his wife’s hand fondly and Belladonna hit him with a dishtowel good-naturedly.

‘So, Master Thorin, I assume you would have to travel back to that Mountain of yours sooner or later and take Master Dwalin with you as well. I wonder how you two are going to court my daughters then.’ Bungo turned to the two newest additions to the house. ‘As we mentioned in spring, my brother Balin would accept Ori as a scribe apprentice if she would be inclined to travel to Erebor with us.’ Dwalin answered hastily instead, squeezing Ori’s hand. ‘As I presume, it would be improper for a sole lady to travel so far and dwell in the Mountain alone without her family supervision on the courtship. So I was about to ask Bilbo if she would like to make the journey as well.’ Thorin then turned to Bilbo with anticipation in his eyes.

‘So you mean to rob us of our daughters even sooner than with the marriage? I suppose it’s the most sensible solution but I’m afraid I will find myself a bit lonely with three of my girls out of the house.’ Bungo admitted quietly. ‘What do you mean, three?’ Ori asked with a bit of confusion in her voice. ‘We are to move to the Blue Mountains after the wedding. Nori will get work here and less people will burden us with gossips.’ Bofur explained promptly. ‘Papa, it’s a two weeks travel, I know it’s long to see each other very often but we _will_ be able to make the journey. Right?’ Bilbo shot Thorin questioning glance and he nodded eagerly.

‘Of course. Whether it would be us to visit the Shire – and I most certainly won’t let you out of sight so I would travel with you – or welcome the Baggins family in Erebor.’ Thorin kissed Bilbo’s knuckles, making Bofur with Bombur snicker a little. ‘Mmm. I think I’ll leave it up to my daughters if they want to move to the Mountain then. They are, after all, adult and capable of their own decisions.’ Bungo sighed and Belladonna nodded in consent. ‘You have to wait with the depart after our wedding though. It wouldn’t do if half of the family wasn’t present.’ Bofur warned and it met with hums of agreement. The rest of the feast was however much merrier affair and most of them – excluding Bofur of course – went to bed slightly tipsy.

 

‘We will have to visit the tailor I fear if you are to participate at the weddings. I’m sure Master Grubb will have some more of the fabric Lobelia chose for my dress. It would make for a becoming vest.’ Bilbo mused aloud while they were sharing a loveseat in the parlour. ‘I have to dress as you hobbits? I’m not very sure it wouldn’t look a tad bit ridiculous.’ Thorin huffed a laugh when he most likely imagined himself in trousers only reaching his calves and barefooted. ‘Of course not, silly. But a nice cream tunic and vest under your dark blue coat would really look handsome. Do you have any blue trousers with you?’ Bilbo chuckled at the image as well. ‘If I recall it correctly there should be some in the pack.’ Thorin scratched on his beard thoughtfully.

‘Splendid. I’ll have to ask Loli first if she wouldn’t mind though. But I dare say she won’t.’ Bilbo chirped happily. As it was already late and most of the family retired to their rooms, only Dori was nodding off in the armchair in front of the fire and Bombur fussed in the kitchen with the pottery that needed to be washed, the two decided to go to their respective beds as well. ‘Good night, gêdel.‘ Thorin murmured softly when they were parting in front of Bilbo’s bedroom door. ‘Sweet dreams, agyâdê, I’ll see you in the morning.’ Bilbo smiled at Thorin’s surprised expression that she knew some Khuzdul endearments and they shared a nice kiss. Thorin seemed a bit reluctant to part but Bilbo shooed him away.

 

₪₪₪

 

As the previous morning, Thorin decided to join Bilbo for preparing breakfast. Thankfully it didn’t end up so disastrously as the pie making and the two didn’t have to wash from head to toe again. ‘I need to visit Lobelia today, you have to entertain yourself on your own. Perhaps you could borrow some of my books? They are in my bedroom.’ Bilbo suggested to Thorin before she left the smial. ‘I’ll manage. See you later.’ Thorin kissed her on a cheek and Bilbo headed to Bracegirdles’ smial.

‘Hello, Bilbo! Come on, come in!’ Lobelia opened with enthusiastic grin. ‘I see you are pretty busy.’ Bilbo grinned as well, smelling fresh sausages, freshly smoked ham and other delicious food. ‘It’s crazy, really. But I suppose you didn’t come to sniff around the pantry, huh?’ Lobelia motioned Bilbo to the kitchen and automatically poured two cups of the tea. ‘What is it in your hair by the way, you have seven braids now?’ She wondered and inspected the new ones closer.

‘That’s actually the reason I came. To announce to my best friend I’m in a courtship!’ Bilbo shrieked happily and Lobelia released a high-pitched screech of joy too. ‘Let me guess. It’s the peacock prince, isn’t it?’ Loli raised one of her brows with a sly smile. ‘Well, it is, actually. Aren’t the beads the cutest thing? He made them himself.’ Bilbo puffed up a little. ‘He did? He’s surprisingly crafty then. Couldn’t be that bad after all if he’s capable of actual work. And the fact you said yes is even bigger proof. I can’t believe someone really managed to snatch you away!’ Lobelia leaned across the table to squeeze Bilbo’s palms sincerely.

‘Wait a minute, that means we will be related to the actual queen and king! Sweet Yavanna, I would even make the effort of taking the journey to see you rule over a bunch of dwarves.’ Lobelia burst out a laugh. ‘That’s far from now though. And I’m rather frightened by the thought so let’s not discuss it.’ Bilbo sighed for insecurities concerning being a queen of a nation surely haunted her mind. ‘You’ll make a splendid queen with the gift of gab you have. And you killed a freaking dragon, if that doesn’t make you fearsome in the eyes of anyone who would dare to oppose, than I don’t know what does.’ Lobelia attempted – and successfully – to lift Bilbo’s spirit.

‘Thank you. Though learning all of the customs will surely be tough. Anyway, I’m here because of the wedding.’ Bilbo turned the conversation to the actual reason of the visit. ‘Right, you would like to bring your betrothed with you, huh?’ Lobelia understood quickly and Bilbo nodded. ‘Also Ori will be taking Dwalin, they are courting too. As for Bifur I assume you already count with him?’ Bilbo assured herself. ‘Two or three more guests won’t make much difference. Just don’t bring all attention to yourselves.’ Lobelia waved her off with a chuckle.

‘Also, would it be a problem to salvage a bit of the fabric from my dress to make a nice vest for Thorin?’ Bilbo asked excitedly. ‘Not at all. On the contrary, make sure all of your dwarves are dressed properly or else the matrons would spread gossips.’ Lobelia patted her hand resolutely. ‘No worries. I started training Thorin in making pies by the way, rest assured you will have them, just as promised.’ Bilbo shared with her best friend a conspicuous smirk. ‘I’d rather not imagine how your kitchen must look like.’ Lobelia burst out a laugh.

 

When the tea was drank and all wedding business they could think of discussed, Bilbo thanked, hugged Lobelia firmly and returned home. In the front hall she spotted a familiar cloak and ran further in to confirm her assumptions. ‘Bifur! How glad I’m to see you again.’ Bilbo threw herself into his arms and her cousin barked out a laugh. [‘Me as well, my cherry blossom.’] Bifur grunted in guttural Khuzdul. Bilbo glanced warily at Thorin who was chatting with Bifur until now, but he seemed unperturbed that she understood.

‘I see you have considerably more braids since our last meeting.’ Bifur signed when he had his hands free again. ‘There’s much to tell you I reckon.’ Bilbo giggled bashfully. ‘Oh I already heard of your valour. A dragon! You might be crazier than I ever anticipated.’ Bifur shook his head but his expression was none the less filled with pride. ‘And you courting with the Prince? About time you figured it out.’ He regarded them both and patted their shoulders. ‘I should find others to greet with them. You father is in Holman’s smial I presume?’ Bifur didn’t quite wait for the confirmation and walked away in the direction of the front door.

 

‘How did it go with your friend?’ Thorin asked curiously about the outcome of the morning visit when they were alone. ‘Great. We are visiting a tailor tomorrow.’ Bilbo chirped and Thorin grimaced a little. ‘You will look just fine.’ She chuckled and tiptoed to nuzzle on his nose with her own. Thorin just hummed in response but Bilbo ducked before he could steal a kiss. ‘What were you doing the whole morning?’ She asked instead and headed to the kitchen, followed by her dwarf.

‘I had a nice chat with your mother about flowers. I don’t remember all she threw at me but I suppose I won’t offend you by these.’ He produced a small cluster of purple and white pansies bound together with a simple flaxen string. ‘Aww, they are so beautiful! You’re the cutest.’ Bilbo accepted them and put them down onto the kitchen table before she jumped around Thorin’s neck. ‘Hardly. You are, just now.’ Thorin’s cheeks reddened a little. ‘No canoodling it the kitchen, please.’ Belladonna came upon them with a chuckle before they had a chance to kiss.

‘We weren’t… Whatever. Lobelia has no problem with all current inhabitants of the smial coming to the wedding. We just have to dress them properly.’ Bilbo informed her mother. ‘Mmm, you should probably take Ori and Master Dwalin with you to the tailor then.’ Belladonna suggested and it was in fact a good idea. ‘Do you need some help with the luncheon?’ Bilbo asked, but mother brushed her offer off. ‘No need. You should see your raven though, I think he’s sulking a bit that you neglect him because of your intended.’ She sent Bilbo amused smile and gave her some tidbits from the second breakfast for the bird.

 

Bilbo put the flowers into a small vase and took Thorin’s hand to take him with her to the garden. Just as her mother said, the raven threw a spectacular tantrum when he spotted them together. ‘My prrrrrecious!’ He squawked surly but Bilbo forbade him to hurt Thorin in any way. ‘Don’t you even try, rascal!’ She shot him a warning glare and the bird turned his back to her. ‘Someone’s grumpy today. I guess you don’t want those delicious hazelnuts and almonds then.’ Bilbo pretended to be returning back inside and it made Sméagol quickly change his mind. ‘That’s a nice boy.’ She caressed his feathers and the raven puffed up and leaned into the touch.

‘You are spoiling him terribly.’ Thorin chuckled and hugged her around her waist. ‘That’s the reason he likes me better than you in the first place. Speaking of which, Gandalf told me about the significance of such a gift. Really? Were you proposing even back then?’ Bilbo remembered the revelation that made her actually faint. ‘Not consciously. I didn’t realize it could look like a courting gift until Balin pointed it out. I was confused what it was I felt towards you at that time.’ Thorin admitted, sheepish expression on his face.

‘I didn’t realize I felt quite opposite of the aversion I thought it was until Beorn the skin-changer told me. He found me in his gardens talking to the mini-you. Oh, wait! You didn’t see yourself yet!’ Bilbo rummaged her pockets until she found what she was looking for. ‘What’s this?’ Thorin raised his thick brows in surprise. ‘Well… After your depart Bifur carved little Dwalin for Ori and little Thorin for me. Back then I found it odd but kept you none the less. In a way, you travelled with me the whole time.’ It was Bilbo’s time to take a nice shade of red.

‘That’s certainly a bit odd. But endearing at the same time.’ Thorin huffed a laugh and inspected the little figurine closer. ‘I don’t suppose your cousin would be inclined to make a little Bilbo to pair her with him?’ He rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. ‘I won’t comment how stupidly funny that idea is. I think he would do it happily, just ask him.’ Bilbo shook her head with a grin.

 

The rest of the day was spent by exchanging funny stories about respective families, a bit of sparing (and Thorin was amusingly careful not to irritate Bilbo’s freshly healed wounds) before the afternoon tea and cuddling with books in the evening before going to bed. Bilbo noticed that Thorin after supper asked Bifur aside from the others for a little her. She had to hide her smile behind a book for it was rather adorable request and he was considerably embarrassed about it when Bifur wiggled his brows meaningfully. Before she fell asleep, she smelled the pansies Thorin gave her, still feeling his good night kiss on her lips, and realized how her cheeks hurt from all the smiling through the day. Not that she would mind a bit.

 

₪₪₪

 

It all started with the visit of the tailor and everything was more and more chaotic from then. Surely organizing a hobbit wedding required lots of fussing. Then again, Thorin had to contribute to wedding organization only once, when his sister was marrying Víli, and even then he didn’t have to care for more than a gift he would give them. And hobbits, after all, were fussy creatures by their nature, even more when it considered any celebration, weddings being apparently top priority.

 

‘Hello Miss Bilbo, Miss Ori, gentlemen. I certainly see lots of Bagginses these days! Miss Bofur was there to take measures for her wedding gown just yesterday. Your dress for Miss Bracegirdle’s wedding are not completely finished though, the lacing will cost me my nerves, I assure you. But Miss Lobelia strictly required lots of it so it can’t be helped.’ The tailor started chatting right away when they stepped into his workshop. ‘That’s quite alright, Master Grubb, we are here actually to have something for the gentlemen to wear.’ Bilbo smiled brightly. If Thorin wasn’t thrilled by the idea of wearing something according to hobbit fashion, Dwalin was downright grumpy about it but surrendered to his betrothed’s pleas.

‘Oh, I see. For both weddings, I suppose?’ The tailor assumed right. ‘Yes. Lobelia set white, light yellow and baby blue as main colours. I was thinking if you could make Thorin here a nice vest from the same fabric my dress are fashioned from? I imagine it with a simple cream tunic.’ Bilbo spilled her ideas and the tailor tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. ‘Matching clothes? Wouldn’t it raise suspicions?’ He insinuated carefully. ‘If it will, then certainly not unfounded ones. We actually are courting.’ She beamed at the man. ‘As well as me and Dwalin.’ Ori smiled equally brightly.

‘My, my! What a wonderful news! Accept my most sincere congratulations then.’ Master Grubb beamed back with genuine delight. ‘It was to be expected anyway that you should marry a dwarf rather than a hobbit with your adventurous nature and dwarven sisters.’ He mused out loud and all of them shared a laugh. ‘Well, better we got to the business.’ The tailor clapped his hands and in a blink he was measuring Thorin here and there. ‘And for the other wedding? Miss Bofur ordered to have green dress, are you going to wear the colour as well?’ He asked further while rummaging through the huge rolls of colourful fabrics.

‘Bofur didn’t set any required colour, she rather wishes for everyone to wear random ones. You know she was always prone to chaos.’ Bilbo chuckled and the tailor nodded with a smile of his own. ‘Do you have any red tunic, Thorin?’ Bilbo turned to him then. ‘I don’t think I packed that colour with me. You know I prefer blue, grey and black.’ Thorin shrugged. He was quite glad Bilbo managed to carry out with the conversation instead of him. ‘Then a wine red tunic, same cut as the cream one, would be just fine. We’ll manage with the rest, I intend to wear red and dark blue as well.’ Bilbo added to the order. ‘Duly noted. Now, Miss Ori, what about your gentleman?’ The tailor turned to elder Miss Baggins expectantly.

 

Watching Dwalin scowling and shrugging with discomfort when the tailor took his measures was quire hilarious. Miss Ori ordered cream tunic and mustard coloured vest for him accompanied by dark brown trousers he already owned for Miss Bracegirdle’s wedding and eggplant purple tunic for Miss Bofur’s wedding they would match with something Dwalin packed with him. ‘That should be all, Master Grubb.’ Miss Ori smiled and gave him payment for all the ordered clothes before they said their goodbyes and left the talkative hobbit’s shop.

‘You don’t mean it serious, paying for my clothes?’ Thorin turned to Bilbo with questioning look when they were outside, Dwalin grunting in agreement towards Miss Ori. ‘Why not? Consider it a courting gift, if it seems so unfit to you.’ Bilbo shrugged nonchalantly. ‘Well, that could be agreed upon.’ Thorin calmed down again. ‘Splendid. Now to the gifts. I think we will have to visit Bree. I already have foreign laces and exotic fabric for Loli, but we will need more practical gift for them both. I was thinking about a set of silver spoons.’ Bilbo elaborated on her plans while Miss Ori engaged Dwalin into similar conversation.

‘If you told me sooner, I could have made them. I’m afraid now is not enough time though. And I don’t think there’s a forge in Hobbiton.’ Thorin frowned a bit. ‘Oh, there is. Most of the time it’s empty but from time to time some smith from Ered Luin comes to make some coin in return of making new chisels or shoeing a pony.’ Bilbo rebutted Thorin’s assumptions. ‘I see. Though I would have barely time for making one now with all other business at hand.’ He bit down on his lower lip thinking about it. ‘I’m sure one would be enough for Lobelia considering she could tell everyone it was made by a dwarven king.’ Bilbo giggled at the image of her friend bragging about it to every visitor.

‘If you say so, I could do it.’ Thorin inclined his head. ‘That’s great! For Bofur with Nori I was thinking about knitting some clothes for the baby, they will need it. But Ori will surely have the same idea…’ Bilbo started playing with one of her braids absentmindedly. ‘What about a nice cradle then? Dwarves are great craftsmen, we could send a word to Ered Luin, it would be made in time.’ Thorin suggested uncertainly. ‘That’s actually a brilliant idea. I’ll talk with Bifur about that.’ Bilbo beamed at him with pleased expression.

 

Clothes and gifts were but a little fraction of what was needed to be done though. Through next two weeks they ran errands like getting the whole pig to be smoked and turned into sausages, stews, roasts and such, as well as chickens, unnecessary amount of vegetables, visiting The Green Dragon to order ale and wine and of course Bree for smaller things, decorations, ribbons and such. Not to mention Thorin was expected to help Bilbo with the pies for Bracegirdle/Sackville-Baggins wedding which wasn’t a small feat when it came to that.

 

₪₪₪

 

The day of the first wedding was an utter mayhem in Thorin’s eyes. Although males were told they were permitted (more like ordered not to get under women's feet) to lie in, women were up before sunrise, making such a ruckus Thorin couldn’t sleep anyway. ‘Good morning, kurduh. Anything you need to help with?’ Thorin halted Bilbo who hurried from her bedroom to Ori’s in the hall. ‘Morning, imrilamê. I’m in a hurry, I need to get ready and move to Bracegirdles’ smial to help Loli getting dressed, do her hair and so.’ Bilbo pecked his lips with fleeting kiss and made for the door again. ‘I will help you with your hair then. It’s my duty anyway as your intended.’ Thorin shouted after her and Bilbo waved a hand in agreement.

She rushed into her room where Thorin decided to wait a couple of minutes later. ‘Ori can manage to do her hair with other sisters. Here are the flowers, baby’s breath and forget-me-nots. I’ll leave the style up to you, just make it look festive.’ Bilbo smiled at him and sat down onto a fluffy carpet beside the bed. Thorin started with two thicker braids in front of Bilbo’s head coming back around her head like a crown, entwining the flowers in carefully. When finished and ends concealed, he went for a fishtail braid at the back made from only a part of the hair there, leaving majority of them flowing free, entwining his nephews’ and the warrior braid in it skilfully alongside the flowers again. On either side of it he made two similar thin courting braids ended with his beads. Behind Bilbo’s ears he waved her usual two thin braids as well.

‘You are gorgeous, givasheluh.’ Thorin kissed Bilbo’s ear playfully while she inspected his work with wall mirror and a smaller one in her hand. ‘Stop it, tease!’ She giggled with cheeks flushed. ‘I got to go, just… Help others if needed? Valar, you’re adult, you will manage.’ Bilbo rambled a little with growing nervousness and they shared a slightly more heated kiss than it would be appropriate before she tugged his beard lightly with mischievous smirk and left the room and soon after the house as well.

 

Thorin took care to dress properly into the clothes Bilbo had tailored for him, admitting he didn’t look that bad after all when he inspected himself in the mirror. He also combed his hair neatly and waved in all appropriate braids. To his mild frustration he obeyed Bilbo’s instructions and waved in the same flowers he previously put into her hair. Dwalin’s face widened with shit-eating grin when he spotted Thorin with _‘blasted weed in those shaggy hair of his’_ , that was quickly wiped off by Miss Ori’s sweet smile and assurance he would have to wave flowers into his beard at least considering he was bald.

Thorin then offered his help to many other inhabitants of the smial, but everyone seemed to know what to do, even if a bit chaotically, and he found himself quickly swiped off into the back garden with Mr. Baggins, Dwalin and Bifur _‘for a little peace and good pipe weed’_ , as Mr. Baggins put it with contents sigh as he sat down onto the bench in the garden. ‘Let’s see, we have almost half past ten, the wedding starts at noon. Better to stay out of the way, they will only grow more nervous and snappy with the nearing hour.’ He shared with conspicuous smirk. ‘Poor Nori is ordered around by his soon-to-be wife.’ Dwalin chuckled a bit gloatingly.

True to Mr. Baggins’s words, when they dared to observe the situation about half an hour later, the noise was considerably louder and whirling of the ladies more panicked. It didn’t help very much when other hobbits started trailing into the smial to carry all the food stored here to the party meadow. ‘Thorin, dear, you really look dashing.’ Mrs. Baggins pinched his cheek – at some point during the two weeks of preparations Thorin persuaded her to call him just by name – when she rushed around him, doing quite the same with Dwalin. When they all lined up for an inspection, she found only a minor issues to reprimand the family members about and ushered them out of the smial with content smile.

 

When they came to the meadow, it was decorated with vast amount of flowers and ribbons placed all over the tables, chairs and tents and a small arch (also decorated with flowers) was erected onto a little stand the bride with groom would stand on for everyone to see them well. In front of it were placed rows of benches for the guests. Thorin was seated, of course, with the rest of the Baggins family and their dwarven companions, next to excited Miss Ori and Mrs. Belladonna.

After a while of anticipation, the musicians took their instruments and started playing a sweet but joyful melody. The groom walked over to the arch accompanied by his mother – as Mrs. Baggins supplemented quietly – where Mr. Gerontius Took was already waiting. When he seated his weeping mother down and stood on the little stage, the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked through the aisle, throwing petals of flowers around. Thorin’s breath hitched a little when he saw Bilbo, perfectly lovely, spectacularly beautiful and other superlatives that rushed to his mind.

Finally, the bride was led towards her groom by her father, smiling widely with obvious happiness. Thorin didn’t pay much attention to what was being said because he kept stealing glances towards Bilbo, who was in return sending him bashful smiles. The Thain talked about their lives they would be sharing in good and bad times alike, the love they held for each other helping them overcome every hardship they may encounter while binding their hands together with a white ribbon. Both bride and groom exchanged their vows, mainly conveying their feelings for the other and promises to keep loving each other and then they exchanged golden wedding rings. ‘You may kiss the bride!’ Mr. Took shouted merrily and everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering when the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

 

After that, a long line to congratulate them both formed and Bilbo made her way through the crowd towards the family and immediately entwined her hand with Thorin’s. ‘You look very handsome indeed.’ She smiled at him brightly at the same time he said: ‘You are by far the most beautiful woman all around.’ And they kissed. It wasn’t that common among higher dwarven society to show affection in public, but among hobbits no one could care less about propriety of this matter. On contrary, it was expected of the couple to share touches and kisses in public to demonstrate their feelings.

‘Lovely ceremony. I’m curious about the wedding traditions.’ Thorin  caressed Bilbo’s cheek when their lips parted. ‘Oh, you’ll see plenty.’ She chuckled and soon enough it was their turn to congratulate to the newlyweds. New Mrs. Sackville-Baggins was weeping when Bilbo hugged her, happy tears streaming down her cheeks as well. Mr. Sackville-Baggins on the other hand was more reserved when Bilbo approached him but she hugged him none the less. ‘Thank you for your kindly words.’ Mrs. Lobelia smiled sincerely when Thorin wished her all the best and even her husband smiled politely when he shook his hand.

‘I suppose I didn’t tell you, but I turned Otho down before he proposed to Lobelia.’ Bilbo whispered to Thorin’s ear when they sat down to the feast table. ‘That explains the slight tension between you two. Did many men approach you with offer of courting?’ Thorin wondered with a sting of jealousy. ‘Only Otho was crazy enough. Don’t be sour, he has Loli now and I’m entirely yours.’ Bilbo kissed his knuckles and it soothed Thorin’s mind quickly.

 

Finally the newlyweds sat down at the head of the main table and they were wrapped into a table-cloth as an improvised giant napkin for both of them. After that they were served a large plate filled with soup and Mr. Otho produced a carved wooden spoon out of his pocket. ‘This is called a love spoon. The groom is supposed to carve one for the couple’s first shared meal as husband and wife.’ Bilbo explained while they were served their own portions of the soup. The next courses were taken more freely and soon all the wedding guests were exchanging stories from the times the newlyweds were but a fauntlings and overall chatting loudly about this and that.

After the feast there was time for other traditions. Mother of the bride smashed a plate and it was up to the newlyweds to clean it up together. ‘It is taken as a sign they are able to cooperate in will be trough their lives together.’ Bilbo clarified when Thorin glanced at her with confusion. Releasing a pair of white doves to represent a harmonious life on the other hand was familiar.

‘It’s time for the first wedding dance of the married couple!’ Bilbo exclaimed with zeal when the couple moved to the dance floor and the guests surrounded them. The dance was surprisingly quick, full of cheery hopping and clapping, nothing overly romantic one would anticipate. The first couple was after the first song joined by many others already married or in courtship. ‘Come on, we have to dance too, it’s for the luck!’ Bilbo dragged Thorin to the midst of the swirling couples and started jumping and hopping much like them. Thorin didn’t have the foggiest how this particular dance was danced but he managed to mimic Bilbo’s efforts just fine, as she told him proudly.

After three more dances they resorted to some refreshments and sat down below one of the trees around the meadow with their cups filled with sweet hobbit wine. Thorin hugged Bilbo around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. ‘It’s such a happy wedding, don’t you think? I was afraid Lobelia might reconsider in the last minute despite all her convictions she would marry Otho, but it seems the two actually managed to make a bond.’ Bilbo sighed happily. ‘They didn’t marry out of love?’ Thorin was surprised that so joyful race as hobbits would perform marriages of convenience. ‘Well, guess twice when Otho proposed to Lobelia barely two weeks after he proposed to me.’ Bilbo grimaced, as it was obviously still unpleasant memory.

 

They spent about an hour watching contently happenings on the meadow before the wedding cake was brought to accompany traditional afternoon tea and many hobbits approached them to congratulate upon the courting. ‘Do you see those ribbons sticking out of the cake? To one of those a fake ring is attached inside the cake. Whoever gets the piece with the fake ring is said to be married the next year. This is why the bottom floor of the cake is reserved for single and not courting ladies of age.’ Bilbo elaborated while Mrs. Lobelia and Mr. Otho cut the first piece of the cake together.

When everyone acquired a piece, they all happily ducked in. Thorin couldn’t help but feed Bilbo from time to time with his own spoon, a gesture she readily returned with myriads of giggles. They all cheered when a dark-haired hobbit lass, one of the bridesmaids actually – Primula Brandybuck as Bilbo pointed out – found the ring and many other hobbits were patting and elbowing Bilbo’s cousin Drogo cheekily. The celebrations continued with the same manner hours upon hours, filled with more food anyone in their right minds shouldn’t stomach, wine intoxicating the senses and lots of dancing.

It was another of the bridesmaids, Esmeralda Took, who fought her way to the wedding bouquet Mrs. Lobelia threw over her shoulder to the cluster of single women. ‘This tradition is much the same. Who catches the bouquet is also said to be married within a year.’ Bilbo smiled knowingly and pointed at Miss Esmeralda who was approached by a light haired male and asked for a dance. ‘High time Saradoc should reveal his feelings for her. He’s been pinning literally for years!’ Bilbo clapped her hands enthusiastically.

 

As the night progressed and the newly married couple left the meadow to share their wedding night, accompanied by cheeky and in some cases even a little filthy remarks, the guests started trailing to their homes as well. When Bilbo started yawning every other minute, Thorin decided it would be wise to head home too. They found Bilbo’s parents, who quickly gathered their offspring – finding Miss Ori with Dwalin smooching behind a tree caused a bit of bickering – and they all went to Bag End. ‘I enjoyed myself a great deal.’ Thorin admitted when he was kissing slightly tipsy Bilbo good night, he himself feeling all the wine in his legs and foggy mind. ‘Wait for our own wedding then.’ Bilbo smirked devilishly and she would probably drag him inside her bedroom if her father didn’t clear his throat pointedly behind them and forced them to part. _‘For that it will be hard to wait.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul glossary:  
> gêdel - joy of all joys  
> agyâdê - my happiness  
> kurduh - my heart  
> imrilamê - love of mine  
> givasheluh - my teasure of all treasures
> 
> Flower language:  
> cherry blossom - spirituality, beauty  
> white pansy - Let's take a chance.  
> purple pansy - You occupy my thoughts.  
> white and purple pansies together - Let’s take a chance (white) on my passionate feeling towards you (red portion of violet) because I trust (blue portion of violet) you with my feelings. - How romantic, right, right? *.*
> 
> And my inspiration for Bibo's wedding hairstyle by Thorin (: <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e9/8c/eb/e98ceb80043d8e0415ab5e17263753ca.jpg>
> 
> I apologize profoundly for delayed update but Christmas preparations together with my mind preoccupied with the other fiction I started writing (It already has three chapters, check it out! I'm anxious for some reviews!) made me neglect this one. And frankly, it's quite hard to think of wedding traditions one may use when everywhere around is Christmas stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, consider it a little Christmas gift from me (: Happy holiday to all of you! <3


End file.
